The Hero of Time: After Legends are Born
by DelphiniumBlu
Summary: In this four part story, Link ends up begging to get by on the streets of Castle Town. He expects to die young in Hyrule's great capitol, overlooked by the very people he risked his life to save. But his dear friend, Ella, secretly Princess Zelda in disguise, has a strong appetite for legends and adventures and refuses to let Link give up on life or his search for his parents.
1. Part I: Chapter I: Ella

_Please be aware that there is swearing and violence towards a minor at the end of this chapter_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter I_  
 **Ella**

Link woke to the sound of one of the free roaming roosters that wandered Castle Town and it's many districts. Morning sunlight filtered through the smog of smoke rising from the densely packed chimneys, the fire's having been left burning in the metal stoves overnight to fight the growing nip in the air.

But Link did not have the luxury of a burning stove, only a ratty quilt he had found tossed in the street after it had lost its usefulness. And, unlike many of the other children in Castle Town, the light shone on his face to greet him in the new day unhindered by a curtained window or even a bare window.

Link had nothing aside from the blanket wrapped around him, his torn and hole littered clothes, and a small stash of rupees he had been hiding under a loose cobblestone in the alley where he retreated when the sun dipped back under the rooftops.

He started his day just like all the other days. He bundled up his blanket and hid in behind a discarded plank of wood, which he liked to think was also his since he had spent many rainy nights huddled under it. Sometimes he'd try to fight off the chill by cuddling under his blanket with one of the many dogs that roamed the streets at night and when there was a layer of snow he slept on the board since it was better than laying in the snow in a soaking blanket. When he was satisfied that everything was in order, he pulled his itchy, thread bare coat tighter around him and made for the Market District of Castle Town.

Castle Town had many different districts, six in total. Three residential districts and three commercial districts. Link had heard of larger towns existing elsewhere with many more districts, but Castle Town was the biggest city he had ever seen. Though in all honesty he hadn't seen very many. At first it had been difficult to navigate the narrow alleys and weave through people traversing the more expansive pathways. But Link quickly learned his way.

There was the Lower District, which wasn't necessarily lower than the rest of Castle Town, nor was it further south. It was the residential district with the poorest living qualities. Many people didn't even own the ramshackle houses, huts, or shanties that they jam packed their often too large families into. They rented their living space from people who lived in the Middle or Upper Districts. It was also where all the street orphans lived if they didn't want to live in one of the orphanages, which were, for the most part, also in the Lower District except for the one in the back of Market District. The Lower District was where Link spent his nights since he was chased out of the other districts by the guard for loitering.

The merchants and craftsmen lived in the Middle District where the houses varied from modestly small to surprisingly large, but the roofs didn't leak, the walls didn't creak, and there weren't any rats or cockroaches scuttling under the floorboards. Families who lived there were often much smaller than the ones in the Lower District, with the older generations often having their own separate housing arrangements. It was by far the largest District as well, though not the most populated since it wasn't so jam packed together. Link avoided this District when he could since wandering close to one of the more lavish houses could get him in trouble for suspected scheming and illicit activities.

The final residential district was the Upper District where there were few houses, if they could be called that. Link suspected there were somewhere between twenty-five and thirty-five expansive mansions with sections a large as the biggest houses in the Middle District and each had its own grounds with trees and ponds and flowers. Link had never been there since he knew he would be run off immediately, if not by the guard but by everyone else. Though Castle Town was not strictly segregated so to speak, there were certain places a person like Link just could not go.

The first of the three commercial districts, the River District, actually lay outside the walls and it consisted of a few public stables and a number of private ones, one or two extremely cheep and questionable inns and taverns, fisheries, and a few farmers markets and lumber mills. A lot of the people in the Lower District, if they were lucky enough, had work there though the work was hard and the pay was poor. Link didn't go there often because the open fields were too inviting, though he knew he could not survive a week in the open without his sword and bow.

Inside the gate was what was called the Gate District, which was what greeted everyone who entered the city walls. There were a few more stables inside to cater to the traveler's needs if they were only staying a night, and many inns for the travelers to stay at. The taverns were also located here so it was where most of the drunks hung out. The farther away you got from the main road, the shadier the business got. The boarder between the Lower District and the Gate District was where the brothels were, tucked away out of sight. And behind the pawn shops and curiosity shops was the perfect haven for fences and leaders of crime circles. Link tried his best to stay away from those people since he couldn't bare the thought of turning to those means of survival. It just wasn't in his nature, though he was sure he had the natural talent.

The final district was just after the Gate District at the heart of the city, the Market District. The Market District was home to Link's favorite hang out. He liked to sit on the rim of the fountain in the middle and would often sneak rupees out when no one was looking, apologizing to the wish maker for disrupting their offering. The bakers, butchers, cobblers, tailors, carpenters, blacksmiths, and other crafters set up shop here. The most prominent place was the Bazaar where any general good could be purchased. There were even some game houses, but Link didn't have the money to spare. The smell there was tantalizing. The warm smell of bread from the bakeries and the scent of cooked meats coming from the restaurants and butchers always made Link's empty stomach ache. But today he was headed once again for the back alleys of the Gate District, a few greens hidden inside his coat, just in case.

Link walked through the Lower District with his head down. This early in the morning all the pickpockets were starting to stir and pour out of the shanties their bosses owned, if they were so lucky to have a boss. In the child underworld of future master criminals, there was a hierarchy.

At the top were the oldest, too young to be adults but old enough to get contracts and jobs in the Middle District robbing homes. They were mostly harmless to the younger bunch but never passed the opportunity to puff up their chest and preen their ego. Underneath them were the pickpockets since they were most likely to become the next generation of house robbers. They were dangerous, especially in groups, since they liked to roughen up those they believed lower than them to assert dominance. At the very bottom were the beggars, like Link, who didn't have, or didn't utilize, skills as a thief of any kind but instead used their small adorableness to weasel into the hearts of travelers with heavy purses in hopes of a few greens to try and get through the day without an entirely empty stomach.

Since Link was at the bottom and since the beggars didn't often travel in groups like the pickpockets, he was an easy and prime target for the traveling packs. There was one group led by a boy named Malroy, who was a year older than Link, that always picked on him if they saw him in a vulnerable place. Malroy had two friends and they worked together marvelously, with one or two distracting their target to leave them open for Malroy 'Sticky Fingers'. Link didn't know why, but Malroy had it out for him and Link prayed he'd make it to the Rupee Rupee Pawn Shop without incident.

But Link was not the luckiest boy in the world, not by a long shot, and sure enough, no sooner had he made it two blocks east to the Gate District did he hear the tell tale shouts of rowdy boys. Malroy and his posy were also making their way to the Gate District and Link was not timely enough to make it there before or after them, and their paths soon crossed.

"Hey, look boys," Malroy sneered the moment he saw and recognized Link. "It's the little Tree Boy." The others laughed and closed in around Link. Link didn't see what was so funny about calling him 'Tree Boy' just because he traveled all the way to Castle Town from the woods in the southeast. "See any forest spirits lately, Tree Boy?" Link kept his head down and stared to walk faster, though Malroy and his gang already had him surrounded. "Did Mommy forget to give Tree Boy a hug this morning?" Malroy said in his most mocking voice, and Link had to fight the urge to punch the larger boy with all he had, the subject of his parents the shortest fuse he had. Malroy knew this and Link was determined not to give him the satisfaction.

Instead of giving Malroy a knuckle sandwich, Link said curtly, "Leave me alone, Malroy." He both did not want to deal with Malroy and couldn't come up with a witty enough comeback to respond sarcastically like he wanted to.

"What're you gonna do about it? Tattle to Daddy?"

"Leave me alone!" Link said, this time louder and angrier. He tried to fight it, but Malroy irked him to no end and he was hungry and cold.

"Make me, Tree Boy!" Malroy shoved Link hard, knocking him into the two boy's walking behind him, who had been snickering the whole time, like Link's torment was the best reason to wake up in the morning. "Or are you going to go running home to Mommy?"

"Stop it!" Link screamed, this time standing his ground.

Instead of a verbal retaliation, Malroy went straight to the punching and before Link could react Malroy knocked the air out of him with a swift blow to his gut. With a grunt, Link fell to one knee and gasped for breath. He hated when Malroy had the upper hand when it was Link who had come out of more life threatening situations, nary a scratch on him, more times than he could count. But the year he had spent in Castle Town searching desperately for any clues to who his parents were had taken its toll on him and the harshness of street life had sucked nearly all the remaining fight out of him.

Malroy laughed at Link where he knelt on the ground, kicking dirt into his face. His two friends followed suit, covering Link in even more mud and filth than he had been before. Before they left, satisfied with their reinforced hierarchy, they spit on Link and spun on their heals, nosed held high and chests puffed in show, headed to the Gate District to swindle some poor, unsuspecting traveling merchant of his purse and fancy new pocket watch.

Like he did every time a tussle with Malroy went sour, Link pulled himself back to his feet and wiped the dirt from his face on his sleeve, hoping he didn't look quite as dirty and he had before. He trudged this time down the streets, hugging his sides and fighting the tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to find them," Link reminded himself, his red herring quest churning in his mind, mixing with all his doubts and fears. "I know they're dead but at least if I know who they were then maybe things'll get better. I could have other family." Link had said these words to himself so many times that they came easily on his tongue and he was certain he had said them in sleep more than once. But they did little to sooth his mind.

His mind, however, was not his chief concern at the moment. He had to get to the Rupee Rupee Pawn Shop, a place where his presence was common enough that the shop keeper's ornery cat no longer hissed at him when he entered. He could also make his way there while deep in thought and sometimes found himself wandering into the store even when he didn't realize it was where he was headed. The shop keeper, Mr. Pandora, didn't even have to look up from keeping his ledger in the back of the employee section of the shop to know Link had paid him a visit.

"Good morning, boy," Mr. Pandora greeted curtly. He always made it clear that he did not approve of Link being in his shop, even if Link had given him good business in the past. "Make any money this time?"

"N-no, sir," Link mumbled.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Mr. Pandora snapped, closing his ledger with a loud thud and storming to the counter, itching all the way. "You can't buy back your dinky bow and dull knife if you can't pay the price."

"I know," Link mumbled. "I was wondering if maybe I could trade my jacket for something warmer?"

"That ratty thing isn't even worth a spool of thread," Mr. Pandora snapped, scratching an itch under his hat as he spoke.

"But you gave it to me last year! I traded my sword for it! That isn't fair!"

"Well, life ain't fair and the coat's a year older now and I happen to know you've got lice. Things like that lose value after time. You can buy a new coat if you have the rupees but you don't have the rupees, you and I both know that. If you did, you woulda bought back that ocarina you traded last year. The little wooden one."

"You've still got it, right?" Link asked. He had pawned almost everything he owned to this man so he could buy food and stay warm. He had to make a choice to keep his ocarina, a precious gift from his oldest friend, or food. He chose food and was still conflicted whether or not he should regret the decision.

"You're claim on it expires at the end of today," Mr. Pandora sneered.

"Today!" Link exclaimed. "It's not been a full year. I traded it two months into winter, not a month before!"

"Policies change, boy," Mr. Pandora shrugged. "It goes on shelf tomorrow. Better hope someone doesn't buy it before you get it back."

"But it's mine," Link whimpered. "Please, you have to give it back. It's all I have of my home. Please."

"Shoulda thought of that before you sold it. Now, if you're done wasting my time, get out. Unless you want to accept my other offer. You'd make a great pickpocket."

"I can't steal, sir," Link mumbled. "It's not right. Maybe I could help around the shop. You know I won't take anything and I'll work extra hard! If… If you give me back my ocarina I'll even work for free, I swear!"

"I don't need an uneducated shop assistant."

"But!"

"Don't make me come out from behind this counter, boy."

"Yes, sir," Link mumbled.

He failed, once again, to get anything of use out of Mr. Pandora. Despondent and with his head downcast, he left the Rupee Rupee Pawn Shop and decided to head over to the fountain. He dully noted that it was Cenday, the middle of the week, and the one of the three days of the week he was supposed to meet with Ella, his only real friend left.

The other days they met were Dinday, two days earlier, and Hyday, two days later. The week went Ruday, Dinday, Reday, Cenday, Donday, Hyday, and Enday. There were twelve months in the year, 365 days, and four seasons.

The months of winter were Breath, twenty-eight days, Resting, thirty-one days, and Scripting, also thirty one days. Spring was Awakening, thirty-one days, Raining, again thirty-one days, and Heart, thirty days. Summer was First Storm, thirty days, Hearth, thirty days, and Last Storm, thirty-one days. Then Autumn, Blessing, thirty-one days, Sealing, thirty days, and Departure, thirty-one days.

Currently it was the sixth of Departure, year 504 FH, or Founding of Hyrule, in the Era of Peace, which started after the end of the Civil War and would have ended with Ganondorf had Link not stopped him years before. Link had returned to Castle Town last year on the ninth of Departure. Today was the sixth of Departure so in three days he'll have been living on the streets for a year. He didn't feel like it was much of an accomplishment.

Link kicked a small pebble down the main road of the city and meandered his way to the fountain in the Market Square, center of the Market District. He didn't see one of the city's drunks, stumbling from a nasty hangover, also not watching where he was going, until it was too late. They collided with a thud and the drunk staggered back a few paces, but Link was sent to the ground, straight on his rear. It was not Link's lucky morning.

"Watch where you're going, stupid brat!" The drunk shouted at him, aiming a kick at his stomach. Link barely had time to brace for the impact of the boot and the wind was knocked out of him. "Idiot!"

"S-sorry, sir," Link coughed, scrambling to his feet before the drunk could aim another blow at his head. "I-it won't happen again, sir."

"See that it doesn't or I'll give you a thrashing you won't forget," the drunk snarled, pointing menacingly at Link.

"Yes, sir," Link nodded, keeping his head down. He walked away as fast as he could. The drunks were worse than the pickpockets and the fences because they were unpredictable. When Link disrupted a drunk, he would stay as polite as he could and wait for any anger to blow over. He'd think it was over only for a fist to fly at his head. Fortunately, the drunk had continued on his way, no doubt headed to his favorite pub to wait for the bar tender to start serving drinks. Link let out a deep sigh of relief and went through the big gates leading to the Martlet District.

It was just as bustling and lively as ever, even this early in the morning. There weren't many customers, but all the shop owners were busy getting their stores or stalls ready for the day ahead. The bakeries opened their windows and the ringing of a blacksmith's hammer echoed through the streets, mingling with the other sound of the city. Link went straight for the fountain and took the drinking ladle, which was chained to one of the decorative grates so that no one would steal it. Food may be hard to come by, but thanks to the public fountains and wells littered all over the city, Link didn't have to worry much about water.

After he had drunk his fill, Link washed his face off to clean the dirt and grime from his earlier encounter with Malroy. He didn't want to look too much like a street urchin when Ella came in a few hours. She had a much longer morning routine. Plus she had to sneak away from her tutor to make it into the rest of town unescorted so she could pretend to be a normal girl her age who was allowed to run and play in the streets.

He decided to ask around the food stalls to see if they had any stale food they were throwing out that he could have before it hit the ground, or maybe even after it hit the ground. Food was food. Ms. Hetonti, one of the bakers, was always kind to Link and sometimes even gave him fresh bread for free, though it was usually burnt in some place since she couldn't sell those. Even kind people rarely gave unless they gained something or at the very least didn't lose anything. But any kindness was good enough for Link and his empty stomach.

"Good morning, Ms. Hetonti," Link smiled as he approached the baker.

"Good morning, Link," she smiled back, brushing flour off on her yellow and white plaid apron, sending small cloud of powder in a haze around her. "I'm afraid I don't have anything for you right now."

"Oh," Link tried not to let his disappointment show since he was grateful enough that she'd even talk to him, let alone smile. But smiles couldn't quite the pain of hunger. "That's okay. Maybe next time." He smiled again.

"Maybe next time," Ms. Hetonti agreed. "You take care of your self, dear."

"I will, ma'am."

"And stay warm."

"I'll try, ma'am," Link's voice dropped a little, the underlying fear of freezing to death bubbling to the surface momentarily. "Thank you." He walked back to the fountain and sat on the edge, swinging his feet back and forth.

Maybe the Happy Mask Salesman was back in town. He was in town three years ago, when Link had left the forest for the first time and still felt as young in spirit as he was in body. The Happy Mask Salesman was the only person to ever stay in Castle Town and actually let Link help him with his business. He even let Link keep whatever profit he made. He saw the mysterious man one more time, a year ago, when he was looking for his lost friend. That was when he noticed just how other worldly the man was. Link didn't think the Happy Mask Salesman was hylian, let alone human, but he didn't know what that would make him instead.

Link was still deep in thought when the face of a girl his age popped into his line of sight. Her face and clothes were clean and she had a golden glow around her that brightened when she smiled, which she did a lot. Her shoulder length blonde hair swayed in the wind and her eyes were just as bright and alive and sparkling as ever.

"Hi, Link!" Ella beamed.

"Hello," Link smiled back, but it didn't match the vibrance of Ella's. He wanted it took but he was too hungry. He couldn't really remember the last time he ate a filling meal and the scraps he managed to scrounge together last night hadn't kept him satisfied for more than a few minutes. "What're we gonna do today?"

"Well I was thinking breakfast!" Ella smiled.

"Didn't you eat at home?" Link asked. He wasn't against the idea of breakfast in the least but he was concerned about Ella eating too much. Someone with her resources had the luxury of over eating, though it wasn't healthy.

"It was a light porridge, blech," Ella stuck out her tongue and made a face. "Cook never makes me a good breakfast anymore because I always steal it before the footmen can serve it. Come on, Link. Everything smells so good today! Let's go to the Pastry first!"

"Okay!" The idea of eating anything was enticing, but a pastry was like eating a cloud from heaven. Link and Ella went straight for the pastry cart and Ella let him pick whatever he wanted. He was tempted to ask for the whole cart, but he only took a raspberry thumbprint twist and a small loaf of sweet bread. Ella grabbed a chocolate filled croissant and two sweet bean paste buns since they were her favorite.

They went back to the fountain to eat their breakfast. Link tried to eat slowly because he might choke or get sick from eating something so rich after being starving for so long, but both the raspberry twist and the sweet loaf were gone before Ella had even started her second bean paste bun. That left Link empty handed while Ella was still eating and he felt a little bad. But the feeling of a full stomach outweighed any bad feelings he could have had in that moment.

"Gosh, Link, it's like you haven't eaten in ages!" Ella joked before she caught herself. She knew he was an orphan and that he could barely scrape by with begging, but sometimes she forgot that not everyone could eat whenever they wanted. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Link smiled, not bothered by her comment at all. "It's not your fault."

"At least you don't have anyone telling you what to do every day," Ella pointed out, trying to find the silver lining, like she always did. Link used to do that too, when there was still enough sunlight to clouds in his sky.

"I guess that's true," Link agreed. "But, well, you've got people who care about you and want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy."

"That's not what I mean. I mean, it counts and it helps a lot but it's not the same."

"You still haven't found anything?"

"Kinda hard when I don't have access to the birth records."

"But those are public."

"Not when you haven't bathed in three years they're not," Link lied. He could easily go to the record hall in the public library and ask for the files. The issue was that he couldn't do anything with the files since he could barely read them. There weren't any books in the forest, just signs with crudely drawn pictures and the occasional word. He knew most of the basic symbols but reading was a horrible pain and he tried to avoid it at all costs.

"Maybe I could look for you!" Ella offered. She'd made the offer before, but Link always refused. He didn't want her to go out of her way for him. Even if she did find something, they were probably all dead. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to lose the possibility that they weren't. This made him stuck in a sort of hope limbo.

"It's fine, Ella," Link mumbled. "I'll figure something out."

"Maybe you could…" Ella started to say something but stopped herself. "That wouldn't work. It's too complicated."

"What's too complicated?" Link asked, his curiosity overtaking him manners.

"Well, I was gonna suggest you could live with me but I don't think my dad would like that. It's not that I don't think he wouldn't like you it's just that…"

"I'm a street orphan," Link finished for her. She didn't like mentioning that Link was at the opposite end of the food chain than her. "It's okay to say it, you know. I don't mind. It's no big deal. I'm used to it."

"I know it's no big deal and that's what frustrates me so much," Ella frowned. "It shouldn't matter to anyone whether or not you've got parents or know where you come from, people should care. Adults always brush off… brush off…"

"People like me."

"Yes! And it's not fair. Even if, even if… you know…"

"I'm alone."

"Someone should have stepped up by now and gotten you off… off…"

"Of the streets."

"Yes! You always know what I'm saying."

"I think about that a lot, too. Sometimes I catch myself looking at parents with their children when they're doing their shopping and I'm angry at them for being happy and not hungry. But then I go back to the lower district at night and I can hear all the bad things happening like men beating their wives or children or little kids crying because they're hungry or because they're sick. The temples try to get everyone food and clothes and shelter but I don't think all the temples and monks and clergy in the world can care for everyone. It's just how the world is and I got the bad parts and you got the good parts."

"It's not fair."

"There wouldn't be good parts if there weren't bad parts. The worse it can get, the better it is."

"But why do you have to get the worst?"

"I don't think it's the worst."

"Why? How? And don't say it could be raining because that's cheating."

"I might not have met you. Then it'd be the worst."

"Link," Ella sounded like she was going to start crying.

"You said it earlier. You care. I think it could always get worse for everyone because there's always someone who cares. And if it can get worse it can't be too bad."

"I'm not that great, you know," Ella said. She was keeping secrets from Link, that he knew. Even though they were pretty big, important secrets that could have ruined their friendship, he was worse than her because she didn't know he already knew her secret due to one of his own.

"There's nothing you could do that would ever make you not my friend," Link reassured her. "Sometimes I feel like we've been friends since the beginning of time and I know that we'll be friends to the end of it. Nothing can get in the way of that."

"No even if I told you I was…" Ella made an exasperated sound. She seemed like she wanted to tell him her secret but her secret was pretty big.

"You could secretly be a bunch of mice disguised as a girl and I'd still be friends with every single one of the mice."

"Gross! I'm definitely not mice. Mice are icky."

"Try waking up with a rat on your chest," Link joked, even though he was speaking from experience. "Then you'll think mice are cute."

"Ew! You could catch something from that!"

"Fingers crossed I don't start coughing," Link smiled.

"If you get sick you have to tell me, okay," Ella said. "And you can't stop me from bringing you to a doctor."

"I can't even afford food, Ella, there's no way I can afford a doctor."

"I'll pay for it, dummy!" Ella punched Link's shoulder playfully. "Promise you won't get sick, Link."

"I'll be fine."

"Promise! Cross your heart!"

"I can't promise not to get sick, Ella," Link said. "That's how I'm gonna die. Cold, alone, and sick in the middle of an alley. Or I'll get murdered or die of hunger. I'll probably get sick first, though, since the hungrier someone gets the easier it is to get sick. I doubt I'll make it through this coming winter, let alone to adulthood. If I do I'll be luckier than most of the other kids like me. Or at least, unlucky for longer."

"Don't talk like that!"

"And you'll die at home in your warm bed when you're in your nineties or something, surrounded by your kids and grandkids and maybe even cousins and uncles and aunts and by that time I'll just be a distant memory from your childhood that makes you smile once in a while."

"Link, stop it! I mean it! It's not funny!"

"The truth never is."

"Today's supposed to be fun," Ella pouted. "You know, It's my birthday in two weeks. Not exactly, but close. It's the nineteenth. I'll be thirteen."

"That'll be in the middle of the Festival of the Goddesses," Link said. "That's sounds fun. I wonder if my birthday's on a festival."

"Well, mine's not always on the Festival of the Goddesses, that Festival's lunar. All three moons have to be full at the same time."

"Because the red one's Din, the blue one's Nayru, and the green one's Farore."

"Yup."

"I like the festivals because the temple's give out free food and they have free blankets on New Years cause that's when winter starts. But you gotta get there first or they run out. Large families with small children are priority so I missed out last year. That really sucked."

"I didn't know the temples did that."

"They also give out toys on the Festival of Hylia to all the orphans, but you gotta be in an orphanage so I missed out on that too. I don't mind, though. It's not like I'd have anything to do with a wooden doll or toy soldier except pawn it for money."

"Sometimes I think your life is more complicated than mine."

"It's simply complex," Link smiled. "Maybe we can hang out during the festival this time. The last one wasn't really for me."

"Festival of the Dead."

"All those customs are things like staying at home with living family members and I don't have living family members or a home. Praying at the temple for my ancestors' peace in the afterlife is not for me. I only go to the temple's if I get free stuff, which isn't very devout of me.

Then a party at night to remember all the happy memories you got with you're loved ones who aren't around anymore for reasons postmortem. I don't have any memories of my parents. All I know is my mom's dead and I have no idea which of the unidentified soldiers who died in the last battle of the Civil War was my father, or if he even died at all.

The temple's don't even have free stuff other than prayer beads. And they're not the kind of quality I can get good money for, either. Maybe one or two rupees but that's it, max. Maybe I just need a new pawn broker."

"What have you pawned?"

"Nothing stolen, don't worry. I don't steal things. I probably should since then I'd have money for food and maybe even a room at a boarding house since all the orphanage's are full. Sometimes if a street kid gets a good enough pick pocket gig they can even stay in their fence's attic or basement. But I don't steal. My pawn broker is also a fence, but I don't take advantage of that. He has offered a lot, but I always say no.

I pawned my bow, which I made after my old one broke. I found that one in an abandoned temple. My sword, which I probably shouldn't have because it's supposed to be used only for religious purposes but I used it to kill and skin animals so I could eat. And my ocarina. My oldest friend gave me that ocarina. It was either keep it or starve and then I never would have met you. I'm sure she'd be happy it kept me alive, even if I don't have it anymore." Link thought about Saria, who practically raised him, and smiled.

"I didn't get you a present for the Festival of Hylia last month," Ella frowned.

"You payed for the food, remember? That's always great."

"That doesn't count it wasn't something important or sentimental."

"I dunno, Ella. I get pretty sentimental about food," Link laughed.

"Stop it, I'm being serious," she shoved him playfully. "I used to have an ocarina, too, but I gave it to someone who I decided needed it more than me. It was my mother's."

"They must have been a very special person to get such an important gift," Link stated.

"I didn't know him, actually," Ella said. "He just seemed like he needed it so that was that. It was a very special ocarina and I wasn't doing anything useful with it. I hope when he plays it, he thinks of me."

"I'm sure he does," Link's mind wandered to the blue ocarina that he kept on him at all times. He never played it or even took it out of it's hiding place but it was always on him and it's presence more than made up for the absence of all his other momentums. Selling that ocarina was out of the question. He'd give his life for that ocarina. Ella didn't know it was the ocarina she was talking about but she was definitely right about it being special. He hadn't played it since last year when he used it to save a dying world, but he had thought of her when he played it.

"We should do something," Link said. "We usually do something by now, like knights and bandits or look for secret passageways."

"You've been talking about death instead."

"The Festival of the Dead was three days ago. It's been on my mind."

"I wish it wasn't. Not that I think you shouldn't think about death but because I wish it wasn't such a big part of your life."

"You wish my life was more like your life."

"Sorta. I mean, like…"

"A home, family, money, no threat of death around every corner and I go without food almost every day. A life where there are other people making sure I'm warm and fed and not where I'm to only one who's gonna look out for me."

"You don't hate me, do you? Because I have all those things?"

"I thought I already told you that I'd never hate you? I don't think I can hate, actually. I've tried before, with someone who was like the definition of evil and all things bad in the world. But I couldn't. I was just disappointed that they were so evil. And I've tried hating people with more than me to see if that made me able to steal but I was just disappointed in myself for trying. Some people just can't hate and I guess I'm one of them."

"You're pretty special."

"One of a kind?"

"Irreplaceable."

There was a pause where Ella finished her pastries and Link stared up at the sky. It was sunny but not warm sunny. The air was kind of neutral with the occasional cold breeze. Link felt it more than Ella did because he was more exposed to the elements in his rags than she was in her thick play dress and woolen overcoat.

They weren't technically her clothes since she had talked one of the maids into buying her something less fancy so she could blend in with the rest of the people in the Market Square. Unlike the rest of her clothes, she could put these ones on without help and her dad didn't know about them. She told Link she hid them under a loose floorboard in her room.

"We should play Hero Keaton," Ella said after wiping food crumbs on her coat.

"Again?" Link asked. She really like that game. Three years ago a fairiless Kokiri presented himself to Princess Zelda disguised with a Keaton Mask and helped her nursemaid and bodyguard, one of the last of the Sheikah, find and foil a scheme from Ganondorf, the man from the desert who wanted to take over Hyrule. The previous King, King Daphnes Nohanesen Hyrule I, had died a year previously so all the other leaders traveled to Castle Town to swear their allegiance to the new King, King Daphnes Nohanesen Hyrule II. If it wasn't for the mysterious Hero Keaton, Ganondorf would have completely fooled the new King and plunged Hyrule into darkness.

"We play that game a lot."

"I think Hero Keaton is cool," Ella said. "A dashing hero from the forest saves the day and then fades back into mystery and legend. That's pretty awesome."

"He's not dashing he's nine," Link pointed out.

"You don't know that. He could be older."

"Okay, but by how much? He's Kokiri, they're immortal children."

"So he's not nine, he's nine hundred."

"But he looks nine. Nine year olds aren't dashing."

"Well, I was also nine so cut me some slack. How do you know he looked nine anyway? You've never seen him."

"You talk like you know him," Link answered. "He only showed himself to the Princess and her Sheikah bodyguard and he never even took his mask off so no one knows what he looks like. That's what all the grownups say."

"Someday, I want to be a hero just like Keaton and go outside the town and save people from evil sorcerers and bandits and things. Maybe my dad will let me become a knight. Then I could go anywhere I want, whenever I want."

"I think you could do that," Link smiled. "You can do anything you set your mind too, you know. I've seen you do it before."

"Come on, I'll be the knight and you be the squire!" Ella squealed, grabbing Link's hands and pulling him up from the fountain. "We'll fight Dead Fang!"

"Why am I always a squire? Why can't I be a knight, too?"

"Because it's more fun that way. You can get kidnapped and I'll save you!"

"Dead Fang doesn't take prisoners, they just kill people and take their stuff. And they're super dangerous because of the rope snake venom they coat all their weapons in. Even if they just graze you you need immediate medical attention or you could die."

"It's pretend, Link," Ella sighed. "Come on, you hide and pretend to be kidnapped and I'll find you and fight off all the bandits and not even get a scratch!"

"Okay."

They played for the rest of the day, until Link mock died, claiming injury from one of the poisoned arrows, and fell to the slightly damp cobblestone ground, one hand dramatically held up to the sky and the other clutching his chest. He made a comedic cloaking sound and stuck out his tongue, letting his hand fall to the ground with a small thud. Ella stamped over to him and crossed her arms over her chest, casting a shadow over him in the waning light of the evening sun.

"Link! Stop that! I told you dying's not funny!"

"Shh, I'm dying," Link whispered, a smile on his face. He opened one eye and grinned her. "Closer, I have a dying wish!"

"Well I don't wanna hear it so stop dying!" Ella turned her back on him.

"Come on, please?" Link asked. "I promise I won't pretend to die again if you listen."

"Cross your heart!" Ella spun on him, her arms still crossed.

"Hope to die," Link smirked, crossing his heart. Ella knelt down next to him.

"Remember me," Link said. "And avenge me!" He sprung up on her and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder length honey gold hair that smelled like freshly cut grass and an array of wild flowers.

"Link!" Ella hugged him back, trying to ignore the smell of his greasy, unwashed and unkempt hair that smelled like dirt and manure. She didn't hold it against him, he had nowhere to bathe and no clean place to sleep.

"You should go," Link pulled away and helped her to her feet out of courtesy, not because he thought she needed assistance. "You're dad'll get worried if you're gone much longer."

"Yeah," Ella nodded. "See you on Hyday, alright? That's two days from now, in case you didn't know."

"I did know," Link smiled at her. "It comes after Donday, and Enday is after, followed by the next week."

"It's Ruday, Cenday, and Reday, alright? And the week after that we're gonna meet every night for the Festival of the Goddesses."

"It's a deal! See you, Ella."

"Stay safe, Link," Ella hugged him once more and then took off down the street at a rink hoping to get home before she scared her dad.

Link watched her go and didn't turn to leave for the shanty filled Lower District until he was certain she had made it to the safer parts of Castle Town. He would have walked her there, but they both knew he'd get in trouble if he was seen anywhere where beggar children would be suspicious.

As he walked home, his head turned down, he took a deep breath of the cold air, filling his lungs with the smell of closing bakeries and butcher's shops, listening to the dying crackling of the blacksmiths' forges and the doors to the carpenters and cobbler's stores closing. The taverns, bars, and inns would close until late in the night and as he got closer to the Lower District from the Gate District, he could both hear and smell the brothels opening, sending seductive perfume into the air to lure the heavy pockets of desperate men and women.

The sun was all but gone by the time Link made it back to his little corner of the world. When he did, his heart sunk down to his feet and his stomach lurched. His blanket, or what was left of it, lay torn in pieces on the ground and his wooden plank that he used as a shield against the elements was splintered and scattered on the dirt and stone ground. Worst of all, the rock under which he hid his stash of rupees, the stash he was saving to buy back his ocarina and food for the winter, was overturned and the money underneath was gone.

Malroy and his gang came up from behind him, their arms crossed threateningly. They had devious, triumphant smirks on their cheeky red faces. Link balled his hands into fists. Beggars may be lower on the food chain than the pickpockets, but no one robbed one another in the Lower District, no matter the hierarchy. They may not get along but what little possessions a person had were sacred and off limits. Everyone knew what it was like to have nothing.

"Why?" Link asked, his voice full of hurt and anger. "Why!" He spun on Malroy, ready to tap into his warrior's spirit and beat the living crap out of his tormentors. "What did I ever do to you! Why do you do this to me!"

"Because this is our territory now," Malroy sneered. "If we ever see you here again…" He pulled a small knife out of his pocket. "Beat it, orphan." Malroy took a step towards Link, who moved into a fighting position momentarily, but stood down when he saw Malroy's pals were just as armed with various implements as their boss.

Link once again didn't have anything clever to say before he left so he just grabbed his torn blanket, almost in two pieces and even more threadbare than when he had hidden it earlier that morning, and left his little cranny, fighting the tears that threatened to fall down his face. He hugged the blanket to his chest and ran as fast as he could.

He didn't care anymore if the wilds outside the city would be all but inhospitable to him, even with the old curse broken, he had to get out of the city, he had to be free of its suffocating stone buildings and stone streets and stone walls. He felt like if he stayed there any longer, the sky too would become stone and he would be trapped forever. He didn't think of his ocarina or of Ella, all he could see was Malroy's knife, the overturned rock, and the shattered pieces of wood.

He was already on the main road of the Gate District when he was sent sprawling to the cobblestone again, stunned, still holding the ratted blanket around his shoulders. He looked up to see what had stood in his way and to his horror, it was the bumbling drunk from earlier that very morning. The one who had sworn to give Link a thrashing if he ever bumped into him like that again. Link watched the disorientated drunk with bated breath, waiting to see if he remembered Link or the threat he had slurred earlier that morning.

"What? Who's it?" The drunk looked around for what ever had crashed into him, blinking suspiciously for a moment until his head flopped drunkly to his chest and he was met with the sight of Link staring up at him in shocked fear. "Watch w'ere you're going, you little… you little whelp… you…" The drunk stumbled forward. "Or I'll give you a beating!" His voice sunk and rose in pitch and he tripped over his words just as much as he tripped over his feet.

"I'm really sorry, sir," Link quickly apologized, getting to his feet and taking a step back. "It won't happen again, sir!" Link was about to go and had all but passed the drunk when he felt a clammy but vice grip latch onto the back of his shirt. His heart leapt for the second time in half an hour.

"Wait a minute!" The drunk snarled. "Weren't you… Weren't you that brat… brat from this morning?"

"I don't… I didn't," Link's eyes widened when the man spun him around and grabbed him once more by the collar of his worn tunic that was once brilliant green but was now much duller in hue and littered with dirt stains. The drunk stumbled forward once more, almost falling over Link and sending them both to the street. The reek of his breath would have made the strongest of whiskies jealous. Link had to struggle not to gag on the stench.

"You were that brat," the drunk both snarled and slurred. "You've got some nerve, you little… little bastard!" The drunk shouted at Link, spittle flying from his mouth. He wiped the saliva off his chin and tried to slurp the rest back into his mouth. Link struggled to no avail. "Run into me twice, will you! Worthless street urchin! Piece of crap!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear! Please, sir, please don't beat me!" Link screamed for the man to let him go. His voice cracked when he saw the drunk discard his half full bottle of stale whiskey and reach for his belt instead. "Goddess, protect me, please." Link whispered, trying to pry the drunk's vice fingers of his collar before he could clumsily raise the belt over his head. "No, please. I'm sorry. It was an accident!"

"Urchin! Brat!" The drunk spat, shaking Link and readying his belt.

"No! Please, someone! Help!" Link sobbed. The drunk had the grip of a dead man and Link couldn't break free. No one was coming to his rescue. They all just turned their heads and quickened their pace. "Help! Help!" Link cried, hoping a guard would hear him. He knew there was a post just down the street at the city gates and another up the road towards the market, but they couldn't hear him. They couldn't, or they would have come running by now. Wouldn't they?

Link watched in abject horror as the belt was raised over his head and his whole body tensed when he saw it descend. Link watched it fall in slow motion and he tried to pull away, but it struck him across the face before he could wrench free. He screamed in pain and struggled harder. His ears stung from the sound of leather on his skin. He gripped the drunk's wrist in both hands and fell limp against his tunic. The belt came down once more, striking him in the face, and he screamed. Blood rushed to his ears in his panic and his pain, and when the drunk shoved him to the ground, all he could do was yelp as his shoulder jared against an uneven stone in the pavement.

Link could smell blood, but he wasn't sure if it originated from the coppery taste in his mouth, his bleeding nose, the welts growing on his face, or the cut he could feel on his shoulder. Probably all of them. Through the roaring blood rush, Link could hear the slurring cusses and insults pouring from the drunk's mouth, each word carved into him by a lash of his belt, followed shortly by a pained scream from Link.

"Stupid, brat! Dumb, ugly, shit!" The curses kept coming. Some of them repeated, but Link wasn't sure if it was because the drunk had a limited vocabulary or because he was stuttering hopelessly. Link was slowly fading, his only responses left were cowering and crying, praying for it to be over soon. The drunk, in his stupor, beat Link so horribly with his belt he lost his grip on it and tossed it to the ground. He resorted to his boots, stomping on Link violently, his barrage of insults not letting up. "I'll teach you! Whelp!"

"Please, please, please," Link whimpered, cringing with each stomp, his throat no longer able to take the screaming and the rest of him in no better shape. "Help me, please. Someone, help, please." Link fell into a delirious ramble, his head having been hit multiple times. He felt dizzy and he could already tell he had multiple broken ribs and at least a partially fractured skull. Link closed his eyes and thought of Ella, as he had first seen her three years ago. She had used her name then, though he had been the one hiding behind a mask. "Zelda, I'm sorry," Link whispered as the world turned black.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	2. Part I: Chapter II: Happy Hearth

_Thank you to Just-AWESOME-old-me for the review, in case it was unclear, it was the wooden board that broke, not the Ocarina_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter II_  
 **Happy Hearth**

Link vaguely heard a man shouting and grabbing the drunk, but in his state he couldn't be sure of anything. He felt someone wrap him in his rough, thin blanket and gently pick him up in their arms but he was constantly fading in and out of consciousness and it was hard to make sense of anything.

He couldn't gauge the time that passed between each moment of almost clarity where he could vaguely sense what was happening around him, but he did know that at some point he had been brought inside a warm room that had the feeling of a crackling hearth. He could tell he was laid on a bed, for what felt like the first time in forever, though it had only been a little over a year since he last was under a warm cover and laying on anything other than the hard ground.

Link felt, and sometimes saw, an old man with a long beard, blue robes, and a doctor's hat wrap bandages around his chest and arm but he hadn't noticed when his ratted tunic had been removed. Shortly after the treated bandages had been applied, what little remained of Link's waning strength fell from him and he closed eyes and let his muscles rest. As he started to fully drift into the land of sleep, he heard two people talking, a man and a woman.

"I can't believe you called a doctor, Al," the woman hissed from about ten feet away.

"It's better than a priest, Ayra," the man answered. "He's a little boy."

"I know, dear. He's nothing but skin and bones and bruises."

"No one else was intervening. I couldn't let that drunk beat him to death. It would be akin to murder. You didn't hear him scream for help, Ayra. You didn't see all those people turn their heads and pretend they couldn't hear. I couldn't…" He make a shaking sound, almost like he was about to cry. "How could anyone turn away from a child being beaten in the street?"

"Don't loose faith in your fellow Hylian because of this," the woman whispered back.

"How can I not?"

"Because you didn't turn away and you can't be the only one that would have gone to this boy's rescue. You were just the first. It only takes one kind soul."  
"Yet countless other let this happen."

(1)

When Link woke next it was morning and the light of dawn was filtering through a musty windowpane covered partially by an orange curtain. The smell of bacon and sweet breakfast porridge was what woke him. His ever aching stomach, which rumbled grumpily at him to get some of that tantalizing smelling food before he shriveled into skin and bone nothingness, was not helping him rest for any longer.

Link, powered by his stomach alone, pushed himself up into a sitting position, hissing in pain when he felt his ribs grate against each other inside him and his bruised shoulder scream in protest of the weight placed on it. He felt a cold, damp cloth fall from his forehead, where he hadn't noticed it, onto his lap with a squelchy thump. He couldn't tell if he had a fever or was just warm from being inside a real home for the first time in a long time.

The attention of the family that called this room their personal home was on him in seconds and he noticed two things first. One, the old man, whom he assumed was the father and husband, looked more worried than everyone else, and two, the young man had been sleeping on their couch, which undoubtedly meant Link was sleeping in his bed.

"Are you alright, son?" The old man asked, kneeling by Link and placing a comforting hand on Link's less injured shoulder. He wasn't really old, just middle aged. But he looked old to Link. Anyone over twenty-five looked old to Link.

"Why?" Link's voice barely made a sound. His mouth was dry, but still salivating at the smell of food. If he hadn't just had a full day of food with Ella he wouldn't have known when he had last eaten more than discarded scraps. "How'd I get here, sir?" Link asked quietly.

"I saw that man beating you so I intervened and brought you to my inn, the Happy Hearth," the man said, moving his hand to Link's and holding it to tell Link that he was safe and in a place where no drunk would be able to belt him anytime soon. "What's your name?"

"Link."

"I'm Alfondo Tapton," the man had a very sincere expression that was only strengthened by his kind and honest face. "That's my lovely wife, Ayra," he pointed to the woman cooking, who just scoffed at her husband and cooked even more furiously than before, "my daughter, Ema," a young woman smiled at Link from where she sat, sewing buttons onto old shirts, "and my son, Bindle." He pointed lastly to the young man on the couch, still rubbing sleep from his eyes but looking none the worse for wear after sleeping on a couch.

"Why'd you help me?" Link asked. "I don't have any money."

"No, no," Mr. Tapton frowned. "We don't want any money, just to make sure you're safe."

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe that," Link couldn't bring himself to look at the family any longer. "I just… I can't. Sorry."

"Where do you live? We'll get you home, how about that?" Mr. Tapton said, not at all deterred by Link's lack of faith.

"Anywhere I can sleep, I guess," Link answered, feeling ashamed for his lot in life even if it wasn't his fault, not really. He had tried so hard to find an apprenticeship or a job or anything that would get him off the streets and into anywhere with a roof, even if he had to sleep under a table or with the animals, but no one'd take him so he was stuck outside like a rejected dog. "I've probably got lice in your bed, sir."

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Tapton reassured Link. "You don't have any parents?"

Link shrugged. "I never knew them. All I know is my mom died from injuries she got from the last battle in the Civil War. She fled to Faron Woods so they couldn't have been too bad I suppose. She died after getting me to safety."

"But that was twelve and a half years ago. You can't be more than ten?"

"I'm twelve, sir. I don't know when I was born exactly. All I know is it was twelve years ago during the Civil War, not after, and it hasn't been thirteen years yet, just almost thirteen, so I'm not thirteen for sure. I can't pay for your kindness."

"It's on the house, Link."

"Nothing's free."

"This is, I promise. Did your mother have any family we could take you to?"

"If I knew that, I doubt I'd live on the streets, sir. I don't even know the names of my parents. My father could still be alive, I suppose, but I don't know how to find him. It's okay. I'm fine." Link started to get up.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going, young man?" Mr. Tapton placed his hand on Link's shoulder, stopping him from getting up. "You're in no condition to leave this bed. Just rest, alright? We'll take care of you."

Link didn't answer. He just looked down at his lap and stopped trying to get to his feet. He couldn't believe that anyone would take him in out of charity. He had seen first hand what charity really was; people volunteering at the temples during a holiday to hand out food to the less fortunate. They'd return to a warm home with a full cupboard and pat themselves on the back for being generous and giving up a day of their life only to see the very people they 'helped' the day before and turn a blind eye when they saw that they were still starving.

Link almost stopped going to the temple for food after a kind woman had actually sat down to talk to him only to pretend she had never seen him before when he thanked her a few days later. People with fortune and luxury didn't care about him unless it suited them. Ella was the exception but she wouldn't be after he was gone and she had grown up. The clergy didn't count either but they couldn't do enough to help everyone and Ella would never become part of the clergy. She had other responsibilities.

Link lay back down and closed his eyes, trying not to get accustomed to the feeling of a bed or the smell of food or even the sound of the crackling fireplace. Mr. Tapton went to his wife's side after he was certain Link wouldn't try to make a dash for the door to preserve his pride. He gave her a kiss and she leaned into him. Ema only glanced at him a few times from her sewing project. But Bindle was trying, and failing, to keep a desecrate eye on Link, no doubt watching to make sure Link didn't slip anything into his pocket for fencing later.

Link didn't blame him. He knew exactly what he'd get for all of their small treasures just by glancing at them. And he knew how far it would go to restoring his lost savings and get him through the winter, which he was now certain he wouldn't live through. Someone with less conviction to what was moral and just and with a stronger sense of survival would have undoubtedly taken advantage of the Tapton's blind trust and slipped a few small antiques, maybe even a spoon or two, into their pockets and never be seen again, disappearing into depths of the slums or maybe even the wilds outside of the gates.

"Al," Mrs. Tapton whispered, only barely loud enough for Link to hear over the silence of the early morning. "I know he needed us last night and the days before, but now that he's better maybe we should bring him to an orphanage or a temple or something. Just, out of here."

"Ayra!" Mr. Tapton hissed, sounding hurt. "He's a child. And in no condition to leave yet. Look at him."

"I am and now that he's up and moving I can see just how dirty he is and he's in our son's bed. You heard him too. He has lice. He lives on the street, Alfon. How do we know that if we let him stay any longer he won't take my mother's ornamental dishes and silverware and leave in the middle of the night?"

"Ayra, have faith!"

"The orphanages are overflowing," Link informed them, not wanting to listen to them argue anymore. "And I'm too stupid to steal. If I wasn't I'd have enough food. Maybe even a bed to sleep in. But I'm stupid so I starve. Ella says I'm chivalrous, but it'll just shorten my life, not make me classified for knighthood. I'll leave as soon as I can."

"You will not leave this home until I know you're going somewhere safe," Mr. Tapton scolded. "Maybe we can find your family?"

"I don't have any. I've gave up looking months ago. It's a goose chase. I've got nothing to go on and you've already said it, I'm too far gone. I'll never get off the streets."

"Well I haven't given up yet," Mr. Tapton answered. "Since you're so keen on paying for this hospitality, how about we strike a deal. You can sleep in one of the rooms, which we can move you too once you're better, and I'll hire you as an omnibus. You'll clean and we'll keep you warm and fed. And there's pay."

"Alfon, we can't afford an omnibus," Ayra hissed at him, shaking him with her wash towel.

"It's just until we find your family."

"I… You're sure it's alright? No one's ever… I don't usually get looked at twice… I can't… I don't know…"

"Think about it and when you're ready, we'll talk pay."

"Really?"

"Alfondo," Mrs. Tapton hissed.

"Really," Mr. Tapton answered with conviction, brushing his wife off. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, that porridge smells like it's just about done? What say we serve that up? I bet I'm not the only one here starving!"

"I doubt you've ever been starving, sir," Link scoffed. He didn't usually point out his state in life, but that term had always bugged him. People tossed the word starving around like it was a substitute for the word hungry. He never heard it in the Lower District, only the Gate District and Market District. He was certain the word was thrown about in the other's as well. People who were starving didn't complain about it, they accepted it. He'd give almost anything to just simply be hungry. "But it does smell very good, Mrs. Tapton. You're sure I can stay?"

"Maybe I'm lacking in faith, as my husband said," Mrs. Tapton turned to look at Link and met him in the eye. "You seem like a good boy. Don't break my trust."

"I won't, ma'am," Link said.

(2)(2)

The food was just as delicious as it smelled and Link wanted to ask for more but he didn't want to be a burden. He hadn't eaten meat since he still had his sword and bow and could hunt, clean, and cook his own game. So he had no idea the last time, or maybe the first time, that he had had well done meat, cooked to perfection and soaked in grease and herbs. Like with Ella before, Link was the first done eating, but he remained quiet, listening to the family talk. He watched them prepare the rest of the food for their guests who would eat in the main room of the inn.

When Mr. and Mrs. Tapton and their daughter left to serve their customers, Bindle stayed behind with Link. He continued his sister's chore of mending buttons, glancing at Link every once in a while. It was clear he shared his mother's view on how Link could bring more trouble than Mr. Tapton thought he was worth.

"How long was I asleep?" Link asked. The room wasn't silent, the sound of people eating breakfast in a common room was just on the other side of the door, but it still felt quiet.

"Three days," Bindle answered. "You had a bad fever, but it broke last night. We called Dr. Shikashi to see you after Dad brought you in here. You were in pretty bad shape."

"I felt pretty bad," Link agreed.

"The doctor'll be back here later today to see how you're doing. He'll be happy to see you're awake. You almost didn't make it."

"I always thought I'd die of starvation or illness, not from accidentally bumping into a violent drunk. Guess I've still got that chance."

"You're not going to accept my dad's offer?" Bindle asked, sounding suspicious, like he excepted Link to pocket the spoon he had eaten the porridge with and run away.

"I dunno," Link answered, choosing to ignore the distrust on the young man's face. "No one's been this nice to me before. I've asked for multiple jobs and apprenticeships but I always get a door slammed in my face. I didn't think I'd get an offer like this without begging for one without rest until they either caved or called the guards."

"People are that mean to you?"

"It's okay. I'm used to it. And not everyone's mean. It's just that no one that can do anything is nice. I'm not used to this." Link motioned to the personal room he was in. It was homey and cozy with a sitting area, a dining area, a kitchen, and three beds. "Even when I was traveling in the country, I could only ever really get people to let me sleep in their barns. And where I used to live wasn't this nice."

"How long have you been alone?"

"Around three years. I got kicked out of my home by someone I thought would always protect me and love me. At least it was mid Awakening so I didn't have to worry about winter until later. My friend came with me but… She left a few months later. I spent a few years wandering around Hyliana Province and Faron Province. I went to some of the boarder towns in Lanayru Province as well, but I came to Castle Town to look for my parents. That was a year ago, today. It's Enday, right?"

"Yeah, the ninth."

"Not a good day to try and get settled in a new place with absolutely no connections. Even worse, I suppose, since winter starts really kicking in later this month. But I'm not very good at planning ahead. Maybe I should stay here. It's warmer than outside."

"You've been on your own since you were nine?"

Link nodded. They fell back into silence. After breakfast had been served to the rest of the inn and its patrons, Bindle switched places with his father and went out with his sister to buy supplies and 'partake in other activities befitting two young adults in the prime of their life', which Link assumed meant personal shopping and talking to other people their age that they liked. Mr. Tapton was busy keeping the books for the rest of the day and Link busied himself with pretending to sleep but he was actually thinking long and hard about what to do next.

He knew that if he did accept Mr. Tapton's offer, his wife would protest and he wouldn't end up in a room, like Mr. Tapton had offered. If he was lucky, Mr. Tapton would at the very least push for giving Link a bed or a mat, but Link would not get his own room. That was too good for him since he wasn't part of their family, extended family, or even the child of an old friend.

People didn't do things for children if they didn't have a relationship with their parents and Link had no parents so no adult would do anything for him without him first reaching adulthood himself. Even people like Mr. Tapton, who seemed to want to pretend that Link was some distant cousin from the countryside there to learn how to live in a big city, were not exempt from this rule.

It was late in the afternoon and the sky had already started to turn different shades of pink when Dr. Shikashi hobbled into the inn to make sure Link was healing nicely. Link had run into the doctor before on multiple occasions and, like he was with other people who were his elder, he was always polite and greeted him with a smile and bow of the head, but neither of them knew each other by name or often exchanged more than a polite greeting.

"How are you feeling, child?" Dr. Shikashi asked Link as he checked the boy's forehead for any lingering fever.

"A little better, sir," Link answered, not meeting the doctor's gaze with his own.

"You've still got a small fever I'm afraid, but it's much better than before. I'd say you're out of the woods and on the road to recovery."

"Thank you, sir," Link mumbled.

"You should also thank yourself. I wasn't sure if you'd make it. You've recovered rather quickly. I didn't expect you awake until next Cenday, if at all."

"I've always recovered quickly. It helps keep me on my feet."

"Yes, yes," Dr. Shikashi nodded knowingly and stroked his beard. "A very remarkable gift indeed."

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Shikashi checked and changed Link's bandages. He also pressed a little on Link's ribcage to see how his ribs were healing. Judging from the pain, Link guessed he had three broken ribs and at least five bad bruises. Since his head wasn't wrapped as much as the rest of him, he also guessed that his head wasn't as injured as he first thought.

As the doctor left, he gave Mr. and Mrs. Tapton instructions on how to change Link's bandages and what to feed him to help fight infection and the lingering fever. Link liked the sound of honeyed tea but didn't think potato broth would be very good, especially since he didn't like potatoes. But beggars can't be choosers and Link would eat anything at this point, even mashed potatoes, his least favorite type of potatoes.

"Dr. Shikashi, wait, before you go I have a few questions," Mr. Tapton said as the doctor began putting his coat back on and collecting his things.

"I hope I have answers," Dr. Shikashi chuckled warmly.

"You deliver babies, right? And you lived here during the Civil War?"

"I do and I've lived here since I finished learning my practice in Lanayru University. Castle Town born and raised, you know."

"Yes, me as well," Mr. Tapton nodded, still deeply involved in his line of thought. "Did you deliver any baby boys around the end of the War who's mother fled during the last battle, with the baby?"

"Mr. Tapton, it's alright, really," Link said when he realized where this was headed. It seemed like Link had not been the only one deep in thought while pretending to do something else, like sleep or keeping books.

"It can't hurt to ask, Link."

"As a matter of fact, I do know of a family that could very likely have met with that fate. Yes, you know, it was roughly twelve and a half years ago, but I'm sure that must have been what happened. I delivered a baby boy the morning of the last battle, the one in Castle Town, and the mother fled, badly wounded, from Dead Fang when they took advantage of the army and guards' preoccupation with Ganondorf and his forces. It was Lieutenant Linandra."

"One of the heroes of the war?" Mr. Tapton asked, the entire family, which had been doing other things but was now at rapt attention, looked very stunned at the mention of this name. It sounded like a big name drop but no one had taught Link much history, recent or otherwise, so he didn't fully understand how shocking this news was.

"Who's Lieutenant Linandra?" Link asked, not wanting to be out of the loop if this conversation went further in a new direction.

"Sir General Christofen and Lady Lieutenant Linandra Hylexia were married a year before the war ended," Bindle answered. "It was only a few days after the treaty between King Hyrule's forces and the Zoras signed a treaty with the Gorons and their Brotherhood alliance from the mining and mountainous provinces of Hyrule. It was a big deal at the time because General Christofen was the leader of the Hylian army under King Hyrule and Lady Linandra was the daughter of Fereld Smithston II, Duke of Eldin, and leader of the Hylians in the Brotherhood.

This meant that the two knew each other before the alliance was struck. Their marriage was what made the alliance between the two previously very opposed factions so unified against Ganondorf and the Renegades, the alliance of the Gerudo and the western and southwestern provinces of Hyrule."

"Sir General Christofen was a master tactician," Dr. Shikashi added. "The second youngest General and youngest man to ever be General of Hyrule's main forces at nineteen. The youngest was Queen Zelda I, Warrior of Hyrule, who founded the kingdom alongside her right hand man and cousin, Sir Link the Valiant Hero, who was one of the Great Heroes who wielded the Master Sword. I believe he was the last Great Hero to use that sword. It's long since disappeared."

"Link is a family name of Hylexia, is it not?" Mrs. Tapton said. "I know it's a terribly common name, since so many parents want their boys to grow up to be noble, courageous, and kind, like the name implies. But when the Hylexia family names a son Link they usually become quite the hero."

"Yes, they're descendants of many Great Heroes, no few named Link" Dr. Shikashi nodded, knowing stroking his beard again.

"Sir Christofen and Lady Linandra both went missing after that battle," Ema mused. "They never recovered their bodies did they?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Dr. Shikashi said. "I was one of the doctors treating the wounded and I did help to identify some of the Knights of Hylia who didn't make it. The Gerudo have a habit of taking the armor and swords of those they defeat in battle as spoils of individual victory so many of the knights and soldiers were hard to identify without their crests. The baby was the only civilian who went missing. Everyone else was accounted for."

"Link," Mr. Tapton turned to Link where he still lay on the bed. He looked to Dr. Shikashi again. "You don't think he could be the missing child of Sir Christofen and Lady Linandra, do you? His name and the circumstances of what orphaned him fit."

"My mother fled the final battle with me. I thought she was headed south for Faron but she veered too far east. Maybe she was headed to east to Eldin and ended up going to far south."

"It is entirely possible," Dr. Shikashi answered, his voice at little misted. "In fact, it is very probable. I practice often in the Upper District, where Hylexia Mansion is located, and I have treated that family for many maladies and delivered almost every child born in that house since I earned my license. I delivered both Sir Christofen and Lord Quan, his younger brother.

Had I been just a decade older, I might have delivered their mother, Lady Runnella, who annexed Ordon Province into Hyrule Proper nearly fifty years ago. You have a remarkable resemblance to Sir Christofen at his age, though I suspect you look like Linandra at that age as well, though I only saw her when she was pregnant with her child. You do resemble both of them."

"So we're certain he is the missing baby?" Mr. Tapton asked. He sounded stunned that it had been that easy to find Link's family, and that it was that particular family.

"No, not one hundred percent. I do not know what they named their child. There is a small possibility that our assumptions are wrong, as there always is. Unless we know for certain what the boy's name was, we cannot be sure. I would suggest you arrange a meeting with Lord Quan to see if he knows the name of his nephew. He is up from Ordon this time of the year. If we are correct, I'm certain he will be overjoyed to be reunited with his closest of kin, the son of his lost brother."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Shikashi," Mr. Tapton said as Dr. Shikashi began to out his coat on for the second time that evening. "You watch out for yourself."

"Yes, yes, I will, I will," Dr. Shikashi nodded. He looked to Link and smiled kindly. "I wish you luck, my boy, on your inquiries. May you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you, sir," Link answered, bowing his head respectfully as the doctor left. When the door closed behind the man, Mr. Tapton was left standing, leaning on the door in stunned excitement. "Was that real?" Link asked quietly. It was that simple. He didn't need birth records, just to find the doctor who delivered him.

"It was," Mr. Tapton answered, turning to face Link and his family. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? We've found you're family."

"We're not entirely certain, Al," Mrs. Tapton corrected. "But it would seen we're very hot on the trail."

"I suppose finding anything is like this," Link said. "You lose something and look for it endlessly, only to find it was right under your nose the entire time and then you feel kind of silly that it took so long."

"The Hylexia's, though," Bindle said. "That sounds far fetched but when I think about it from strictly a historical perspective it makes perfect sense."

"You know a lot about the Civil War," Link noted.

"I want to become a historian. Lucky me that Ema's the oldest so she inherits the Happy Hearth Inn and I get to do whatever I want with my life."

"It just so happens that I like this inn," Ema laughed. "It's been in our family for hundreds of years. You know, the Minish Hero stayed here once. That's our biggest seller."

"Youngest ever to be awarded the Medal of Heroes for saving Queen Zelda the Steadfast, though she was still Princess at the time, from Vaati after he turned her to stone and stole a magical relic from the Royal Family. He was a blacksmith and forged the Four Sword. That sword was used by the last Great Hero, who split himself into four to defeat Vaati reborn. Both those heroes, or all five, rather, were Hylexia. The Hero of Four was fifteen when he received his Medal of Heroes."

"I wonder if they gave him four or just one," Ema laughed. "Didn't he put the sword back so he was one again?"

"Yes, he did, and they gave him one," Bindle answered. "We're due for another hero anytime now, you know."

"I don't think so," Link said. "Besides, there's no need for a hero if there's nothing bad happening. So I suppose the longer we go without need for a Great Hero the better."

"You think Hero Keaton was the newest Great Hero?" Mrs. Tapton said. "It certainly fits, I think. Mysterious youth appears from nowhere and stops a very bad man from doing very bad things then disappears before anyone can so much as thank him. And if he is, he stopped a Great Catastrophe before it even began."

"But this hero is prophesied to travel through time with the Master Sword, which is still missing. Plus, Hero Keaton is a Kokiri. One of the requirements to be a Great Hero is being Hylian. I'd say the Great Hero is Sir Christofen except this hero is supposed to the Hero of Time and use the Master Sword, which hasn't been seen since Hyrule was founded over five hundred years ago and the Valiant Hero used it."

"Did I have anything on me when you carried me here?" Link asked, suddenly acutely aware that he didn't have his coat on and therefore didn't know where the Ocarina of Time was. "There was something in my coat pocket."

"We didn't go through your pockets," Mr. Tapton assured Link. "Your coat is in the cloakroom. I'll get it for you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Bindle, you think maybe that prophecy's wrong? The one about the Hero of Time appearing from outside of time, wielding the Master Sword, to stop an evil tyrant. We'd need an evil tyrant for that and the closest we came to that was Ganondorf almost killing the new King but failing when that Sheikah woman intervened with evidence that he was using foul magic."

"Can we talk about something else?" Link whispered.

The fact that he knew exactly why there was no need for the Hero of Time and the Master Sword was because of him made this conversation awkward for him, but he couldn't say that because he wanted to keep that secret for as long as possible. If people thought Sir General Christofen Hylexia, former Duke Ordona of Ordon and great Knight of Hylia, leader of the Hylian Army, with all of his fancy titles and heroic ancestors, was the Hero of Time then that would make Link very happy. Sir Christofen was most likely dead, so he couldn't correct anyone.

Mr. Tapton returned with Link's ratted coat and handed it to him. Link quickly felt it to see if the Ocarina of Time was still in the hidden pocket and it hadn't been broken when the drunk had belted him. He was relieved to find it secure and intact.

"You'll need new cloths if you're going to be going to the Upper District. And we'll need to take care of those lice of yours and clean off all that dirt."

"But I can't afford new cloths. I can barely even afford to keep these."

"Nonsense," Mr. Tapton said. "I'll pay for the cloths."

"If we're right, I can pay you back."

"If it makes you feel better."

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	3. Part I: Chapter III: The Festival

_Thank you to Machina per Dei, BelieveInYourDreams4Life, thebasementdweller, whitworth5274, and Takanuva for their reviews_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter III_  
 **The Festival**

Link kept trying to back out of meeting with Lord Quan, but to no avail. Mr. Tapton would not give up on him. When Link's excuses were shot down one after another, they started getting wilder and wilder. They had started with things like 'I wouldn't want to bother him' and 'he's probably too busy' to 'my stomach hurts' and 'what if the house randomly catches fire'.

But after a week of living with the Taptons and his ribs beginning to heal, Link was no longer able to put off things since he could leave the inn on his own without exerting himself too much. He was still very sore, but there was little anyone could do for broken and bruised ribs except wait for them to heal.

The first thing he wanted to do after they had bought him warm clothes, was go to his and Ella's meeting place. He had probably scared her badly after not going for over a week, especially since he had spent a good chunk of their time together talking about death.

If he was lucky, she hadn't given up on him yet and was still going to the fountain on the regular days. And it was the eighteenth, the beginning of the Festival of the Goddesses. Link had promised to spend all three nights of the Festival with her, especially her birthday, even if he was sore and in a little bit of pain. He couldn't leave her alone on her birthday. She was his best friend.

"Mr. Tapton?" Link tugged on the man's sleeve as he stood at the reception counter.

"Hm, what it is, Link?" Mr. Tapton was only half paying attention since he was signing in a large family that was visiting castle town for the festival that night. "Can it wait until I'm done with this?"

"I just wanted to ask if it's okay for me to go out and meet my friend. I promised her I'd spend the Festival with her and we're supposed to meet three times a week because she lives on the other side of town but I've missed it and I don't want to worry her anymore. I'm feeling better, honest. Can I, please?"

"Link, just a moment. I need to tend to these people here," Mr. Tapton patted him on the head and Link squirmed impatiently. "We have a family room, but it costs more than the communal room. Is that alright with you?"

"How much does it cost?" The grandmother of the family asked, pulling out her purse to count her rupees.

"It's still one blue a person for one night, plus a red for the first night, and a yellow for every additional night after that. And for my wife's breakfast every morning it's a yellow for the whole party for however long you're staying."

"And I've got Kall's family and Curu's so I've got seven plus me and we're staying for four nights so that would be an orange for the party." She handed Mr. Tapton a silver rupee. "Can you break the change into reds for me?"

"Yes, we can do that. Link, go in the back and bring back five reds for me, will you?"

"Yes, sir!" Link was always eager to help. He took the silver rupee and went with it to the family's living quarters, referred to as 'the back' when dealing with customers since not all of them were very trustworthy and giving it a different name would hopefully throw off any thieves to be.

To say Link had never held something so valuable as a silver rupee before was a lie. He had been on two adventures in the past three years and in both he had found multiple silvers. Ironically, he never had much use for them since he was busy saving the world and since the world was ending or had already ended, few people had change for such a valuable rupee. He had had over two thousand rupees in the bank of an alternate dimension, but to his despair, the money, along with many other things in his pockets, hadn't made it through the trip back to Hyrule.

When Link returned with the five red rupees the elderly woman actually scoffed at him and Mr. Tapton. "I didn't think he'd come back."

"I don't catch your meaning," Mr. Tapton responded, though it was evident in his tone that he understood perfectly.

"You hire a street brat and expect him to actually handle yours and others rupees. You'd best make some better business habits before you wake one morning to find your safe box gone and the boy along with it."

Mr. Tapton opened his mouth to protest adamantly but Link tugged on his shirt to stop him. "It's okay, Mr. Tapton. I'm used to it. You don't have to defend me."

"Even the boy knows he's no good. Better cast him out before it's too late," the woman glared at Link and took her five reds. Mr. Tapton handed her the room key.

"Breakfast is served half an hour after sunrise for an hour," he said curtly. As the family left, Mr. Tapton let out a deep breath and unclenched his jaw. "Link, I know you would never take anything from anyone, no matter what people say. Don't let them change you with their stereotypes. Besides, we know the truth, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Link nodded. "That's why I couldn't find an apprenticeship, though. I almost had one with the silversmith, I was there for three days, but his sister and her husband kept looking at me funny. Then one of the rings went missing and I had to run before they called the guard on me. But I didn't take the ring, I swear. I saw the sister slipping it in her pocket. When I was leaving, I heard her telling her husband it was a good thing they'd gotten rid of me before I actually stole anything. I'm certain she put the ring back after I'd gone because the guards never came after me."

"That's horrible. You didn't even do anything wrong."

"I know, but I don't think I'd have made a good silversmith, anyway. I couldn't afford the apprenticeship and I'd be in debt to him for a long time after starting off on my own. What I really want, I guess, is to become a wandering knight because I think I'd be good at that. But I'm afraid there might be a war and I… I can't fight in a war. I just can't."

"Well, when you meet with Quan next week, you won't have to worry about that. You'll have every opportunity in the world open to you."

"It's really next week? It all seems so surreal."

"It's real, Link. You'll have a family and a home. You won't be alone anymore."

"I guess you're right. If he thinks you're telling the truth. He might not even want to see me at all, you know. He thinks I died, that his nephew died. To him it could just be a ploy to take all of his things by pretending to be his nephew. We don't have irrefutable proof."

"Link, this will work. Our proof may not be exact, but there's very little room for doubt. Dr. Shikashi has said himself that you look just like Sir General Christofen. And we're both honest people, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"He'll believe us, I promise. Now, there was something you wanted to ask?"

"Yes! Can I go out today? I promised my friend I'd meet her today and we're supposed to meet three times a week but I've been in bed because I was still sick but I feel better now, honest! Can I go? Please? She's probably really worried, too, because she doesn't know what happened to me or if I'm still alive. She knew I lived on the streets and could die any day and I've probably scared her."

"You're sure you're feeling up to it?"

"Yes, sir! It doesn't hurt so much anymore and it's her birthday tomorrow and I promised I'd spend the Festival with her because we're best friends and it's not everyday her birthday's on a festival like this since this one's lunar. She's really excited and I can't let her down."

"Alright, but bring your coat. It's getting chilly and I don't want you to catch a cold. And if you get tired I want you right back here. You can bring your friend, too."

"Thank you!" Link rushed back to the living quarters to get his coat as fast he could, ignoring his lungs pressing against his ribs. Mr. Tapton actually had to grab Link by his shoulders to slow him down.

"Go slowly, Link. Don't wear yourself out before the day even starts."

"Sorry. I guess I got excited."

"She's a special friend?" Mr. Tapton smiled. Link blushed, knowing what he meant.

"She's just my friend. It's not… She doesn't… It's not like that."

"Alright, Link," Mr. Tapton's smile grew wider and he squeezed Link's shoulders twice before patting him on the head. "You have fun."

"I will, sir, thank you!"

Link walked out of the inn, still pulling on his new coat. He had to fight the urge to run. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, he did actually get accepted by Lord Quan he could buy back all of the things he sold last winter. He only had the waiting period for his ocarina, even though that meant he'd get less for it and have to pay more to buy it back. His bow, sword, and shield were probably already gone. And the ocarina was a really nice one, so it might already be gone too.

It wasn't fair. If someone had just been as nice as the Taptons were when he first got to Castle Town, then he would still have all of his things and he wouldn't have suffered through an entire year of misery. And he wouldn't have been so alone.

All he had left was Zelda's ocarina, and he didn't dare take that out, for fear it would be stolen or someone would recognize it and think he stole it or, worst of all, knew of its power and tried to take it for themselves.

He didn't consider the Ocarina of Time his ocarina like he did the one Saria gave him. Just like he didn't think of the Master Sword as belonging to him. Those things belonged to Hyrule and all who lived there. He was just the one using them to protect his home and his people. It was such a big responsibility, but someone had to do it and everyone said he was the only one capable.

"Link!" Link was pulled from his heavy thoughts by Ella tackling him to the ground. She was crying and hugging him, not aware how much it hurt Link.

"Ella, stop! Broken ribs." Link groaned.

"Oh my Goddesses!" Ella immediately got off of him and helped him back to his feet. "Link, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right, you didn't know."

"Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ella punched him in the arm. Not hard, but it did hurt a little. "Hey, what was that for?" Link rubbed his arm and pouted.

"I thought you died! How could you do that! What happened? I was so worried!"

"I got beat by a drunk on my way back to the Lower District. It was pretty bad."

"That's awful! Did the guards stop him?"

"No, I don't think they could hear me screaming. It was in the middle of the Gate District, too. So many people just turned the other way. I thought I was gonna die but an innkeeper, Mr. Tapton, he saved me. He carried me to his inn and actually paid a doctor to help me and everything."

"Well, at least there's one good person left in Castle Town besides the two of us."

"There's lots of good people. It just takes different stuff to bring it out sometimes. People ignore drunks and they turn away from beggars. That's just the way it is."

"It's not right! When I grow up, I'm gonna do something about that!" Ella stamped her foot with conviction. Link didn't doubt she'd at least try. But there were so many people in Hyrule it would be hard to change all of them in just one lifetime.

"Mr. Tapton, he… he found my parents, my family," Link whispered. He wanted Ella to know since she was always asking if he'd found anything. "I know where I'm from but…"

"Really? That's great! Who are they? Is your dad alive? Do they live in Castle Town? Have you met them? Can I meet them?"

"My parents really are dead. Both of them. I knew my mother was dead but I guess my father is too. I wasn't really hoping he was alive anyway, since it wasn't very likely and I didn't want to get disappointed or anything. We're not one hundred percent certain but Mr. Tapton and Dr. Shikashi both said there's little room for doubt. It's the Hylexia family, from the Upper District. We think my father was Sir General Christofen and my mother was Lady Lieutenant Linandra. It makes sense, since Link is a family name of theirs."

For once, Ella was speechless. She looked like she was processing the information and it took her a few seconds. But then she smiled. "That would make you a noble, wouldn't it? Like me. Now you're not allowed to talk about death all the time, okay? Promise."

"I don't know if I want to meet my uncle, Lord Quan."

"What, why?"

"I don't know. It's just… it doesn't feel real, Ella. It feels like I'm dreaming. Even with the Taptons. They let me stay and they even bought me new cloths. See?" Link pointed out that he wasn't in street rags anymore and his coat wasn't coarse and itchy and actually protected against the cold. "They helped washed the lice out my hair and I don't smell so bad anymore. And I'm warm and I'm not hungry, not even a little."

"That's great, Link!"

"I guess it's still not enough to make it seem like I'm not from the streets, though because there was this mean lady who told Mr. Tapton that I was up to no good and that he should kick me out, but he didn't believe her. I just… I like it with the Taptons. Mr. Tapton really likes me. But what if Lord Quan doesn't like me? What if he thinks we're lying and then Mr. Tapton gives up and stops liking me and throws me out? Ella, I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

"Oh, Link," Ella put her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. Link held her back. Her hair smelled just as beautiful as always and Link wasn't as embarrassed and ashamed to not be as clean as her because he didn't smell gross anymore. "It'll be alright. I've met Lord Quan and he's not so bad."

"You think? You think he'll want me? He'll believe me?"

"You're not a liar, Link," she pulled back and smiled at him. She was always so confident. "I think it's obvious. And he'd have to be crazy not to like you."

"Do you think… Do you think we're right? That it's possible? That I'm Sir Christofen and Lady Linandra's son?"

"I think Link Hylexia has a very nice ring to it."

"Thanks," Link looked down at his feet and wrung his hands together thoughtfully. "Maybe… Maybe I should stop trying to avoid it. It's a really big leap from the streets in the Lower District to one of the largest mansions in the Upper District. I hear it's even got a really big garden surrounding the whole thing. There's barely over two hundred houses in the Upper District and fifty of them take up the space of five of the smaller ones."

"I've only been to the Upper District once. Dad doesn't like me to leave the ca…" She caught herself before she said castle. "The house. And it was for a memorial. I was only a year old, so I don't remember it, but Dad told me about it. It was the reveal of the memorial to honor the family members of the people living in the Upper District. The ones who died. He said I was very quiet and respectful, even though I had just learned how to talk and it was impossible to get me to be quiet. I've seen other memorials from the Civil War since then. They're always so somber."

"Yeah, there's one in the Lower District, too. It's got so many names on it that there's three different monuments. The park around it is the nicest place in the Lower District. It's also where the drinking fountain and the public well are, but the water tastes funny there."

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Sorry for scaring you."

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. It's just a little sore. I've actually had worse."

"What? How? When?"

"I've been around and I've gotten myself into some pretty nasty fights that I almost didn't walk away from. Good thing I did, right?"

"You're weird sometimes."

Link laughed, but stopped when he felt his ribs scream in protest. He started coughing instead, which wasn't much better.

"Link! Link! Are you okay? Maybe you should rest. We should meet again tonight, or maybe we should skip tonight and just the whole Festival. It's not important if you're hurt."

"It is important if you'd be sad," Link coughed again, grimacing. At least he wasn't wet coughing. That would be very, very bad.

"How about just tomorrow night, okay? If you really want. That's my real birthday so it's the only day that counts. The others are just extra. Don't hurt yourself over me."

"I'm fine, honest. It's okay."

"Link, just because you've had worse doesn't make this not bad. Where's the inn? The one you said took you in, with the nice family? The Taptons, right?"

"Happy Hearth," Link nodded, his words getting coarser. "It's on the main street of the Gate District, a couple streets south of here."

"We're going there, right now. No buts, that's an order," Ella crossed her arms and stamped her foot down, pouting angrily at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Link smiled, hugging his ribs.

Ella let him lean on her on their way there, even though Link didn't want to be a bother. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried to convince people that he wasn't worth helping, they would just help him anyway.

When they got to the Happy Hearth, Link coughing and in pain and Ella growing distressed, Mr. Tapton bolted from behind the counter and immediately went to Link, placing his hand on his forehead and letting Link lean against his other hand.

"Link, I told you not to over exert yourself. You want to get better, right?"

"Yes, sir," Link mumbled. "Sorry. I feel better now."

"You trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Maybe," Link smirked.

"You must be his best friend, miss?" Mr. Tapton smiled at Ella. "He was very excited about being with you."

"Was he?" Ella smiled. "You're my best friend, too, Link."

"Success," Link smiled at her. She punched him arm and returned the smile.

"Now, you just get some rest, you hear me?" Mr. Tapton picked Link up in his arms, like he had when he had first found Link and carried him to the living quarters, ignoring Link's protests that he could walk himself. Ella followed them. Mr. Tapton let him down on the bed, but he didn't make him lie down or get under the covers. He gave Link a glass of water and told him to drink it, but not too quickly if the act of swallowing hurt too much.

"Just call if you need me, alright?" Mr. Tapton said as he left to attend to reception desk. The inn wasn't full yet, but with a festival as big as the Festival of the Goddesses, which happened rarely and wasn't often this long, they'd be full by the end of the day for certain. "I'm just outside."

"Yes, sir," Link said.

"This is nice," Ella said, looking around the little living room, with three beds, two small and one big. There weren't any other rooms, which wasn't surprising. The only houses that had more than one room were the big ones for people rich enough to afford servants, and those were only in the nicer parts of the Middle District and the Upper District. "It's kinda small. How many people fit in here?"

"Right now, five, because I'm sick. If I wasn't I'd probably sleep under the counter."

"Mr. Tapton doesn't seem like he'd approve of that," Ella frowned.

"Mrs. Tapton doesn't think they can afford to give me a room or a bed, since they need those for business. And she also says that they wouldn't be able to pay me if I was going to stay as an omnibus."

"What's an omnibus?"

"It's sorta like a servant but instead of specified jobs they do everything and are usually underage. I think if I stayed, Mr. Tapton would try to talk Mrs. Tapton into adopting me."

"He seems like that kind of person. I don't think he'd ever throw you out or close his doors to you. He really likes you."

"He's very kind."

They talked late into the evening. They talked about a lot of stuff. It was funny, Link noticed, that they always avoided talking about themselves. Ella didn't want to reveal she was Princess Zelda and Link didn't want to reveal he was anything other than Link. So instead they talked about other things, like what it would be like to be a Goron. Link tried not to allude that he actually had been a Goron, and a Zora, and a Deku Scrub, because she might find that a little too odd. He had even been a god once, but he didn't like thinking about that. They had also talked about Festivals and their fonder memories of them. Link had a few since he'd been in Castle Town for over a year and there was at least one Festival a season, one for each of the four Goddess.

Ella stayed for a long time, but had to leave before Mrs. Tapton made dinner because she had to have dinner at her own home and didn't want to spoil her appetite. Link was sad to see her go. In the Tapton's home, with Ella, he had been so happy. It felt like everything he wanted was right there, in that room. A home, a family, and the dearest of friends.

"Link, promise you'll meet me after sunset tomorrow, by the fountain. I've got a surprise for you, but only if it won't kill you to be there, alright?"

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Ella."

"Isn't tomorrow the Princess's birthday as well?" Mrs. Tapton noted.

"Bye, gotta go!" Ella almost panicked and started putting her coat on inside out, fumbling with the clasp for a moment before realizing her mistake. "Oh, silly me. Don't be late, Link! Promise!" She was out the door before Link could actually promise anything and running down the street.

"She's sweet," Ema smiled.

"Didn't know you were a ladies man, Link," Bindle playfully shoved Link's shoulder.

"She's just a friend," Link frowned. Why did everyone think there was something going on between them? They were just good friends. He might have felt something in the future, but things were different now, and he hadn't had time to put a name to the feeling before she sent him to find his home.

"She's pretty cute, Link. Just your type," Bindle teased.

"Yeah? And how do you know what my type is? I could like red heads for all you know!" Link pouted back but blushing all the same.

"Alright, you two, that's enough, eat your dinner and off to bed with you!" Mrs. Tapton scolded. She didn't like playful talk at the table and liked it to remain formal during meal times.

"Yes, Ma," Bindle made one of his cheeky half grins at her and winked at Link when she looked away, making Link giggle a little. Ema rolled her eyes.

(1)

The next day, Link helped Mrs. Tapton and Ema change and clean the bedding in the rooms. It was his job to carry the pillow covers to behind the inn where Ema was preparing warm soap water to make sure they smelled nice and fresh when the patrons started to return from the Festival that night, since Festivals were only held at night so that the moons were visible, big and full in the sky, like the Goddesses watchful eyes. Link couldn't wait for that night, when he would meet with Ella to celebrate her birthday and the Festival of the Goddesses.

When the chores were done and dinner had been cleared, Link was already in his coat, ready to bolt outside and make his way to the fountain, but Mr. Tapton stopped him to give him a pair of mittens, a scarf, and a hat that used to belong to Bindle and Ema when they were younger.

"It's cold out and you're not in the best of health right now. Be back in a few hours. I don't want you out past midnight."

"Yes, sir!" Link took the garments and was out the door in seconds. He was so excited to see Ella he could barely feel his ribs hurting. They were more than half healed already so he didn't think much about it. The streets were full of people and were lit by the hundreds of lanterns strung over the street and hanging from windows, all different colors and intensities. The sound of merriment was all around him and for the first time, it really felt like a Festival.

When he reached the fountain, there was a little bit of overhead and small snowflakes were flitting around lazily. Ella was wearing a pink felt coat and a white fur muffler and she was holding a parcel wrapped in parchment and twine. It was small and fit in one of her mittened hands, but she was cradling it with both. When she saw Link, she ran up to him. Link couldn't see her face since it was covered by the muffler, but he could see the smile in her eyes.

"Hi, Link!"

"Hi, Ella," Link smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be all better in a few days. It's been a real help that I've had three straight meals a day, too. Dr. Shikashi said I was gaining a lot of weight, which is really good because he said I was malnourished before. I'm pretty sure that means hungry."

"I got you this!" Ella pushed the parcel into his arms. "It's a late Festival of Hylia present. Open it!"

"I feel bad that it's your birthdays and I'm the one getting the present."

"Just shut up and open it, dummy! I got enough presents today that I could probably give them all out for the next Festival of Hylia to the entire kingdom and still have more left over for next year. I didn't even get to open all of them, there were so many."

"Sorry one of them wasn't from me, but I couldn't get you anything. I can't ask the Taptons for money and all my saving were stolen."

"Will you open it already? Gosh, Link. I've been waiting for this for a week and I can't wait any longer."

"Okay, okay, I'm opening it!" Link smiled. He had to take one of his mittens off to untie the twine and unfold the paper, but when reached the present in the center, he almost dropped it. "Ella, how did you… Thank you." It was Saria's ocarina, his ocarina. "Thank you."

"I was going to look for it myself, but I had to ask a servant to do it for me. It's the right one, right?"

"Yes, this is mine. Thank you, thank you." Link started to cry. He held the ocarina to his chest and leaned on Ella. She hugged him in return. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. I couldn't let anyone else get it. Not when it was yours."

"I can't ever repay you for this."

"Dummy," Ella hit him in the shoulder, like she always did when he said something that annoyed her. "I don't want you to repay me, I want you to be happy because you deserve it just as much as anybody else. And besides, your face when you opened it was the best birthday present I think I'll ever get."

"Ella, you're my best friend in the whole world."

"Even more than the friend who gave this to you?"

"That's different. I'll always be friends with her but she's… I don't think she knew how much I looked up to her. She was like my big sister, but you're my friend."

"Can you play anything with it?"

In response, Link took off his other mitten and placed the ocarina to his lips, reveling in the feel of the finely carved wood on his finger tips, made with all the love of the forest especially for him. He held it there for what felt like an eternity. He wanted nothing more than to play Zelda's Lullaby, but that would give him away for sure. Plus, it was a secret song and they were in the middle of a busy city, joyously celebrating around them.

Eventually, his mind was made up and he began to play the Oath to Order, a low, keening song that was both hopeful and sad. He knew it wouldn't have any effect in Hyrule, but in Termina it was used to summon the four guardian spirits, who aided him in defeating Majora, an evil chaotic power, he'll bent on destroying the world. He played all of his memories of Termina into the song, thinking of each and every person he had helped. When he finished, he was startled to hear more than just Ella clap for his performance. Many of the people around them had stopped to listen to his music. Link blushed furiously and hid behind his scarf until he was certain no one else was looking at him.

"You're good, Link," Ella smiled, still clapping softly, the sound muffled by her mittens. "I could never play my old ocarina right. It always sounded like should have been something more. I think you've got that something more."

"You think? I was just playing a song I heard on the road." It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. He had heard this song on his adventures, yes, but it wasn't just some song.

"Can you play me another one?"

"I dunno, there's so many people around…"

"Aw."

"Maybe another time."

"Let's go enjoy the festival!" Ella grabbed Link's hand and started to drag him through the crowd, looking for a pastry vendor, someone selling souvenirs, or offering a game to win prizes. Link slipped the ocarina into his outer pocket, next to his other ocarina.

"Link, look, archery! Didn't you say you used to have a bow? Come on, I'll pay for it. Bet you can't beat me!"

"I dunno, Ella, I'm pretty good," Link laughed. He was only half serious. He hadn't held a bow in a year, and for a twelve-year-old a year was a good portion of his life.

"Two games, please," Ella places one yellow on the archery game counter since the game cost a blue a person.

The bows were of decent quality, but Link had had better. He made his bow with care and dedication, and though he was an amateur at making a bow he was no stranger to them and had spent much more time on his than had been spent on these. But it was just a small game for children, so it wasn't surprising that the best bows were not taken out for countless people to use and possibly break. They didn't even need arm guards to stop the string from slapping the inside of their arms since the draw was so weak. The arrows would go more than forty yards.

Ella held her bow upside down and would have had the arrow on the wrong side if she were holding the bow correctly. The big, burly man hosting the game laughed at her, making her even more frustrated than she already was.

"Ella, like this," Link showed her how to hold the bow, so that the sight window and arrow rest were above the grip. He had notched the arrow above the nocking point, the little knot in the bow string. "Pull it back so your thumb is touching the tip of your mouth."

"Like this?" Ella asked, struggling with the bow and closing one of her eyes.

"Oh, wait sorry. You have to hold it reverse to how I do it 'cause you're not left handed. And don't close your eye, you'll lose depth perception and you're aim'll be off. And the arrow doesn't go where you point it. You have to check it a bit to the right, I mean left, sorry. Sometimes I get those confused."

Once Ella was at least holding the bow right, they aimed for their targets and each loosed an arrow. Link hit dead center, but Ella missed the target.

"You said I had to check it!" Ella pouted.

"Not that much, sorry."

"Well, we've still got two more targets each so you'd better step up your game!" Ella laughed. Link responded by hitting both of his remaining targets in the middle, quick succession. Neither were perfect bull's-eyes, but he wouldn't expect such perfect aim without getting to know the bow first. "Okay, fine. So I've got to make two bull's-eyes and I win, right?"

"I don't think it's a contest, Ella," Link laughed. "We're playing for a, individual prize regardless of who's got the better score."

"Well," Ella scoffed jokingly, aiming another of her arrows. This time she hit the target, but only in the outer rim.

"Hey, you're getting closer!" Link smiled.

"One more!" Ella fired one last time, hitting the target just outside the middle ring. "Oh! So close! You did really well, Link."

"I used to have to shoot birds and squirrels for food, so I guess I got pretty good."

"You know about your bows, kid," the archery guy said. "You've probably a bow of your own back home, no?"

"No, sir, I don't own a bow anymore. I used to but… I had to sell it when I moved to Castle Town."

"Maybe I can interest you in a new one. Got some of the finest bows you'll ever see in Hyrule. I'll give you a ten percent discount, in honor of the Festival."

"No thank you, I don't have any money and I've got nothing to do with a bow anymore."

"That's a shame, but you did win one of these dolls," he motioned in front of him, where an assortment of colorful wood and straw dolls made in the likeness of the likenesses of the three Goddesses who created Hyrule, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Link picked up one of the Nayru dolls and handed it to Ella.

"I doubt it's nicer than any of the ones you got for your birthday, but it's something, right?" Link smiled.

"Thanks," Ella smiled.

They continued to explore the festival until they nearly lost track of time. They only had a few more minutes before it would be well beyond both of their bed times. They hugged goodbye, each one thinking of the gift they had received from the other, and started home, knowing they'd cherish that day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	4. Part I: Chapter IV: Thy Name is Hylexia

_Thank you to Machina per Dei, BelieveInYourDreams4Life, whitworth5274, and Frozen789 for their reviews_

 _whitworth5274: Zelda has no idea who Link is_

 _Machina per Dei: As of yet, there is no plan for Link to spar with a family member, but there is still a chance in later parts of the story_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter IV_  
 **Thy Name is Hylexia**

A few days later, Link was cleaning up the remains of lunch with Bindle when Mr. Tapton returned from a very important errand with a large parcel wrapped in the parchment. It looked liked it was from the clothes shop where it was most common to purchase clothing fancy enough for temple. He had a huge grin on his face and handed the parcel to Link. Link had never unwrapped so many presents in such a short span of time.

"I got it," Mr. Tapton smiled. "Next week, Hyday the twenty-ninth, you're to meet with Lord Quan and Lady Ashyl, Lady Linandra's older sister, to confirm if our suspicions are true. Lady Ashyl traveled all the way from Eldin Province just to see you. I bought you some nicer cloths to meet them in."

Link unwrapped the parchment to find a very fine green tunic with a sharp, strong form, and it came with thick, soft breeches. Mr. Tapton even handed Link a pair of dress boots, finer than he had ever had the privilege of holding.

"But I…"

"You don't have to pay for these, they're a gift."

"Mom won't like that, Dad," Ema said, but she didn't seem to disapprove of the clothes herself. "You're acting like he's your third kid,"

"Well, someone has to."

"Thank you," Link felt like he was wearing those words out so much that eventually he'd say them and they'd burn a hole in his tongue. But he'd never had more reasons to use them. "If we're right, I will be able to repay you for this."

"It's a week from today, an hour after breakfast. I'm certain everything will work smoothly and you'll finally be back where you belong, in your real home."

 _(1)_

The week went by so fast, Link could hardly believe he was going to meet his aunt and uncle for the first time in a few hours. Mr. Tapton, Ema, and Bindle took him to the Upper District, dressed up in the nice green temple clothes Mr. Tapton had bought him. Mrs. Tapton had actually cried at the thought that Link might leave them, even though she had been the one to like him the least. She gave him a hug and told him not to forget her, if this did work out, and that if it didn't, he would always have a home with them.

The Upper District felt like a world away from the Lower District. It had been quite the walk from the Gate District, through the Market District, all the way past the smaller houses in the Upper District, and up to the front gate of Hylexia Mansion. It really was surrounded by a huge garden.

The mansion's grounds were so large, Link almost couldn't believe they were still in the city and not in some country town at the local lord's manor. It was nestled behind a row of maple trees that still had a few orange leaves left. Link could see the distinct branches of a noble oak, the largest and strongest species of oak tree native to the Hyliana Province, spreading against the west side of the mansion.

The mansion itself was three stories high, though Link suspected there was a lower level dug underneath because there were a few windows hugging the ground. That was probably for the cellar and the servants.

The mansion was made of worn brick and marble and looked to be one of the oldest mansions still standing, though the west wing looked much newer than the rest. He could see some scorch marks peeking from behind some of the topiary that hugged parts of the mansion. And the plants on the western side of the yard were much younger than the plants on the east side. They must have been replanted.

The front doors were huge and grand, made from oak and engraved with the finest craftsmanship. The weathered ornamental marble framing it went all the way up to the second floor. The doors themselves were half a foot taller than the first floor. The whole thing was so intimidating. If Link hadn't have broken into the castle a few years ago to help Princess Zelda and Impa stop Ganondorf and save the King from his treachery, he would have never seen a building so grand and majestic this close.

"Do we knock?" Ema whispered. "Maybe we should go through the servants entrance. They did not teach this in temple school."

"This isn't something that's taught in temple school," Bindle said. "I don't know, but five hundred years ago, it was not polite for regular civilians to enter through the front door regardless of intention or invitation."

"Well, that was five hundred years ago, and we are invited. And in this day and age it's rude to not let invited guests through the front door," Mr. Tapton said. "I've been here before, I'm certain the front is acceptable this time."

"You went through the servant's entrance last time?" Ema was still whispering.

"It's around the back on the west side, yes," Mr. Tapton nodded.

"Maybe we should come back later," Link whispered even quieter than Ema, but they still heard him.

"Nonsense, Link," Mr. Tapton brought up the courage to knock on the doors. "Lady Ashyl traveled all the way here from Eldin just to see if you are her sister's son. There's no point in making such a long trip for nothing."

Just as he finished, the butler opened the door. He had a very serious face, but Link didn't think it was because he was cross at them for knocking, but because that was his occupational expression and to let his lip quiver even in the slightest would be very unprofessional.

"You must be here to see Lord Quan and Lady Ashyl," he said curtly, in a deep, authoritative, but respectful, voice. "I'll take you to them, sirs and madame."

If Link though the outside was grand, he wouldn't have a word for how to describe the inside. The entrance hall's ceiling was three floors up and had a beautiful mosaic of the mythical Skyloft, complete with Loftwings of every color, the legendary guardian birds of the people who are said to be their ancestors and the original children of Hylia. It was very colorful.

A set of stairs went up to a balcony, where the stairs branched off, one side leading to the second floor of the west wing and the other leading to the second floor of the east wing. Huge glass windows full of many different stain glass windowpanes filtered the early sunlight into the hall, lighting up the grand red ornamental carpets in an array of fractal colors. Huge pillars of noble oak wood held the roof of the entrance hall up.

A huge glass chandelier, unlit since it was day time, hung from the ceiling. Link felt the childish urge to swing from it, but it was looked so heavy and was held up by such a small, thin chain, that Link was certain if he even tried it, it would fall right from the ceiling and smash into a million pieces on the floor below. Link couldn't fathom how they lit the hundreds of candles when they were so far over their head.

"This way," the butler lead them out of the grand entrance hall and into a large sitting room, full of many different books of all different colors, red, brown, green, blue, even purple and yellow. The bookshelves were just and elegantly carved as all the other wooden things in the mansion. The furniture in this room was deep red and made of the finest velvets. Link could see a beautiful rose garden out the windows. It was nearly dormant by now, due to the cold, but he could tell it would be beautiful in spring and summer.

The whole place made Link feel small and out of place. Everything was so grande and beautiful but he was just… him.

"M'lord, m'lady, they's here."

"Thank you, Boggs," a man sitting near the fire place, stood from where he sat on one of the couches surround the rooms huge fireplace and turned to face them. He had to be Lord Quan. "Have some tea sent in…" He stopped mid sentence when his eyes fell upon Link and he faltered a bit. Catching his breath, he continued his previous thought, though it was certain he was thinking of something else. "Have some tea sent in, will you, Boggs."

"Yes, m'lord. Right away, sir."

"Oh my goddesses, he looks just like them," a woman said for where she was sitting on a lounge chair across from the man, no doubt Lady Ashyl. "Where did you find him?"

"On the streets, m'lady," Mr. Tapton answered. They stayed were they stood, for no one could move, they were so stunned. "He was half dead, but he's recovered quickly. Dr. Shikashi pointed us in your direction."

"Yes, he did deliver Nan's baby. He would have known what happened. Please, sit. There is much we must discuss if we are to find if these claims are true, though I have no doubts now that I have seen him."

"Should we leave him with you?" Ema asked. "I mean, we just brought him here. It's him you want to talk to, not us."

"Wait, I'd… I dunno," Link mumbled, his voice alluding him.

"That would be suitable," Lord Quan said with very little emotion. He looked a little pale and mildly distressed, but Link had never meet him before, so he could just look that way all the time. He had a thin face and light brown hair, short, combed back, and with a devil's peak. He had a well kept mustache that completely covered his upper lip. His was wearing a red morning suit with good and silver trim.

"We'll just be outside, Link," Mr. Tapton smiled at him like everything was going to be alright. Looking at Lady Ashyl's similar smile made Link feel like it really was finally going to be alright. The Taptons left just as a maid came in with a tray of tea. She placed it on a low table between the fireplace and the sitting area, taking three of the cups back with her when she saw three of the guests were leaving already.

"Sit," Lord Quan motioned to the place next to Lady Ashyl and took a seat himself. Link sat down next to Ashyl, bit he felt so nervous that his hands felt alien to him and were shaking a little. He hoped he wasn't sweating. The lit fireplace did make the room a little warm compared to the growing chill outside.

Link could tell Lord Quan was the kind of rich person who changed clothes five times a day and spent most of his time filling papers and talking with friends. Link had nothing against that type of noble, but he felt like he would end up being the other kind. The kind that had a more functioning job on the side of being a Duke. Those kind of nobles were more often than not high ranking officers the military.

"Quan, doesn't he look like your brother at his age?" Ashyl said. Her voice was light and distant. She was far away in some distant memory. "He look's just like my little Nani."

"I don't quite remember what Christofen looked like when he was nine."

"I'm twelve, sir," Link corrected him. He might not have grown much since leaving Kokiri Woods three years ago, but he didn't think he still looked nine. If he hadn't grown up much, despite what he'd seen and done, what was the point in never returning to the woods?

"Honestly, Quan, he can't possibly be nine. Nani and Chris disappeared twelve years ago. Nine. You seem distant today. Something bothering you?"

"Just thinking. There's a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure, ma'am? That I'm really… That I'm really you're nephew?"

"You're name is Link? And you're twelve years old, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Link nodded. "And my mother died from injuries she got from the Last Battle of Castle Town. I didn't know her name, though, or what she looked like. She lived just long enough after getting me to safety to tell the person who found us my name, but nothing else. And I know my father fought in the war, but not his name or rank."

"Nan wrote to me, during the attack. She told me she had a boy and named him Link. I heard from the other soldiers, at the funeral, that Chris couldn't stop talking about you, proclaiming you the last child of that damnable conflict. He hadn't said your name or your gender. Just that his little baby was the last baby, so I know you couldn't have heard the name of the child from anyone but me. Since you were just born and a child isn't properly named under the goddess until they're three weeks old, the grave marker just says baby and the date."

"So there's no doubt, at all? This is real? I have a home?" Link tried not to cry in front of them, but it was just so overwhelming. He knew he would cry for joy if he ever found his family, even if they were dead or lived in a hovel overflowing with children and extended family, with little to no room left for him. But this. This was unthinkable. It was a dream. But it wasn't. This house was his house. This family was his family. "I'm home?"

"Yes, Link, you're home," Ashyl took him in her arms so that he would have a shoulder to cry on. "You've come home, baby."

"Yes, this is all very touching, and I agree, he couldn't be anyone else but Christofen's boy, but we've still got some things to talk about before you two turn into a blubbering mess."

"Quan, you're just as stone cold as ever," Ashyl sighed. "What ever happened to you, to make you this bitter?"

"I was alone at the end of a war, the sole survivor of my family. Well, my father was alive, but he was bed ridden with grief after losing his wife and his son in the same conflict, one at the beginning and one at the end. I've had to make do and I like to think I'm very good at it."

Even though he was happy beyond belief, Link managed to stop crying, not wanting to seem childish in front of his uncle. "My birthday's on the Festival of Peace, right?" Link asked. "Because that was the date of the last battle and I was born that morning."

"Yes, it is," Ashyl said, her arm still around Link. She squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"And I inherit everything from my father, because he was oldest?"

"Yes, you do," Quan answered this time, his voice sounding even colder than before.

"That's everything we thought went to you, Quan," Ashyl said. "The titles, the land, the trusts. Even the horses and the hunting dogs, though I suppose some of those will still belong to you."

"We've got horses and dogs?" Link asked. He was a big fan of horses and dogs.

"The Hylexia's own the deed to a ranch and a hunting manor near Lon Lon. It's called Lexdow, though it isn't as well known. And we own a good portion of the village surrounding the ranch and the manor," Quan explained. "Plus we are the minor rulers of Ordon Province and all the people in it and are in charge of the taxes, as long as it's the minimum set by the King. We get the excess. The minimum goes to the royal treasury and pays for the army and all other civil services, like the temples and the orphanages. You weren't in one of those, were you?"

"No, sir," Link said quietly. "There aren't any beds left."

"You lived with the Tapton's then?" Ashyl asked.

"No, ma'am. I lived on the streets. Before that, I wandered around, hunting and gathering, finding any work I could find. I came to Castle Town to find my family. To find you, I guess."

"That must have been so hard," Ashyl hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe and we've got you back. I promise I won't let that happen to you again. You're my little sister's only child and you deserved her love. She would have loved you so much."

"Really?"

"Of course she would have. And Chris, too. They'd be so proud of how strong you've been."

"Do I have to become General since my father was General?"

"There hasn't been a General of the Hylian Army since Christofen disappeared after the Civil War ended. King Daphnes, both of them, first and second, have kept the position open in hopes he would show up but it's been years since he should have been officially declared deceased."

"If he's not officially dead, does he have a grave?"

"That's the worst part. I tried to get a grave stone for him in the Castle Grave yard, or even in Kakariko, but since the King refuses to declare him deceased, I haven't been able to. I think that's part of why Father went so mad before he died five years ago. He couldn't properly mourn without a grave. And I never officially inherited anything from Christofen because of it, and you won't either. Not until that fool of a man finds and identifies his body. Which will never happen because he's already buried at the mass grave in Kakariko for all the unidentified soldiers."

"Quan, you can't talk about the King like that."

"Bah, what does it mater. Now, even if we did find Christofen's body by some miracle, the boy inherits, not me."

"That isn't the point of this, Quan. We're happy we've got Link back and that's all that matters. That our nephew is safe and he's home."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Quan grumbled. "Will he go with you to Eldin City, or stay here with me? You've got three boys his age, right? I'm not planning on going back to Ordon for a while."

"My youngest is only four years older than Link. And Renel and Ash are both newly married to very good girls. Renel and Tella are expecting their first child."

"You're going to be a grandmother?" Link asked.

"I'm not old, you know," Ashyl laughed. "I think you should decide, Link. Who do you want to stay with, until you're of age, of course, and should take over as Duke of Ordon. Or, stand in Duke, as it is."

"He's not a Smithston, Ashyl. He's Hylexia. Linandra would have inherited nothing from your parents since she was well off with my brother and didn't need anything, but my brother was the head of the Hylexia family when Mother died and now, by default, that role goes to Link. To give him to someone else would be irresponsible of me."

"He's just as much my nephew and he is yours, Quan. And he doesn't belong to anyone. Link, what do you want?"

"I dunno," Link mumbled. "Can I think about it? Until now, my only worry was how to find food and how to find a warm, dry place to sleep. I feel so out of place here. It's so different than what I'm used to. I used to think I was lucky if I could find a barn to sleep in. This is all so much. It feels so sudden."

"Of course, Link," Ashyl smiled at him. He liked her smile a lot. It was warm and kind and loving. Mr. Tapton smiled at him similarly, and so did the rest of the Taptons, but it wasn't like this. This was real. This was meant to be. "You can take all the time you need. I won't be going anywhere until you make a decision."

"That's rather irresponsible of you, Ashyl," Quan said flatly. He looked right at Link, but Link couldn't tell was he was thinking. "Leaving your home, your family, and your duties to wait for a child. Wouldn't want anyone to think you're acting rashly."

"Quan, if he needs time, he needs time. We've lost so much of it that we at least owe him this. Twelve years we should have already had with him, but we lost that due to circumstances beyond our control. I stay until he decides."

Quan laughed at her and took a sip of his tea. Link had been so invested in being nervous around them that he had completely forgotten about the tea that had been brought in. It smelled sweet and was still warm, though it had been a few minutes since they had touched it and tea cooled quickly. Link wondered if it was alright that he have some. There were three cups. Maybe it wasn't right for him to ask. He didn't know what to do, so instead he asked something that had been on his mind since leaving the Kokiri Forest; since learning he was a hylian.

"What were they like?" Link whispered. "My parents. How did they meet?"

"You know, I'm not sure what happened. Quan, did they ever tell you? They stayed here more than they stayed anywhere else. The never got a chance to live together in peacetime and the fighting was here. Did they tell you how they met?"

"No, I mostly kept to myself. They were newly wed, the last thing they wanted was me tagging along. I know just as much as you."

"Hmm, well, then I guess we'll just have to say what we know, then. That's alright, Link?"

"It wouldn't matter if it wasn't, there's nothing more we can tell," Quan scoffed once more.

"Anything at all is better than nothing," Link agreed with Quan.

"Smart boy, of course he's my nephew."

"Well, it was fourteen years ago, I'd say," Ashyl started. "You were most likely conceived on their wedding night since you were born less than a year later.

Christofen was separated from a scouting trip he was leading in Eldin, about ten or twenty miles southeast of Death Mountain, in the pines. Linandra had run away from home. Father didn't want her to fight anymore since she had been hit in the shoulder pretty bad, but she was always so tough. Nothing could slow her down and nothing our father could have said would have kept her in that medical tent for longer than she thought she needed too. But she was never very good with directions, poor Nani. Always mixing left and right."

"I do that," Link whispered. "I've heard it's because I'm left handed and most people are right so we learn that right is our dominant side and that can confuse left handed people."

"Nani was left handed, as well. Wasn't Christofen also left handed?"

"He was. Perhaps that's why they felt like they were meant for each other."

"Well, they were both gone for over two months. Both sides feared the worst, but the King's forces were hit hardest by the loss since Christofen was the mastermind behind almost all their maneuvers. I've seen him strategize and he was no stranger to warfare. No wonder he was appointed General so young and so inexperienced. Pity I never got to play chess with him.

Despite that they were missing their General, King Daphnes I and King, then Prince, Daphnes II still managed to overwhelm Father's forces, Hylian and Goron alike. Neither Darunia nor my father were prepared to cease hostliest entirely, but they saw that it was Ganondorf who was the real culprit of the conflict. The two factions signed a peace treaty, and no sooner had King Hyrule, King Zora, Darunia, and my father signed the treaty to reabsorb Eldin and it's allied provinces than Chris and Nani returned.

King Daphnes II and I explained to them what had happened. We expected them to be a bit confused at first, but it was everyone else who was stunned for the moment they learned they weren't on opposite sides, they embraced passionately. It was not a very polite pubic affair, but it was obvious they had been dying to kiss each other for a while. They were wed two weeks later and you were born nine months after that, on the morning of the final battle."

"I wish we could have known what happened," Link sighed.

"I have no doubt, were they still alive, you'd have heard many stories of their disappearance more times than you can count," Quan practically scoffed. "You can count, can't you, boy?"

"Yes, sir, I can," Link felt embarrassed that Quan would think he was that uneducated. Counting was something everyone needed to know regardless of how much education they had.

"Quan, what was Christofen, like? Did he have any funny things he used to do? I'm certain Link would like to hear all about him."

"My brother and I were not as close as you and your sister. And you have the advantage of being older than Linandra by quite a lot. You remember watching her grow up. Christofen was five years older than me, so I don't remember much of him. He and the King were close, perhaps he could tell you more."

"Can I hear more about my mother, then?" Link asked.

He liked to listen to Ashyl talk about his parents. She remembered them so fondly and with a smile on her face. Quan didn't seem to smile much. They talked about Linandra for hours. Link learned her favorite color, periwinkle, which was a shade of blue that was almost a shade of purple, but not quite. She had had Link's nursery recolored periwinkle. And she had a bad sweet tooth, which was even more erratic than usual when she was pregnant with him. Her favorite food was chocolate eclairs. She had had a blue roan battle charger named Bluebird and she liked brushing him more than she liked riding him.

Ashyl told him all about the silly things Linandra used to do as a child, but Link found it harder to relate to his mother's experiences than he could to her smaller mannerisms. She had grown up in a big manor in the countryside and had the whole world at her finger tips since the moment she was born, while Link hadn't even known the world existed until he was nine and it paid a malevolent visit to his home, in the form of Ganondorf cursing the Deku Tree. Nonetheless, he soaked in every word Ashyl said, committing them to memory so he could think about them whenever he wanted. He regained a small bit of his mother.

After about an hour, Mr. Tapton, Ema, and Bindle came back into the room the check on Link and were overjoyed to see how happy he was. Ashyl asked Link if he wanted to go with the Taptons that night, to a familiar place, and then return the next day, but Link was afraid if he left, it would be gone by the time he got back, so he asked to stay in the mansion. The Taptons left, saying they'd bring what little Link had to the mansion first thing tomorrow morning.

Quan participated little in the sharing of memories, and stuck to sipping his tea and watching them from the corner of his eye. He stared into the fire for the most part, lost in thought. Link wondered what he was thinking about and if it was about Christofen, but he didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed, so Link didn't ask. He had eventually grown the courage to take his cup and some sugar, putting enough cubes in to make Ashyl laugh and call him truly his mother's son. It made him feel light, like he was on a cloud under a pink sun.

Their talk was interrupted by Mr. Boggs, the butler, announcing that lunch was to be served in the dining hall. Link was still unsure of the house and followed Ashyl closely as they moved from the library to the dining hall, which was through the big hall and parallel to the sitting room they had met in, but with a huge dining table with twelve chairs around it. Like the other room, this room had a good view of the garden behind the mansion. This one looked over a decently sized pond surrounded by cattails and a few birch and ash trees.

Link could barely believe such things could exist in Castle Town, where he had known only hunger, cold, and unforgiving stone. Castle Town had looked gray and bleak, especially during this time of year. The foliage of the mansion's grounds were just beginning to enter dormancy and were brown and wet from the sporadic light rain of fall. He was so conditioned to the grays of the city that the grounds looked like the greenest place Link had ever seen.

Link didn't know how to handle himself at the table. He rarely ate at a table, and, though he was embarrassed to admit it, hadn't often had the need or opportunity to familiarize himself with utensils or meals that required them. He had mostly eaten bread, berries, nuts, and raw vegetables, with the occasional cooked rabbit or fish. He could eat those right of the stick he cooked them on.

After the footmen had placed the first course of lunch in front of him, a creamy soup, Link watched Ashyl and Quan eat before eating himself. For each coarse, he watched them and did his best to imitate it. They continued to talk during the meal, but the subject had drifted towards more adult topics, like work and holidays and Link found himself drifting in thought as they talked. The walls were covered in paintings of all different sizes, most of people who looked like they lived and died long before Link was born, but some were of landscapes and animals.

"Is there a painting of them?" Link asked when there was a silence long enough that it wouldn't seem like he was interrupting their discussion.

"Of your parents?" Ashyl clarified. Link nodded. "Mother and Father have a good number of Linandra back in Eldin. There are quite a few portraits of Christofen at the Ordon Manor, aren't there?" She asked Quan. "I remember seeing quite a few of both of you in your mother's old study when we visited after the war. You were young in all of them."

"There's one of both of them in storage," Quan said absentmindedly. "Father insisted on it, despite how time consuming it was. It was what Mother would have done. I had it taken off the wall after Dead Fang burned down the west wing and they went missing."

"Could… Could I see it?" Link whispered. "If it's not too much trouble, I guess."

"Yes, that would be lovely," Ashyl smiled. "They're your parents, you should know what they looked like."

"We'll have it taken out tomorrow," Quan looked to Mr. Boggs, who had been standing next to the wine table, overseeing the footmen as they served the meal. Mr. Boggs nodded to Quan to show he understood and would have the painting brought out.

When lunch was done, Link didn't think he'd ever been that full. He hadn't eaten everything, though he wanted to badly. And after not knowing when he would next have food for so long, it was always hard for him to stop eating, even if he was full or it would make him sick. They returned to the lower floor of the east wing, but instead of going left into the study overlooking the north grounds, they went to a private one on the opposite side of the hall.

"Boggs, when you take the painting out, put it over there by the piano, it gets the best morning light," Quan waved to a large side table, currently adorned with a beautiful flower arrangement.

"I've never seen a piano before," Link said, enraptured by the huge mahogany instrument. The keys were made of birch wood and ebony and the framing was carved with roses and lilacs. The flowers were stained red for the roses and pink, white, or violet for the lilacs. Part of the frame was also made of birch, but was stained white to give the piano a mystic feel. It was beautiful. Not even the ocarina Saria had given him was as masterfully carved and she had been making them for longer than anyone could remember.

"Quan, you can play, right?" Ashyl said, putting a hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Quan made a face like he had smelled something funny and couldn't find the source. "Oh, please. Just one song, Quan. For Link." Ashyl smiled at Link. She was not deterred by his grumpy discomfort.

"I haven't played it in years," Quan brushed her off. "Besides, it's not tuned. It would sound awful. I'll have it tuned some other time."

"You always avoid playing, Quan. Why is that?"

"Christofen was better. He was much more talented than me." Quan's voice was bitter again, and his face showed subtle signs of disgust.

Link wasn't good at reading people, but it certainly sounded like Quan was jealous of his older brother. But maybe Link was imagining it, or it was just Link's nerves that made it seem like Quan wasn't being as nice as he had hoped. Or maybe he had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed or he could have a small cold. He did sound a bit congested when Link thought about it. That must be it.

"Link, how about we give you a tour of the mansion?" Ashyl placed her hands around Link's shoulders in a sort of half hug. Link almost cringed, since she had come from behind and he wasn't used to being in a safe place with people who weren't potential threats. But when he felt how warm she was and how cold he'd been, he leaned into it and embraced how loved it made him feel and how it felt like he belonged there in her arms, in this home.

The tour of the mansion was fantastic. The did the first floor first. In the east wing there was the private and public sitting rooms that they had already been in and in the west wing was the big dinning room that overlooked the north grounds and south of that there was a private study that Quan said Link would take his classes if he stayed with him. It was were Quan and Christofen had taken their academic lessons as well. It had a writing desk in one corner and a small table with two chairs around it for a tutor and a student. Like all the other rooms, this one also had a fireplace that was crackling warmly, fighting off the chill of Departure.

Up the first set of big stairs in the entrance hall were the guest rooms for people who were just visiting. In total, there were six guest rooms, each with their own queen size beds, wardrobe, fireplaces, and vanity tables. How one house could support a fireplace in each room, Link did not understand, but it did make the whole place cozy and he definitely preferred it to outside in the cold, watching the smoke come from the chimneys with only an idea of what it meant to be warm.

On the third floor was the family rooms, though if necessity required, the family might overflow into the guest rooms, like if there were more than one adult child out of the nursery, which was in the east wing, to the north, next to Christofen and Linandra's old room, neither of which had been used since the battle and the fire. Even though Link wasn't thirteen, the usual age that a child leaves the nursery, Quan said that he would get one of the rooms across the balcony overlooking the entrance hall. There was no point in having him stay in the nursery for only three months. Link agreed, but was kind of sad he never got to use the nursery. They didn't go into any of the rooms, except his parents' room. He wanted to see it.

It looked just like the bedroom of the Lord and Lady of the mansion would look, with a big king sized bed decorated and covered in fine periwinkle fabrics, with white pillows and white silk under covers. There was a love seat underneath a window on the east wall and a tall white wardrobe nestled in a niche on the southeast corner. A white vanity was across the south wall from the wardrobe. The white and lilac curtains were drawn shut, but Ashyl opened them so they could better see the room. The fire wasn't lit and judging by how cold it was, it hadn't been lit in a long time. The bed also hadn't been slept in. It was so empty.

"You were born in this room," Quan said. "I was at the Ordon Manor at the time, away from the fighting where Christofen wouldn't have to worry about me. I told them that Linandra should go to either Eldin or Ordon to have the child, where Christofen wouldn't have to worry about her too, but she wouldn't have it. Christofen and I were also born in this room, as was our mother and her mother and every other head of the house and their children before. She didn't want to break tradition."

"Do you know what happened? When Dead Fang attacked?"

"All I know is she was seen by a few people, headed for the stables with a bundle in her arms and an arrow in her stomach," Quan answered. Ashyl didn't look like she was in the mood for talking about her little sister at the moment. She was running her fingers on the vanity table, deep in thought. "Where did you say you were found?"

"In the…" Link was about to say Kokiri Woods, but stopped himself. That was his secret, he couldn't let anyone know. "Faron Woods. Pretty far east."

"That's my Nani," Ashyl whispered. "She was so strong and determined."

"Why didn't she stop?" Link asked, looking down at the carpet. "Why did she leave Castle Town when she could have just gone to the Castle, where it was safe and they could have saved her? Why take me that far away?"

"I think that's a question only she could have answered," Ashyl said. "I'm certain she had a reason but it's lost to us now. How about we leave this room and go see the grounds. It may be almost winter, but the grounds are still beautiful." They closed the curtains and left the room back to its silent, empty mourning.

Outside may have been cold in the afternoon chill of late Departure, but Link had the new coat the Tapton's had given him so he wasn't cold. There was a huge cherry tree just east of the back entrance to the grounds and just east of that was a beautiful rose garden, nearly dormant now, but Link was certain it would bloom in a rainbow of colors in time for spring. To the west was a fish pond. There were flakes of ice starting to form, but Link could see the fish still actively swimming around, eating any remaining but that landed on the surface of the pond.

In the northeast corner of the grounds, there was a private graveyard. The most recent names were Thenton and Runnella Hylexia. They died years apart but were buried in the same plot. Runnella had died during the first year of the war and Thenton died six years ago. They were his grandparents. They only went close enough to the garden for Link to make out those two names, though, so he didn't say anything. He'd save that for later.

They walked through the rose garden for a while before resting on the stone bench under the cherry tree. The servants had placed a cover on it that they replaced daily to keep the chilling stone from seeping onto anyone who sat there. After only a few moments of sitting under the cherry tree, Link and Ashyl found themselves playing a game of tag under the branches. Link didn't know adults could play, and the sound of their laughter filled the north grounds until Mr. Boggs came out to tell them that dinner was ready to be served. The day went by so fast and it felt like a dream. Link had to convince himself it was real.

The next morning, Link woke up in his new room which was next to Quan's room in the east wing of the mansion. He was disoriented at first and was so comfortable and warm he thought he'd died and gone to be with the gods for a second before remembering everything that happened the day before. It was early when he first opened his eyes and the fire in the fireplace was still nothing but embers and the curtains were drawn shut.

All Link could tell about the time was that the valet hadn't woken him up yet. Lady Ashyl had told him about the valet, Ermin, who would wake him and help him in the mornings and evenings if he wanted. Since Ermin hadn't shown up yet, Link went back to sleep, curling up under the soft down quilt and hugging the pillow, happily content with his new life of comfort and security.

Link didn't know how long he had slept after waking up, but the sound of the curtains opening and a bright light shining on his face woke him, startling him. At first, he reached under his pillow where he used to keep his sword when he slept, but he didn't have one anymore and quickly readjusted with a small groan. He pulled the blanket over his head, blocking out the light. He hadn't slept this well in forever. Not even with the Taptons or in Kokiri Woods with Saria playing him to sleep with her ocarina, like she did when he was really little. He didn't want to get up just yet. He wanted to stay on that cloud of blissful rest forever.

"Now, now, young master," the valet, Ermin, said. He sounded about the same age as Bindle, maybe a little older, and his voice was warm. His accent was similar to Link's, so he assumed he had grown up somewhere farther south from the Hyliana Province. Kokiri had accents similar to the other forest regions like Faron and Ordon, which helped hide his past. "You don't want to miss breakfast, do you? It'd be a shame to have your aunt and uncle miss you on such a fine morning as this!"

"Five more minutes," Link groaned.

"You've said that before, young master," Ermin chuckled. "But I think you were half asleep."

"I'm still half asleep," Link complained.

"My job is to get you to breakfast on time, young master, and I won't have us set a bad first impression. Come on!" Ermin grabbed Link's blankets and pulled them off of him. Not too much, so that the maids wouldn't have a hard time making the bed after they'd left, but enough to hinder Link's comfort.

Link complained groggily while Ermin proceeded to remove the pillows, all three of them that Link had positioned around himself as a cushiony pillow fort. "No, five more minutes," Link mumbled, rolling over. Despite having no pillows or blankets, Link was still too comfortable and too warm to get up.

"Up!" Ermin this time started shaking Link's shoulders and he wouldn't stop until Link tiredly tried to push him away. When Link resisted, Ermin grabbed Link from under the armpits and lifted him off the bed, placing him, standing upright, near the wardrobe so he could change Link from his sleeping clothes and into the same clothes he had worn yesterday, since he didn't have anything better and nothing his parents had bought him fit him since they had been shopping for an infant, not a twelve-year-old.

"I can do it myself," Link mumbled, but they both knew that if Ermin left, Link would just get back in bed. Link did most of the dressing, but Ermin kept him moving until Link was awake enough to leave his room and go down the stairs without falling asleep and tripping on the way down. Link mumbled a quite 'thank you' to the valet, his valet, how alien that sounded, that he could be important enough to have a valet, and made his way to the dining hall for breakfast.

Link wasn't awake enough to really appreciate the breakfast, egg toast and sweet grain yogurt, something he'd never had before, but he was very happy to see Ashyl and Quan. Quan was going through books, Link assumed they had something to do with being Duke of Ordon. Link would take his place when he came of age. Such a daunting thought scared him. Ashyl was reading some letters that had been forwarded to her from Eldin via the very reliable and very speedy postal service.

Link would always be amazed at how such a vast country like Hyrule, hundreds of miles across, could have such fast postal services when the mail carriers ran on foot instead of horse back, but he assumed it had something to do with magic and Pegasus boots. Magic wasn't entirely common in Hyrule, but it wasn't uncommon either. Link himself could use a few spells he had been gifted on his journeys, but he wasn't certain if he could still use it since he hadn't had any practice in a little over a year.

When Link wandered into the dining hall and sat down across from Ashyl, sleep still prevalent on his face, Ashyl put down her letters and smiled at him. Quan looked up momentarily, huffed, and looked back down, but Link didn't think anything of it.

"Good morning, Link. Still tired?" Ashyl chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am," Link nodded groggily, rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes, trying to wake up enough to enjoy his first morning in a place that was truly his but failing miserably when all he could think of was how soft and warm and inviting the bed upstairs was.

"There's no need to be formal with us, you know," Ashyl smiled. "Please, address me as your aunt. It's only right."

"Okay," Link smiled slowly back at her. He might have seen Quan roll his eyes but he wasn't looking directly at his uncle and he wasn't able to pay attention completely yet, so he could have very easily imagined it.

They spent the rest of breakfast in silence. Ashyl and Quan didn't seem up for talking to each other and Link wasn't ready for anything more than small talk, which they had already gotten out of the way. And there wasn't much point in talking about the weather, which was bleary and bleak. Winter loomed on the horizon. It didn't seem like Link would find it difficult to get through this winter, or any after it. This sudden change in status came at the exact right time.

Link woke up almost completely after breakfast and he and Ashyl found themselves talking about the oak tree, whose branches spread rough outside Link's window.

"It was windy last night and I know how the branches can scrape against the walls and windows. You weren't frightened, were you?"

"No," Link shook his head. The branches had made scraping noises, but it took a great deal to really scare Link. "I know trees too well for them to frighten me. I grew up surrounded by them and I can tell the difference between a branch and anything else even in my sleep."

"Where did you end up after Linandra carried you all the way across the Hyliana Province, running from who knows what?" Quan imposed. That was just the question Link did not want to answer.

"Is the painting out?" Link changed the subject. Quan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He could tell Link was avoiding the question, but Ashyl brushed it off and immediately stood from her chair, a warm, but sad, smile on her face.

"Yes, I should think it was brought out before we even woke. How about we go see it? I'd love to see a painting of them I haven't seen before and I'm certain you don't want to wait any longer, do you, Link?"

Link shook his head, following her out of the dinning room eagerly. He couldn't wait to see what his parents looked like. He had already been told he looked just like them, but he hadn't often seen his face. The last time it was in the Stone Tower Temple with all the mirrors in it, but it had been dark and most of the time he had been wearing one mask or another.

Link wondered if his mother was pretty or if his father looked like Quan. Did he have facial hair too? How long was his mother's hair and what color was it? He knew they were both light haired, but there were many different colors of light hair, and his was much more on the orange side. He wondered which side of the family he got that from, since Quan's hair was light brown and Ashyl's light blonde.

When they got to the more private study, there was the painting, placed on a decently sized table next to the piano. Both the painting and the table hadn't been there the day before, and Link realized how empty it had felt without it.

"That's them?" Link whispered, clasping onto his aunts hand and looking up at her with wide eyes. "My parents?"

"Yes, dear, that's them," Ashyl smiled down at him and squeezed his hand right back, twice in succession, like Mr. Tapton had with Link's shoulders the first day he had been well enough to go see Ella in Castle Town. Maybe it meant something. They both looked at the painting, studying every detail the artist had managed to capture with their brush. They found a certain sort of closeness to each other as they looked. Ashyl loved the couple in the picture as her little brother and sister, and Link knew he would have loved and respected them as his mother and father had he been given the chance.

His father stood next to the chair in which his mother sat, with his hand on her shoulder and her hand reaching up to hold his. Link didn't imagine she wanted to sit down while his father stood, but she was pregnant when the painting had been made, though the artist didn't paint the baby bump since it wouldn't capture what she would look like for most of her life, had she lived after the civil war.

The painting was very large, possibly half life size, so there was plenty of room to capture their faces and the small nuances of their expressions. They both had a warm smile and even though they weren't smiling at him, he felt like they were.

His mother's red-orange hair was pulled up in a braid that was wrapped around her head and then dropped over her shoulder. She had pale green eyes. Link wanted to imagine that the artist had captured their life and vitality very accurately. She had strong, narrowing eyebrows and long, pointed ears. Her eyes were narrow as well and held a gaze of conviction that reminded Link a little of Ella. Her chin, like much of the rest of her face, was narrow. She was very beautiful.

She was wearing a medium length, simple periwinkle dress with chain mail underneath with a white shirt and white riding breeches, she had been in the war herself, and she had a short silver sword in an ivory sheath resting on the chair, obviously hers.

His father's hair was golden blond, not as orange as Link's, but still not the same stark blonde as Ashyl's or Ella's. It was long and pulled back into a pony tail and parted similar to his, but on his right instead of in the middle. He had dark, deep blue eyes and the artist painted them as sparkling with the wisdom that was to be expected from a master tactician. Link vaguely remembered noting that his eyes were the same dark blue, but he didn't think he could ever hold that much cleverness. He was clean shaven and had a strong jaw and a thin, relatively long nose. He had soft, arcing eyebrows and his eyes were a similar shape as Link's.

He was wearing an embroidered blue and white tunic, similar to the guard's tunic, but without the royal crest and with less armor, but Link could see some bronze colored chain mail underneath, like his mother's. His father's sword was hanging on a sword belt and was similar to the ones Link had seen on the knights when they rode through the main road to go from Hyrule Castle to the rest of Hyrule.

Overall, Link could conclude that he did indeed look like both of his parents, with his father's nose and eyes with the rest taking after his mother. His hair was a color in between theirs and naturally fell like his father's, but he parted it slightly differently. He hoped his smile looked like theirs because he could look at that picture forever. It was the closest he'd ever get to seeing them.

Quan coughed discretely to get Link and Ashyl's attention. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my study," Quan did not sound like he would be happy if they ended up needing him for something and disturbed him.

Before Link could worry about it, Ashyl looked at him with a big grin, a few tears in her eyes, but she wasn't thinking about Linandra anymore. Now she was thinking about her sister's son and how much he reminded her of Linandra. She wouldn't deny that Link was more like his father, but her Nani was still present in more than enough ways.

"Link, how about we go down to the Market District and get you some new clothes? You'll need more than just what you have now."

"Really?" Link looked down at his clothes. He thought they were nice enough, but maybe he was supposed to have more than one thing to wear since it might get dirty and just jumping in the nearest body of water with his clothes on wouldn't be acceptable anymore. "That's okay?"

"Of course," she patted him on the shoulder and smiled. He felt so wanted, it was so alien. No one had wanted him like this before. "The family that brought you here, the Taptons, right? They'll be bringing everything over soon, won't they? We'll thank them and then we can go and get you measured for fitting."

"Okay!" Link smiled. Ashyl held her hand out to him and he took it readily. Link and his aunt, his real aunt, left the private sitting room to go to the gardens while they waited for the Taptons. Link looked behind him at the painting as they left and took a deep breath of relief. He did it. He found what Zelda had sent him back for three years ago. He was where he was supposed to be and he was happy.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	5. Part I: Chapter V: Lord Quan

_Thank you to whitworth5274, and Frozen789 for their reviews_

 _Frozen789: Link already knows Ella is Zelda, but I promise it will be very interesting when Zelda finds out who Link is_

 _BelieveInYourDreams4Life: I really appreciate your interest in my story, but I ask that you refrain from using reviews to share personal information and reserve them for making comments on the story and/or my writing, as per their intended use. If you wish to engage in friendly conversation with me, you can leave me a message on my tumblr, my tumblr URL is the same as my pen name, I would be happy to receive a message from you there_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter V_  
 **Lord Quan**

Mr. Tapton came without Emma or Bindle. He had a small parcel of things that belonged to Link. It wasn't much since Link didn't really own anything. It was really just his ocarina, which Link kept wrapped in parchment, and the less fancy clothes they had bought him to replace the rags he had been wearing when Mr. Tapton saved him from being beaten to death or dying out in the cold.

"Thank you, sir," Link held his wrapped ocarina, Ermin had brought the clothes upstairs already, and looked up at Mr. Tapton. "Thank you." The second thanks was deeper and it wasn't meant for the ocarina or the clothes. It was for refusing to give up, like Link had. "Thank you for believing in me."

Mr. Tapton knelt down in front of Link and placed his hands on Link's shoulders. He looked up into Link's eyes, holding the boy's attention. "You are a good boy, Link." He smiled at him and Link managed a smile back. "You are worth every second. Don't you forget that. For me, alright?"

"I will, sir," Link nodded. "Thank you, thank you." Link fell into Mr. Tapton's arms and Mr. Tapton hugged him back. "I'm really home!"

"Yes!" Mr. Tapton laughed. "Yes, you're home."

They pulled away, not expecting to ever have this kind of closeness again, since Mr. Tapton would be going back to his inn in the Gate District and Link would be staying behind in the Upper District. They might run into each other occasionally, but this moment would be the last time they were almost family, like they had been when Link was staying with them.

"Link, if you ever need anything you just have to knock. I'll always be willing to help."

"Okay," Link nodded, giving Mr. Tapton one more hug before the innkeeper left. Mr. Tapton patted him on the back. Link was sad that he might never see him again, but Mr. Tapton had promised to not let Link go until he knew Link was going someplace safe. He certainly kept his promise.

 _(1)_

Ashyl spent the entire rest of the week at the mansion while Link tried to make up his mind. He spent most of his time with Ashyl if he wasn't with Ella in Market Square. Ashyl told him all about her life in Eldin province as Duchess. She told him about her three sons. Renel was the oldest, twenty, and was married to Tella. They were expecting their first child sometime in mid spring. Ash was the second oldest, eighteen, and was also married, to a girl named Chrysanthemum. And then there was Fareld III, the youngest child and closest to Link's age at sixteen. He wasn't married but Ashyl did believe he was interested in the neighboring duke's daughter. Link loved hearing about his cousins and he really wanted to meet them someday.

Before he knew it, the New Year's Festival was just that night and for the first time, he could spend a festival with his family. New Year's Festival was also when fall turned into winter and people either went to the temple to give thanks for the previous year and pray for the next one to be peaceful and bountiful or celebrated the previous year.

"Ashyl, is this really necessary?" Quan grumbled as he walked behind Link and Ashyl as they walked hand and hand on the way to the grand temple in the Upper District.

"Quan, this year ended too well for us to think with our behinds and not our heads, as the saying goes," Ashyl responded. Link giggled. "Have you heard that before?" Ashyl smiled down at Link. Link shook his his head. "Well, it means looking into the past, behind you, instead of looking to the future, ahead of you. Understand?"

"Yes," Link nodded.

"In this case, Quan would rather be in Market Square celebrating the last year instead of thanking the gods for our fortune and praying for more to come in the next."

"And what's wrong with that?" Quan complained. "This year has brought me nothing but grief. Half of Ordon province's goat herds were wiped out by plague and the cheese and goat milk was spoiled because of it. I barely made minimum tax this year."

"Is that all you're thinking of?" Ashyl responded coldly. "You're nephew has returned from the dead."

"Yes, there is that," Quan said flatly. Link couldn't tell if that was a negative point to Quan or not. He decided it must be positive because he was his father's brother. Anyone related to his parents would be overjoyed to find him because to not be would just be to hard to imagine.

Link had only ever been in three different types of temples, the temples in the Lower District, which were not in the best condition and often filled with the homeless and sick, the Temple of Time in the Market District, which wasn't technically still in use, and the sacred temples belonging to the sages and those were filled to the brim with monsters and deadly traps.

This temple was different. It was grand and majestic, just like the Temple of Time, but it was lined with pews filled with people dressed in their finest clothes. And since it was the Upper District, there wasn't a single person underdressed. Not even Link, since Ashyl had taken him out to be measured and the clothes she had ordered arrived that morning. Link would never be in rags again. Despite the upgrade, Link was still uncomfortable. No one had said that the finer clothes got, the itchier they were.

The sermon was long, the longest one in the liturgical year, since it was supposed to last all night. The Hylexia's had their own private booth on the north side of the temple, right of the entrance. They paid for it, but the money went to charity. Link didn't think the money made it that far down the clergy since he had heard the numbers and they didn't add up, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"We'll leave if you get tired, Link," Ashyl whispered to Link.

"I'll be fine," Link answered quietly. He imagined he wanted to be there just as much as Quan did, but he didn't want to make his aunt upset, so he kept his mouth shut. He also didn't point out how uncomfortable his clothes were, but he hoped he wouldn't have to wear them again anytime soon.

The sermon went on and on and on. Link had pulled all nighters before, hiding in caves, trekking thorough dungeons. Some of the bigger monsters he fought took a whole day to defeat and he had spent the days before knee deep in traps and fighting smaller monsters. He expected it would be easy to stay awake for the sermon. But after just an hour in, around eleven o'clock, Link started to nod, leaning his head on Ashyl's shoulder. He tried not to yawn, but the whole thing was just so boring and it wasn't even in modern hylian, but a dialect from over a hundred years ago. The priest spoke like the Deku Tree, but worse, and he wasn't saying anything Link cared about.

Link finally let his heavy eyelids fall shut, and when he blearily opened them again, he was being held in Ashyl's arms, being carried back home. He must have fallen asleep accidentally, but Ashyl was so warm, he didn't protest or apologize for not being able to pay attention for the whole thing. He just snuggled closer to her and she held him a little tighter. He felt so safe in her loving arms, almost like he had his mother back.

Link didn't see Quan anywhere, though. His uncle must have gone off somewhere without them, not wanting to end his night just because Link couldn't stay awake. Link feel asleep again, nestled in his aunt's arms. He couldn't think of a better place to start the new year than being held by his loving family.

 _(2)(2)_

The next day, or in the morning, since Link had fallen asleep past midnight, which meant he hadn't fallen asleep the day before, just woken up, Link was off to see Ella in the market square, since it was Cenday. Like every other time Link had asked to go play with his friend, Ashyl smiled and patted his head, telling him to go have as much fun as possible. Quan never said much to him, but Link had enough attention from Ashyl to make up for Quan's disinterest and his parent's tragic absence.

Ermin handed Link the boy's new dark green winter coat, a fine brown woolen scarf, and a pair of mittens as Link excitedly made for the front door. Link thanked him with a smile and Ermin nodded his head back respectfully. That always threw Link off a little when the servants treated him like one of the family, even if he was one of the family. He wasn't used to people respecting him at all, let alone treating him as the young master of the house.

Link made his way to the Market District. The first time he had gotten a little turned around but had eventually found his way, but now he had the Upper District mostly memorized. There were a few corners he didn't know, but he could always get back to the places he did know quickly.

He had also been afraid of the guards posted around the District, ready to spring into action if anything happened. But instead of glaring at him suspiciously, they always smiled and nodded their heads to him. They were a little more stiff than the servants, but there was no doubt that they were no longer eyeing him like a beggar, but acknowledging him as a noble. Link wondered if he'd be allowed to walk straight up to the front of the Castle or if he'd have to sneak past the guards like he had when he was nine.

Link made it to the fountain just as Ella did and they both greeted each other with equally happy smiles. Link was finally able to match Ella's optimistic smile with his own and he wasn't dirty or cold or hungry.

"Link!" Ella hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Hi, Ella," Link smiled.

"Happy New Year!" Ella clapped happily, jumping up and down a little.

"You too!"

"Did you have to go to a sermon? Because my dad made me go this year, even though before he wouldn't let me stay up past my bed time. But now I'm thirteen so I could go and I was so excited and then it was so boring I ended up falling asleep anyway!"

"Aunt Ashyl took me to temple, too," Link smiled. "I also fell asleep. It was so long and boring and I didn't even understand half of what they said. How come they still use hundred year old sermons when nobody talks like that anymore?"

"I don't know. Grownups are silly."

"Uncle Quan didn't like it either. Aunt Ashyl said he liked to think with his behind and not his head!" Link laughed. Ella laughed with him. "She said that means he wanted to have fun celebrating the past instead of ask for a bright future."

"That's a funny way to say it," Ella giggled. "I don't think my dad'd ever say something like that. He's always so serious. Maybe he would have when my mom was still around. She died a five years ago. I miss her."

Link didn't know what to say so he just sighed deeply and squeezed her hand in his.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Link," Ella looked down sadly. "I didn't mean to bring that up. You're probably a lot more… You know."

"Orphaned?" Link whispered.

"I'm sorry, you don't have either parent and here I am complaining about my dad and bring up my mom."

"It's okay," Link hugged her. "Neither of us can help it. And it's okay to be sad. It helps to talk about it."

"What are you gonna do?" Ella asked, pulling away and sitting down on the edge of the fountain.

"I dunno," Link sat down next to her. "Uncle Quan kinda ignores me, or I guess he's always busy because he doesn't have time to slack on his duties as a Duke. Not that Aunt Ashyl's slacking, it's just that she's got a big family that can handle without her and Uncle Quan's just got me and I can't help him yet. Aunt Ashyl says I can go back to Eldin with her, but that's so far away."

"We won't get to see each other anymore," Ella whispered. She sounded close to tears that it made Link feel awful about considering leaving her alone in such a big town without a single friend her age.

"I know, but she's got three sons so I'd have three cousins and even a second cousin soon because Renel, my oldest cousin, his wife's gonna have a baby soon. Her house is so full and I'd never be lonely. And her youngest son, Ferald, is just a few years older than me and she says we'd get along really well, like brothers even."

"That'a great, Link," Ella said, but she didn't sound happy.

"Uncle Quan's planning on staying here for a long while, so if I stay with him I wouldn't have to go back to Ordon with him. And since my father was older, the Hylexia things, the titles, the houses, everything, including the responsibilities as Duke, belong to me, so I'd have to leave Eldin on my sixteenth birthday and move to Ordon anyway, and that's so far and I'd be all alone then. But if I stay with Uncle Quan, I get to grow up here, with you, and when I go back to Ordon, Uncle Quan'd probably come with me so I wouldn't be completely on my own."

"Seems like a big choice."

"I have to make the decision soon because even though Ashyl wants to stay until I can make up my mind, she'll be stuck here when it starts to really snow because Eldin gets way colder than Hyliana, 'cause of the altitude."

"You should choose what you think is best."

"You want me to stay here, though," Link said. "I want to stay here, too."

"So you'll stay," Ella smiled at him. Link couldn't smile back.

"But I want to stay with Ashyl and I want to meet my cousins and I don't know when I'll see them if I stay here."

"So you're not staying here," Ella's smile dropped.

"I don't know!" Link whined. "I want to do both but there's only one of me. I have to choose between my mother's big family that I'll inherit nothing from and honestly have little responsibility too, or my father's small family with just my uncle but to which I owe much more since I inherited from my father, who was older."

"So honor or happiness."

"There's happiness here, too," Link looked at Ella. "I wouldn't have to leave you and you're my best friend."

"But you don't think your uncle, Quan, likes you very much, do you?"

"I don't think he hates me. He just doesn't want to…" Link let the sentence hang. He wasn't sure if he should finish with 'show he likes me' or just 'like me'. "I dunno. Maybe Aunt Ashyl's just the kind of person who shows her love openly and Quan's all hard and stoic and doesn't like opening up. Aunt Ashyl's had a different childhood than Uncle Quan. She had a strong, tight family and now she's got a big one of her own. Uncle Quan was on his own a lot since my dad and my grandma were fighting in the war and my grandfather was always really sickly. He's had to do so much for so long, maybe he just didn't learn how to show his emotions."

"That could be it," Ella agreed. "Maybe you could help him with that? Because you're really good at bringing out the best in people."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I know so!" Ella shoved him playfully with a big smile on her face. "Knights and bandits, come on! Let's play! You're it!" Ella leapt off of the fountain and gleefully ran away, laughing like it was their last day on the surface to play and have fun together.

"Hey, wait up!" Link jumped off after her and they ran around the market square laughing just as joyfully, chasing each other and having mock sword fights. Link had never felt happier. He didn't want the feeling to go away, ever.

Later in the afternoon, Link returned home for dinner. He walked up the front path between the now virtually leafless maple trees. They were covered in frost and their branches were holding up a light layer of powdered snow. He opened the door by himself, knocking was not necessary for his own home. He could smell the faint hints of something warm and delicious wafting up from the kitchen in the servant's section underneath the elevated mansion.

Link wanted to go down and see what Cook was making for the first dinner of the year 505 FH, but he was sure it would be rude for him to intrude on the servant's section of the mansion, or any house with servants. Link didn't know why, and he thought it was kind of silly to segregate like that, but he was new to his position and didn't know all the nuances that came with it, so he'd stick with what he knew. He didn't know where his aunt was, so instead he went to his uncle's study because his uncle was usually filing paperwork there.

He'd tell him he had made his decision and would like to stay with him in Castle Town. He couldn't leave Ella all alone or abandon his duties as part of the Hylexia family, it was selfish. He had to be responsible, it was his job.

When he thought of his responsibilities and duties, Link rubbed the back of his left hand. He'd have to find a better way to hide his birthmark than with dirt. Lately, he'd been hiding it by wearing mittens or keeping his hands in his pockets. Perhaps there was some spell he could use to hide it. If he stayed in Castle Town, like he planned, he could go to the library and look it up, since he wasn't embarrassed about his appearances anymore.

Link knocked gingerly on the door of his uncle's study.

"Come in," Quan's voice called from behind the door.

Link pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, unsure if come in meant open the door or actually go into the study. He hadn't been in there before and Quan had never invited him. He always acted like he wanted it to be private and remain private, even among family. Plus, this was the first time Link had ever been alone with his uncle.

"What do you want?" Quan said when he looked behind him from where he sat at his desk, writing some important looking letters.

"I… I… Um," Link fumbled a little, worried that if he said something wrong or wasn't polite enough, what little respect Quan had for him would disappear.

"Well, what is it, boy? Speak up," Quan huffed impatiently.

"I… Um, well," Link was so nervous. Quan raised an eyebrow and started to turn away from Link. He was losing interest.

"I don't like being bothered if it's not important," Quan announced tensely.

"I… Sorry," Link mumbled. "It's just that I, um, I've decided that I want… I want to stay here with you in Castle Town and, um… That's it, I guess."

"Well, that certainly took you long enough."

"Sorry."

"If that's all," Quan waved his hand behind him at Link, telling him to leave quickly and quietly.

"Uh, Happy New Year, Uncle," Link said as he turned to leave.

"Yes, good," Quan murmured, waving his hand to shoo Link, to whom he was no longer paying attention to. "Don't you have somewhere better to be than here, bothering me?"

"I… um," Link felt ashamed. "Yes, sir. Sorry."

Link left, closing the door gently. He let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. That was harder than he expected. He hoped Ella was right and that he could break through Quan's hard shell and get him to open up and be happy with him, maybe even proud of him. But Link would have to focus on one thing at a time.

Link decided to go back to the study with all the books and see if maybe there were any on magic and if he could use that magic to hide his birthmark. And if that failed, he could always go to the Great Fairy Fountain just off the path to Hyrule Castle. The Great Fairies didn't just help anyone so very few people knew about it, but Link wasn't just anyone. He was certain the Great Fairy would help if he asked.

On his way to the library, Link ran into Ashyl in the main hall.

"Hello, Auntie Ashyl," Link smiled.

"Hello, dear."

"Where'd you go?" Link asked. He hadn't been looking for her, per se, but he was still curious. She would be leaving without him soon anyway.

"I was in the northern parts of the Market District," Ashyl answered, walking with Link to the library. "Castle Town has always had the best tailors and I want to buy some clothes for the baby. They'll need some presents from Grandma," Ashyl put her hand on Links shoulder and squeezed it gently. "What colors do you think the little one will like?"

"Green!" Link smiled up at her as they walked into the library together. Green was his favorite color and he hadn't been shy about it, which was why a lot of the new clothes she had bought for him were green.

"What an excellent choice," Ashyl picked him up in her arms and sat down on the couch with him held in her arms. Link couldn't help but laugh as she hugged him tightly. "I'm sure the little one will just love you."

"About that," Link frowned, looking down at his knees, resting his head on her chest. "I've decided to stay here, with Uncle Quan. You're my family and I'll miss you a lot, but this is my home. This is where I should have grown up."

"Of course, Link," Ashyl squeezed him tight twice and kissed the top of his forehead. "I'm sure you'll be very happy here."

"You think?" Link looked up at her. "Even when you go back home?"

"Quan may seem cold on the outside and a little distant, but I'm sure there's a good man underneath all that ice. And if anyone can melt if away, dear, it's you."

"Ella thinks so, too," Link said, closing his eyes and leaning on Ashyl once more.

"That's your friend, right?"

"Yes. She's my best friend in the world."

"Is she why you're staying here? So you don't have to leave her?"

"I guess that's part of it. She's been my only friend for a while and I'm her only friend ever. She'd be really lonely and I couldn't do that to her just because I want to go with you."

"Sweetie, if you want to go with me you can."

"I know, and I do, kinda. But this is my home. I shouldn't try to pretend I'm a Smithston when I'm not. Uncle Quan said so, remember? He said I'm Hylexia and it'd be irresponsible to let go of that."

"You're your mother's son, too. You don't have to let go of that just because you didn't inherit from her."

"I know. But Ella needs me, too. She'd be really sad without me."

"Alright, Link. If you've really thought this through. How about we write to each other so it's not like we're so far apart? How does that sound?"

"I'd like that a lot… But I'm not so good at writing," Link admitted sheepishly.

"That's alright, Link," Ashyl squeezed his shoulder again. He liked it when she did that. "When you write to me, you'll get a lot of practice, right?"

Link nodded.

"And then the more you practice, the better you'll get. And I get to hear from you and I'd like that very much."

"Okay," Link smiled up at her.

"Deal?"

"Deal!" Link hugged her and she hugged him back.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

Two days later, Ashyl was ready to leave and the three of them, Link, Quan, and her, were gathered in the great hall to say goodbye.

"Now, Link," Ashyl knelt down so that she was closer to Link's eye level. "You don't forget to write, okay?"

Link nodded, trying not to cry. "I'll miss you," he whispered, looking down at his feet.

"I know you will. And I'll miss you, too," Ashyl cupped his face in her hand and moved his head up so that he was looking into her eyes. They were the same shade of pale green as his mother's. "I'll write as soon as I get back so you'll know I get there safe."

"I… I…" Link wanted to say that he loved her and he really did, but those three words had never come out of his mouth in that order before and he didn't know how they'd sound. He'd probably sound dumb. "I'll write as much as I can."

Ashyl hugged him and he hugged her back. He'd gotten more hugs from her in the short time they had had together than he had the entirety of his life before, including all the times he and Ella had hugged hello and goodbye. It felt so nice to be wanted by his family.

"Do you have to go?" Link whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to stay, but I do have to go," Ashyl whispered back. She pulled back and squeezed his shoulders. She did that a lot and Link wondered if it meant something. It must, if she'd do it so often. "You will always be welcome at any of my homes."

Link nodded. Ashyl squeezed his shoulders once more and then stood up. She held her hand out to Quan and they shook hands, a little stiffly, but then again, their only real relation was through a marriage of two people who had died over twelve and a half years ago, so they were barely more than acquaintances, their last connection being their shared nephew.

"Take care of him, Quan," Ashyl said, more seriously than Link had ever heard before. "And love him like a son. Gods know, he deserves no less."

"I should imagine he does," Quan replied. Link couldn't quite tell what he meant by that. Was he agreeing with Ashyl? Or did he mean Link did deserve less? Link couldn't tell since meaning was best determined by tone, something Quan often lacked.

"Gods watch you, brother-in-law," Ashyl nodded. It was something that politeness required her to say, but she didn't sound like she meant it whole heartedly.

"You as well," Quan answered, just as half heartedly. Link didn't think they got along so well. "And gods' speed." Another thing politeness required him to say when someone was leaving his home and headed for any length of journey through the the countryside. They had a very formal relationship, Link decided. That was why they were so stiff with each other.

When Ashyl left and the front door's closed behind her, Link suddenly felt like the mansion has grown bigger and emptier, despite the full staff and his uncle. Link waited to see if the feeling'd go away, but it didn't. It just got steadily worse, crushing down on him slowly, like when Navi had left, though that had been worse. She hadn't even said goodbye. She hadn't said anything. But still, Link hadn't lived in the big mansion by himself with just Quan before. Ashyl had always been there. Until now.

Link looked at the door for a few more moments and then glanced behind him at Quan, who was already going back to his study. He was so distant it was like he wasn't even there. He didn't look at Link like Ashyl did. He didn't even look at him at all. Link looked back to doors again and then back at Quan, just as he walked out of sight, leaving Link all alone in the great, big, empty hall.

Link burst through the doors, running down the pathway. The remaining maple leaves littering the path crunched under his feet and the little puddles of fresh snow squelched every time he stepped in one.

"Auntie!" Link cried when he saw her just reaching the front gates. "Auntie Ashyl!" Ashyl turned around to see Link running at her and quickly fell to her knees to catch him when he reached out to hug her. "Don't go, please," Link whimpered, burying his face in her shoulder and memorizing how she smelled and how warm and safe the hug felt. "Please."

"Link, if you'll really miss me this much, you should come with me," Ashyl cooed, rubbing Link's back as he cried quietly. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"But I do want to!" Link cried. "This is my home. I don't want to live anywhere else than Castle Town. Why can't you just stay here?"

"Oh, Link," Ashyl rested her chin on his head. "You know why. I live in Eldin, just like you live here. How about this," Ashyl placed a finger on Link's chin and lifted his head up to look at her kind, loving face. "When winter is over, you come visit me in the mountains in early spring. We can spend your birthday together."

"The Twenty-Third of Awakening on the Festival of Peace!" Link smiled up at her, wiping the tears from his face. He was so happy he finally knew when his birthday was. And he had family to spend it with, even if they weren't always around.

"You'll be alright, Link," Ashyl stood up and Link stood with her, she left her hands on his shoulders. "You're safe here and you're loved."

"Not by Uncle Quan," Link muttered, looking down again. "He doesn't care like you do."

"Everyone loves differently," Ashyl explained. "I'm sure Quan loves you. He might not show it now, but he will in time. He'll learn to show it better."

"Okay," Link nodded.

He hugged her once more and then she really had to leave. Link stood at the gate and watched until she was gone and then waited a bit longer by the gate. He watched the end of the road where she had disappeared until the butler, Mr. Boggs, came out to get him.

"Young Master," Mr. Boggs stood respectfully behind Link. Protocol didn't allow him to tap Link on the shoulder so he just spoke. "Lord Quan wishes to speak with you in his study."

"Yes, sir," Link answered automatically, going back into the mansion, followed by Mr. Boggs. Mr. Boggs coughed. "Oh, uh. Sorry. I mean… I dunno. Thank you, I suppose."

He forgot he wasn't supposed to be so formal with the servants since he was now technically above them in politeness so he couldn't call them 'sir' or 'ma'am'. He was so used to everyone being above him. It'd just take some time to readjust to having most people below him.

It was a odd thing, Link realized, that people were above or below each other depending on how and when they were born. He hadn't noticed it when he was on the bottom. That was just the way things were. Now that he'd seen and lived both sides, things weren't so simple.

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

Inside, Link went straight for his uncle's study. He knew his Uncle wanted to tell him something, but he also had something to say. He knocked just as timidly as he had before and was let in with the same detached tone.

"You wanted to see me, Uncle?"

"Yes, yes, just a moment, I'm busy," Quan brushed Link off, even though he had been the one who summoned Link in the first place.

"Sorry," Link mumbled.

Link was left standing awkwardly by the door for a few moments before Quan finished with whatever document he was looking over and stood up from his chair. Quan towered over Link, easily reaching over six feet tall, and he was not trying to make himself any less intimidating. He held his hands behind his back formally and looked down past his nose at Link with a disinterested, yet disappointed look. It made Link feel inferior in some way.

"There are some things we must discuss," Quan started. By his tone, Link didn't think 'discussion' was an accurate word, since that implied that Link had some say it what was about to be said. "As you know, when you come of age, you will take the title of acting Duke Ordona as well as all the responsibilities forthwith, and become the acting head of the Hylexia Family."

"Yes, sir," Link looked down at his feet. Somehow, the way Quan said it made him feel ashamed. It was like he wasn't worthy of the things he inherited by tragic circumstances. Link wasn't even sure what 'forthwith' meant, but he assumed it was something bad, judging from Quan's tone.

"Look me in the eye when I speak, boy," Quan ordered, his tone growing tense.

"Yes, sir!" Link looked up immediately, slightly startled by Quan's sudden change in demeanor. But as soon as it had changed, it chanced right back to cold and unreadable.

"Until that time when you come of age on your sixteenth birthday, I will be your regent and your guardian and you will treat me with the utmost respect. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" Link nodded.

"This means that what I say you take as law and if you deviate from this, you will accept the proper discipline for your misbehavior."

"Yes, sir," Link gulped quietly. He didn't like the sound of discipline, but it couldn't be too bad, could it? Quan was his uncle, his family. Certainly any discipline he enacted would just be things like a time out or maybe a long lecture in proper behavior. And it's not like Link misbehaved. He'd always been polite and considerate.

"If you have no questions, you may leave," Quan started to turn back to his work, but Link spoke up before he could sit back down.

"Um, actually, I was wondering, Uncle," Link started. "If maybe… maybe I could go to the Market Square to play with my friend. It's just that we always meet this day of the week, and some other days too, and she's expecting me so…"

"No," Quan answered, colder than Link had ever heard him. "You will stay on the mansion grounds and you will not leave them without my say so."

"But! She's waiting for me!" Link insisted, taking a small step closer to his uncle and meeting his eyes with the most pleading look he could, though his expression was not intentional. "Please, Uncle! We won't leave the Market Square and I'll be back before sundown, promise! Please let me go, please!"

"No, you may not leave the grounds," Quan repeated. This time he was more forceful. He was starting to grow angry with Link and Link couldn't understand why. It was a simple request, to go and be a child out in the fresh air with his friend.

"But…"

"Silence!" Quan snapped. He took one big step towards Link and grabbed him forcefully by the ear. Link gasped in pain and instinctively reached up with both hands to grasp Quan's wrist and alleviate the pulling on his ear. It did little in the way of pain for how tightly Quan was pinching.

"When I tell you to do something, boy, you do not question it!" Quan snarled. "I was under the impression I was being perfectly clear but, obviously, I was not." Quan dragged Link harshly out of his study and through the halls, headed for the garden outside.

"Uncle, stop, please, you're hurting me!" Link whimpered, tears falling down his face. He was struggling to keep up with Quan's long, quick strides and was falling painfully behind. "Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Honest, I didn't!" Quan's only response was to shake Link's ear, drawing a painful whimper from his little nephew.

When they reached the back doors, Quan practically threw Link down the short set of stairs leading to the stone walkway that lead around the back gardens. Link landed on his knees and if he hadn't've been wearing thick winter pants, he would have been hurt much worse than a sore ear.

"Uncle?" Link shakily got back to his feet and turned to look at Quan towering above him from the door way. Link wrung his hands nervously and glanced back and forth between Quan's eyes, desperately looking for some form of sympathy or understanding or even kindness.

"You will stay out here until I say you may come in. And you will think about what I have told you, boy, and tell me how you went against me and why it was wrong when you do or I will throw you out again and you'll have to stay out here all night, am I clear‽"

"No, wait!" Despite his efforts, tears fell freely down Link's face, each breath coming out as steam in the cold air. Link really, really didn't want to risk sleeping outside in the cold. Not again. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! I just…"

"AM I CLEAR‽" Quan shouted, his eyes narrowing and his face growing closer to turning red.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Link sobbed quietly, his eyes widening in fear. He shrank away form Quan and took a few steps back. "Please, please don't be mad, please I…"

Quan slammed the door before Link could finish, making Link flinch. Link looked at the door for a few moments in stunned silence, waiting, hoping, for it to open and for Quan to come out smiling, telling him he was only being mean as a joke. He wasn't really like that. He couldn't be that mean. Link didn't try to make him so angry. He just wanted to see his only friend, especially since Ashyl had left.

Link suddenly felt so small and alone. He sat down on the top step, which wasn't covered in snow or frost because the grounds keeper woke up especially early to clear inconveniently placed snow and frost. Link hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face into his arms and continued to cry, the image of Quan shouting at him burned into the back of his eyes.

"Why, why, why," Link whimpered. He couldn't understand, or he didn't want to understand, why Quan was being so mean to him. He didn't know why Quan didn't want him to leave the grounds. It was just the Market Square in the center of the Market District. Next to the Upper District, that was the safest place in Castle Town. He had even thrown Link outside without his coat, which might not have scared him so much had Link not spent the last year cold and hungry.

Link was still sniffling quietly on the stairs, not sure of what to do, when the door opened slowly behind him. He turned quickly and hopefully, wanting so badly for Ashyl to be there to tell him it was alright and let him inside, or maybe Quan, since he was the real one who could let him back in. But it was Ermin holding Link's coat in his arms. Link and Ermin had sort of gotten aquatinted, but they weren't allowed to really speak to each other due to social constraints and class differences.

"Young master, your coat," Ermin held it out respectfully to Link, who wiped his tears on his sleeve and stood up, taking the coat with his head downcast. Link could tell everyone had heard Quan yelling at him, Ermin included. "Lovely day for a walk in the garden, isn't it, Master Link?"

Link shrugged, holding the coat to his chest and trying not to cry anymore. Ermin sighed forlornly and nodded his head to Link and went back inside. Link put the coat on and began to wander the garden, kicking a stone around to pass the time.

Link knew Quan would have told the private guardsman who watched the grounds to not let Link out of the front gate and the fence surrounding the property was too tall and too spiked for him to climb, but he wanted nothing more than to see Ella.

Link walked around the grounds, avoiding the northeastern most part, since that was where the graveyard was. There wasn't a marker for his parents since that was in Kakariko, where all those who served in the war and died in it were buried. Link's grandparents were buried in the private cemetery. He hadn't known them, obviously.

Link knew it was silly to be nervous around dead people, but he had seen some things that changed his perspective on dead people. Plus, he figured his grandparents would be able to hear him, wherever they were, and that was what made him nervous.

So Link stuck to the western part near the fish pond and three elm trees. There were also cattails, tall and brown in the cold weather. Link liked cattails the most in spring when they would bloom and get all fuzzy. He like pulling the fuzz off and holding it in his hands and then blow on it and watch the fuzzy seeds dance around the air like snow or the little bubbles of magic that floated around the Lost Woods. He used to love playing with those.

Link was near the corner of the fence behind the pond, when he kicked his rock behind some bushes around the trunk of the tallest elm tree. Link pouted a little since it was the best rock he could find in the gardens and he didn't want to have to dig through the new snow to find another one, so he decided to brave the bushes, where he could get scraped if he wasn't careful.

Link held his arms up to his chest and pushed through the bush, checking the ground for his rock, when he looked up. There was a gap in the iron bars of the fence where the bottoms of some of the polls had rusted away. It was big enough for a person his size to fit through and the only reason for it to have gone unnoticed for so long must be because it wasn't visible from the other side of the bushes and the other side of the fence was also surrounded by bushes. If Link wanted to find a way to get to Market Square and be with Ella, this was it.

Link slipped through the fence, taking one cautious glance behind him to make sure no one had seen him, and then he quickly ran down the street to meet Ella in the Market Square, even though his uncle had told him not to. Link would explain that he was perfectly safe when he got back and maybe by then Quan would realize he had been too strict and that Link was still a child and should be allowed to act like one.

When Link arrived, Ella was sitting on the side of the fountain, a bored expression on her face. Honestly, Link was just happy to see that she had waited this long for him. It was almost lunch time. Admittedly, he would have done the same thing for her and he had, though often when she didn't show on time, she didn't show at all.

"Ella!" Link walked up to her and smiled.

"Link! Where have you been?" Ella jumped off the fountain and crossed her arms angrily at him. "I've been waiting for almost two hours!"

"Sorry," Link looked down at his feet sheepishly. "My aunt had to go back to Eldin this morning and I had to say goodbye."

"Oh, sorry," now it was Ella who looked embarrassed since she had gotten mad at Link for something that was hard on him. "So you stayed, then."

"Yeah," Link nodded. "Uncle Quan doesn't want me to leave the grounds without permission so sometimes I might be late." He didn't want to tell Ella that Quan had forbade him to come today since Quan had been really mad and he didn't want to think about it. But it could make him late more often than not if he couldn't get Quan to understand why he had to be with Ella.

"My dad doesn't want me to leave either," Ella frowned. "This is different now that we're both not supposed to be here."

"Yeah," Link mumbled. Maybe he should just say he knows she's the princess and he's socially close enough to her for them to met at their own houses and not behind their guardian's backs. But when he looked at Ella and saw a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, he decided she would be crushed if he did anything like that.

"Isn't this exciting?" Ella giggled, grabbing Links hands in her own gleefully. "We're like forbidden friends or something! This is great! Come on, let's play spy!"

Ella dragged Link to a shaded part of the market enthusiastically. "Oh!" Link exclaimed. He had thought Ella would have been disappointed that meeting had actually become harder instead of easier now that Link had a home and family. He supposed he should have known better. This was Ella, after all.

 _(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)_

Link and Ella played late into the day, but Link had sort of promised he'd be back before sundown, though his entire argument had been shot down, and Ella usually left for home before then anyway so they said goodbye as the sky darkened. Link debated whether or not he should sneak back into the garden through the hole in the fence or just go through the front gate. Quan definitely knew by now that Link had left against his wishes.

"I'll just apologize," Link told himself. "He's my uncle, he loves me. He'll forgive me. He's supposed to love me."

When the guard saw Link walking up the street he was a little startled since he hadn't seen Link leave, but he still opened the gate and nodded to Link. When Link reached the front door he stood there nervously for a few moments before gingerly pushing it open and letting himself in. He closed it quietly behind him when he saw no one in the great hall. Maybe he could pretend he hadn't left and no one would notice.

Link started for the dining room, but he didn't make it very far before Quan stormed into the great hall, fists clenched, face burning red, mustache bristling. Link froze instantly with fear. He had expected angry, but not this angry.

" _BOY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!_ " Quan shouted at him. He grabbed Link's arm harshly and shook him. Link cringed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Link cried, his voice cracking with fear. "I was just…"

SMACK!

Link's head turned to the side, his cheek burning. Quan had backhanded him. He actually hit him. Hard. Link was too stunned to continue apologizing and listing excuses. Quan's hand clenched down harder on Link's arm and he shook him once more. Link looked up at him in silent fear, tears streaming down his face.

"I should have known you'd pull something like this," Quan snarled, his voice growing low and menacing. He was even more terrifying when he wasn't yelling. "Once a street brat, always a street brat."

"W-what?" Link whimpered. He hadn't been a… he wasn't… how could his uncle say something like that?

"You disrespectful little imp!" Quan released Link's arm and backhanded him so hard that Link nearly fell over.

"I'm sorry, Uncle, please," Link wept in pain. Why was he being so mean?

"Go to your room!" Quan pointed up the stairs. "You'll have no dinner tonight!"

"But…" Link's mind stopped when he heard no dinner. He knew he'd still get breakfast, but the idea of going to bed with no food terrified him. He had spent so long sleeping on an empty stomach that the idea of another night with no food sent chills down his spine and fear filled his mind, making it hard to think.

"Do not talk back to me, boy," Quan snarled. Link could tell by the look on his face that he was growing closer to hitting him again.

"Sorry, sir," Link whimpered an apology before Quan could raise his hand against him once more.

Link debated if he should ask to be allowed dinner, even if it was just bread. He needed to eat something. But the murder burning in Quan's eyes told him that if he pressed any harder he'd be getting worse than just a few smacks and no food. So he did as he was told and went up the stairs to his room on the third floor, like a scolded little puppy with his tail between his legs.

Link curled up in a ball on his bed, hugging a pillow to his chest for comfort and leaning against the headboard, and he cried and cried until he felt like he couldn't cry anymore. He missed Ashyl so much and he missed Navi and Saria too. He even missed the Taptons. Especially Mr. Tapton since he had always been so nice and smiled at him and he never raised his voice or struck out at him. And he never made Link feel so frightened.

He felt so, so alone in that big house and the feeling wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. The stinging in his cheek didn't do anything to sooth him.

"I promised Mr. Tapton I wouldn't forget that I'm worth it," Link sniffled, wiping the tears from his face on the back of his sleeve. "Uncle does love me. He just didn't want me off the grounds because he was worried and he was so angry because he was afraid I'd been hurt or kidnapped. He's my uncle, he's got to love me… he's just got too."

Link broke down again and buried his face in his arms and cried even more, though he didn't know where the tears could have come from. He couldn't get the startling image of Quan out of his head, Quan's face livid and his hand raised to strike him in anger. In that moment, Link wasn't certain if Mr. Tapton was right or if he'd ever be able to do anything that Quan would be happy with. He'd always be just another street brat, like his uncle had said.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	6. Part I: Chapter VI: The Adequate Hero

_Thank you to Arison Nakaru, whitworth5274, a guest, and MegSkoomaPirate for their reviews_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter VI_  
 **The Adequate Hero**

Link woke up the next morning before Ermin woke him up. He was still in his day clothes and had slept curled up against the headboard. He only got a few hours of sleep but he'd had worse nights. He stayed in his position until Ermin came in to wake him and get him down to breakfast. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go, but he was hungry and hunger scared him more than any monster ever had.

"Rise and shine, Master Link," Ermin said in his singsong morning voice. Link's only response was to curl up a little tighter and make a tiny, pitiful noise. He didn't see Ermin's face, but he was certain he was frowning. "Did you sleep well, sir?" Ermin sounded genuinely concerned.

"No," Link mumbled. He didn't see the point in lying. "Is Uncle still mad at me?"

"It's hard to say, sir," Ermin answered. Link could hear him going through Link's wardrobe for something for Link to wear. "He's certainly calmed down, I think."

"Am I allowed to go to breakfast?" Link asked, finally looking up from his folded arms. "He won't yell at me, will he?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Ermin answered. A small bit of emotion leaked through his necessary politeness and he sounded a bit concerned. "Master Quan is, at sometimes, a bit unpredictable. But I wouldn't worry, Master Link, I'm sure he'll warm up to you in time."

"Okay."

 _(1)_

Quan was already at breakfast and reading the daily edition of the Nayru Newspaper, the national paper, delivered by the improbable mail service, when Link timidly entered the dining room. A place was set for him so Link assumed he wasn't in as much trouble as before.

He didn't make eye contact with Quan when he sat down, but he did serve himself some hash browns; breakfast was rarely waited on by footmen. Link was hungry and he wanted to eat, but instead he just played around with the hash browns glumly, partially because of his fear of Quan and partially because of his dislike for potatoes.

"Don't play with your food, boy," Quan snapped after a few minutes, glancing at Link from over his paper.

"S-sorry, sir," Link mumbled. He put the fork down and just stared at his plate instead.

"Eat your food."

"I don't like potatoes," Link admitted in a small whisper, not daring to look at Quan lest he see his face as livid as it had been the night before.

"You've put them on your plate so eat them. Do you not thinking before you act?" Quan grumbled.

"Sorry, sir," Link picked his fork back up and began eating. He didn't like it and he was finding it hard to chew, but he didn't complain.

"I've found you a tutor, boy," Quan informed Link in his usual disinterested monotone. "You start classes tomorrow after breakfast."

There was a pause in the conversation while Link finished chewing. The last thing he wanted was to be impolite, especially after the street brat comment. "But Auntie Ashyl said that classes don't usually start until after lunch," Link whined.

Quan glared at Link, his jaw clenched for a moment and his eyes flared with anger. Link wished he could eat his words. He bet they tasted better than the potatoes. Not that they were bad hash browns, Cook could make anything taste good, Link just hated potatoes almost as much as he hated himself right now.

"Sorry, sir," Link mumbled quietly. He tried to keep eating but he was too upset with himself. He knew exactly what he had done wrong that time. Not only had he whined, but he had also complained.

"You are nearly three years behind in your studies, possibly more, and you think you can start classes after lunch?" Quan all but snarled. "You should be grateful anyone would ever spend the time and money it takes to hire a high class tutor, especially on a thing like you, you disgraceful child."

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Uncle," Link whispered, fighting the crack in his voice and growing tears in his eyes. He didn't want to seem as crushed as he felt. Not when Quan rarely showed his own emotions. He seemed like the kind of person who found displays of any emotion unseemly and distasteful.

Quan's words stung more than any beating ever could. Link just knew they were true. There was little hope that he would ever reach what should have been. He could barely read, how was he supposed to learn how to manage being a Duke by the time he turned sixteen in less than three and a half years. He was already twelve years old and he'd be thirteen in early spring, which was just three months away now. It was truly disgraceful and it was all his fault.

The rest of the meal was eaten in a silence that was half shame, on Link's part, and half annoyance, on Quan's part. By some miracle, Link managed to finish the hash browns on his plate, but he couldn't eat anything else. His stomach wanted more but the rest of him was too queasy to swallow another bite.

 _(2)(2)_

Link had very little to do during the day since his classes started tomorrow and Ashyl wasn't around to talk to anymore, so when Quan holed himself up in his private study, like usual, Link sat at the still untuned piano in the private sitting room. The piano was closed so he could lean on it with his elbows without making a noise. Link looked up at the painting of his parents that hung on the wall behind the piano. They had hung it there like Christofen and Linandra had wanted. It was visible from every corner of the room as long as the piano's top board was down.

Link looked up at the portrait sadly. It was all that was left of them. Well, that painting and him. Link wondered if they would have yelled at him, too, like Quan did. Would his father hit him, or would his mother? Would they be proud of him or disappointed? Link didn't feel like they'd be proud.

Part of him wondered if they'd be proud that their son was the prophesied Hero of Time or that he had stopped the prophesy from happening in the first place by time traveling back and forth, finally ending up sitting at the piano, staring at their painting on the wall, missing them like he never thought he would. He felt like it was his fault.

"You seemed so much nicer when Auntie was still here," Link mumbled at the painting. They continued to smile, never moving. After all, it was just a painting.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

The next day, after another strained breakfast with his uncle, Quan told Link, more he ordered him, to go to the private study where Professor Barton would meet him and evaluate where to start his education. Link waited for about half an hour. He wondered if it'd be so bad if he skipped his lessons to go see Ella. It was Hyday, the second to last day of the week and one of the days he always met with her.

But before Link could grow bored enough to weigh the consequences of leaving, Professor Barton bumbled in, a bag full of books, parchments, and pens under his arm. He looked around the room, squinting from behind his thick glasses that made his eyes look much bigger than they actually were. It took him a few moments to find Link sitting in one of the chairs around a table in the far corner of the room, already staring off into space out the nearest window.

"You must be the young lord, Link, I presume?" Professor Barton walked over to the table and dropped his bag right in front of Link, startling him out of his daydreaming. "Already you're bored and I've only just arrived."

"Sorry, sir," Link mumbled, feeling ashamed of himself. "Are you going to tell my uncle?"

"No, no, my dear boy, no need to fret," the professor sat down. If Link had looked up, he would have seen a kind smile on the man's face. "I am Professor Barton. Lord Quan's told me you've gone uneducated for far too long, yes? We've got ourselves lots of catching up to do. What say we start by you telling me what you can do and we'll go from there?"

"Okay," Link rested his chin on his hands and looked out the window again, but he was listening.

"I've been told by Lord Quan that you can't read," Professor Barton started.

"But I've never said that," Link frowned. Quan never asked him if he could read, only if he could count, to which Link had said yes.

"So can you read or can't you?"

"I can read, but only basic things, like signs," Link admitted. It would be counterproductive to lie or try to hide how little he knew. "And I'm good with money and change. And telling time. I don't know much else. No history except a little about the Civil War, because I've heard about my parents. And the stuff they talk about in Temple and on holidays, like the Legendary Heroes and Great Cataclysms."

"Well, at least we're not starting at rock bottom, right, my dear boy?" Professor Barton smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Link mumbled.

"Perhaps we should start with your letters and then when you get proficient enough with those we can move on to history and etiquette."

"I have to learn etiquette?" Link groaned. He supposed people had to learn it from somewhere.

"Yes, yes," Professor Barton nodded as he pulled out some books from from his bag and placed them on the table, removing the bag. He also took out a pen and some ink. "I will teach you what to say, how to act properly, and table manners. There are a lot of rules for you to learn. I'm sure you'll be a very good student, young man."

"I'll try," Link sighed. He would try, but he really didn't want to. He just wanted to be outside playing with Ella.

"Now, where should we begin?" Professor Barton adjusted his glasses and looked at the covers of the books. They were all workbooks, each covering a different set of symbols of all different fonts in both Modern Hylian and Ancient Hylian. "How about Modern. This one is good for a first lesson in Modern, I'd say."

Professor Barton pulled one of the workbooks out of the stack and placed it in front of Link. Link could barely read the cover, but he could read it better than the others. It was titled Lessons in Modern Hylian, Vol. I and then underneath it had all the symbols the book covered. Link recognized most of them and they covered enough of the sounds in the language to make words like 'work', 'inn', 'food', and 'rupee', as well as the one word symbols relating to those things.

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

By lunchtime, Link's head hurt more than it had when he'd gone without water for a day in the desert and nearly died of heatstroke and dehydration. He didn't have to eat in the dining room with his uncle and instead ate outside in the garden with Professor Barton, who insisted that outside was a good place to learn, despite how cold it was getting.

"Nothing like a good walk to sharpen the mind, I always say," Professor Barton patted Link on the back enthusiastically. "I must say, my boy, you are a very dedicated student. I'm sure you'll be just as knowledgeable as your peers in no time."

"Yes, Professor," Link answered. He didn't agree, but he didn't want to be rude. Professor Barton was a kind old man, a little lost sometimes, but he wasn't mean or strict. "Professor, could I have a break?" Link asked. Professor Barton didn't seem like the kind of person who'd yell at him for being tired after a long stretch of learning something new. "Just for a little while."

"Yes, that would alright," Professor Barton nodded, adjusting his glasses and squinting down at Link. He was starting to look a little cold. "Let's go inside, shall we? You can rest there, yes?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if I could stay out here, you know, to sharpen my mind a bit more."

"Ah, yes. Good idea. I'll go inside and wait. I think I've been sharpened enough. Any longer and I'll be too cold to be of much to use to you, I'm afraid. You return when you're ready, dear boy. I can't teach a fidgety child, now can I?"

"Thank you, Professor!" Link smiled at him.

Link watched Professor Barton go back in the house before he bolted for his secret hole in the fence. Professor Barton hadn't said Link couldn't leave the grounds for his break. In fact, he had sort of implied that it was okay when he said that should come back when he was ready instead of come back inside. Link may be a slow reader, but he wasn't slow with words.

Link ran all the way to the Market Square, his scarf trailing in the wind behind him like the tail of a kite. He hadn't had time to get to know the Upper District like he did the Market, Gate, and Lower Districts. But the Upper District was much more organized so all he really needed to know was what direction he was going in. He made it to the Market Square in record time and to his luck, Ella was still there waiting for him.

"Ella!" Link called to her, all the feelings of loneliness that he felt back in the mansion all but faded when she turned around and smiled at him.

After they hugged hello, Ella saw something on his face she couldn't see from far away. "Link, you've got a bruise!" Her hand graced his cheek where Quan had hit him. She brought her hand to her chest in alarm when Link flinched slightly.

"Oh," Link frowned, bringing his own hand up to touch his face. He was a little stunned when his face hurt under the light pressure of his finger. A little bit of the happiness he felt around Ella dissipated, but not enough to completely dampen the mood. "I… yeah, I guess I do."

"What happened? Did you fall? Are you alright?" Ella worried.

"I… I tripped when I was going back home last Dinday. I'm alright though."

Now it was Ella's turn to frown. Link mentally flinched. He had forgotten that she could see right through people and always knew when they were lying, even if they could hide their tells. Her mother had had it too and described it as being an empath. It was a very special gift.

"Link, I want the truth," Ella demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Link hated having her angry with him almost as much as he was terrified of the idea of Quan getting angry with him. But he didn't want to worry her. "I tripped, really." Link mumbled, lying once more.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ella whined. "I don't like it when I'm lied to, you know. And it's rude to lie."

"I don't want to talk about it," Link tried desperately to change the subject. The longer she insisted on fussing over the bruise his uncle left the sharper the image of Quan's hand raised against him became in Link's mind. It scared him. "Please, Ella, can we just do something else and not think about it?"

"Why won't you tell me?" Ella refused, pouting harder.

"Please, Ella," Link started to cry. He didn't want to cry, especially not in front of her. It would make her worry even more. "Please, I tripped. I tripped. Let's just leave it at that. Please."

"Link, I…" Ella faltered, her arms falling from her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you it's just…" She stopped mid sentence, a look of shock and knowing crossing her face. "Did Quan…"

Link just nodded, not daring to look up at her. No point in lying if she had already guessed the truth. "He was angry after I left without permission. He was angry I asked. I thought he was just being strict but… I guess he meant it when he said he'd discipline me for disobedience. It's alright, though. He only hit me twice and I was misbehaving so I deserved it."

"You most certainly did not!" Ella clenched her hands into fists and was fuming with anger. Link could tell it wasn't directed at him, just towards him. "He has no right to hit you! And you out rank him, you know!"

"I do? But he's my regent and guardian. He's responsible for me and my behavior. He said so."

"Well, yes, I suppose that's true. But that doesn't mean he can hit you!" Ella sat down on the fountain, too angry to keep standing lest she stamp right over to Link's home and give Quan a piece of her mind. Link sat down next to her, more ashamed than angry. "The worst he's allowed to do, the worst anyone should be allowed to do, is bed with no supper."

"I'd rather get beat," Link admitted. "No supper is terrifying."

"Oh, right, because of…" Ella meant when Link had been homeless, but she didn't need to finished the sentence for Link to know what she meant. "He didn't do that, too?"

"Yeah," Link nodded. "But I guess it's like what you said. People who've never been as hungry as I have don't realize how scary it is to try to go to bed on an empty stomach. Getting hit's nothing compared to starving."

"Then he shouldn't be allowed to do either," Ella resolved. "He should only be allowed to lecture you about curfew and, honestly, it's not like you don't know how dangerous Castle Town becomes after dark so really he shouldn't be afraid at all, especially now that you don't have to go to the Gate or Lower Districts anymore. Market and Upper are just fine so he didn't have to be the slightest bit mad or tell you not to come. He's just mean."

"I wish he wasn't," Link whispered. "He does love me, Ella. He's my family. He was just worried. He's allowed. I'm the only family he has so he's allowed to worry about me, even if he doesn't have to."

"Well, I suppose you're right," Ella finally calmed down enough to unclench her fists. "But he still shouldn't hit you."

"That's just how some people think children should be raised," Link excused. "He's only a bit strict. It could be worse. It was worse. I've got a family and a home and I'm so much happier than I was. I'll be fine. I just won't worry him anymore and then he won't get mad. He was just worried."

The truth was, Link didn't know if Quan was worried about him, but by now he'd told himself so many times he almost had himself believing it, even without proof. But being family was enough proof Link wanted. Family looked out for each other.

 _(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)_

It was a few hours later when Link started to head back home. He had lost track of time, but had assured Ella that he wouldn't get in trouble this time because he had had permission. In truth, he hadn't asked so Quan hadn't really said no. And Professor Barton said Link could play outside. Link was convincing enough that Ella didn't weasel a confession out of him that he was stretching the truth a bit.

This time, Link snuck back onto the grounds via his secret passage and entered the mansion from the back entrance. He went straight to the private sitting room, hoping Professor Barton hadn't missed him enough to go to Quan about his absence. He cautiously crept through the great hall, terrified that Quan would come out of the shadows, face red and hand raised, lips spitting harsh, angry, insulting words at him. But no such monster sprung out at him from the shadowed corners of the room and he made it all the way back to the study without a single reprimand.

When he entered the room, he found Professor Barton sleeping in the chair where he had been conducting Link's lesson, occasionally snorting in his sleep, though Link supposed the correct term was snoring. Snorting was a bit more accurate to the noise that came from Professor Barton's nose and ajar mouth.

"Professor?" Link gently tapped him on the shoulder, but the elderly teacher didn't stir. "Professor? I'm ready to learn some more." Link shook him again, this time a bit harder.

"Hmm, what's it?" Professor Barton snorted awake, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Ah, Link. I take it you've defogged your mind, yes?"

"Yes, Professor," Link nodded.

"Very good," Professor Barton readjusted his glasses and straightened his shirt. "Well, let's begin, shall we? Or continue, as it were."

 _(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)_

Just because Link didn't have to eat lunch in the dining room with Quan did not mean he was excused from dinner. Link stared down at his food glumly once it had been served to him and he didn't dare look up at Quan lest his uncle see some form of guilt on his face. He had left the mansion without permission, even if he hadn't been denied it and the idea of how angry Quan would be if he ever knew… Link did not want to think about that.

Maybe if Link knew more about Quan, he'd be able to get Quan to like him more. It couldn't hurt anything, to know more about his uncle. He hadn't been told not to speak at the table unless spoken too, a rule Link had heard about in some households with strict adults, so he wouldn't get in trouble if he asked just one question.

"Uncle?" Link allowed himself one quick glance at his uncle to see if his speaking had annoyed him.

"What?" Quan grunted. He didn't sound pleased, but then, he rarely did anyway, and he wasn't yelling so Link took it as a sign that he hadn't stepped over some invisible boundary yet.

But Link hadn't quite thought through his little plan and didn't have any questions prepared. He'd just have to wing it. "Um, what's your favorite color?" Link asked timidly. He mentally chastised himself for asking such a stupid question, especially since he knew Quan didn't like being bothered for trivial things. Link peaked up at him timidly, waiting for a response.

"Is there any reason to this odd question, boy?" Quan huffed.

"No," Link mumbled. "Well, I mean yes, I suppose. I just thought that, you know, since you're my uncle and I'm your nephew that, you know, maybe we should know each other better."

"I don't think much about color," Quan answered flatly. "And I certainty don't have something so childish a favorite one."

"Oh, um, well," Link stuttered. He was messing up, he could tell. What would Navi say about him now? She'd probably encourage him to keep trying. "I like green." Link offered. "What… What's your favorite food?" Link grew slightly more bold.

"I don't see the point to this, boy," Quan snapped impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," Link mumbled. Maybe Quan didn't like talking about his favorite things and Link should try some other course of interaction. He couldn't give up, he had to get Quan to like him. "How come you're not married? What do you do in your study all day? How come you only leave for breakfast and dinner and to go to bed?"

"Do I have to enforce not speaking unless spoken to, boy?" Quan snarled his answer, his hands momentarily tightened around his fork and knife and he ate. Link glanced up at him to see him glaring angrily at his plate.

"N-no, sir," Link mumbled. He didn't feel like eating again, but he did anyway because that was how he had learned to treat meals. Except potatoes, he still wasn't entirely convinced those were food. "I was just wondering…"

"You'll keep your grimy little nose out of my business if you know what's good for you, you little brat. Do you understand me?" Quan turned his glare to Link. Link was looking down so he didn't see it, but he could feel it boring into him.

"Yes, sir," Link answered quietly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall down his face at any second. "Um… Uncle?"

"Think about what you're going to say before you say it. I don't like being bothered and this conversation is getting tiring."

"Sorry. I was just… I just wanted to know if… I mean…"

"Speak clearly," Quan scolded coldly.

"Sorry, sir. I…" Link paused momentarily. "Do you love me?" Link whispered so quietly he couldn't even hear the words himself. He was so afraid of how Quan might answer.

"Speak clearly, boy," Quan snapped angrily. "I greatly dislike having to repeat myself."

"Do you love me?" Link asked a bit louder.

"Of course not," Quan huffed. "Love is a petty emotion and a sign of weakness. You'll do good to remember that. Is this from your correspondences with Ashyl?"

"I dunno, sir," Link answered. "Maybe. I guess so. Probably."

"Then I forbid you from sending those letters until I know you won't be influenced by her fantasies that you are anything but the brat you are. I will not tolerate my nephew to live with his head in the clouds. You will not be receiving any more and you most certainly not be keeping the ones you already have. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," He could almost hear his heart shattering. It certainly felt like there were broken pieces digging into his chest, right where his heart was, or used to be. He felt like he was a fish in a fishbowl, looking at everything through the warped glass and listening to everything from under the water. Nothing felt real and it both suffocated Link and gave him wings.

Link didn't feel so afraid to ask questions anymore. Not because he had rediscovered his courage, but because he had been numbed to pain by the realization that he would never be loved in this house, no matter how hard he tried or how well he did. Quan really didn't know how to love and he liked it that way.

"Is that why you don't smile, because you don't love? And why you're not married? And why you're always so angry with me? Why don't you like me?"

"You are not allowed to speak unless spoken to at the table," Quan snapped at him. "And as for why I don't like you; you're a childish, dirty, nosey, impolite, disgraceful, disobedient little urchin who has no place in this house, let alone this family. Step out of line again, boy, and I will send you far away to a boy's school in Snowpeak where I won't have to look at you anymore."

"Yes, sir," Link mumbled half heartedly. He was starting to feel just a cold as Quan acted. But the numbness made him feel alien in his own body so he fought it quickly before it could take a hold of him. "Uncle?"

"I thought I told you not to speak, boy?" Quan snarled.

"Just one more question, sir, please," Link insisted.

"If I dislike what you ask boy, you'll be going straight upstairs to bed and you will not be finishing dinner. I will not tolerate my meals being interrupted by your idiocy, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Link nodded solemnly. Link's skin was growing tougher against Quan's sharp words. At least at this moment. "Could I ever earn your approval, sir?" He looked up at Quan with a small amount of hopefulness in his eyes.

Quan paused for a moment and gave Link a long, hard stare, looking him over like one would a pedigree animal they were considering purchasing. "It would take a miracle, boy. And even then, it would take years of work and discipline for something like you to ever reach the standards that have been set for you. I doubt you'll ever be able to properly be your father's son, let alone part of the Hylexia family. But I suppose nothing's impossible. You may yet become adequate."

"Thank you, sir," Link quickly returned to his food, his new goal set. He tried to ignore Quan's condescending tone and stature and instead focus on the last things he said. Adequate was the closest Link had ever gotten to a compliment from his uncle since Ashyl left.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	7. Part I: Chapter VII: Strong Words

_Thank you to Axcel, Machina per Dei, Anonman, a Guest, Biggtedd, Whitworth5274, pikatwins234, and Sonochu for their reviews_

 _Machina per Dei: I am very aware that the Hero in Link is all but missing, and that is because he's hiding from it, fighting it, he's worried that Heroes aren't allowed to be happy so he's suppressing it (I think I go a little bit into detail on this in this chapter, actually, but it's not as precise)_

 _Anonman: Ella being Zelda is not a spoiler for this story, I want to make sure everyone knows that, there are very few spoilers, if any, regarding Link and Zelda directly, but that doesn't mean there won't be any twists_

 _pikatwins234: I too couldn't wait for the reveal and I've written it already, however, I'm not going to say when it is since that would spoil the surprise_

 _(If I didn't respond to your review that does not mean I'm ignoring you, it just means I don't have anything significant to say about it other than thank you so much)_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter VII_  
 **Strong Words**

Over the next few weeks, as winter closed it's chilling grasp over the hard stone and wood of the city, Link continued to discretely sneak out of the mansion to meet with Ella in Market Town. They'd only meet for an hour after lunch time and Ella was always there first now, instead of Link. She wasn't afraid of her father so she could get away without being noticed easier than Link and her excuses for when she was caught returning were always believed and her excursion forgiven without a single voice or hand raised against her.

It was on one of these cold days in the market with Ella that the disaster occurred.

"Arithmetic sucks," Link groaned, sighing deeply. He sometimes brought his class work with him when meeting with her because she was much smarter than him and her assistance helped Link greatly. "Why do I have to learn this?"

"Because you'll need to run an entire province, one of the biggest, when you turn sixteen," Ella answered in a very upbeat, matter-of-fact way. Her tone always changed when they worked on Link's books. "And it would be very unseemly if you couldn't count very well."

"I can count fine," Link grumbled. "What this is isn't counting."

"It is, just more complicated," Ella reassured him.

"And I don't need you calling me unseemly," Link whispered, only a slight hint of anger and offense on his voice. "I hear it enough as it is."

"Sorry," Ella mumbled shamefully.

"It's not your fault," Link reassured her. He hadn't been hit again, but the harsh words Quan spat at him whenever he tried to talk to him didn't stop in the slightest. And when he wasn't talking down to him in his annoyed, condescending tone, he was either ignoring him entirely or glaring at him like an old stain on the floor that just wouldn't come out no matter how hard anyone scrubbed.

"It's just not fair!" Ella professed loudly, standing up from the fountain where they sat, her bag still slung over one shoulder. "Why is he so horrible to you? You've done nothing to him!"

"Well, technically me not being dead means Quan loses everything he thought he inherited from my father," Link looked down at his feet.

"Well, that's just wrong! He shouldn't be bothered by something like that. Getting you back should have more than outweighed that and it's not even that important, being the head of a family! It's stupid!"

"I have disobeyed him multiple times," Link whispered cautiously. He was afraid that somehow Quan would hear him and appear out of the crowd of bustling shoppers, snatch him by an ear, and start yelling at him. "He doesn't like me to leave the mansion but…"

"Well, he's just being controlling!" Ella interjected. "And he doesn't have to know about this. Besides, I think you're better here where I can help you."

"You know, we're not so different anymore, Ella," Link mumbled. "Maybe you could just come to my house. That way, we can hang out and you can still help me with my class work and there's no chance Quan'll get mad at me."

"I… I don't think…" Ella took a deep breath. "Link, if I tell you something, promise you'll believe me and you won't tell anyone, okay?" Ella started to take a step towards Link when out of nowhere a boy came running from the crowds and grabbed her bag, making off with it as quickly as he had appeared. "Hey!" Ella was startled right out of her confession. "Link, that bag's got my mother's books in it!" Ella shouted.

Without a second of hesitation, Link jumped from the fountain and ran after the purse thief, Ella only a few steps behind him. The boy turned down an alley that Link knew well. It lead to the northern parts of the Lower Districts.

He didn't think about Ella following him or that fact that someone dressed as nicely as them were liable to get mugged or kidnapped in the poorer sections of Castle Town. His only thought was how devastated Ella had been when her bag had been ripped from her and the precious contents along with it.

They followed the thief through the complicated, natural twists and turns of the lower district, made as people settled there and built their shanties and small one room houses out of thatch and wood. No matter how fast they ran, the thief's legs were a little longer and the back of his coat always flapped in the wind just a few steps in front of them.

"Stop! Give me back my bag!" Ella shouted at him.

"Make me!" The thief turned around for a moment, stuck out his tongue, and turned down another narrow dirt alley.

Link felt his vision go red. The purse thief was none other than Malroy, the boy who had tormented him to no end just a month before. The boy who had stolen what little things he owned and kicked him from his own makeshift home.

Link's anger fueled his speed, but when they turned the corner just moments after Malroy, he was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" Link snarled.

"Whoa, Link," Ella stopped just behind him, breathing hard to catch her breath. "It's just a bag. And I can get new copies of the books. I could probably even find one or two in the library at home."

"I know where he's going," Link took off, Ella's words going right through him in his anger at Malroy.

He had never been this angry before, not even when he was wiping dirt from his eyes after a bad tussle with the bully, and he couldn't understand what had changed. If anything, he should be less upset. Ella could replace the bag, as she had said, and the book too, but Link didn't want to stop. He wanted to find Malroy and get the bag back, even if he had to beat it out of him.

"Link, stop!" Ella shouted after him. "It's dangerous here!"

But Link didn't stop. He knew how to get to his old sleeping place and Malroy had claimed the little patch of dirt and garbage as his own. Link didn't have a way to know if Malroy actually hung out there with his gang, but Link had to believe he did because otherwise he had no way of finding him.

It only took them an hour of walking to reach the alley. They had stopped jogging when Ella started to complain about her sides aching. It was understandable that she couldn't keep up with Link, she hadn't had to run from anything in her entire life while Link had run from more monsters than he'd care to count.

"Link, how much further? It's getting cold."

"We're almost there," Link reassured her.

"How do you know where to look?"

"He took my alley."

"How do you know he'll still be there?"

"He's there."

"Maybe we should go back."

"He'll be there," Link said more forcefully. For a second, he almost sounded like Quan, but he was too focused on Malroy's smug face when he had turned around to mock them, Ella's bag under his arm, to notice his change in demeanor.

The alley was just as Link remembered it, though evidence of him ever having lived there was gone and it was covered in a small layer of snow. Boxes and crates cleared of snow showed signs of having been sat upon and there were a bunch of small foot prints, matching theirs in size, so whomever had been sitting on the boxes was around their age.

"Malroy!" Link shouted angrily, his hands clenched into tight fists. "Give back the bag, now! I know you're here."

"How'd you know my name?" Malroy stepped out from behind one of the taller crates, his two friends behind him. He had the bag over his shoulder. He looked startled that Link knew him. He looked Link over once and then squinted at his face for a moment, before they widened with shock. "You're Tree Boy! Were'd you get duds like those?"

"I found my parents," Link snarled, no less angry than he had before, regardless of the anything but heartwarming reunion with his old bully. "Turns out they were rich. Lucky me." Link was bragging and he knew it and it was against his nature, but he wanted to see Malroy's face when he heard that he'd kicked around a noble's son.

"No shit," Malroy laughed nervously.

"Yeah, they were in the military. My dad was the General, so you'd better give the bag back."

"You're lying," Malroy narrowed his eyes skeptically. His two friends shifted uncomfortably behind him, much less confident.

"He's not!" Ella snapped at him from behind Link.

"Who's she supposed to be? You're girlfriend?" Malroy laughed. "You two in one of those stupid prearranged engagements the rich folks do?"

"Give back the bag," Link took a step closer to Malroy, clenching his fists even tighter than before, turning the knuckles white.

"What, so the boys and I give you the bag and you don't tattle to daddy?" Malroy snorted, gaining his old confidence back. He wasn't phased at all by Link's advancement towards him. "Isn't he supposed to be dead, and his wife? That's what my old man said. They're both dead so you've got no one to tattle to, Tree Boy."

"He was the best Knight of Hylia," Link reminded him boastfully. "All I have to do is tell one of them your name and they'd be knocking on your door instantly."

"Pfft," Malroy scoffed, swinging the bag on his arm mockingly and then tossing it to one of his friends. "You're still all talk. I could take you both on right now and no one'd ever know."

"Try me," Link snarled, taking another step towards Malroy, who this time handed the bag to one of his friends.

Malroy threw a swing at him without warning and Ella screamed in shock. Link ducked the moment he saw Malroy's arm twitch, the weeks of warm beds and hot, full meals had brought his old self back and with it, his old skills.

Link answered Malroy's missed swing with a quick, strong punch to the gut, causing the older boy to double over and cough in pain. Link swept Malroy's legs right out from under him with a kick to the shins. As Malroy fell to the grounds Link punch upward, hitting him square in the jaw. Malroy shouted in startled pain and fell to the ground on his back, trying desperately to blink off the blow to his face.

"Link, stop!" Ella made a move to hold Link back but Link had jumped on Malroy before she could reach him.

"How does it feel!" Link shouted angrily, punching Malroy in the face again. "This is what you did to me!" He continued hitting him, screaming angrily the whole time. "You kicked me in mud and spat on me, you bastard! You took my home and you took my savings and you ruined my life!"

"Link!" Ella grabbed him, pulling him to his feet and away from Malroy. He was still glaring angrily and if Ella let go, he was more than liable to start swinging again.

"You're crazy!" Malroy scrambled away from him, not trusting Ella's grasp.

"Just give back the bag and we'll leave," Ella negotiated.

"Why?" Malroy quipped cheekily.

"'Cause if you don't, I'll let go," Ella warned.

"Give them the bag."

"Whatever," Malroy's friend said, tossing the bag at Link's feet. "Let's get out of here, Roy."

"You're still an orphan," Malroy snarled at Link as they left. "Unloved!" Malroy shouted as he turned the corner.

"Bastard!" Link shouted after him, struggling violently against Ella, Malroy's last comment hit him harder than any fist ever could.

"Link, stop!" Ella shouted, trying desperately to keep a hold on Link. "Link, there's no point, you'd still be angry."

Link slumped to the snow covered packed dirt road. "I know, it just felt good to get back at him."

"This isn't like you at all," Ella observed, trying to keep a clam head when she was obviously freaking out. "You were hitting him so hard you could have killed him! I thought you couldn't hate anyone no matter how hard you tried."

"I don't hate him, he just makes me angry," Link answered, getting back to his feet and handing Ella her bag, now wet where it had touched the snow. His pants were also wet. "Besides, it'll come back around when I go back home. He'll have noticed I'm gone by now. Malroy's been wrong about a lot of things, but he wasn't wrong about me being unloved."

"Yes, he was," Ella crossed her arms and glared angrily at him. "You are loved, Link. You're my best friend and I love you. And your aunt, Ashyl, she loves you too. And the Taptons loved you. You're the most lovable person I know."

"Quan is incapable of loving me," Link answered numbly, turning to go to the main road so they could make their way back to the Market Square and then back to their respective homes. "He said so himself. He said love's a useless emotion that only gets in the way."

"Well, he's stupid," Ella answered, following Link closely. It was only a few hours past noon, but the days were shorter during the winter so the sun was already low on the horizon and Ella looked a little afraid.

"He's my uncle," Link answered. "Even if he's stupid, it still makes me feel empty when he raises his voice or gives me one of those looks that makes me feel like shit."

"You're swearing a lot lately," Ella noted.

"I guess I'm finally getting comfortable," Link answered. "I used to swear all the time when I was wandering."

"What'd you swear at?"

"Rain, and escaped game mostly," Link liked the distraction the change in their conversation offered. "Sometimes I'd have to avoid bandits and I'd swear a lot when I'd almost been done in by close calls."

"Sounds exciting," Ella mused distantly. She was not shy about her romanticized desire of adventure and action.

"It was sometimes, when I wasn't hungry or cold or hurt. One time, I killed a dragon!" Link encounters turning around and walking backwards so he could smile at Ella as they walked.

"No way!" Ella smiled back, half disbelief and half awed wonder.

"Yeah! Inside a volcano. It was really, really hot and it was so satisfying to finely get rid of it! Especially since it was making the volcano erupt."

"Link," Ella frowned at him, now a bit confused. "There's only one active volcano in Hyrule, Death Mountain, and there's no dragon in there!"

"Well, yeah," Link turned around, trying not to stutter. He wasn't supposed to talk about the future, just the past. Telling Ella about Dodongo, the Ancient Dinosaur King he'd killed three years ago at the age of nine was something he could tell her about. Volvagia, the subterranean lava dragon in Death Mountain was something he had defeated as an adult at sixteen, now three years in an alternate future he'd prevented. "It's not there because I killed it. The best heroes are the ones you never hear about."

"If I was a hero, I'd want everyone to know so that no one would tell me that I'm not a warrior, I'm a lady and just a lady. I want to be a knight that people respect because of the great deeds I've done."

"I'd rather people don't think of me as a hero, just as Link. That's all I am, really. Just me. I'm not great and I don't want to be treated like I am just because I did something no one else wanted to."

"You'd make a better hero than me," Ella concluded. "Glory is one thing and saving people for glory isn't the same as saving people because it's right."

"Either way, people get saved," Link responded. "That's all that matters, really. That innocent people walk away with a slightly brighter future."

"Sometimes…" Ella started a thought, but it drifted when she didn't know how to end it. She thought about it for a moment and then spoke again. "Sometimes, you're Link, right?"

"I'd like to think I'm always Link," Link smiled at her.

"Of course, yes. But other times, it's like you're a different Link. An older Link, but still Link."

"You gotta grow up, no matter how young you are, when you're all that'll ever look after you. Someone told me this one time that Wisdom isn't knowledge or age, it's experience, something you gain. And to complete the Holy Trinity of Virtues, Courage is something you have within you and Power is something you earn. You've got to have all three or the ones you do have are useless or even destructive."

"Very sound advice," Ella agreed.

"Yeah, it is," Link smiled up at the sky, just as the stars were starting to be visible. Ella didn't know she was agreeing with herself. They finally reached Market Square and to Link's relief, his books were right where he had dropped them.

"It's getting late." Link whispered, picking up his books. The underlying fear returned to his voice and his hands shook a little as he closed his fingers around the spines of the books. "Ella, I know I promised not to talk about death anymore, but… I'm more scared now than I was when I didn't have an uncle. Sometimes it's like I didn't get any real uncle, but the monster that grownups say hides under kids' beds escaped and disguised itself as a man and is posing as my uncle."

"He won't… he's not gonna kill you, Link," Ella reached out and grabbed his hand. They were reaching the part in the road where Link would turn one way and head home and Ella would pretend to head another but then double back and go up to the castle. "He'll just yell."

"And beat me and send me to bed with no supper and maybe even no breakfast, too. He's threatened me with boy's school in Snowpeak, you know. I… I'd write to tell you if he sends me away before I can see you and tell you, but you haven't told me enough about your address for me to send you one."

"Snowpeak's far away," Ella mumbled. "I'd miss you."

"I'd miss you, too," Link responded. "I know! I'll ask Ermin to tell you if that happens. He's my valet and I trust him. I might not see you for a few weeks. I'll have to keep my head low. Quan's gonna be really pissed."

"Just… just don't leave, okay?" Ella squeezed his hand tightly and didn't let go.

"I'll try, promise," Link gave her his most confident smile so that she'd know no matter how loud Quan yelled or how hard he hit him, he'd still be okay.

Ella hugged him and then they both went their separate ways, Ella with her bag over one shoulder and Link with his books under one arm.

 _(1)_

Link didn't see the point in trying to sneak back in though his secret hole in the fence, so he walked right through the front door, head held high an an attempt to not be afraid. Navi's once told him, when he was a scared little boy in an adult's body, to 'fake it 'till you make it'. Link liked that saying because it helped a little and it rhymed.

Mr. Boggs rushed to greet Link when he pushed open the front doors and tried to make a walking dash for the stairs to hide in his room. Mr. Boggs looked much, much more nervous than he ever would allow himself to professionally be. "Young Master Link," Mr. Boggs started, stopping right in front of Link. "You're uncle and tutor and waiting for you in the private study."

"Could… could I just go to my room and you tell them I'm home?"

"I'm afraid that would not be suitable, sir," Mr. Boggs answered forlornly.

"Oh. How much trouble am I in?" Link tried to sound calm, but he was just as successful as Mr. Boggs and his voice cracked near the end if the question.

"Gods be with you, sir," Mr. Boggs responded. That was not what Link wanted to hear. "I will announce you."

"Thank you," Link whispered.

It was a harrowing experience to walk into a room with someone who wanted to strangle you then and there but couldn't show it. Link ears were ringing so loud that he didn't hear Mr. Boggs announce him to Quan and Professor Barton, but he trusted that he did. When he walked in, the first thing he saw was Quan standing in front of the lit fireplace, his jaw clenching for a moment and then unclenching, like it did when he wanted to hit Link but couldn't because physical discipline was something one could only do in private. Professor Barton was the one who rushed to Link worriedly.

"Link, my boy," Professor Barton adjusted his glasses, like he did whenever he was nervous or distressed or even in deep thought, or light thought, really. He adjusted them whenever something extraordinary happened and he was adjusting them very thoroughly right now. "Where have you gone to? We were so worried, dear boy. I'd thought you'd been kidnapped, and from the back yard no less! You're not hurt, are you? Oh, I should have been more careful, kept a closer eye on you."

"It's alright, Professor," Link insisted, his voice barely over a whisper. "I was just taking a walk and I guess I lost track of time. It was a very nice day and I suppose I just didn't want to go back inside. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"Yes, Barton, why don't you go home, now that Link has safely returned," Quan didn't turn from the fireplace. His held his hands behind his back, looking very regal. "I'm sure Link wouldn't want to inconvenience you anymore than he already has, do you, boy?"

"No, Uncle," Link agreed quietly. He knew what Quan was doing. He was getting them alone in the room so he could properly let loose on him. But Link didn't see the point in trying to delay the inevitable.

"Well, you're not hurt, my boy, and that's all that matters," Professor Barton adjusted his glasses once more, nodded his head respectfully first to Quan and then to Link, and left with a warm smile and a tip of his hat.

Link and Quan were alone in the room.

"Boy, come here," Quan's detached tone was gone to his quiet seething, the only trace of it that remained was his calculated voice. Link didn't respond, he only did as he was told and walked shakily over to his uncle, stopping a few feet behind him, wringing his hands nervously. "I'm sure you know what you've done wrong, do you not?"

"Y-yes, sir," Link whispered. "I… I mean, no, sir… I mean, I know, sir."

"Speak clearly!" Quan spun on him, his hand flying out at his face. Link could have ducked, he could have taken a step back, he had the reflexes and the skill, but he just flinched and let the hand strike him across the face, sending him to the ground on his hands and knees with a yelp.

"I'm sorry!" Link cried. His voice cracked an octave in his fear. "I didn't mean to! It's just that…"

"Silence!" Quan shouted, this time kicking him in the stomach, sending him to his side, clutching the impact point and gasping for breath, tears of pain in his eyes. "You disrespectful little rat! You rodent, you!" Quan shouted, kicking Link once more, this time in the chest. Link coughed and sobbed in pain. "I should send you away you right now and be rid of your impetuousness."

"I'm sorry," Link's voice caught on the lump growing in his throat. "I'm sorry, Uncle. Please, please, don't send me away, please!"

"You think you deserve any less after disobeying me‽" Quan snarled. He reached behind him and grabbed the iron poker from the basket it was resting in. "You wretched creature!" Quan raised the poker over his head to strike Link with it.

"No! No, please!" Link screamed, holding up his hand in an attempt to stop Quan from hitting him. "Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, honest! Honest!"

"The word of a thing like you means nothing," Quan hissed, bring the poker down on Link's side. Link screamed in pain and the metal collided with his ribcage. He cringed into a tight fetal position, covering his head with his hands, and sobbed.

"Please, please," Link whimpered.

"You deserve this, you awful boy!" Quan hit Link again, drawing yet another scream. Quan hit him once more, and then again and again. Link screamed and sobbed until he felt a coppery taste in his mouth. His throat had ripped from his terrible screaming. Link lost count of how many times the poker slammed into his side.

"Stop, please, Uncle, please," Link whimpered hoarsely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be happy and free."

"Happy!" Quan struck him again. Link screamed. "Free!" And once more, another scream. "You don't deserve such frivolities! You are trash! And you'll always be trash. You think that just because you were born to this family that you could ever be a part of it! You are not Hylexia and you never will be! You're nothing but trash!"

"No…" Link cried. He'd rather Quan just hit him with the metal rod than yell such horrible things at him. "Please, please, don't mean that. Please, I'm your nephew. Uncle, please." Link's body shook with tears, what was left of his heart crumbled and throbbed. "Please, I'm trying, I'm trying. Please, please, don't hate me."

Quan tossed the fire poker back into the holder and grabbed Link by the hair, wrenching him to his feet. A whimpered shout escaped Link's mouth. Everything was so blurry, the only thing he could feel was pain and fear. Link tried to choke back his tears and hiccups, but failed miserably.

He'd never thought that the one thing that could do something like this to him, tear him apart from the inside and out at the same time, would be his own family. His family was supposed to love and protect him, not hurt him.

Wordlessly, Quan dragged Link up the two flights of grand stairs to the floor with the family's rooms and threw Link to the ground outside Link's door. Quan fumbled with the doorknob in his anger, but got the door open quickly, grabbing Link once more by the hair. He tossed Link into the room, ignoring Link's shout of pain when he collided with the wooden bed frame and slumped to the floor with a small groan. Quan slammed the door behind Link and Link could hear the lock clicking.

"You will not leave this room until I say so, do you understand me, boy!" Quan shouted once Link was secured in his room.

"Yes, sir," Link whimpered. He curled up against the bed, still sitting on the floor where he had been thrown. He didn't think Quan had heard his words. He had barely heard them himself over his own sniffling.

"Do you understand me‽" Quan all but screeched, banging his fist on the door loudly, making Link jump.

"Yes!" Link shouted back, a sob escaping shortly after. He listened as Quan angrily stamped down the hall back to the lower floors. When he was certain he was the only one on the third floor, he buried his head in his knees and rocked back and forth, crying softly, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

Link had said those words before about different people, all of whom had hurt him or wronged, some even objectively worse than Quan ever could, but he had never meant them. Not until now.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	8. Part I: Chapter VIII: The Disappointment

_Thank you to Sonochu, pikatwins234, Machina per Dei, MegSkoomaPirate, a Guest, Axcel, and God for their reviews_

 _Sonochu: The fire fire poker hadn't been in the fire, only next to it, so it wasn't hot. And he didn't draw any blood, he only left some nasty bruises. And, unfortunately, as it was hundreds of years ago, physically punishing a child, as long as the abuser is the legal guardian, is not illegal in Hyrule, so Quan is, sadly enough, within his rights to hit Link as badly as he does._

 _God: (Okay, first, I like the name you choose, it made my week) Quan is going to find out who Link is accidentally, but it's not going to be in this part of the story and it's after everyone else of importance in Link's life finds out, and as I have said, I don't want to say when in the story because I want that to be a surprise_

 _(If I didn't respond to your review that does not mean I'm ignoring you, it just means I don't have anything significant to say about it other than thank you so much)_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter VIII_  
 **The Disappointment**

Link's poor, aching ribs had never taken so much punishment in such a short amount of time, and he'd been through quite a lot even before leaving Kokiri Woods. First the drunk had broken three and bruised five, now Quan had bruised even more. Link couldn't quite tell how many this time because he hurt all over and that night he was too upset to check. He had stopped coughing up blood so he could conclude that it was actually his throat that had bled and not a punctured lung, which would have definitely killed him in the night.

Link was too distressed to move from the floor to the bed, so he slept right there on the carpet. When he stirred the next morning, his ribs screamed at him to stop. Link ignored them and pushed himself to his feet. Both the beating he had received and sleeping on the floor had made his chest, back, and neck sore. He'd grown accustomed to his soft bed and had almost forgotten what it felt like to sleep in a hard place while injured.

Link moved to the window that showed the west side of the yard, the view obstructed by the tall noble oak tree outside his window. The tapping against the glass on windy nights had always calmed him, it reminded him of Kokiri Woods, where it was impossible to go a windy night without hearing the creaking and tapping of both old and new trees.

Link didn't even bother trying the door, he knew it was still locked. He could have picked it, it was a skill he had learned on the road, and he had ample access to supplies. He could use hair pins as makeshift lock picks, he has enough of them in his closet drawers. They were to keep hats on his head or his bangs in place so he'd be seemly at all hours.

He suspected that if Quan's cruelness ever broke him, he'd be paraded around by his uncle to show off what a good role model he was to such a previously disturbed child and look how clean and well groomed he looked in his fancy tunics and breaches, being polite to all the old lords and ladies, as if he hadn't been before.

Link could just feel what it would be like to be some prize show dog and nothing more to his uncle. He'd feel trapped. Trapped by his desire to earn the love of a man incapable of loving. He was already beginning to feel it growing inside him, weighing him down like a that stone tied to his ankle and then thrown into Lake Hylia.

Link leaned against the windowsill and rested his aching head against the cold, frosted glass. The fireplace hadn't been lit, so Link assumed Quan had forbade any servants from going into the room, lest Link sneak out of the door while it was unlocked. Link turned from the window and looked around his room full of fine velvets and silks, plush pillows and thick quilts. He looked at his antique canopy bed with the curtains and carved head and footboards.

"A gilded cage," Link mumbled to himself. "Like in the fairytales of people trapped in towers, surrounded by comforting things and luxuries of all kinds, but still trapped in a cage by a horrible monster."

Link fell to the floor in despair and pulled his knees to his face again, like he had the night before, only this time he was under the west window instead of against the bed frame. Link cried again, his small body shaking with sobs of pain, sorrow and fear.

Not only did his chest, back, and neck hurt, but his stomach growled in pain as well. He'd thought that his cold, hungry nights were over, but he was chilled to the very core and he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

Link didn't know if Quan would ever let him out of his room again or if he'd forgotten about him, or even if he never wanted to see him again. Link wouldn't blame him if Quan never wanted to see him again, he'd broken almost every rule Quan had set for him in one day.

The first time Link had stepped out of place and asked for something, Quan had tossed him outside in the cold. The second, he had slapped him and sent him to bed with no supper. The third time, Quan had confiscated his letters to and from Ashyl and forbidden him from writing more. And now, the fourth time, he had beaten him and locked him in his room. The way things were going, Link didn't know if he'd have to actually break out this time to get food or warmth. Quan was certainly angry enough to lock him in his room forever.

He'd threatened to send him away again, too, and he really sounded like he meant it until he'd grabbed the fire poker and beaten him with it. Quan seemed to have forgotten about the boys' school in Snowpeak once he had his hands on a weapon with which to dole out Link's punishment for disobedience.

As Link cried under his window, he heard a small, nervous rap of a knuckle on his door. Link wondered who it could be. It was past breakfast, Link could tell by the height of the sun in the sky, and it was much to timid to be Quan.

"The door's locked," Link mumbled just loud enough for whoever was at the door to hear.

"It's Ermin, m'lord," the young man said from behind the door. "I have the housekeeper's keys and a bowl of porridge, may I come in?"

"Yes," Link answered, trying not sound like he'd just been crying. Link wiped the tears from his face and sniffled his runny nose as Ermin unlocked the door and pushed it open. Ermin placed the breakfast tray in his hands on Link's bedside table and then knelt down to Link, helping him back to his feet. "Thank you."

Ermin nodded politely, giving Link a kind smile that made him feel a hundred times better. Link sat down on his bed, leaning against the head board and quietly ate his porridge. It was good, probably not what Quan was getting two floors below, but it was so much better than the snow or stale bread he had been used to, and for that he was grateful. Ermin went to the fireplace to start a fire, but Link stopped him.

"He'd know," Link mumbled. "And then he'd hit me again."

"Right, sir," Ermin nodded in agreement. Link finished his meal quickly so that Ermin could leave with the bowl and tray before Quan could suspect anything. "I'll see what I can do for your lunch and dinner."

"Thank you," Link said as Ermin left.

"You'll be alright, sir," Ermin smiled as he left the room. "You're very strong." He was gone, with the door locked behind him so that Quan wouldn't know he'd been there. Had he been caught, it was very likely that Link would have had to get a new valet. He was very kind.

Link brought his knees up to his face again and sulked. He was going to have a very lonely day and possibly even a few to follow, depending on how long it took for Quan to reach a rationale state and realize solitary confinement was potentially harmful to his nephew. Link began to cry again.

 _(1)_

It was a few days later when Quan burst through the door instead of a cautious, polite and kind Ermin with a tray of food or glass of water. Link, who had been sitting against his bed and moping sadly, sprung to his feet, his eyes wide in shock at the look of mild anger in Quan's eyes. Link didn't say anything. Instead, he waited for Quan to say whatever he had come to say.

"You have a lesson," Quan snarled, turning to leave as quickly as he had entered. "Do not anger me again."

"Yes, sir," Link mumbled, looking down at his feet. He didn't suppose he was invited to breakfast yet. He wondered if Quan knew he had been eating or if, to the best of his knowledge, Link hadn't eaten in three days and he just didn't care.

Downstairs, Professor Barton was waiting for him in the private sitting room. Link glanced up at the picture of his parents as he walked into the room and sighed. As the days grew colder and Quan grew meaner, his parent's smiling faces became less and less of a comfort. He wished he could see them smile for real.

"Ah, Link, my boy," Professor Barton waved for him to come over. "I take it your cold has passed?"

"Yes, sir," Link answered. An illness must have been Quan's excuse for why Link was confined to his room for the past few days.

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten too much during your small holiday," Professor Barton chuckled, handing Link the new workbook he was ready for.

"I hope so, too," Link forced a smiled back. Professor Barton didn't deserve to receive any of Link's pain or anger.

(2)(2)

Winter was already a third of the way done, with it already being Enday and the twenty-seventh of Breath, the first month of winter and the shortest month of the year with twenty-eight days. Link was glad it was Enday or he would have managed to talk himself into going to the Market Square to be with Ella and risk being caught out of the house. He'd have to wait until the next Dinday three days away, which was the second of Resting. It would give him time to stay in the mansion twenty-four/seven and stay within Quan's good graces.

Since he didn't need to go see Ella in the Market District after lunch, Link forwent his usual one hour break from his studies and instead went right back to the private sitting room.

"Ah, Link, dear boy," Professor Barton smiled when Link wandered back into the sitting room. "It seems I have been quite forgetful today and have forgotten the arithmetic books. Terrible accident, I'm afraid."

"It's alright, I don't mind," Link sighed as he sat back down, not ready to strain his brain, but seeing little else he could do to that would avoid Quan's wrath.

"How about instead, we have you choose between Legends and History?" Professor Barton had both books out.

"What's the difference?" Link asked. They usually altered between History and Arithmetics for the second half of the day, Legends was a completely new subject, but Link could guess what it focused on and it gave him the chills.

"Legends deals with certain events in history that have great moral conflict. It's a bit like philosophy combined with the most epic accounts of history. Quite a fascinating subject, think of what it would be like to be chosen by the gods to go on a quest. You know, how about we focus on Legends this afternoon? I was planning a lesson for tomorrow, but now is just as good. What do you say?"

"Y-you're the professor," Link mumbled. Professor Barton was so enthusiastic about his planned Legend's lesson that Link would have felt bad if he said no, but he was afraid of the memories a subject like 'Legends' would drag back to the surface. He had enough nightmares of Quan, the last thing he wanted was to have them mingle with his old nightmares of Ganondorf. "Legends sounds interesting."

"That's the spirit," Professor Barton positioned the book so that he and Link could look at it at the same time. He flipped to a dogeared page in the middle. It had a picture of a Great Hero fighting some ancient foe in painted with brilliant, iridescent ink. The opposing page was titled The Forging of a Hero.

"I didn't know heroes had to be forged," Link asked. "I though they were born like everybody else."

"Ah, yes, dear boy," Professor Barton adjusted his glasses. "That they are, just like the rest of us. You see, they are just like the rest of us, but they are called to a greater purpose, to defend the peace and prosperity of the Goddess's land."

"So why's it say they have to be forged?"

"It's an old theory about why most Great Heroes come from humble or unknown backgrounds, often with no parents, yet achieve a greatness they were never trained for. There are exceptions, of course. The last two where born to this very family with the most recent one training to be a knight, while the other a blacksmith. Both were familiar with swords, but that's not often the case."

"So, Great Heroes having tragic pasts is planned by the gods?" Link asked, his voice cracking in pain. The gods had taken his parents on purpose? Were they pulling Quan's strings and making him horrible as well, to hammer Link into some unbreakable weapon? "But that's so wrong!"

"Well, it's just one theory," Professor Barton nodded, noting how devastated Link sounded. "But don't fret, my dear boy, it's all just speculation. I'm sure the Great Heroes got through every task made to strengthen them just fine. In fact, I doubt they'd be Great Heroes if they hadn't."

"But it hurts so much to…" Link stopped before he accidentally gave himself away. The last thing he wanted was for Quan to learn who he was. He didn't know how his uncle would react and he'd like to keep it that way. "Why would they let someone get orphaned on purpose? And I heard none of the heroes we know about were older than seventeen."

"Yes, that's right, they were all of them children called to an adult's task," Professor Barton frowned sadly. "But who are we to ask why?"

Link didn't respond. He had every right to ask why and he knew it, but Professor Barton didn't.

"How about we move on," Professor Barton turned the pages to a different section. "This seems to be a bit too much for you right now."

"Yes, I suppose we could do this part a different day," Link agreed, doing his best to keep his voice from growing too brooding for his age.

"Ah, this is a good subject, not too heavy," Professor Barton stopped his flipping at a chapter late in the book.

This one's title illustration was of a boy in green, like most all of the other heroes in the book, fighting a giant pig monster. Link felt all the blood drain from his face. He recognized the beast the illustrator had been trying to depict, though it had been years since it nearly killed him. It wasn't an exact portrayal, but how could it be. That event never happened.

"The Legend of the Hero of Time, this one hasn't even happened yet and there's still a chance that it never will. It was…"

"I don't feel good," Link whispered stiffly, trying to pry his eyes away from the beast but he felt like if he looked away, it would spring from the page and try to destroy him and what little happiness he had built for himself, trapped under his uncle's tyrannical heel. "I think… I don't think I can do anymore."

"Why, Link, dear boy," Professor Barton shut the book in worry when he saw how pale Link had grown. "What's the matter? Is your illness coming back? Should I call your uncle?"

"No!" Link's attention was snapped from the cover of the book, where he could still feel the picture of Ganon roaring at him. "No! I'm fine! It's gone, please don't call my uncle! Please!"

"Alright, my boy," Professor Barton adjusted his glasses, flustered by Link's sudden outburst of fear. "No Lord Quan. But are you sure you're alright? You look as though you've seen a Poe."

"I'm fine," Link reassured his tutor. "The monster was just… it was a bit scary. I was frightened."

"Ah, now, now," Professor Barton gave Link a grandfatherly smile in an attempt to calm him. "I assure you, this is just an ordinary book, nothing to fear. The illustrations may be a little exciting, but they can't hurt you."

"I know. It was silly," Link mumbled, ashamed of his excuse for why he'd looked like he'd seem a Poe. What he'd seen was infinitely worse than a Poe. Poes where child's play compared to the monster illustrated on that page. "How'd they know about the monster? If the legend hasn't even happened?"

"Ah, yes, you see," Professor Barton smiled. "It was from a prophecy. The late King's Queen, gods rest her gentle, beautiful soul, used to have visions in her sleep. She had one of a Great Hero fighting a giant monster in the shape of a man turned beast. A giant raging boar. She described it to some scholars and they added it to their book. She had many dreams of this hero, especially when she was expecting with the dear little Princess Zelda."

"So she knew who the next hero'd be?"

"No, no. No such thing. Only that there would be need of one soon, in her child's life time. With the war, everyone assumed the beast would be Ganondorf since he was the most opposing threat to all things the goddesses stood for with his childish greed."

"Childish? But I thought he was a young man when the war started?"

"He was, yes, in Gerudo standards. Their woman, and by effect, their King, come of age four years earlier than our children and they are considered adults at the age of twelve, though they don't usually venture into Hyrule until they're well over that age. Ganondorf was twelve when he declared war twenty years ago."

"He was my age," Link mused.

It was a funny thing to imagine, the most evil man to ever exist at Link's age. Link wondered what he was like then. He wondered if his father had met him then. He would have, if they fought a war against each other. Ganondorf, no matter his age, didn't seem like the kind of person to declare war with a messenger or leave the fighting to others, unless he had something better to do.

They continued the lesson until it was time for Professor Barton to go home. They didn't breach the topic of the Hero of Time again since Link paled every time Professor Barton tried to flip to the last chapter, but they did talk about the old heroes and people who were speculated to be Great Heroes but who hadn't had a confirmed Great Cataclysm, Link's father being one.

When Professor Barton left Link alone in the room with just a dying fire, a writing workbook, and the picture of his parents looking down on him, smiling their constant smile, Link decided to skip dinner. He really, really didn't want to see Quan.

Link sat down on the couch that was facing away from the picture, but he sat on his knees, resting his arms on the back and his chin on his arms. Link gazed up longingly at the painting and sighed deeply. It was, by no means, a contented sigh.

"I wonder if he hated you, too, Father," Link mumbled, looking intensely into the painted eyes of his father. Sometimes Link felt like he was looking into a mirror when he noticed how strikingly similar his father looked to the face that had stared back at him in the reflection of the future, when he had reached sixteen much too early for his young, then innocent mind. "Or if you hated him first? Maybe it was you who hated him, Mother, and he never liked getting a sister-in-law."

Of course, the painting didn't answer, just like always, and Link was left alone in his musings. He'd like to imagine it was Quan who was the hatful one, if only so he could believe that the feeling that was growing in him like a fire had come from just Quan and not his parents. He didn't want to think of his parents as getting that angry at him, not even if he provoked them.

"Why didn't the Deku Tree save you?" Link whimpered, looking at his mother's smiling face. "He told me he could only heal Kokiri, but I know that's a lie because he healed my knee after Mido pushed me down and it scraped and I'm not a Kokiri, I know that for sure now. So why didn't he save you? Why didn't he heal you, Mother? Why'd he let them take you from me if he didn't have to? I don't wanna be forged into a Great Hero, I want my parents!"

Link's voice grew shaky and his eyes filled with tears. He slipped his chin off of his arms and rested his forehead there instead, trying to fight off the tears. It was petty to cry about dead people, that's what Quan would have said. Link didn't even know them, so how could he claim he was missing them. You had to know someone to miss them. And love them, too. He hoped Quan never saw him cry like this. He'd get slapped for sure.

"Mother, Father, please, please don't be dead" Link whimpered, trying to sniffle away his grief and despair. "Please, I don't want to live with Uncle Quan anymore. I just want you and Auntie and Ella and Saria and Navi… Navi…"

(3)(3)(3)

It was finally Dinday again, the first day of Resting, and Link had managed to build up his confidence again. Or, that's what he wanted to think. Really, he had felt the suffocating emptiness of the mansion after he told himself that he would never, ever disobey his uncle again. With just Quan, who hated him, Ermin and the other servants, who weren't allowed to talk to him openly, and Professor Barton, who may be kind and attentive but wasn't much more than a bumbling old tutor, Link felt so, so lonely. He missed Ella too much.

He resolved that today, he'd only be gone for half an hour and then he'd return to his lesson. He just wanted to see her and listen to her voice and talk to her about silly things like how funny birds looked when they hopped around the Market Square, cooing at travelers and locals alike, hoping for bread crumbs.

Ella made him forget how terrified he was every morning of getting up and risking getting hit for just one hair out of line. She made him forget how sad he felt when he looked at the portrait of his parents, never moving, just colors on canvass. It was beautiful painting of dead people, but they were dead all the same and dead people couldn't love him.

He ran this time, as fast as he could. Half an hour was such a short time and he didn't want to waste any of it ambling his way towards the Market. Link didn't usually run, especially with the slush freezing on the uneven cobblestone, making it easy to slip and fall or even break a bone. The moment he reached the Market Square, the first thing he noticed was not Ella in her pink coat and fur muffler, but the odd feeling of being watched by something malevolent.

But before Link could glance around to find the source of worry and foreboding, Ella looked up and saw him, and they both smiled happily.

"Link! You made it today!" Ella jumped up and nearly knocked him over with a hug. His bruised ribs screamed, but he kept it down and hugged her back. "When you missed almost all of last week, I was worried you'd been sent away!"

"If that happened, Ermin would have come to tell you I'd gone," Link reassured her. "Quan just locked me in my room's all. It wasn't so bad. I guess I was worried about nothing."

"Link, what'd he do?" Ella asked. That was the first time he'd ever heard fear in her voice. He'd forgotten again that she could tell when he was lying, even if he was doing it to make her not worry.

"He beat me," Link whispered, his voice cracking. "But I'm fine now. I'll have to leave a lot sooner this time, though. And maybe we should stop meeting on Cenday from now on. Less days means bad things'll happen less often."

Ella hugged him again, this time more gently. "I'm sorry I'm getting you hurt, Link. I didn't want this. I just wanted to have fun. Maybe we should just stop. It's not worth it if it gets you hurt."

"Ella, please don't," Link whimpered. "Please, you're the only good person left who isn't restricted to being polite. You're my only friend. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you anymore. I'd be so lonely."

"Alright, but only if he doesn't hurt you again," Ella stroked his hair and he buried his head in her shoulder.

"Thank you. I… I should go back now," Link said, pulling away.

"Link just… I dunno," Ella frowned. "I don't know what to say but just… stay safe, okay? I thought I was done saying that."

"I know. I thought I was done hearing it but…" Link sighed. "I guess this is the best I get. Some people just aren't allowed any more."

"Link! That's not true! Everyone deserves better!"

"Yes, that's true," Link nodded. "But some people aren't allowed it."

"You're allowed," Ella amended her statement. "You more than anyone. You've already been through so much."

"Thanks," Link didn't want to explain what he'd learned about being a Great Hero. He didn't want to think about it, but it was all that was on his mind. That, and the crushing fear of Quan. "So, next Hyday, right?" Link flashed her a smile and she returned it.

"You'd better be there!"

"I will, promise!" Link answered, turning back down the road.

It was then that he remembered that he had felt like he was being watched by some shady character, but he didn't feel it anymore so he shrugged it off as paranoia and went home as quickly and discretely as he could.

(4)(4)(4)(4)

Link opened the back door confidently, not allowing himself to show his fear. After all, as far as anyone was concerned, he hadn't left the gardens. As long as no one knew he'd done something wrong, he couldn't get in trouble.

Link walked into the study, fully expecting Professor Barton to be sleeping in his chair, waiting patiently for Link to shake off his restlessness from sitting down all morning, but Professor Barton was not in the room. Since Link had looked at the table where he attended classes first, he completely overlooked the rest of the room. He glanced around to look for Professor Barton. Maybe he had moved to one of the the more comfortable couches.

"Boy," Quan's voice came from the fire place area and Link felt his blood run cold. "So good to see you have decided to return." Quan did not sound glad at all.

"U-Uncle!" Link squeaked.

"Sit," Quan motioned to the couch across the coffee table from him.

Link obeyed without question. "I wasn't expecting… where's Professor Barton?" Link asked, sitting upright and staying as respectful as he knew how.

"I've permanently dismissed him," Quan answered without remorse.

"What! Why?" Link's allowed his posture to slump. Link liked Professor Barton.

"There's no point in wasting money on a child like you. You can't seem to learn a thing, can you, boy?"

"That's not true!" Link shouted indignantly. "I was learning! I was trying really, really hard! Professor Barton…"

"Could not even keep you in this room, let alone the house," Quan answered. "I expected more of him, but it seems it was you I underestimated."

"Uncle, I don't understand‽ I was learning, honest! I don't need a different tutor."

"No, I suspect you won't be getting another tutor."

"Are you sending me away?" Link asked quietly. "Please, don't send me away. I haven't done anything bad! Please, I don't want to leave the mansion!"

"Don't want to leave the mansion!" Quan shouted, quickly standing to his feet. If it weren't for the coffee table between them, Link was certain he'd be at his throat. "Where the hell did you think you just were! The city does not equate the mansion, boy!"

"But… But I was in the garden!" Link whimpered, cringing away from Quan's sudden fit of rage. "Professor Barton always let's me stay in the garden for an hour after lunch so that I can focus on the evening lessons."

"I will ask you one more time, boy, do not lie to me. Where were you?" Quan stepped around the coffee table and Link felt his heart clench in fear.

"I was by the fishpond, I swear!" Link insisted. "I didn't leave the grounds, honest."

SMACK!

At that point, Link had expected the backhand, but that didn't make it sting any less. Quan's only reason for believing Link's lies was that he wasn't supposed to know Link had left. Everything else was against Link in this argument.

"I'm sorry," Link whispered. "I just…"

"I don't want to hear it, boy," Quan snarled. "I know everything, you little imp. I know about her."

"Wait, you know?" Link paled. Did he know she was Zelda? How much trouble were they in? How did he know? "You know about Ella?"

"Is that her name?" Quan snarled, grabbing Link's ear and wrenching him to his feet. "I bet she lives in the Middle District, too! I don't know whether to tell you that she's below you, or above you, boy. I'm disappointed, but not surprised."

"She's a noble," Link excused, trying not to let Quan tug on his ear too much.

"There is no girl named 'Ella' in any of the noble families that live in Castle Town. Suits you well, that you'd befriend a liar," Quan dragged Link out of the sitting room and towards the stairs. He didn't have to say 'no dinner' for Link to know he wasn't getting any that night.

Quan tossed Link into his room, his face still red with anger. "I'd tell you to think about what you've done, but what good would that do for a child who can't think‽"

"I'm sorry!" Link shouted at him, standing to his feet from where Quan had thrown him. "Why are you so mean to me! I'm doing everything I can. I can't do anything else!"

"You imprudent brat!" Quan stamped towards Link, raising his hand. Link cringed. "You have done nothing but disobey me at every opportunity and you expect me to still put up with you?" He brought his hand down across Link's face with a loud SMACK. Link was send to the floor with a thud and a small yelp. "I will have nothing to do with you from this point on. You are no longer my nephew. You are no longer Hylexia."

"You can't!" Link cried, pushing himself to his knees. "Uncle, you can't!"

"Can't I‽" Quan shouted and slapped Link again, drawing painful sobs from the boy cowering at his feet. "I am you regent, boy! I am your elder and if you will not do as I say then you have no worth."

"That's not how it's supposed to work," Link whimpered. "You're my family. You're supposed to love me!"

"I never should have let Ashyl near you," Quan snarled, turning to leave. "She's tainted you with her petty emotions and sentimentality. I've tried to beat it out of you, but you refuse to break. Don't even think about leaving this room again."

"But…"

"I wash my hands of you, boy," Quan announced, his composure finally returned. He closed the door and locked it behind him. Link had the sinking feeling that his now shattered reputation with his uncle would never be repaired. His uncle would hate him forever and there was nothing he could do about it.

Link's room was lit by the mid afternoon sun outside his window and warmed by the crackling fireplace, but to Link, the room felt dark and cold and scary. He crawled onto his big, king sized bed with it's shamelessly fluffy quilt and pillows, the down mattress covered in the softest of sheets. He pulled the covers over his head like a shield, protecting him from the crushing feeling running rampant in his mind.

"Auntie Ashyl," Link cried for the only one who could ever love him like a son. He so badly wanted his mother or father to curl up against in his despair and his pain. He wanted to rest his head on their chest and listen to their heart beat in rhythm to his. He wanted them to hold him and sing him to sleep, their lilting voice fending off the terror that so often plagued him at night.

But they were dead and all he had was Quan, the man who had hit him across the face just for asking to be loved. The man who had disowned him, though he had no right to kick Link out a family that he was not the head of. Link was the one with the real power, not Quan. But Link didn't want it. He just wanted an uncle who wasn't disappointed with him. He wanted his parents.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	9. Part I: Chapter IX: Kiddnapped

_Thank you to pikatwins234, God, Machina per Dei, a guest, Hylia, Takanuva, and MegSkoomaPirate for their reviews_

 _Takanuva: An Inheritence Cycle/Zelda crossover has crossed my mind multiple times, but alas I have not yet been able to think of a way to fit Link or his friends into Alagaesia or Eragon and his into Hyrule (plus I'd have to reread the book and those are long, but good), but if you want a new story with Link and dragons, I am working on a Zelda/Dragon Age: Origins/Awakening story_

 _Machina per Dei: I'm happy you noticed my little foreshadowing… I mean reference!_

 _God: Only one person other than Link and Zelda knew about Zelda sneaking out of the castle to meet with Link in the market and it wasn't Quan, and, though it would be an interesting way for the story to go, Zelda's secrets are not going to be the main focus in this story overall, Link and is family take the limelight in that department, not to say Zelda doesn't play a key role in uncovering them, however_

 _I have been getting a lot of reviews asking me to update soon that I would like to address: you don't have to worry about this ending or stopping suddenly on a cliff hanger for months or years because Part I in its entirety is completed and edited and all four parts are planned and entering their first or final drafts, there may be a couple months between each part, but the story will always be updated on time unless the site is acting up (once a week when a part is active and anywhere from 1-6 months between parts, but six would be an extreme example. I'm posting the story staggered like this because then it's at the top of the page more often and active longer instead of one quick burst and then nothing because this way more people will have a chance of finding it)_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter IX_  
 **Kidnapped**

Link didn't know at what point in the day his sobbing had lulled him to sleep, but he did know that it was the chilling breeze on his face that woke him in the dead night. The window looking over the west gardens was wide open. It was usually latched shut and Link hadn't unlatched it. In fact, he'd never seen the window open before. The curtains, yes. But the window? Never.

He propped himself on his elbows to get a better look, but instead of his empty room, it was a long, gaunt face that met his gaze first. He would have grabbed his sword from under his pillow, but it had been a long time since he'd had a sword. He was defenseless against this intruder in his room. Instead of fighting, Link opened his mouth to scream in alarm, but a knife pommel collided with the side of his head before so much as a peep escaped him.

Link's world turned fuzzy, but not quite black. He couldn't think, he couldn't move, all he could prominently register was the sharp, blinding headache and warm blood trickling down the side of his head. He could vaguely feel a clammy but steady hand tying his hands behind his back and gagging him with a bitter cloth. His kidnapper slung him over one shoulder and left with Link out the window just as Link truly lost consciousness.

 _(1)_

When Link woke next, everything hurt except his arms. His head throbbed where the knife pommel had collided with his skull, his chest hurt when he tried to breath, his legs were sore as if they'd been holding all his weight for a while. His arms were numb and tingly, pins and needles shivering up them. Link didn't know how long it had been since the man had knocked him out and spirited away out the window with Link over his shoulder, but if he had to guess, he'd say about ten hours.

Link shifted his weight, his wrists meeting resistance, which confirmed that he was strung up by his arms. His feet, however, reached the ground. It felt like his back was leaned against a poll. Link blinked his eyes open. Everything was blurry at first, like he was underwater. He blinked a few more times, scrunching his eyes shut and then opening them again.

When everything came back into focus, he nearly screamed in fear, but the gag was still in place, muffling his noises of distress.

Strung up in a similar fashion across from him, was the remains of what Link guessed used to be a woman. All that was left to indicate that the bloody skeleton had been a woman and not a man was the long hair tied with ribbons and the tattered dress hanging off of the shoulder bones. Some flesh still clung to the skeleton, but it was clear that she had been picked clean for her meat. Link felt himself throw up, but he had to swallow it so he wouldn't choke because it was blocked from getting all the way out by the gag.

Link heard humming somewhere else in the mine, for it was a mine he was being held captive in, though he hadn't noticed earlier because of the body. The humming was light and singsong and it sent chills up Link's spine. He looked to where the humming was coming from and saw the same, gaunt faced man who had kidnapped him, sharpening a knife on a whetting stone. Link hadn't expected someone else since a fellow prisoner would never hum so casually while there was a murdered woman in there with them.

Link was distracted by the man from a strange feeling on his leg. He looked down and saw a huge dragon lizard, direct descendants of the ancient dodongo, but thankfully, this breed couldn't breath fire. The lizard was flicking its tongue at him curiously, blood still caked on its lips. Link had a horrid feeling the blood belonged to the body across from him.

"Is the naughty little boy is awake, Dodo?" The man said in a voice as equally singsong as his humming.

The lizard let out a guttural growl and hissed, losing interest in Link and waddling over to his master.

"What a naughty little boy!" The man sprung to his feet, flipping the knife in his hands like it was a pen and he was taking a written test. "Do you know, Dodo, what we do with naughty little boys?"

The lizard hissed once more.

"That's right, Dodo! We make them scream!" He approached Link with a wild grin on his face. Link's eyes widened with fear and he started to struggle against the ropes binding his hands to the post behind him, but he couldn't get free.

"Look, little boy!" The man pointed to the woman. "She was mean to her husband. Bad, bad lady. So I fed her to Dodo, my little dodongo friend. Now she's not bad anymore." The man walked right up to Link so that there was no space between them at all, they might as well have been embracing. The man cradled Link's face with his knife and his hand. "Are you a bad little boy?" With one quick motion, the man sliced the gag from Link's mouth, leaving a cut on his left cheek deep enough that Link knew it would leave a scar.

"Are you going to kill me and then feed me to your lizard, or feed me to your lizard and let me die from blood loss?" Link hissed, ignoring the pain in his cheek. "There's no point in threatening my uncle with my death for money, you know, so you might as well just kill me now and get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill you yet and your uncle will be paying me," the man chuckled. "What a naughty boy."

"Why would he pay you? He hates me? He disowned me just yesterday."

"Yes, that's me!" The man laughed, patting Link harshly on his right cheek. It wasn't quite a pat, but Link'd been hit enough times in the last month not to call it a slap. "That's my work, you see. I get paid to dispose of people."

"Uncle Quan paid you to kill me?" Link tried to keep his voice calm and level, more to keep himself calm and level than to intimidate his captor.

"Half now and half when they fish what's left of you out of the city moat a week from now. Though I am to write a ransom note so it doesn't look like a job. Quite a clever way to punish naughty children, and Dodo and I get a week of you to ourselves. They'll never suspect us, I get paid, and Dodo gets entertainment."

"You'd torture and murder a child for money and amusement?"

"Dodo loves children. So soft and tender, like little treats, you are."

"You're disgusting," Link glared at him.

"And I'll bet Dodo here'd think you're delicious! But since you're so young and tender, I won't cut you apart until after I've killed you. Poor Dodo, he loves eating the live ones."

If he was going to die a horrible and painful death, he'd rather die wearing his Hero of Time face than his little orphan Link face. The Hero of Time mask would protect the little orphan underneath and make the whole thing a bit more bearable. That was all Link asked at this point, for he couldn't see a way out without assistance. He was just too small and he didn't have anyone to go for help, like Navi or Tatl. This was the end, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Screw you!" Link spat at him. "And screw your lizard too!"

 _(2)(2)_

Zelda woke Hyday morning almost like she did every morning, but with one minor difference. She felt like something was off, but she couldn't quite decide what it was, so she took her morning deep breath and smelled the perfume in her room that made it smell like a wild flower garden with scents from all over Hyrule, a gift from her father. She lay there, smiling contently in her wild flower sheets and waited for Impa to wake her for breakfast.

She decided to wear one of her blue dresses today, after a few moments of thought. Or maybe the brown and green one, since it was the least fancy and she was going to see Link again today. Skipping Cenday and with the meetings down to only an hour was making her feel trapped in the huge castle. Yes, her father always made sure she had things to do and people to talk to if he himself wasn't available, but that did little to quench her thirst for excitement and adventure.

And now Link, her biggest source of excitement, was starting to get hurt because of her. She didn't know what to do about it. She wanted to go to her father and have him lock Quan away in the dungeons for hitting Link like he did, but she knew that was impossible. Quan was free to raise Link how he saw fit, and as long as he wasn't threatening Link's life, even though he did hurt him and sometimes starve him, he was still within his rights.

"Oh, this just makes me so mad!" Zelda pushed her covers off and jumped out of her bed, heading for the balcony. "Maybe Father can adopt Link!" Zelda brainstormed out loud. "No, no, then Link'd know I lied to him and he'd never forgive me, I'm sure. He's always been so honest with me and tells me everything. He's even confided how Quan treats him and that's very private. How can I tell him I'm the princess without him getting mad‽"

Zelda stamped her foot on the ground and pushed through the door to her balcony, taking in the cold fresh air just as contently as she had the scent of flowers back in her room. The cold air was chilling, however, with it already mid winter, but she could last a bit longer outside in her sleeping gown.

"Link could have the room next to mine and I can climb over the balconies to wake him up in the morning. Maybe I could even get frogs from the garden and put them in his bed!" Zelda smiled and the thought of Link shouting in shock, finding something slimy under his covers. "His face'd be priceless."

She listened to the exotic song birds kept in pens around the private courtyard for her and her father to listen to and look at. The more tropical ones were brought inside the green house this time of year, but the ones more suitable to cold climates were singing the morning's praise just as enthusiastically as always.

"Princess Zelda!" Impa's voice drifted out from the room. "Highness." Impa opened the balcony doors and Zelda turned around to smile at her. "Come inside, highness. You could catch cold from the chill."

"Oh, I've only been out for a few minutes, Impa," Zelda skipped back inside past Impa. "You don't have to worry about me so much. I can take care of myself you know. I am thirteen!"

"Yes, highness," Impa smiled. "Let's get you ready for breakfast. Your father wishes to speak with you."

"He always wishes to speak with me," Zelda complained. "Not that I mind, it's just that it's always the same thing! 'I love you, stay safe'. And now it's all about that Hylexia boy, Impa. I think he expects me to fall in love with him! That'd be silly!" Zelda almost said something about Link being like her brother, but she stopped herself. Impa didn't know she already knew Link and if she found out there was no way she'd let her keep sneaking out to see him. Impa could be even more strict than her father.

"The King loves you more than he loves his country, Princess," Impa said as she brushed Zelda's hair to an acceptable level of management. "The only reason why he does not abandon the kingdom for you is because he is an honorable man."

"I know, Impa," Zelda sighed. "It's just that I want to become a knight and I'm old enough to start training, but Father won't let me! He says I have to be an heir to the throne above all else and not risk my safety like that, as if he didn't start training as a knight when he was thirteen. He's just a worry wart."

"He is afraid of losing you, highness," Impa explained. "You are the only one in line for the throne and with your mother gone, rest her soul, there is no chance of another heir unless he remarries and he would never do that."

"Everything's about responsibility. No one's asked me if this is what I want."

"With these things, it is not something that should be asked."

Zelda waltzed into the small dining room in her green and brown dress, an elegant smile on her face and a spring in her step. She was going to sneak out of the castle today and be with Link and that always made her a little bit happier. When she arrived, her father was already there, but he hadn't sat down yet. Instead, he was looking out the window, admiring the one of the castle's many gardens.

"Ah, Zelda, sweetheart!" Daphnes turned to see her and his face lit up with joy. "You're certainly happy today? Something I should know about?"

"No, Father," Zelda smiled. It wasn't a lie if he didn't need to know about Link. "It's just a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Daphnes chuckled, walking up to her. "And the sun's come out."

"Daddy, it's still cloudy!" Zelda giggled.

"The sun's always out when I'm with you, little one," Daphnes picked her up in his arms and snuggled her close to his face. They both embraced and Zelda couldn't have been happier. "What a ray of sunshine my little daughter is!"

"Daddy!" Zelda hugged his neck. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Daphnes kissed her cheek, tickling her face with his well trimmed beard.

Daphnes placed her down right into her chair and then sat down himself. They ate breakfast together, like always, and talked about things. More, Zelda talked and Daphnes listened with his blissful smile that was always on his face. It was always there was Zelda saw him, but she suspected he could be mean if he wanted. He just never wanted to be mean around her.

That made Zelda pause for a moment and think about Link down in the Upper District. He was probably eating a much different breakfast with his uncle. He wasn't even allowed to speak at the table and here she was, blabbing her father to an early grave for sure. It made her sad that Link's uncle couldn't see how Link's smile could brighten a room so much more than Zelda's ever could. Not even Link could see that, but that didn't excuse Quan.

"You know, little one," Daphnes started in the momentary pause of Zelda's rant about one of the knight's daughters who took some lessons with her. "I've wanted to go see the Hylexia boy for some time now, but since you two are so close in age I've been waiting for you to want to go. I'm sure you two'd get along, you know. His father and I were very, very close."

"Yes, Father, you've said," Zelda nodded knowingly.

"Now, now," Daphnes sighed. "You're being formal with me again. I've said something wrong, haven't I?"

"No! No, not at all, Father," Zelda sidestepped. She hadn't noticed she called him father to his face whenever he got to close to her secret friendship outside the confining safety of the castle walls. "Why would you think that?"

"See, Zelda, you've done it again," Daphnes ruffled her hair. He flinched when Impa glared at him from where she stood guard. He knew perfectly well how Impa treated his little daughter's sun gold hair. "You don't think I'm trying to force this boy on you, do you? Because I assure you, pumpkin, that is not the case."

"I know, you simply believe we'll get along," Zelda nodded. "But really, I don't think I'm up for it today. Maybe some other time?"

"You know, at this rate, I might just have to go without you," Daphnes chuckled. "Chris was much too good of a friend for me to put off meeting his long lost son for much more. You know, I should have been that boy's patron father. You two should have known each other since birth and he should call me Uncle Daph."

"You miss his parents?" Zelda asked. She could feel the sadness and grief coming off her father in waves. The only time his grief was more intense was when he was talking to her about her mother.

"Chris, Nan, your mother, and I were an unstoppable team. Or, at least, it felt that way. Losing Chris and Nan in the same day, after such a heavy, hard won battle… Zelda, looking back I just don't know how I managed after Chris was gone. He was my right hand and my left hand for seven years and we'd seen more danger together than I think any other did in the entire war. That man was my brother in more ways than in arms. All I ask is that you come with me and meet his son just this once. I feel a friendly face like yours might make him less intimidated by me."

"He won't be intimidated by you, Daddy," Zelda smiled. "You're a big puppy."

"A big puppy, I may be," Daphnes laughed. "But I am still the King and he was on the streets in rags just a month or two ago. I have no doubt he'd be intimidated by the power I hold. He's not had time to adjust being nobility. I'm sure he still has the awe of the average citizen in that matter. A King is not something a commoner expects to knock at their door."

"You'd announce yourself before hand, right?" Zelda asked. It was polite.

"Now, I'm afraid this visit might have to be a surprise. His uncle's not my biggest fan and he never has been. I think he might have been jealous of the attention Chris gave me when it was him who was the real brother. He's been avoiding me for years and I doubt he'd stop now. If I request an invitation, he'd pack bags and move back to Ordon and take the boy with him. I can't just up an follow if he does. That'd be even more improper than an unannounced visit."

"I suppose if Lord Quan does dislike you that much," Zelda nodded. That sounded just like the Quan Link had described. "His name's Link, right? Like the old heroes of legend. That sounds exciting."

"I knew you'd like him," Daphnes smiled. "How about after lunch today? Quan won't be able to flee with the boy then."

"You know, I have a funny feeling that time won't work," Zelda said, quickly returning to her food before her face gave anything away. "Perhaps a few hours after that? I'm sure that'd be a good time for him."

"One of your intuitions, is it?" Daphnes laughed.

"I'm not silly, father," Zelda all but snarled.

"Whoa, now, don't bit my head off," Daphnes held his hands up in defeat. "You're not still mad about Ganondorf, are you? That was over three years ago. The man's gone now and I'm still here."

"If it wasn't for the Hero Keaton, you wouldn't be," Zelda reminded him curtly. "And I might not either. Or any of us. He was going to destroy the kingdom, right under your nose, if it wasn't for the Hero Keaton. But we wouldn't have needed a hero at all if you'd listened to my warning in the first place."

"I know, Zelda," Daphnes sighed deeply. "I know. I just didn't want to believe you'd inherited your mother's special gifts. They burdened her and I don't want that for you. I was just trying to protect you, in my way."

"I don't need your protection!" Zelda almost shouted. "I can handle myself on my own, thank you very much."

"I know," Daphnes looked hurt. "I'm just a foolish old man stuck in foolish old ways. You're my little baby, Zelda. Give me at least that, will you?"

"I'll have to think about it," Zelda said formally. "Overprotectiveness is not a good quality, you know. And it's annoying."

"Ouch," Daphnes smiled sheepishly. "Well," he finished his meal and stood to leave. "Though posses some ill qualities I do, I am still King and that comes with a rigorous schedule. I'll see you this afternoon, alright? We'll meet the boy then."

"I can't wait," Zelda smiled at her father. "Maybe Link and I might get what you and Christofen had."

"An old man can hope," Daphnes kissed her on the top of her head and ruffled her hair again, Impa be damned. "Love you, baby."

"I love you too, Daddy!"

 _(3)(3)(3)_

Zelda snuck out of the castle after lunch like she always did when going to see Link, and she did an expert job. Her usual route was from her garden and then scaling the kitchen wall so she could climb over the roof, where she landed on the other side of the castle walls. She wasn't free yet, however, she still needed to get past the guards on the road leading up to the castle. To get past the guards unnoticed, she climbed up the side of a cliff, part of the mountains that acted as a natural wall to both Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. She always ran this part, since it was especially long.

When she reached the gate, she slipped into Castle Town by taking a side path for a few blocks before reaching the Market Square. Link wasn't there yet, but she was expecting that. He was never on time anymore, and sometimes he had bruises on his face that he tried to hide with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He used to be so happy before he found his family. He had been happier at first, but then his aunt left and his uncle all but turned on him.

Zelda felt like it was her fault Link was so miserable now. If she had listened to her father, if she hadn't wanted to seek adventure and run into Link begging in the Market Square and befriended him, he wouldn't feel the need to visit her all the time and anger his uncle. Or if she hadn't lied about who she was, he would know that meeting in the Market Square wasn't even remotely necessary anymore.

"I can't keep lying," Zelda sighed, sitting on a step that lead up to the window looking in to the throne room. "It was fun while it lasted, but it's actually, physically hurting him."

Zelda sat on the fountain and looked into the slushy water while she waited. He had promised to come and he'd never broken a promise, even if it'd get him in trouble, so she knew he'd be there eventually, even if it was only to apologize for not arriving on time and they only had a minute before they'd have to go back home. Even just that one minute was enough to make Zelda happy and give her that rush of doing something in secret. Something her father didn't know, or anyone else, not even Impa.

Zelda sat there the entire hour, waiting for Link so she could tell him her secret and that she and her father were going to be visiting him in a few hours so he'd better act surprised because she didn't want her father suspecting her of sneaking around.

As it got later and later into their scheduled meeting, Zelda started looking and the shopping crowds with increased fervor, the foreboding feeling that something was wrong hit her again, as well as a small pain in the back of her mind that she couldn't explain.

"Where is he‽" Zelda whined nervously, her eyes darting around the Square. "He'd come, even if Quan locked him in his room. I know he would. He'd climb out the window or pick the lock. He wouldn't miss this!"

Zelda waited for twenty minutes after the hour was up, and she wanted to wait longer, but her gut feeling fought with her heart, screaming that Link wasn't going to show. He hadn't made it. He'd missed before, but never when he promised.

"I'm not paranoid," Zelda reassured herself. "I'm just a good friend who cares about Link's safety and I know he's in danger every day, but nothing too bad could happen. Maybe he was talking to Quan and he couldn't get away. I'll ask him when Father and I go to visit."

Zelda made her way back to the castle, walking fast, like she was pacing, but she was actually going somewhere. Worry thoughts spun around her mind, the tiny pain in the back of her head, not really a headache, persisted. It didn't feel like it was her pain, but like she was sensing someone else in pain. Someone not nearby. But she'd never been able to feel pain from a distance before, and she couldn't tell who's pain it was or why she was feeling it. Maybe she'd ask Impa about her special abilities or read about it in a book while she waited to see Link in his home.

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

Zelda made a B-line for the library, knowing that she wouldn't find Impa by looking for her, that would be impossible. She was a Sheikah, after all, and her stealth skills were the best of the best. That was why she was assigned to Zelda. She was also the only public operative of the Sheikah and claimed to be the last one, that the others died in the Civil War, so that they could operate more covertly.

Zelda thought that sounded even more exciting than being a Knight, but she didn't think she could ever get to be a Sheikah, since that was a race and not a profession and appropriating a culture and race and pretending it to be your own was unbelievably rude unless in the most dire of circumstances.

So, since Impa was nowhere to be seen, as it should be, Zelda decided the library was the place to go. Zelda visited the library enough times to not need to talk to the castle bookkeeper to find what she was looking for. She knew all there was to know about how the books were arranged, and she had leafed through the books about the prophesiers and their prophecies, but never really paid attention before.

She grabbed the first book she saw about her interested subject and sat down on a lounge to search for her ailments. A feeling of foreboding, empathy over a distance, and, quite possibly, a missing friend. She hadn't had any dreams, not like with Ganondorf and the Kokiri boy, three years ago, so it was more of an intuition than an actual warning.

"Oh, how I wish Mother were here to help me with all this," Zelda groaned, the numb grief she was usually able to suppress surfaced for a few moments, and then sunk back into the depths of her mind.

The book she had grabbed was thick and in Ancient Hylian, an alphabet she was as proficient in reading as she was Modern Hylian, but that didn't mean she always understood the meaning of the words or the structure of the grammar. But all the good books on empathy and telepathy and all the things related to Zelda's gifts were in Ancient Hylian, so she didn't see the point in putting the book away to getting another, less challenging read.

To help, she read the book aloud to herself. "Table of Contents." Zelda ran her finger does the list searching each chapter title. "Aha! There it is! Long distance empathy, chapter IX, page one hundred and twenty five." She flipped to the page and was startled to find a picture of an ancient princess and a hero on the chapter card. The princess's name was most likely Zelda, because of how common that name was in the royal line, but there was a chance she'd had a different name, though historians usually just assumed they were all named Zelda. The hero was depicted next to her, but with a different background, implying that they were close, yet far away from each other.

"Okay, first paragraph," Zelda took her attention off the illustration and turned it to the worded page. "As we have covered in previous chapters, empathy is most common in the women of the Royal Family of Hyrule. Yes, that's what mother told me. She and father were cousins, so she's just as much royal blood as Father. Okay, continuing. Many of the Maidens were at least empathic, and as I have said, this could be because of the connection between empathy, the Royal Family, and the Maidens often being a part of that family.

Uh," Zelda groaned again. "This is just a reiteration of previous chapters. Okay, next paragraph, this one's getting boring. Empathy over a distance is only possible if the empath shares a close bond with the subject, like a family member, lover, or close friend. So… I could be feeling Link in pain!" Zelda gasped. "He is a close friend and the only person who's far away right now. What if Quan's beating him‽ I've got to fine out what this foreboding feeling means! And then Father and I will get Link away from Quan, once and for all. Father should pass a law that forbids guardians from hitting their children and if he doesn't, I will!"

Zelda grabbed as many books as she could this time to investigate the foreboding feeling. It was much more vague, so she'd need more information. She poured over the books for as long as she could stand, flipping to ever chapter or section on intuition and gut feelings and vague prophecies. She searched and searched, but there was nothing in her books that felt quite right. She was just about to read the books again and try to read in between the lines, when she was pulled from her focus.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda," Daphnes's voice came from above her. "Zelda, darling, it's time to go now. I'm sure that is a… fascinating… book, but I think we've waited long enough for this."

"My powers aren't dangerous, Father," Zelda snapped, closing the book and placing it back on the pile. She knew her father didn't like her reading those books, but he wasn't so controlling that he'd remove them from the castle. "They're perfectly safe and actually quite useful if I can understand them. You can't protect me from myself, nor should you need to. I'm stronger than you let yourself believe, and much wiser too."

"I do not think you're weak, Zelda. Or fragile or a fool or whatever it is you think I think. You're just so young and I want…"

"To protect me, I know. And you forget I'm empathic, so I do know you're scared of my abilities, I can feel it. I don't see why, Father. It's not like I set things on fire with my mind or flying around the ballroom. My powers aren't harmful or dangerous."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Daphnes sighed. "Come, let's meet this Link, shall we?" Daphnes smiled and held his arm out of Zelda to escort her out of the library. Instead of taking it, Zelda gave him a hug and wrapped her arms and legs around his torso. "Zelda, pumpkin," Daphnes laughed, holding her up, but still struggling under her weight. "You're getting a bit to big for this, and I am getting a bit too old."

"Oh, poopy," Zelda complained lightheartedly, letting go of her father and smiling up at him. He may be a bit overprotective at times, but he loved her so much. "I'll race you to the gates!" Zelda hopped in place excitedly.

"Now, Zelda, I don't think…"

"ReadysetGO," Zelda shouted, bolting for the door, a loud, shrieking laugh filling the room. The foreboding and the pain was all but pushed to the far back of her mind.

"Zelda, wait!" Daphnes chuckled, taking off after her, once he had registered what she was doing.

Zelda slowed a bit to let her father catch up. And the halls were lined with armor and vases she didn't want to knock over. She glanced behind her to see how close her father was behind her. His legs were longer than hers, but she was much younger and more agile, and she had been getting a lot of practice playing with Link. Plus, he was getting older, though he wasn't quite an old man yet, so she still had a safe lead.

"I'll get there first!" Zelda called back to him.

"I'm sure you will, pumpkin," Daphnes answered. He did practice with a sword and he wore armor, but Zelda was quick as a rabbit and as nimble as a cat. She could tell the he felt like a big Battle Charger racing with a lean Scouts' Breed.

When Zelda reached the gate first, she turned to smile at him, she practiced a bit more of her empathy on her father and felt almost overwhelmed with the warm, fuzzy feeling of love and pride. Whenever she proved herself to her father, that feeling was always the only reward she needed and the only one she ever sought.

"We'll take one of the carriages," He said, leading Zelda over to the castle stables. "It's safer, easier to bring an escort, and much warmer." He was trying to convince her, she could tell. He always did that when suggesting something he knew she wouldn't like.

"Absolutely not, Father!" Zelda protested. "I like the fresh air and it's Castle Town and a time of peace and you can hold your own in a fight, but that won't be necessary because there are guards everywhere in Castle Town and we're not going to be leaving the Upper District, the safest place in Castle Town. A carriage is completely redundant when the place you are going to is within walking distance."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Daphnes chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Of course, you're right. And there's no harm in a stretch of the legs. And a walk among the people would do us both some good."

 _(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)_

Zelda had never been to the Hylexia Mansion before. She and Link had always parted ways before she could walk all the way to his home with him. It wasn't nearly as grand as the Castle, but then, it was a city home and city homes were rarely as grand as things like castles and manors. And it was probably the second nicest home in all of Castle Town, right after the Castle itself.

"You know, Zelda," Daphnes said as the castle came into view. "The Hylexia Family is as old as our own, if not older. It's certainly older than Hyrule itself."

"Really?" Zelda asked. She had always thought their family was the oldest, which was why they led the country. Everything was about how much legacy someone had.

"Yes, well you see…" Daphnes paused. "No, I should wait until the boy is here as well. Then I can tell you both."

"Oh, alright, we're here anyway. And if it involves both of our families then the next generation should hear it at the same time, especially since… well, he can't hear it from his father."

"Let's be glad we got Link back, yes?" Daphnes patted her shoulder comfortingly. He knew that part of being an empath, and one of the main reasons he worried for her, was it made her more sensitive to things and she felt emotions much, much more intensely and passionately. Negative emotions could destroy her. He had to protect her from those at all costs.

Daphnes knocked on the door and the butler answered.

"Hello again, Boggs," Daphnes greeted cheerfully. "It's been too long since I've paid a visit to this house."

"Yes, indeed, your majesty," Boggs bowed his head in respect, though he had known Daphnes for as long as Daphnes had known Christofen and they had met long, long ago. "I take it you and the young princess are here to see young Master Link, yes?"

"We are, yes," Daphnes nodded. "I need to meet the boy."

"I'm afraid Link is not home, majesty," Boggs answered solemnly.

"Ah," Daphnes faltered. He hadn't expected that. Zelda hadn't either and it worried her. Ermin would have told her if Link had been sent away. "What horrible timing I have! When will he be back? Soon, I hope. I can wait for him."

"I'm afraid he'll be gone for a few more days yet, majesty," Boggs answered.

"Days?" Zelda gasped, trying desperately to hide her growing fear. "Where has he gone?"

"I…" Boggs faltered. He was lying, or hiding something, Zelda didn't need to be an empath to read his expression. But the tell was gone as soon as it had appeared. "I was not told where the young master was headed."

"Well, then we'll just have to ask Quan," Zelda said. "Surely he would know where his nephew has gone."

"He's in his study," Boggs said. "I'll take you to the sitting room to see him."

"That would be best," Daphnes said. He had seen the tell as well.

When they walked into the halls, Zelda sensed that her father was feeling nostalgic, but not at ease. This mansion had been like a second home to him, even before the war. His childhood friend's home. Zelda never had that, because he kept her locked away in the castle and she was jealous for a moment, before she pushed the feeling down. His friend was dead and now Daphnes had become a stranger in this house where he had spent much of his own youth. The scars left by the Civil War hadn't healed yet, only scabbed over.

Neither of them sat down on their chairs. Despite trying to hide her worry, she could tell her father saw right through it. She was all but pacing on the carpet. She needed to see Link. She needed to know he was alright. He should be in this house somewhere, but she still felt like the pain was coming from far away and the butler had said Link had gone but he didn't know where.

"Father, what if he's in danger?" Zelda whispered, not able to hold it in anymore.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Daphnes reassured her. He mostly believed those words, but he had his own doubts.

"Your majesty," Quan entered the room quietly. They almost didn't see him come in. "To what may I owe this surprise?" He sounded so cold. Zelda could barely read him, but he didn't feel very good. He was annoyed, first and foremost, with anger under that. And then a thick layer of ice she couldn't feel through. Maybe there was nothing there and he was devoid of emotion.

"Quan, it's been a long time," Daphnes didn't even bother fake smiling with him. Whatever was between them, it smelled of an old quarrel or rivalry that was never resolved. "I heard about the return of your nephew. Quite the wonderful news."

"Yes," Quan answered. "I'm afraid he's not here right now."

"Oh? And where has he gone off to?"

"That is my business, seeing as he is my nephew, not yours," Quan either hadn't found a need to acknowledge Zelda, or he just didn't want to. He was so unreadable it threw her off. "If you only came here to see him, I'm afraid you'll have to leave disappointed."

"Surely, you can tell me where he's gone. You may be his uncle, but his parents were planning on making me his patron father."

"Sadly, they didn't live long enough to make that official so it has no baring. Or will you order me to divulge private information, you majesty?"

"No," Daphnes sighed. "No, I will not. If he's not here, we'll leave. I'd appreciate it if you'd notify me when he gets back. Come, Zelda. We'll see ourselves out." They left the room before Quan and didn't linger long in the mansion.

When they left the grounds through the big metal gates and started down the road, headed back to the castle, Zelda spun on her father, a look of determination on her face.

"Zelda, I will not make an investigation of this," Daphnes said before she could even open her mouth.

"Something's wrong, Father!" Zelda protested. "Link could be in danger! What if Quan hurt him or locked him up somewhere!"

"Zelda, you can't jump to conclusions like that about someone you don't know."

Zelda groaned loudly. She did know Quan beat Link when he was angry with him, but she couldn't say that because then her father'd know she'd been sneaking out of the castle to play with Link. "I just know, okay."

"Zelda, dear…"

"You could tell too! He was hiding something, I know it!"

"I've known him since he was a little boy. He's always been like that, this isn't something new. He's not very social and has always kept to himself."

"I think Link's in danger, we have to find him!"

"I think you're overreacting, pumpkin."

"I am not!" Zelda shouted. "Quan's not a nice man! He was really angry and he didn't have any reason to be. The butler doesn't even know where Link is!"

"If it's a private matter he doesn't have the right to tell Quan's secrets. There is this thing called privacy, you know."

"You don't have to be sarcastic," Zelda grumbled. She could already tell this was going to go down like Ganondorf had. She'd tell her father something was wrong, he wouldn't believe her, and then something bad would happen. "Why don't you ever believe me?"

"Ganondorf was one thing, but Quan is different. If he has sent Link somewhere private for whatever reason, I cannot stage an investigation or send the guard after him. It isn't a national emergency or catastrophe and it certainly isn't a Great Cataclysm in the making. It would be an abuse of my power."

"But he's a little boy and he could be in danger! He's my age, Dad."

"Zelda, I know you mean well, and I am a little concerned myself…"

"So you admit something's wrong!"

"A personal feeling for Quan does not permit an investigation of the whereabouts of his ward."

"I know, but…"

"No, Zelda," Daphnes scolded.

"But he hits him!"

"You don't know that. You're just assuming based on your first meeting. And, though I agree, it's an awful way to raise a child and it pains me to think of that happening to Christofen's child, there's nothing illegal about hitting your own child or a child you are legally responsible for. I disapprove greatly if he is, but I cannot interfere with his methods."

"Then make it so you can!" Zelda all but shouted. "You can pass laws. Make it illegal to hit any child regardless of relation. It's awful to trust someone to love and protect you only for them to turn out to be the danger. Even if Quan doesn't hit Link it doesn't mean it doesn't happen to other children. It would help a lot of children."

"I know," Daphnes sighed. "Though I would love to make that a law…"

"Why can't you?"

"It's too invasive in people's lives. I can't interfere with people's homes. Yes, I am King and I run the entire country and my duties are expansive, but so are my responsibilities. And one of those responsibilities is to not micromanage my citizens."

"If you won't, then I will. Protecting children is not micromanaging. It's illegal to assault people in general, why should that not extend to domestic settings. People aren't allowed to hit each other at all unless it's self defense. But even then, someone is breaking that law. Just extend that law to encompass a parent or guardian hitting a child or spouse. I don't see why it doesn't already imply that any violence against a fellow person is wrong."

"You will make an excellent queen," Daphnes smiled at her. "And you've just won this argument."

"So you'll look for Link?"

"No, Zelda. I don't have proof or reasonable claim that Quan is committing a crime. And we'd need a confession or to catch him in the act to take measures. And if he's missing or has run away, it's up to Quan to report him so. But I will talk to my advisors about extending illegal assault to encompass domestic violence."

"But what if he doesn't turn up? We don't know how long he's been gone! What if he's been kidnapped or murdered or…"

"Zelda, enough. I will not talk about this any longer!"

"You never listen to me!" Zelda shouted at him. In the time it had taken for them to finish the conversation, or end it abruptly as it were, they had reached the front gates of the castle. Zelda stamped through the gates, headed towards her section of the castle so she wouldn't have to stay with her father any longer.

When she reached her room, she slammed the door behind her and slumped onto her bed, scowling angrily at the curtains hanging from the canopy, as if her glare alone could set it ablaze. She tried not to think of Link, alone and afraid, headed up the mountain passes in the dead of winter on his way to some boy's school in Snowpeak.

The longer she thought of what awful things Quan could have done, the worse the images became. She started imagining him half dead at the hands of bandits who were holding him hostage for a sum of rupees that Quan didn't think he was worth. What if they killed him?

"No, no, no, no, no," Zelda smacked her head to fight the mental picture of Link being held captive or even murdered.

"Zelda, highness," Impa appeared out of nowhere. She approached Zelda's bed to offer her comfort. "What is wrong?"

"I'm afraid for my fri… someone's safety. I can sense he's in danger but Father won't believe me and send someone to look for him."

"I can find him," Impa offered without a second thought. She always believed Zelda, not matter what. It made Zelda feel bad about keeping Link from her. "What is his name and what does he look like?"

"His name's Link and he's got blond, sort of orange colored hair but he's not quite a redhead, he's lean, blue eyes, really dark blue. And he's my age. He usually wears green or other earth colors. He's only a few inches shorter than me."

"This is the boy you meet at the fountains, yes?"

"What?" Zelda's eyes widened with shock. "How'd you know?"

"It is my business to make sure you are always safe, Princess. Don't worry, I won't interfere with anything you do unless you may come to harm. And I report to no one but you, highness. That is my duty."

"Oh, okay," Zelda frowned. She should have known that. It was the Sheikah's divine duty to protect the Royal Family. They weren't very specific about why, but they had always been there. Zelda could use this to find Link. "What do you know about him?"

"Link Hylexia, born the Twenty-third of Awakening, year 492 FH, Force Era, currently aged twelve. He is the son of Sir General Christofen Hylexia, firstborn, born the Fifth of Blessing, year 465 FH, Force Era, presumed to have died on the Twenty-third of Awakening, year 492 FH, Force Era, aged twenty-six, and Lieutenant Linandra Smithston, secondborn, born the Twenty-fifth of Heart, year 468 FH, Force Era, died on the Twenty-fourth of Awakening, year 492 FH, Era of Peace, aged twenty-three.

He is the nephew of Quan Hylexia, secondborn, born on the Thirty-first of Last Storm, year 470 FH, Force Era, currently aged thirty-three. Quan was considered Duke Ordona of Ordon when his older brother was presumed dead, but the title was revoked when Link was discovered to have survived the attack on Castle Town. He is now the Regent Duke of Ordon and will be required by law to step down when Link comes of age in the year 508, roughly three years from now.

I do not know where Link lived until age nine, when he left a home of unknown location somewhere in the east or southeast of Castle Town, possibly in either the Faron, Eldin, or Hyliana Provinces. He wandered mostly around the Faron, Hyliana, and Lanayru Provinces, though there are a few weeks suspiciously unaccounted for before his return to Castle Town to search for his parents.

While in Castle Town, he frequented the Rupee Rupee Pawn Shop, owned by one Mr. Pandora, a fence with strong connections to the black market, though Link never stole anything or utilized Mr. Pandora's under the counter options. Mr. Pandora also owns a very temperamental cat, if I may add.

I'm sure you know the rest, highness."

"Wait, that's really all you have? There are nine years we don't know about at all?"

"That is what both I and other Sheikah operatives could find. He has covered his tracks unusually well, or he was hidden extremely well by the people or person who found him. And as far as I know, he has not talked about his early childhood with anyone so he, and those who raised him, are the only ones who know about his first nine years. All we do know is he was expelled from his lodgings by his guardian, whom he had trusted up to that point."

"I never noticed that he was so secretive."

"He is also at least fairly skilled in most weaponry, favoring the sword, shield, and bow, which he used to support himself when he wandered the country. He is also in the possession, or companionship as he calls it, with a four-year-old Battle Charger bred by Lon Lon Ranch named Epona. He has been traveling with Epona for two years. He let's her wander the fields when he has no need for her. He hasn't left Castle Town's walls in over a year, so I assume he hasn't seen her at all in that time."

"He's definitely never mentioned a horse," Zelda frowned. How had there been so little she knew about him? She thought she could read him like a book. "Do you think Quan could be responsible for Link's disappearance?"

"It is possible. Quan has threatened him before. He has also hit him a number of times. His violence only reached drastic levels once, when he raised a fire poker to him, but it was not hot nor did he draw blood. He has also refused Link food on multiple occasions. His behavior is abhorrent and his motives are questionable. I will conduct an investigation on his whereabouts and see if Quan has been in contact with anyone who would handle kidnappings or assassinations."

"You think Quan would have Link assassinated‽" Zelda gasped.

"There is no solid evidence, however, I have reason to believe that this would not be the first time Quan has disposed of a relative to maintain his duties and privileges as Duke of Ordon."

"He could be responsible for his brother's death?"

"I am not sure, but their mother was assassinated by a fourth, unknown party at the beginning of the war and if it were not for the war itself, the Sheikah would have investigated further. But we were stretched too thin to spare any operatives to do anything and we did not inform Christofen because we believed he would act irrationally to avenge his mother. Some of the evidence we did uncover pointed towards another party that could have lead to either Quan or Christofen, but based on character analysis, it is unlikely that it was Christofen involved, if it was one of the brothers, which it very well could not have been."

"So Quan might not be the man he says he is. What if he's an imposter or a spy or…"

"I caution getting lost in fantasy, highness," Impa interrupted. "Quan is, without a doubt, the secondborn to Runnella and Thenton Hylexia. And if he ever was a spy, he was not feeding information to any known enemy of the crown. After Dead Fang broke into the Upper District, the Sheikah investigated all who could have potentially leaked the information and Quan came up negative. We assume it was Ganondorf who enlisted the help of the bandits, though we are not sure. They could easily have been working on their own in the attack."

"So this could be really serious if Quan is doing under the table things. Do you think Link found out so Quan… please, Impa. How likely is it Link's alive."

"I cannot say, but I am doubtful he has met with an ill fate. It is not very probable, but at this stage, we do not have all of the information."

The dinner gong sounded through the castle, pulling Zelda's attention away from the more serious matters she was discussing with her bodyguard and former nursemaid. "I should go to dinner before Father grows worried. He refuses to believe Link is in danger, but he might not believe me because he doesn't know that I already know about Link and how Quan treats him."

"You go to dinner and I shall start my investigations."

"I wish Link wasn't in trouble because otherwise this kind of thing would be so much fun. I'm afraid for Link."

"I will find him before any harm comes to him. I will see you tomorrow morning. I will tell you what I have uncovered then."

"I hope you find something," Zelda worried. "He's my closest friend."

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	10. Part I: Chapter X: Zelda's Rescue

_Thank you to Arison Nakaru, That Guest Again, God, and Just-AWESOME-old-me for the reviews_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter X_  
 **Zelda's Rescue**

When Zelda returned to her room after dinner, she was so tired she thought she'd fall asleep even before getting into her night gown. She had exhausted herself worrying about Link, trying to ignore the empathic pain she was feeling, and putting up with whatever nobility, foreign or otherwise, that was visiting the castle. But she found herself lying awake in her bed, still in her day clothes and staring at the canopy above her until the sun rose. She was alerted to just how early it was by the light creeping from around the corners of her curtains.

Impa hadn't returned last night, though she had promised to return in the morning. Zelda was worried that in looking for Link, Impa had uncovered some hidden plot and gotten herself captured as well, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Impa was the best Sheikah there was and Sheikah did not get caught.

Zelda sat down at her vanity wardrobe. She couldn't feel the distant pain anymore. Either the source wasn't in pain, the connection had been broken in the night as she lay awake, or the source was dead.

Zelda quickly decided to brush her hair to distract herself from the scary thoughts. The repetitive motion was relaxing, though she found the more relaxed she became, the more tired she was. "I should have done this before bed last night." Zelda mumbled to her reflection in the mirror. "At least I'm still too scared for Link to actually feel sleepy or I'd barely be able to keep my eyes open."

"Princess," Impa practically appeared out of thin air behind her. Zelda made a little scream. "Apologies if I startled you, highness."

"No, that's alright. I just wasn't paying attention properly," Zelda reassured. She could have sworn she saw Impa's reflection in the mirror behind her smirk. Zelda flipped her self around the stool in front of the vanity to face Impa properly. "Did you find him? Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"I believe he could still be alive," Impa said.

"Could?"

"My investigation into this matter has turned up quite interesting findings. It seems that an unknown noble went to a tavern frequented by assassins, mercenaries, and other shady business practices on the border between the Gate District and the Lower District. He was robed and his face was covered, so the bartender could not identify or describe more than his voice and his stature, but he did hire a particularly violent assassin who specializes in kidnapping his victims, making it look like a hostage situation, only to kill the victim and dispose of the body from anywhere to one week to months later."

"Oh no," Zelda felt like she was going to be sick. "Are we sure it was Quan who hired the kidnapper and Link was the target?"

"It is the only business interaction of the kind where the victim was a child from the Upper District. Children are not often the targets of such horrendous acts, more often adult siblings, parents, or spouses. The man walked hunched and with a limp, but those things can easily be faked to throw off possible leads. I am not sure if it was Quan. There is a chance the man was someone working for Quan or another party. Quan does have enemies and they could be trying to extort money or other things by using his nephew."

"But there is a chance Link's been kidnapped and could be murdered?"

"I am afraid so, Princess."

"We have to find him! Should we tell Father? He could send the knights to search the fields and the guard can look in the town itself in case they didn't take him far…"

"Princess, I do not think the King would agree to make such a big fuss of this."

"Why not‽"

"We do not have enough solid evidence that points to Link being kidnaped. Nor do we have any more than a hunch that if that is what happened, Quan was behind it. We are close to discovering what has happened, but we do not have enough details for a conclusion."

"But my hunches are special."

"Unfortunately, an empath's hunches are just as normal as any other. A seer would be the person to follow in the case of hunches, and a seer you are not."

"I had a prophecy dream once, you know, so I am a seer sort of."

"Have you dreamt of Link's whereabouts or of a reason he is not in his home and his uncle is keeping his private matters private to you and the King?"

"No," Zelda mumbled. Impa was right. To launch a search party like this for anyone other than a member of the Royal Family was not heard of.

"And even if you did convince the King to send a search and rescue party after Link, it would make future matters worse. The people would expect him to do no less for any other lost child, and children go missing every day. We do not have the resources to look for all of them."

"Well, Link is a noble…"

"The King cannot treat his subjects differently based on class. That could easily cause a revolution and you could both be killed and the Kingdom thrown into chaos."

"I know."

"However, there are very little consequences to me searching for Link further, unaccompanied. I have reason to believe that the kidnapper has taken his victim, quite possibly Link, to an abandoned mine in the hilly region of Hyliana, ten miles south of Castle Town."

"Can I go?"

"I am afraid that would be unwise. You are not trained in battle and this could easily turn into a skirmish of some sorts. It would be best to wait here in the castle, where you are safe."

"But Link doesn't know you and I do and he's probably very scared and a familiar face would be good for him when we get him back. And I won't go anywhere near the fighting if there is any. I could hide!"

"I still advise against it. You're father would not approve."

"What he doesn't know won't worry him. And I am in charge, you know."

"Very well, highness…"

"Yes!" Zelda whispered to herself triumphantly.

"But do not expect that this will be fun. The danger in this is very real. And the child we are going after may not be Link."

"We've got to try!" Zelda insisted, refusing to be deterred. "And even if it's not Link, and I'm hoping it is, we're still going after a kidnapped child. Link would like that. He said as long as innocent people are protected the motive of the protector doesn't matter. Should we go now?"

"I believe after breakfast would be a better departure time. We will have to travel fast if we are to return before your father notices your disappearance."

"Agreed. I'll go to breakfast now so Father doesn't suspect anything."

 _(1)_

After breakfast, Zelda returned to her room as quickly as she could. She was already planning what to wear in her head, breaches and her dark blue riding tunic. It was dark enough that if she was hiding it shouldn't give her away. So dark, it was almost black. And she'd take the small ornamental dagger her father'd given her for her birthday. It was very flimsy, but it looked nice and she could defend herself from an intruder if the need arose. She had asked for a sword or a bow, but he was so against her fighting he refused to even talk to her about it.

Impa came into the room the moment Zelda has finished changing. She had a black robe about Zelda's size under her arm and a disapproving scowl on her face.

"Oh, Impa, please don't be like this! I just want to save Link."

"I am aware that that is one of your motives, but the other is you desire for adventure, is it not?"

"Well, I can't help it if I'm excited about leaving Castle Town. I've never been outside the city and I've always wanted to see the world. I just wish I had a different reason. Link being in trouble is making me worried. I wish he was safe and that his uncle wasn't so horrible. If I wasn't his friend he would have gone with his nice aunt and lived with a nice family."

"If you hadn't been his friend, Princess, he might never have found his family. And how many times have you bought him lunch? He could have starved without you. You've saved his life countless times. I'm sure you can handle once more."

"You're right," Zelda nodded solemnly. "I could dwell on 'if-only's for days but that won't help anyone."

"Put this robe on, we should leave immediately and through the front gate. You will ride in front of me."

"What about Link when we find him?"

"You are both small enough that my horse can carry all three of us."

"Then let's go before someone tries to stop us!"

 _(2)(2)_

It was cold in the fields. Zelda knew how cold the gardens of the castle could be in the middle of winter and how cold the streets of Castle Town were, but there wasn't a lit fireplace for her to warm up to of she grew too cold out in the fields. There was, however, a much better view from atop Impa's horse, even with the rocking movements from the horse's pace. The fields were so vast, she couldn't take her eyes off them. Rolling hills, lone trees, acres and acres of crops, the occasional farmstead or hamlet. The world was so big, Zelda marveled.

"Princess, we are almost there," Impa announced after a short while, over the sound of the horse's pounding hooves.

"What, already? But isn't ten miles longer?" Zelda inquired. "We haven't been riding for more than fifteen minutes."

"We are loping, highness," Impa explained. "It takes under twenty minutes to travel ten miles at this pace. I did not wish to dally."

"That's good. Link needs us as soon as possible."

"Agreed."

As soon as their conversation was finished, Impa pulled on the reins, checking the horse. They were stopped in the ruins of an abandoned mining town. Hyliana had once had many mining towns and hamlets, but since it was not rich in ore the mines had dried out quickly. It was around that time that Hyliana, Lanayru, Eldin, and Faron signed a treaty making them one country, Hyrule.

It was a very old town in an arid, rocky field with little options for crops and the people moved elsewhere. It was towns like these that were often the homes of bandits and outlaws, though there were very few signs of human life.

"Are you sure he's here?"

"The kidnapper often takes his victims to abandoned mines or caves and this is the closest to Castle Town. Stay with the horse while I check the mine."

"Can't I come too?"

"Princess, you promised to hide in case of danger."

"Well, yes, but there isn't any right now."

"There very well could be at a moment's notice, especially inside the mine itself, where there are blind turns and it is dark. You are safe with the horse. If there is trouble, scream and I will come for you."

"Alright," Zelda pouted. "Please hurry."

"I will return shortly," Impa dismounted and ran off down the road towards the mine, a small distance from the what used to be the nucleus of the town. Zelda watched in awe as she disappeared into the shadows.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

Impa approached the mine with caution, holding her knife in one hand and keeping the other free to interact with things. She pushed the doors to the mine open cautiously. The braziers were lit, which meant someone was inside. She couldn't hear much, just the sound of the fire. Whoever was in there with her was very quiet.

The braziers gave her little shadow to hide in so she hugged the walls as best she could. She listened intently as she moved through the twisting passageways of the mine, hoping for a cough or a shift in movement that would give something away and tell her what she was up against.

In her distraction, she failed to see the wire trap under her feet. She fell to the ground with a thump, her arms under her and her legs tangled hopelessly. It wasn't very loud, she caught herself before she could make much noise, but as she pushed herself up to free her legs with her knife, she came face to face with a huge lizard, flicking it's tongue at her, a lizard scowl on its face.

Before she could react to the sudden encounter, the lizard let out a guttural snarl, no doubt altering anyone who was there to be alerted. Impa cursed herself under her breath for her carelessness. She tried to stick her knife in the lizard's head before it could continue growling, but a shadow appeared from around a corner down the cave and she quickly switched to freeing herself from the wire trap.

"Who's there, Dodo?" A man called, walking inter her field of vision. "Someone unfortunate, I hope! Ah, a lady!" He brandished a knife in one hand and a woodcutter's ax in the other, approaching her, ready to kill her. Impa freed herself just as the man was almost upon her.

Wordlessly, she lunged at the man, moving first to disarm him of his ax by cutting a gash in his arm, but he parried it with the knife and attempted to bring the ax down on her head. She spring back, dodging the blow and readying another with her knife, ready to parry with her free hand by hitting an elbow or knee.

The man kicked out at her this time, aiming for her stomach. She swiped at the leg with her knife as she stepped back to avoid the kick. She hit her mark, drawing first blood and a hiss from her adversary. But she had not gotten closer to incapacitating him. This she could tell by the change in his face. His mouth was twisted in a smile and his eyes lit with fury. He seemed to like the smell of blood. This would be no easily won fight.

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

"She'll be back with Link before we know it." Zelda informed the horse as she dismounted herself, only stumbling a little bit when her feet came in contact with the ground. "And Link will be okay and I'll tell him everything."

Zelda watched in the direction of the mine for what felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes. She hoped to see Impa and Link any second so they could leave and she could stop waiting. She hated waiting.

"They'll be back in just one more minute, I'm sure," Zelda told the horse, patting it's nose, which was so soft, it mesmerized Zelda for the entire minute she had said it would take for Impa to get back. "They're not back." Zelda mumbled, pulling herself from the distraction and looking once more in the direction of the mine.

"You know, if she's not back, I should go after her," Zelda told the horse. "You see, she could be in trouble. And if something happens to Impa, I don't know how I'll get back to the castle. I'm sure you'd take me, but I am not a very good rider. I don't get enough practice, holed up in that place all the time."

The horse just sighed at her in response. Thought, honestly, she didn't think it was in response to what she had said but more of a passing thing. The horse wasn't listening to her. Of course it wasn't. It was a horse.

"If they're not back by the time I count to… to…" Zelda paused for a moment, trying to think of a reasonable number. It couldn't be to high, because she really didn't want to wait much longer, but if it wasn't high enough, it could be too short of a time to be realistic. "Thirty is good. If they're not back by the time I count to thirty, I'll go in after Impa and see for myself what's going on."

Zelda counted quietly in her head, letting enough time pass between each number for a second to pass. She didn't want to count too fast, or it wouldn't be fair and she'd have to count higher, or start over from the beginning to make up for counting too quickly. "Twenty-nine, thirty!" But Impa wasn't back yet. "Alright, I'm going in after her. You wait here," she told the horse, "I've got to save them!"

Zelda started off down the haphazard cobblestone road slowly and cautiously. She wasn't entirely sure if she was making a good choice in going after Impa. But the closer to the mine entrance she got, the more confident she grew. When she reached the entrance, she looked back to the horse, just to make sure it was still there, and when she saw it was, she turned back to the doors and pushed them open as quietly as she could.

The first thing she heard was the sound of fighting. She assumed Impa was involved, though she could only hear a man grunting and laughing. Impa fought quietly, just like all Sheikah did, so it wasn't unexpected thar she couldn't hear Impa.

Zelda decided it was best to avoid the place where she could hear fighting and instead took an alternative rout through the mine. She didn't know the layout and hoped she wouldn't get lost in a maze, but the mine wasn't built to trap people, so she didn't worry too much. She felt like it was laid out like Castle Town, with straight, rectangular blocks, but instead of roads and buildings, it was tunnels and rocks.

She managed to side step the fight that way, though she did want to see if Impa was winning. She knew it would be folly to get in the way and she could most definitely get herself or Impa hurt if she tried to interfere. Instead, she would look for Link. She doubted there would be fighting near Link since Impa would not risk engaging when there was a hostage present.

Some of the tunnels were collapsed and some weren't lit by lanterns or braziers, so Zelda stayed away from those passageways. She eventually stumbled upon a wood cot with a straw mattress and a fur blanket. "Yes, I found the living area. Link shouldn't be too far away."

Zelda looked around and saw a section blocked off by crudely placed wooden planks. They looked recently placed, so there must be something behind it. Zelda approached the wood cautiously, not wanting to be taken by surprise by something. When she peaked around the wooden planks, she nearly screamed.

 _(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)_

Link hurt. He'd occupy himself with a list of exactly what hurt, but at this point, everything was more accurate than a detailed list. The man had cut him and hit him countless times, and he denied Link food or water. At least he wrapped the deeper wounds so Link wouldn't bleed out. Link didn't know whether to consider that a blessing or a curse. On one hand, he wasn't dead but the other, he was still trapped.

There was only two days left as far as he could tell. The man slept so that gave him a way to gauge the time. He had grown to hate that man and his face and his laugh and his sneer. But mostly, Link hated his knife. His time with his uncle had changed him, Link decided. Or his helplessness had. Either way, he was able to feel hate and burning anger. It scared him, but he didn't have the energy to care.

He couldn't count how many times he had been cut, bruised, or burned by Ganondorf's monsters, yet he had only ever pitied the man for his lust and greed. Perhaps it was because he could fight back with more than curses and screaming declarations of hate.

Link was barely conscious when he noticed the man leaving his resting area. He prayed it wasn't to draw more agonizing screams from him. He had left one of his knifes in Link's shoulder, making every shift Link made burningly painful. But he walked right past Link, grabbing his ax and a spare knife. It hadn't been that long since he'd left for food, water, and firewood, had it? Had Link passed out again? He couldn't tell. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted the torture to end.

Everything hurt, Link dully noted. His mind was getting more and more sluggish. His wasn't able to scream real words anymore. Just 'please, stop, please' and 'kill me, already'. Neither thoughts made him feel much better. He tried to think of something nicer, something to distract himself from the knife in his shoulder.

He imagined what his mother would have been like. He was always upset that he could imagine her better in times of war than in times of peace. He could only see her in chain mail with a sword strapped to her side and a shield at her back. The same with his father. It was just the portrait he had to go on and he longed for more. He grew weary of the subject of what his parents would have been like quickly and the pain started to return again. It always did. And if it didn't, the man would make sure of it.

Zelda was nice. She had pretty hair and she smelled like flowers. Link wished he could see her one last time. He wanted to apologize for whatever worry he had caused her by disappearing, unless Quan had announced the ransom, but he didn't think he would. A posse would search for him immediately if they knew. No one was coming, not even Zelda. He'd be dead in just two days. Or was it three, he couldn't tell. He missed Zelda so much.

"Link!" A voice whispered, full of terror and distant pain. It sounded like Zelda, but it couldn't be real. No one was coming for him. "Link, are you okay? Oh gods, Link!" A soft, small hand brushed his face. It was so drastically different from the hands that had beaten him just hours before. "Link, please let me know you can hear me!"

"Z-Zelda?" Link mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear, including himself. His eyes fluttered open momentarily and he was met with the blurry image of Zelda's face. He had to be hallucinating. Why couldn't he have died with dignity and a sound mind at a rip old age instead of strung to a post and hallucinating from pain and dehydration.

"Oh, thank the gods you're alive!" The hallucination sighed in relief. "Link, I'm going to remove the knife, okay? It'll probably hurt."

"Please, don't hurt me," Link begged quietly, purely out of reflex. "I didn't mean to make him angry. Please."

"No, no, Link, I know! It's me, Ella! I won't hurt you, not ever. Can you understand me? I think I should take out to knife. Is it hurting you?"

"Ella?" Link mumbled, remembering that Zelda didn't know he knew she was Zelda. "You're really here?" He could hardly believe it.

"Yes, it's me," Zelda reassured him. "Knights honor, you're not imagining me. Should I remove the knife?"

"No, it'll bleed too much," Link managed to say. He closed his eyes again, the effort of keeping them open was too much.

"But won't it hurt‽"

"You need to get out of here before he get's back. He'll kill you."

"I'm not leaving without you, you dope! That's why I'm here!"

"But…"

"Honestly, Link!" Zelda whispered. Her annoyance was clear. "You're my best friend and you think I wouldn't come save you? I can't let him hurt you anymore. If I can't get you out of here, neither of us are leaving." Link felt Zelda lean on him, reaching up for the ropes. She bumped into the knife and Link fought the reflex to scream. "I'm so sorry!" Zelda jumped back. "I've got to get the ropes off."

"Cut them," Link said between clenched teeth.

"But you're shoulder'll bleed if I take the knife out," Zelda worried. "Wait! I brought a knife!"

"Use it, hurry."

"Okay. I might hurt your shoulder again."

"If you say we're getting out, we're getting out," Link reassured her. Her presence was slowly giving him more and more strength. "I can handle it. I've taken worse beatings from worse monsters."

"Okay," Zelda quickly reached up and cut the bindings from Link's wrists and managed not to cut him. Link fell to the ground with a small thump. He hadn't moved in days and he was feeling the effects acutely. His arms and legs tingled as he started to get better circulation all over his body. "Link, come on, we've got to get out of here."

Link clenched his teeth and pushed himself to his feet, reminding him of all the times he had done similar. He had never been restricted for so long before, but he had to convince himself he'd gotten through worse ordeals or he wouldn't be able to get through this one. Link leaned against the wall for a moment, rubbing his face with one hand, letting his injured arm rest. "Just a sec. I've got to catch my breath."

"Link, come on!" Zelda urged. "We're in trouble here."

"I know, I'm just…" Link looked up at Zelda so he could smile at her to let her know everything was okay, but all thoughts of smiling were thrown out the window when he saw Dodo creeping up behind her, getting ready to pounce. He had snuck up on them while Zelda was occupied with getting Link free. "Get down!" Link grabbed Zelda's shoulder and shoved her behind him just as Dodo made a lunge for her.

"Link!" Zelda all but screamed.

Instead of hitting her, Dodo collided with Link, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Link shouted in pain, but managed to hold Dodo's gaping maw and razor sharp teeth from clamping down on his head, but the effort took both hands. Pain shot up Link's shoulder as the knife was jolted by his movements.

The knife! Link realized.

Link, ignoring the pain, propped Dodo's upper mouth on his right forearm, letting Dodo's teeth tear painfully into his skin and muscles, all the way to the bone, and ripped the knife from his shoulder. Before Dodo could rip his forearm to shreds, Link stabbed the knife up through the lizard's jaw, lodging the knife in Dodo's brain, killing it instantly.

Link shoved the overgrown reptile off of him and rolled away from it. He had used most of his remaining strength fighting the lizard and he couldn't get himself back to his feet. "Are you… okay?" Link managed to groan. "Sorry… if I hurt you when I pushed you like that. You're not mad, are you?"

"Oh, Link!" Zelda fell to her knees in shock and covered her moth with her hands. He was covered in his own blood. "Link, I'm fine, I'm fine. You just saved my life, why would I be mad at you for pushing me out of the way! The only thing I'm mad about right now is that anyone could do this to you."

"I think I need to sleep," Link announced. His eyelids were starting to feel like bricks and his eyes stung. He was bleeding pretty bad from the open wound in his shoulder and his mangled arm. "I'll just…"

"No, Link, stay awake!" Zelda grabbed his uninjured arm and tried to haul him onto her back, ignoring his whimpering scream of protest. Pain would keep him awake. "You've got to stay with me, Link. You might not wake up if you go to sleep now."

"Sleeping for seven years doesn't seem to bad right now," Link half joked. He knew she wouldn't get the joke, but it amused him. "Just a few minutes is all."

"We've got to find Impa and get you to a doctor," Zelda leaned him on herself once she got him to his feet. "I know the way out, just rest on me and stay awake. That's just two things, and one's really easy."

"Okay, I can do that," Link rested his head on her shoulder, but he couldn't move his feet. He couldn't move most of his body.

"Please, please, don't die on me," Zelda whimpered, trying desperately to drag Link to safety. But he was a deadweight on her shoulder.

"I don't feel so good," Link muttered. He grew dizzy all of a sudden, and his legs gave way. Zelda yelped at the sudden addition of stress on her shoulders and she lost her grip on his good arm. Link slumped to the ground and the world started to fade. He'd lost so much blood.

"No!" Zelda tried to pull him up again, but she couldn't. "Link!"

"I'm… sorry…" Link whispered. Everything went black. As Link faded away, he could vaguely hear Zelda crying. He felt bad. He didn't want to make her cry. But then, even that was gone too. Everything stopped.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	11. Part I: Chapter XI: End of the Beginning

_Thank you to whitworth5274, God, Machina per Dei, Black Silverclaw, and That Guest Again for their reviews_

* * *

 _Part I_  
 **A Hero's Second Chance**  
 _Years 504-505 FH_

 _Chapter XI_  
 **End of the Beginning**

Link felt like he was waking up from a nightmare, something so horrible that it couldn't've been real. It was the same feeling he got when he woke up in the Temple of Time, back in his tiny child body. Then he remembered it was very much like that. He had been kidnapped and tortured by a violent creep with a large lizard. The only differences Link could tell were that he hadn't time traveled, was most definitely in his bed at home, and this time he could have sworn he had died.

It had felt like he actually had died at first, since his bed was so comfortable and fluffy and he sometimes still wasn't sure if it was really his. But the moment he shifted his weight, he was flooded with pain. He clenched his teeth and opened his eyes. He was, indeed, in his room because the first thing he saw was his bed's embroidered canopy hanging above him.

He turned his head to the side, a small bit of him terrified that further investigation of his surroundings would wake him from a pleasant dream and he would be back in the dark, cold mine with a knife in his shoulder. It wouldn't be the first time he thought he was home only to wake up, still trapped and beaten. But all worry escaped him when he saw Zelda, a thick book in her hands, sitting in one of the chairs at his bedside. She looked tired and was staring groggily at the book without actually reading it.

Link tried to call out to her, but his throat was so dry, he only managed a weak cough, which hurt his ribs. Luckily, nothing felt broken this time. That was the upside of being tortured by knives. They didn't break bones.

His cough had altered Zelda's attention and her head snapped up from the book, wide awake. "Link! You're awake! I'm so glad I'm here when you woke up. Dad's not letting me stay here overnight and I was so worried you'd wake up alone in here."

"What happened? I thought I'd…"

"Impa, my… um… my…" Zelda paused, trying to find the right word. "She's like my nanny and bodyguard at the same time I guess. Well, she captured that horrible man who kidnapped you and then we brought you home. I thought you were dead but Dr. Shikashi said you just passed out from blood loss. You almost didn't make it. I was so afraid you weren't ever going to wake up again."

"Sorry," Link mumbled. "I didn't want to scare you."

"It's not your fault, stupid," Zelda snapped. "I'm more happy right now than I've ever been. The only reason why I'm not hugging you right now is because it'd probably kill you."

"I don't feel that frail," Link mumbled. It might just be because he wasn't letting himself admit how badly he'd been hurt. As a the Hero of Time, he couldn't let anything make him frail. He had to hold the world on his shoulders, even if no one knew. Even if every part of him was screaming at him to let go, it hurt too much.

"Look, Link, I've got to tell you something, right now, okay?"

"What is it?" Link was confused. His mind wasn't yet fully awake, or maybe he could have guessed.

"My name's not actually Ella and I don't technically live in Castle Town. I'm actually Princess Zelda."

Link didn't respond. He just looked at her blankly, not realizing at first that, according to Zelda, he shouldn't already know that.

"Well, at least say something!" Zelda huffed. "It's not that shocking, you know." Thankfully, Zelda seemed to take Link's blank expression as speechlessness and not an actual blank expression. "Look, when my Dad comes in, you've got to act like you've never seen me before because I don't want him to know I've been sneaking out of the Castle. He hates me leaving the Castle because he's worried I might get killed. He's way too overprotective and if he knows he'd never let me out of my rooms let alone the Castle. Please, Link. Me going after you was bad enough, but if he knew it was serial…"

"You shouldn't lie to him," Link whispered. "It'll just hurt you and him."

"I can't tell him the truth. He's mad enough as it is!" Zelda argued.

"He won't hit you," Link answered. "He loves you. Leaving the Castle makes him worried, not furious. You're scaring him."

"I'm sorry, Link. I know you're right. I'm just being selfish. And look what it got you. This wouldn't have happened if you knew who I was. Quan wouldn't have gotten angry with you if I just came over here."

"He hated me. He was trying to break me, get me to listen to him and only him. I thought about it a lot in the mine when things were quiet. I think he was trying to make it so that he could use me as a puppet Duke, pull my strings from behind the curtain. But I'm unbreakable. He would have resorted to assassinating me sooner or later. This has just spared me the beatings it would have taken for him to realize I wouldn't let him control me like that."

"I'm sorry this happened to you. You deserve an uncle who loves you like he's your father. You deserve your real father."

"Some people aren't allowed to be happy," Link answered, trying not to sound bitter but failing miserably. "The gods don't like it."

"That's blasphemy, you know. You could get shunned for that."

"It's true. It's even speculated by some philosophers."

"Where? Who? I've never heard that."

"I…" Link paused. It was speculated that Legendary Heroes were put through awful childhoods so they would be strong when they needed to stop a Great Cataclysm, but Zelda couldn't know that he was the Legendary Hero of their time. And it was a stupid theory anyway, whoever thought of it in the first place was obviously never even yelled at, let alone lived a life of hardship. "I dunno, but I read it somewhere, I'm sure."

There was a tangible silence after that, both of them thinking about who was and wasn't allowed to be happy. It was broken when the door creaked open slowly, the person behind it not wanting to wake Link as they were unaware he was already up. "Zelda? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Daddy," Zelda smiled at the man behind the door. "Link woke up!"

"That's wonderful!" He practically leapt from behind the door to see Link awake for the first time.

Link was startled, to say the least. He nearly jumped. He was used to Princess Zelda, but he had only ever seen the King once, technically twice, but it was at the same time, just a time he had lived twice. It was the first time he saw Ganondorf was when he was swearing fealty to the King, so Link had also caught a glimpse of the King. He seemed intimidating, a true warrior. Sometimes he wondered how Ganondorf had managed to kill someone with such a presence.

"Are you alright, son?" The King went to Link's bedside and placed a hand on his forehead to check for fever. His stature scared Link, but his demeanor reminded him a bit of Mr. Tapton. He must have many faces, to be such a great ruler.

"I'm fine, your majesty," Link mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't feel fine, but it wasn't anything the King could help with, so he didn't want to bother him.

"Now, I won't allow Christofen's son to call me anything other than Uncle."

"No offense, sir, but I don't have the best of luck when it comes to uncles, or any kind of family, really."

"No, you really don't, do you?" The King agreed sadly. He ran his hand through graying hair and then over his face. He looked so old and tired, but Link knew he was only in his mid forties and had only been King for four years. Being King must be a heavy responsibility, even heavier than being the Legendary Hero of the century. Link had it much easier in times of peace, but not the King. His job was active twenty-four/seven.

Right now, though, Link didn't think King Daphnes was wearing his King face. Right now he was just Daphnes Hyrule, Zelda's father and Christofen's childhood friend. He wasn't thinking about Hyrule right now, just Link.

"Quan, does he hurt you?" Daphnes asked, the strain evident in his voice.

"No, sir," Link mumbled. He could see Zelda seething at him from behind the king where she sat, but Link couldn't admit it. He was too ashamed. "He… he wouldn't… he's my uncle. He loves…" Link hesitated, tears building up in his eyes. "I'm his nephew." Link's voice broke and he nearly started to sob. All he could see for a moment was Quan's raised hand. He could almost feel it colliding with his face and all those hateful words seemed to echo in his ears all at once, deafening him.

"No, no, of course he wouldn't do something like that," the Daphne's shoulders slumped a little, as if a weight had been lifted from it. Link felt bad about lying, especially since he had told Zelda the truth, but it had stopped the King from worrying and as long it made someone happy, Link could at least pretend he was too. "Quan may be a bit antisocial at times, but that does not make a person cruel."

"No, it doesn't," Link agreed. "Does… has anyone told him that I'm awake? He must have been worried if I'd wake up."

"I've already sent one of the servants to fetch him. He should be here soon. He went out on business, though how he could leave the house with you on the brink of death I cannot understand. He did say it was urgent."

"He's very busy," Link admitted.

"Unfortunately, so am I," the King laughed lightheartedly. "I'm afraid I'll have to go. It was a pleasure to see you awake, son. I feared we'd lost you for a while there."

"Could you… maybe sometime, could you come back and tell me about Father? Uncle Quan doesn't talk about him much."

"Of course, Link. There's no one I'd rather tell my old stories too than you, the son of the man who I spent seven years of my life fighting back to back with. I just wish he could have told you himself."

"Me too," Link sighed. "Thank you."

The King nodded to him and then looked to his daughter, who was still sitting in her chair. "Zelda, please be home by dinner. I'm sure Link will enjoy your company."

"Yes, Daddy!" Zelda smiled at him as he closed the door behind him. The moment the King was gone, Zelda turned on Link. "Why did you lie to my father?"

"You lie to him all the time to stop him from worrying but when I do it you get mad," Link pouted.

"He could have stopped Quan from hitting you! He didn't believe me when I told him, though he doesn't know that you told me because he doesn't know that I know you, but still. How come you can tell me but not him? Don't you trust him?"

"I dunno. I guess," Link mumbled. "It's okay you know, but please, don't tell anyone. People'll look at me funny and they'd spread rumors about Quan. He hates me and I know it and sometimes…" Link paused, his words growing heavy. "Sometimes I hate him. But he's still my family. I have to be stronger than him, better than him. I can't stoop to his level."

"There's a difference between hitting and hiring an assassin, Link. You're in danger here! He could try to have you killed again!"

"I'll sleep with a knife or a sword under my pillow and one eye open."

"That sounds exhausting."

"I'm used to it," Link muttered. "But the bed part's knew." Link flashed Zelda a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood. Just then, the door opened for a second time since Link had all but woken from the dead.

"Uncle!" Link's heart leapt into his throat when he saw his uncle in the doorway, his face just as expressionless as ever. Link noticed Zelda stiffen as well and he assumed it must be from whatever malice Quan was feeling yet hiding from the rest of the world with his expressionless façade.

"I thought you wouldn't wake, boy," Quan stepped into the room, attempting to seem at least somewhat worried since they weren't alone. "I was worried."

"Worried he would wake up and your attempt to kill him had failed?" Zelda all but snarled at him.

"P-princess!" Link stuttered.

Quan's eyes narrowed at her and his scowl was akin to the one he gave Link when he was angry or disappointed. "I had nothing to do with his kidnapping. I was worried out of my mind that I would lose my closest living family. If you would refrain from flinging false accusations at anyone who rubs you the wrong way, perhaps your father would believe you more often."

"I wasn't wrong then and I'm not wrong now," Zelda answered back. They were both getting ready to have at it with sharp words in place of swords.

"Princess, please," Link pleaded. He could feel them getting ready to lunge at each other.

"Princess," Quan huffed at her. "Would you be so kind as to leave so that I may have a private word with my nephew."

"How do I know you won't kill him when I'm gone?"

"It is foolish to commit a murder when there are people who know you are alone in the room with the victim. And I would not lay a hand on Link. As I have said, he is my closest living family, my dear nephew."

"Fine, but I'm coming back in a few minutes," Zelda stood up and pushed past him out of the room, nearly slamming the door behind her.

Link was now alone, bed ridden and barely able to move, with his uncle.

"So good to see you alive," Quan did not lose his composure.

"Cut the crap, I know it was you who hired the assassin. He told me himself."

"You should watch your tongue, boy," Quan snarled, approaching Link's bed at alarming speed.

"You don't scare me," Link glared back at him. "Hit and yell all you want, you've already done your worst. You shouldn't have played your strongest hand so soon. That was rash of you."

"You are an uneducated twelve-year-old brat, what can you do against me‽" Quan was so close to hitting Link that Link almost flinched.

"All I have to do is outlive you," Link answered firmly, fighting to keep his own composure. He knew he could stay calm, he wasn't the Hero of Time for nothing. Or perhaps being the Hero of Time had it's perks. Link wasn't sure who he really was, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, he still had Quan to deal with. "I'm not who you think I am and I am not weak and I'm no longer desperate for a loving family. I know now I won't get one, not from you."

"You have no proof but the confession of a dead mad man who tortured you."

Link faltered. He hadn't known the assassin was dead. But he caught himself before he collapsed and gave in to the fears he was fighting against. "Like I said, Uncle," he spoke the word with contempt. "All I have to do is survive and you can't do anything to me. Not really."

"Oh, there are countless things I could do to you, boy, that would destroy you. Rumors, framings. What was the name of that girl? Ella, was it? She may have lied to you about her name and birth status, but I bet countless people in town saw her and could identify her if they saw her again. How safe is she, I wonder?"

Link laughed. He actually started to laugh, and hard, even though it hurt. Just the knowledge that Quan just unknowingly threatened the Crown Princess of Hyrule was too funny for Link to help himself. "You'd be dead before you could send someone to lay a finger on her!" Link managed to squeeze in between his laughter.

"You dare threaten me?" Quan shouted.

"Ha! You have no idea who she really is, do you? And if you do find out, you'll know just how right I am. I have friends, you know. Friends in very high places. The King himself is on my side. What do you have? A dead assassin?"

"I have so much more than you can imagine. I have years of experience and you only know how to live on the streets. I will have you mewling at my feet, boy, friends or no, and there's nothing you or that fool of a King can do about it."

"I will defeat you," Link stopped laughing, but he didn't let himself stop smiling. He had seen how much it had thrown Quan off and he embraced it. Confidence was a weapon greater than the even the Master Sword and Link was going to need it if he was going to live in the same space as Quan and partake in the same power struggle. "See you on the front lines, Uncle."

"You will regret this in time," Quan spun on his heals and stormed out of the room. "I will have you on your knees begging for my mercy."

Link frowned as Quan slammed the door as he left. He was so sure that he'd have the last words in that, but Quan beat him to it. At least he hadn't beat him with his fists. Link was so terrified of a single slap the entire time his uncle was in the room that he felt his muscles relax once Quan was gone. He had to remind himself that the more terrified he was the braver he had to, and could, be.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda peeked from around the door a few moments after Quan had left. "I heard you laughing?"

"I think I actually scared him off!" Link announced happily. "Did you see his face as he left? He was furious but he didn't raise his voice at all. He didn't even hit me!"

"Don't you want to not make him angry?"

"I've given up on that. I know I said I wasn't going to stoop to his level, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to play the game. He won't know what hit him."

"You could just disown him and be done with it right now."

"That would be cruel, I think. He'd have nowhere to go. Despite our differences and the fighting, we're still family. Besides, an old friend always told me I'm much cleverer than anyone realizes, even myself. I've faced worse than Quan and I made it this far. I'll be okay. And I have Auntie Ashyl and you and your father, right?"

"Of course, Link!" Zelda smiled. "Let's kick his ass! I bet Impa'll be able to get so much dirt on him we could wrap him around your little finger ten times over!"

"Quan said the man who kidnapped me is dead," Link asked for clarification.

"Oh, yeah," Zelda frowned. "I'm not sure what happened but he was found dead in his cell the day after we got back. The Inquiry was going to question him to see if he was working alone or if he really was hired by someone. Impa already told them everything she could find and she's looking for more evidence, but that man was the best lead we had to getting Quan aside from Quan himself."

"How'd he die? Do we know?"

"Yeah, he hung himself from the barred window with his sheets."

"Who saw him last?"

"One of the dungeon guards found him when they were giving the prisoners their daily meals but I think there's something fishy going on."

"We'll figure out what it is, Princess," Link informed her.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Zelda pouted. "That's why I liked playing with you so much. You didn't treat me like I'm some delicate flower because I'm my father's only heir. Please don't start."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I don't think you're any different than when you were Ella, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm supposed to act. Politeness is so confusing, especially now that I can't just call everyone older than me sir or ma'am and be done with it. It was simple but now it's not and there's so many rules and I don't want to make anyone upset."

"Well, then I suppose you do have to call me by titles and stuff. But only in public, okay? When it's just us you have to call me Zelda."

"Deal," Link smiled.

There was a moment where they sat in silence. Link tried to push himself up a little more with his good arm but the effort made him nauseous so he stopped. His right arm was throbbing, but he managed to ignore it. He could barely feel his right hand, though. Hopefully it would heal more with time.

"How long was I out?" Link asked.

"Well, we found you last Ruday and today's Donday so that's five days," Zelda answered.

"I'd say that's the longest I've ever slept but I'm not sure I can break my record," Link chuckled.

"Really, and what's that?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, uh…" Link was still a bit dizzy and forgot for a moment that Zelda didn't know about the alternate timeline where he was in a magical coma for seven years. "I don't quite know how long it was but it was long." Link fumbled. He hoped he made it convincing enough for Zelda to believe him. "Did the doctor say when I'd be able to move again?"

"He said a couple weeks I think," Zelda answered.

"Oh," Link frowned. He didn't like being in his room against his will. He started to feel claustrophobic. In the past, being confined to a small area meant he was in great danger and he hadn't shaken the habit yet. He thought he would have learned eventually that he was safe in his own home, his own room. He wasn't sure if the sound of the oak tree brushing against the walls and window would be comforting anymore, or if he would be able to ignore the long shadows cast by the branches in the moonlight.

The thought of being trapped made him feel sick again and Zelda must have noticed because she moved one of the chairs in his room right next to his bed, sat down, and pulled out her book. It was thick and bound in green hide and wood. Link could smell the book's age from where he lay in his bed. The spine was creased from use but it showed signs of being restored. It was in good shape for how old it smelled.

"This is my favorite book," Zelda announced. "It's a compilation story book but it's about the legends and stuff. It's mostly made up fiction and pictures about the past heroes as well as some folk heroes but I always read it when I don't feel very well."

"Hm," Link sighed to let her know he was listening.

"I'd start with my favorite, but I think we'll have enough time to get through the whole thing in order by the time you can get up again."

"You don't have to," Link whispered. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Well I won't be able to sleep well unless I know you can, so shut up and listen, okay?" Zelda huffed at him.

"Alright, gosh," Link huffed. He looked down at his hands. "Thanks for staying with me."

"What are friends for?" Zelda smiled.

 ** _End Part I_**

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	12. Intermezzo: The Story of Sir Christofen

_Thank you to That Guest Again, Arison Nakaru, pikatiwns234, God, Machina per Dei for their reviews_

 _Arison Nakaru: Quan will definitely get what's coming to him and it will be awesome_

 _Machina per Dei: Link does heal faster than the average twelve-year-old, plus he's got some other special Legendary Hero traits, like super fast learning for example (mostly in terms of puzzle solving and weapon mastery, math is still annoying)_

 _I am sad to announce that there will be no update next week, or for a while, Part II is still in development but will be completed at soon as possible_

* * *

 _Intermezzo_  
 **The Story of Sir Christofen**

Christofen Hylexia had lost his battle with the Gerudo Warrior he had clashed with. She had smashed his left leg with an expert blow from her mace and, as a custom still practiced by a small few, she took his sword and armor for herself. She left him lying on the ground, wounded, in pain, and humiliated, even more so than she could have a regular soldier, for he was the General of the Army and a Knight of Hylia, the highest ranking officer in King Hyrule's combined forces, third only to the Crown Prince and the King himself.

As he lay on the ground, slowly slipping from conciseness, he prayed desperately to the gods of his people, begging that they would not let him die. He had to see his son, his precious baby boy, who had just been born that morning, and he promised his wife he would be safe on the battle field without her. She had to protect their baby, the last child born during this horrible war that had gone on too long. He swore he would end this conflict today, and he knew the army would win this battle to end the war, even if he, their General, was bested.

"Please, goddesses, please," he begged, clutching his leg to prevent even further blood loss. "Please don't take my boy's father from him. Please, I have to live. I promised Linandra, my beautiful Nan, that I wouldn't let our boy grow up without his father and that he wouldn't grow up in war. Please, allow me to live."

The fighting lulled around him momentarily, but he was so caught up in his prayers and stating alive, he barely noticed until a group of mage healers found him and brought him to safety so they could heal him.

"Sir, sir, we can't save your leg all the way," one of the mages put both their hands on his face, directing his distant gaze to their eyes to get his attention. "You only have to lose it if you want to, but if you keep it, it will never work the same and will give you pain."

"I need to walk," Christofen mumbled. "My family needs me. I can live with any pain, so long as they are happy and safe."

The mages healed him as best as they could, putting his leg in a splint and leaving him safe in the alley where they had retreated to heal him so they could find more wounded warriors in the fray that needed their attention. Christofen, feeling much better than he had, gritted his teeth and pulled himself to his feet, wincing at the pain his leg caused him. He knew the city better than anyone and could recognize where he was in relation to his family's manor even during the haze of war.

He stumbled down the alley, able to use secret passages only a select few knew about, those who had spent their childhood finding them everywhere. Some he no longer fit through but he still managed to reach the Upper District where all the nobles lived, a place where he had positioned many men around to prevent the fighting from reaching them, like he had with all the residential districts, Upper, Middle, and Lower. There was no way the enemy could penetrate his defenses and attack the civilians, and those who lived outside of the residential districts had been evacuated to the castle, where they would be safe behind the walls and the King's Guard.

But when he reached the Upper District, he was met with a terrible sight. While he protected the fronts blocking the district from the fighting, he had stupidly neglected the back, and the most notorious gang of thieves in Hyrule, even more deadly and ruthless than the Gerudo for they had no honor, the Dead Fang, had broken through the back walls and plundered many of the richer houses. Though he was hurt and knew Dead Fang got their name from the deadly rope snake poison they coated their weapons in, Christofen did his best to make it to Hylexia Manor, where his wife and child were.

The battle was close to it's end and he could hear the fighting all the way in the Upper District, the bandits left were stragglers he picked off with a bow he had found lying on the ground and arrows he removed from the bodies of the innocents they had killed, swearing justice for every man, woman, and child he found that had no way of defending themselves from his blindsight. He prayed for his family's safety more intensely than he had his own, and didn't allow himself to look at the burned manors and houses he passed. Not until he reached his own home.

The pain in his leg became nothing in his despair. His home was half burnt to the ground. The east wing, where both his room and the nursery were, was reduced to rubble and smoldering wood. Christofen collapsed to his knees, noticing one of the maids emerging from the unburnt sections, a handful of his grandmother's jewels in her hands. Christofen was too terrified for his wife and child to be angry and too covered in blood and dirt for her to recognize him as the master of the house.

"Hey, mister," the maid went to him, pocketing the jewels quickly so he wouldn't notice her theft. "You okay?" When he couldn't respond, she shook her head. "Mister, most of the servants got out in time, don't know if they made it to the castle."

"Linandra," he whispered. "What happened to her? Tell me, please, and I won't tell anyone about the jewels in your pocket."

"What? You saw…" The maid became defensive. "Listen mister, I'm probably out of a job and I've got five children to feed, if my oldest didn't die in the fighting. These are just until I can find a new job."

"Please," Christofen grabbed her arm and rose shakily to his feet, wincing in pain.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think she made it. She got out with the baby before they set the fire to the place, but they shot her in the back. She kept running, mind you, she's a real fighter, doesn't give up. But this is Dead Fang we're talking about, and a stomach wound. I don't know where she is, but she's gone from here."

"No, gods," Christofen let the woman go and fell once more to his knees, pulling at his hair in grief. The woman frowned at him, but left quickly.

Christofen knew how strong willed his wife was, she could make it quite far away from Castle Town, even with a wound like that, if it meant the protection of their child. But there was no way he would be able to find her, and what would happen to their baby when she did eventually succumb to blood loss and poison?

In his pain he could only think of the worst scenarios, and Linandra had been the light of his life, his entire world and his purpose was derived from her, so deep was his love for her, and his world had only grown bigger with the addition of his son. But that was all gone. It had been ripped from him suddenly, when he least expected it. He clung desperately to that very morning in mind, like it had been the most pleasant dream in the world.

 _(1)_

"Christofen," Linandra cooed to her husband, who held her hand in his. "It's over, honey you can open your eyes. Christofen, you're hurting my hand."

"What?" Christofen had been praying so intensely, over and over again, for it to be over and for his wife to stop being in pain and for her and the baby to be okay, despite the amount of blood, that he hadn't noticed the room was quiet. He looked down at her on the bed and brought her hand to his lips, the very hand she had been using to strangle his own as she pushed their child from her. "Where's the baby?"

In answer, Linandra pointed to the end of the bed, where the midwife held a wrinkly little newborn, sticky with the remains of the uterus and the blood from the brith. At first, the baby was so silent Christofen feared it was stillborn, but when a chubby little hand waved in the air, seeking to place its thumb in its mouth, he was so relived he began to cry.

"It's a boy," she announced, smiling at the first time parents. She turned to clean the baby and swaddle him in a blanket. Dr. Shikashi examined the baby and proclaimed him fit as a fiddle, though a little on the small side and a month early. The midwife walked around the bed and tried to hand the baby to his mother, but she put her hand up and shook her head.

"I've been holding him for the last eight months, now it's his father's turn," Linandra said, wiping the tears off her own face, both from the immense pain of childbirth and the joy at successfully bringing new life into the world. The midwife frowned, but complied to Linandra's wishes and placed the baby in his father's arms. Once the baby was safe with his parents, the midwife and the doctor left to give them privacy with their newborn.

"Linandra, he's so beautiful," Christofen whispered. He held out his hand to the baby, and the baby groggily opened his big blue eyes for the first time. A chubby hand reached up and latched onto the outstretched finger. "Hey, little guy," Christofen shook his hand softly, not wanting to hurt the baby. "Nice to meet you, buddy, I'm your dad. That beautiful goddess over there is your mom."

"Did you just shake hands with our son?" Linandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I've got to greet him properly, Nan," Christofen excused. "We've never met before. I can't lose my manners."

"If I remember correctly, we greeted each other with our swords."

"Actually you stepped on me, remember?"

"That's right," Linandra smiled slyly. "And then I put my sword at your throat."

"Well, there is a war on," Christofen remembered darkly. He looked down at his son, who was now gumming peacefully on Christofen's finger, and the dark thought was pushed out of his mind. "He's got your eyes."

"You're the one with blue eyes," Linandra pointed out, mildly annoyed, but smiling nonetheless.

"Ah, yes, dear, but they've got your beautiful spark," Christofen smiled his big dorky grin at her, the same one he had on his face when they walked down the aisle together just last year. The one Linandra always loved to see and that made her feel like there was no war or conflict in their country. And the one that made her realize she was in love with him.

"You know, honey," Linandra said. "We've been so busy with all this…" The thought hung in the air, but they were both thinking of the war and the battles and the lives lost. "We still haven't had time to decide on a name for our little son."

"What about my father's name?" Christofen asked. "He looks like a a real Thenton, doesn't he? How's that sound, buddy? How'd you like to be Lord Thenton Hylexia II? I know grandpa wouldn't mind."

"I am not naming my first born son Thenton, Chris, you can't make me," Linandra scolded. "That's the name of an old man, not a little baby."

"Grandpa used to be a baby once, you know, a long, long time ago," Christofen frowned, making a puppy dog face at her and quivering his lower lip. Linandra raised an eyebrow and ignored him.

"I've always liked Link," she moved her hand over to Christofen's knee.

"One, that name is even older than my father's name," Christofen started. "And two, Nan, that name, though I know it means brave, strong, and kind, and so many other good virtues we want in our child and every child to come, also brings bad luck. I'm all for naming my son after a hero, but could you pick a different one?"

"Stop being so superstitious," Linandra scolded. "Link is the name of the best heroes I've heard of. Sir Link the Valiant, Cousin to Princess Zelda the Warrior of Hyrule and founder of Kingdom Hyrule, just to name one. Not to mention, you're his descendant, and so is our little baby. You want a family name, and I want a name after a great hero. So Link it is."

"Yes, but as far as we know, most of those heroes had dead parents, Nan," Christofen looked her in the eyes. "The Minish Hero, my great-great-whatever-grandfather, was raised by his grandfather and the Hero of Four only had his father. We don't even know about the Valiant Hero since they only started keeping records after the founding of the Kingdom."

"Each Link is different," Linandra said, smiling happily at her little boy. "Look at him, Chris. You know his name is Link and that won't change, even if you insist on calling him Thenton. I'll still just call him Link."

Christofen looked deeply into his son's eyes and he couldn't help but smile sadly. This baby wasn't born during a time of peace, a promise he had not been able to keep. He let the little newborn chew on his finger for a little longer before pulling it away and brushing the small baby wisps of blond hair with his fingers. Linandra was right. Everything about this beautiful baby spoke the name Link.

"Well, I suppose it's very nice to met you, Link," Christofen caved. After all, it was just a name, and it wasn't too rare, either.

Christofen knew of three Links in his personal troop alone and all of them still had their parents waiting for them to return at the end of this war, safe and sound, not to mentions wives, sweethearts, and children. And, while he wouldn't down speak their heroic deeds and their strong bravery, none of them were Great Heroes of Legend, like the name meant. None of them were burdened with the task to thwart a great evil. That was his job as General of the their alliances' combined forces. No, there couldn't be any bad luck in naming his boy Link.

When Link's chubby baby hands reached up to him again, he gave his finger back. Little Link gurgled happily for a few more minutes, both his parents beaming at him in silence and in awe. They had worked together to bring such a wonderful miracle into their world. Though Linandra had done most of the work while Christofen had been away, overseeing the war's progress, not that he could have done much to help her anyway.

"Alright, Chris, you've held him long enough, it's my turn to say hello to the little man," Linandra urged her husband.

"No," Christofen held the baby closer to himself and pouted. "You said it yourself. You got to hold him for nine months. I've only held him for a few minutes."

"General Christofen Hylexia of the King's Forces, don't make me make you give me my baby," Linandra crossed her arms.

"Hey, if we're pulling ranks, you're only a lieutenant," Christofen continued to pout. Little Link giggled a little baby giggle and smiled a big baby smiled. "Don't laugh, son, your parents are fighting over you. This is serious." Christofen's words were light with playfulness and he relished in the sound of his baby's laugh.

"Link, tell your father that I am not just a lieutenant, but also his wife, and I will get the Crown Prince Daphnes, a personal friend, who outranks him, in here to defend me if I have to," Linandra's voice was also full of playfulness, but she was entirely serious about bring the Crown Prince onto this argument.

"Link, tell your mother that Daphnes was my friend first and that if anything, he'd defend me. And besides, I'm going into battle soon, so I should at least get five more minutes," Christofen held his baby a little tighter. The mood became dark and quiet. The silence was tangible. "Five more minutes." Christofen whispered, desperately memorizing everything he could about his little baby's innocent, pudgy face.

"I should go with you," Linandra said, squeezing his knees. "I'm not pregnant anymore and you need me at your back."

"Linandra, just because you're not pregnant anymore doesn't mean you didn't just give birth," Christofen worried. "You need to rest, and we can't risk him losing both his parents. You're safe in the mansion, I've positioned my men so that the residential districts won't see any fighting."

Just then, Link stopped happily gumming on his father's finger and began to scream loudly in protest of something.

"What do I do‽" Christofen panicked, looking to Linandra for guidance.

"Christofen, give me my baby," Linandra said. "He's hungry."

Christofen looked reluctant to release his baby, but he handed the little boy over to Linandra quickly, desperate to get him to stop crying. Linandra breast fed the little baby in her arms and sighed. "Christofen, the war isn't over," she lamented.

"I know," Christofen lamented with her. "I broke my promise. I said I'd end this war before he was born, but the little guy just couldn't wait. Huh, buddy? He had to see his old man off to his last battle.

We've got Ganondorf's forces cornered, his last move on Castle Town is a desperate last attempt at victory. With most of the Hylians and all the Zoras and Gorons at our back, as well as the King's Sheikah thwarting him at every turn, Ganondorf doesn't stand a chance, not even with his two witches backing him.

He's too young and inexperienced, he doesn't have my natural talent or all the tutoring I went through to earn it. He was twelve when he started this war, Nan. I'm seven years older than him. He relies on brut force and has left open so many weaknesses. There's no way our strategy can fail… but the fact that he's got so much power behind him… Nan, I don't know how many people are going to make it out of this fight alive. We'll win, but at a cost.

The Knights of Hylia, myself included, are positioned right where Ganondorf's forces are going to hit Castle Town, according to the Sheikah. How can I leave my fellow Knights to fight without me? With you and now Link waiting for my return, I don't know what'd I would do… Blast this damn war!"

Christofen reached over the bed and held Linandra's hand. He moved both their hands over the baby's chest and clenched her hand tighter.

"Christofen, you'll come back, you hear me?" Linandra said. "You come back alive or you don't come back at all."

"That's the idea, honey," Christofen laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Link, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise and that you were born in this gods forsaken war, but I can promise you this. You will be the last child of this conflict. I'm going to go and end it, and you keep your mother safe."

"Christofen, I am just as capable as you are," Linandra chuckled, squeezing his hand right back, trying not to think about Christofen's likelihood of surviving the day.

"Yes, well you've just given birth," Christofen pointed out. "You need to rest."

"We'll keep each other's back while daddy's away, right little hero?" Linandra smiled down at her baby, who had finished his first meal and, with a little yawn, started to fall asleep in his mother's arms. "I love you, baby."

"Not as much as I love him," Christofen said cheekily. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, boo," Linandra smiled and kissed him right back. They stayed like that, their lips pressed together and their hands holding their baby, for as long as they could.

As they shared their moment, just the three of them, a young servant, no older than eleven, one of the scullery boys and son of the assistant cook, burst through the door with an urgent message, but he hesitated when he saw the intimate moment and began to close the door, an apology ready on his lips.

"I'm sorry, m'lord, m'lady," the boy began bumbling and wringing his hands, blushing furiously. "I didn't mean to…"

"Nonsense, Ermin," Christofen brushed him off. "It's no secret that I love my wife, now is it? What did you have to say?"

"The King wants you to talk to the soldiers before the battle, m'lord," Ermin said, turning to leave, his message deliver. "Oh, and, Mom and Cook say good luck and that they want the gods be… go with you or something, m'lord."

"Thank you, Ermin, I know I'll need it, tell them thank you," Christofen nodded to the young boy as he left and then turned back to his wife and child. "I promise that when I come back, peace time will be upon us once more and even though Link has been born during war time, he won't have to live in it much longer. Hear that, little man?" Christofen leaned over and kissed the baby on the forehead, placing his finger once more in the hand of the sleeping baby. "Your dad's going to protect you for as long as he lives. Love you, little buddy. I'll be back before supper, I promise."

 _(2)(2)_

As Christofen sobbed before his burning home, he felt his heart shrivel and die. He had broken two promises that day. He promised his son wouldn't be born in war and he had failed to end it in time and then he promised he'd protect him as long as he was alive and he had failed again. His son and his wife were dead, no doubt. For a brief moment, he felt like he could fall off the world and into the abyss, but he remained anchored to the surface world, the heavens distant, mocking him and his failure.

After Nayru knew how long, Christofen ceased his silent mourning and it truly, harshly hit him that his family was dead. The numbness and fear disappeared and were replaced by anger and loathing for the gods, who had idly stood by from wherever they were and let this happen. He got to his feet, ignoring the pain in his left leg, and began to run. He ran down the streets and past where the fighting had been, but that was now over and he didn't stay to report back or ask who had won. He needed to at least find Linandra's body. He grabbed his horse and rode bare back into the night.

Despite knowing the stalchildren came out after dark and that the sun was about to set, he rode through the fields, not caring where he was going, leading his charger blindly in a straight line, until an idea came into his head. He could be with his wife and child again if he joined them in death. He had met Linandra in the forest, so that was where he would go to be with her again. He turned his reckless path south towards Faron Woods, but noticed how low the sun had got.

Suddenly, his charger tripped over a rising boney stalchild, sending both him and the horse tumbling to the rocky grass plains. The sun had already set, releasing the curse on the fields. He felt the stalchildren come upon him more than he could see or hear them and at first he lashed out angrily at them with his bare hands, screaming in his agony, not from the wounds he had received, but from the pain in his heart. He vaguely noticed his horse rearing back to his feet and gallop back north, headed back home.

The innumerable stalchildren eventually overtook him and by that point, he had run out of anger and was left with nothing but an empty husk. He fell to the ground, motionless, just as the sun's orange glow began to illuminate the sky, turning it countless shades of pink. His son had been born almost a day ago and he had only been with him for ten minutes at most. He would never get to see his little baby turn into a little boy or watch that little boy turn into a young man. He would never know what his son would have been like or what his voice would have sounded like or what food he would have like or what color he would have favored.

As the wounds inflicted on him began to take their toll, both physical and mental, Christofen closed his eyes and wept, the faces of his family imprinted on the back of his mind. He was so terrified he would forget what they looked like. Once unconsciousness took him, he was plagued by nightmares of Linandra and their child being overtaken by ruthless bandits and ripped to shreds, their screams tore at his ears in the dream, and no matter how fast he ran to get to them, they just keep getting farther and farther away. His baby was screaming. His little baby.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

Christofen woke from his nightmare unexpectedly to a cold, wet cloth on his forehead. His mouth was dry and his throat was sore. At first, he had forgotten where the dull throbbing in his chest had come from, but he quickly remembered and closed his eyes to the pain. When a hand moved to replace the wet cloth, his hand snapped up and latched into the wrist belonging to the hand. His eyes opened and he glared at the startled late middle aged woman who was taking care of him.

"Where am I?" His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying he had done the night before.

"You're in Ruelove, Lanayru Province," the woman said, her voice kind and soft, and held the same tone as his nanny's when he was little boy and sick in bed with a cold. "This is my family's farm, Dengrove, dear. You're lucky we found you before the wolves found you. You're safe now."

Christofen had heard of Ruelove. It was a small farming community close to the boarders of Faron Province, the Province just north of Ordon which his mother, Runnella, had become Duchess of when she was around his age. When she died in the first year of the war, he had inherited all of her titles and became Duke Ordona of Ordon Province as well as Lord of the Hylexia Family on top of his duties as newly appointed General. Of course, Quan, his little brother, would inherit it now that he would never return back to his old life, which wouldn't be much of a change since he had left it to his little brother and sickly father to run their mother's legacy while he was away fighting.

"My family," Christofen mourned. "I need to get to them." He tried to get up.

"Whoa, now," the woman placed a hand on his shoulder and easily pushed him back onto the bed he was lying on. "You're in no condition to be going anywhere, young man. I'm sure your family can wait a little longer."

"They…" Christofen brushed his hands through his messy blond hair and began to weep again. "They're gone. They're gone. Gods, I've failed. Please, please take me. I only wanted to live so my boy could have a father! I can't live without them, please let me die! I'd die for them, please. Please."

"Now, now," the woman snapped at him angrily. "Stop that nonsense."

"My boy, my little newborn, I promised them I'd be back by supper," Christofen barely heard the woman, so lost was he in his grief. "Please, let me be with them again. Please, let me die. Kill me, please! Strike me down, gods!"

Suddenly, a hand collided with his face and he was snapped right out of his despair. His eyes, wide with shock, locked onto the woman, now very angry. Her hands, now fists, were placed intimidatingly on her hips and her face was scrunched in a scowl. His hand went to his cheek where she had slapped him.

"That is enough of that!" She barked at him. "My husband and I didn't drag you all the way in here from the vegetable garden, put you on our bed, and nurse you back to health just so you'll want to kill yourself. Now you will get better from this and you will continue to live. You're the best person to keep them alive in your heart and they're counting on you to be happy for all three of you, you hear? Now sit up and eat this."

Christofen, just as stunned by her words as he was by her slap, sat up in a daze and took the wooden bowl of soup and the wooden spoon she shoved at him. He looked down at the food, confused at first, but when his stomach proclaimed how hungry he was, he began to eat. The food was delicious, much better than the average military rations he had been living on, though the cook back home, who was a master chef, would scoff at it. Either way, it was one of the best meals he had ever eaten and he thanked the woman quietly when he had finished.

"Who won?" He whispered.

"King Hyrule and General Christofen pushed Ganondorf and his band of thieves back to the desert where they belong," the woman said triumphantly. She had made him lie down again and began cleaning his wounds. He had been through the same process from so many medics in the last seven years that he wasn't even embarrassed to be so exposed in front of a complete stranger. "But I've heard rumors that General Christofen was lost in the fighting. From what I heard, they didn't find him dead or alive, but there were so many unidentified dead on both sides, well. I'd hate to assume the worst but… Oh, he was much too young for this. Lady Linandra…"

"I know," Christofen quickly interrupted her before she could finish that thought. "She's also… missing." Missing was such a nicer word than dead, but he knew the truth. He could feel it in his heart that she was truly gone. She had died in the night, lost somewhere, their child in her arms, dead as well, most likely.

Christofen choked back more sobs and listened to the woman mourn some of the more famous heroes of the war, himself and his wife. They had become the poster children for the King's side of the war and the union of their two separate factions against Ganondorf's third faction. He had heard their wedding was celebrated all over the parts of the Kingdom that were united under their banners and the announcement of Linandra's pregnancy was just as celebrated as the announcement of the Princess's pregnancy a few months before. The life of a nobleman and a hero and General of a war seemed like a world ago, though it had just been a day.

"Silly me," the woman suddenly stopped in her story of the fallen heroes and fretted over something. "I never told you my name. It's Oliva. My husband, Windle, went for news of our son and daughter. They fought in the war and I just hope they both make it back."

"I hope they do, too," Christofen stared at the ceiling sadly. He had seen too many soldiers die and he blamed himself for all the casualties on both sides. He was the one leading most of the attacks and maneuvers and every death both his side and their enemies was a result of his choices as General.

"They're about your age," Oliva continued. "Twins, never left each other's side. Hal and Hilda. Such good children. They joined the Hylian army the moment they heard the King was siding with the Zoras. They've come home a few times, but oh do I miss them. They write but it isn't the same. Their older brother, Fen, he didn't make it."

"I'm so, so sorry," Christofen closed his eyes.

"It's not you fault," Oliva patted his shoulder. "He was a part of the army before the war even started. He knew what he was doing and he was more than willing to do it. He was a good boy. You know, you haven't introduced yourself."

"I'm…" Christofen started to tell her his name, but had second thoughts. He didn't want that life anymore. He couldn't be Christofen without Linandra by his side and not without his little boy. "I'm Arn."

"Were you in the last battle?" Oliva asked. "It's just, you're wearing a uniform."

"Yes," Christofen said, looking away. "I was injured early on. When it was over, I left. My wife and child hadn't made it through the battle and I was going to go to the forest to join them."

"But weren't the civilians evacuated to the residential districts?" Oliva frowned. "General Christofen, bless his gentle soul, would never have let civilians get in the way."

"There was a flaw in the battle plan," Christofen spat vehemently. "Dead Fang got over the walls in the back and attacked the Upper District, where my family was."

"I'm so sorry and I know it hurts to lose a child, but you mustn't blame General Christofen, dear," Oliva held his hand in hers. "It wasn't his fault."

"Yes, it was," Christofen snarled. "He deserves to be dead."

"You mustn't say such horrible things!" Oliva scolded. "Hating him will only make the pain worse, trust me. You'll forgive him in time."

"I sincerely doubt it. I won't let myself forgive or forget what's happened. Please, let's not talk about it anymore."

"You should rest, dear," Oliva felt his forehead to check for a fever and Christofen let himself sink back into sleep, trying his hardest to let go of who he is and let Christofen die, to be replaced by Arn, the man he had made up when his past became too painful. Instead of screams that night, he could just hear them crying, but it wasn't any better. Maybe someday, his grief would let him go and he would be free of their torment

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

It had been five years since the end of the war. Christofen, now Arn, a simple farmhand from Dengrove, had grown a beard, ceased cutting his hair, and had learned to live with both his leg, which still hurt him from time to time, and the dull aching in his heart. He kept mostly to himself, helping out where he could. He knew they kept him on because with his leg it would be hard for him to find a job elsewhere. Oliva and Windle's twins, Hal and Hilda, returned homed, hardly a scrape on them.

Christofen still kept up with his archery, something that didn't require as much leg movement, and found that he could still ride just as well as he could with two working legs, so he was a big help with keeping the nearby wooded areas and fields clean of wolves and stalchildren with his recurve and Dengrove's hardy draft mare. He also occasionally practiced with his sword, just in case something happened to his bow and he found himself cornered. It also kept his mind off of other, more painful, things than his aching leg.

He was helping Hal herd their prize live stock down the road into town, when a group of small children around the age of five, how old Link would have been had he lived, ran up to him, screaming his false name and jumping up and down. One of them had a slingshot in his hand and another had a stick shaped like a bow but lacking an actual string. She was pretending to shoot invisible wolves with her invisible arrows and her friend, the boy with the sling shot, managed to hit Christofen in the shoulder with a pebble. It didn't hurt, but it did startle him.

"Oh geez," the little boy gasped, a terrified expression on his face.

"Jore!" Hal scolded. "What have I told you about pointing that thing at people?"

"To not to," Jore whispered. "I didn't mean to hit Arn."

"I should tell your parents," Hal threatened.

"Leave the kid alone, Hal, he's just playing," Christofen brushed off the surprise attack, but he didn't smile. He never smiled anymore.

"What if he hit your eye!" Hal protested.

"Then it would have hurt more," Christofen stated dryly.

"Geez, Mr. Arn, you're not as grumpy as Ma said you were!" Jore smiled.

"Mr. Arn," the little girl with the bow tugged on Christofen's pant leg. "Can you teach me how to use a bow, Mr. Arn?"

"No," Christofen said coldly. "A bow is too dangerous and weapons bring only pain. You should return to the village, the Festival is starting soon."

"Aw," the little girl pouted. "But you've got a bow!"

"Of with you," Arn shooed them off gently.

She and her friends scampered off back towards the village to enjoy the Festival. Festivals like this one used to be held at night so there were paper lanterns hung all around the main hub the the community out of tradition. But since the fields had become cursed during the Civil War, such festivities could no longer be held at night except in walled cities as it was too dangerous. The stalchildren rarely crept towards lit areas and the town itself would be safe, but it would be impossible to return home without an attack, so now the festival was held during the day so the villagers could return home in the safety of daytime.

Christofen enjoyed the festival as much as he could, sadly, but fondly remembering the only festival he had ever experienced with his wife. She was newly pregnant and hadn't quite developed a baby bump yet and despite knowing she was with child, she refused to leave him alone on the front lines while she still had full maneuverability so Christofen used his influence to get the first trimester of his wife's pregnancy off so she wouldn't loose the baby in the most developmental weeks to her stubborn will to never stop fighting for what she loved.

Because of this, she was grumpy at him, but he didn't care. He had her and she was safe. Besides, the Crown Prince, who was seven years his elder and more experienced, had taken over for him until he would eventually be forced back, bound by duty. So they had spent the entire night walking around Castle Town Market, eating the delicious foods and trying on masks, until Linandra became nauseous from the baby and Christofen carried her home. They slept the rest of the night and a little of the next morning in front of the fireplace in their private study, right on the carpet, leaning on the pillows of the lounge chairs.

Now, it was during the middle of the day, and instead of partaking in the festivities, he watched others enjoy it from a distance. He hadn't gone the past four years and it took all of Oliva and Hal's energy to get him to go to this one. Windle and Hilda had been on his side, but the three of them eventually caved when Oliva put her hands on her hips and frowned her sternest frown at them.

Christofen did partake in the festival lunch, where the entire town gathered together to share their bounty for that year and voted two of the younger villagers the Harvest Festival Hero and Maiden and they would have to start the dance. Part of the requirements was to be over sixteen and unmarried. Ruelove's more influential movers and shakers were the ones who made the vote and since Oliva, who had participated in every vote excluding the time she and Windle and been set up as Hero and Maiden and when she was too young, wasn't included they expected either Hal or Hilda to have been voted Hero or Maiden.

So the two of them sat next to Christofen and waited for the announcement and had made a bet over who had been voted and whom in the village had been voted with them. Hal though it was him, naturally, and that Bethyn, a very beautiful and kind woman, had been voted with him. Hilda thought it was her and jokingly suggested Christofen had been voted her Hero, but quickly brushed the joke off and said that she had been voted with Dran, who was the son of the mayor and according to her, very handsome and worthy of being a Hero, even if she could easily beat him in a sword fight or any other kind of confrontation.

The mayor of the small settlement stood up after a suitable amount of time had passed since everyone had gotten their food and cleared her throat. The town grew silent, except for the small children, who were still running around and playing, making children noises, while their older siblings tried to get them to hush, but to no avail. So, over the sound of playing children, Mayor Elle announced the Hero and the Maiden.

"Ladies first," she said happily. "After all, we are better." Her statement got a few groans from the men, but all the woman cheered and laughed and so did some of the men. "The Harvest Maiden this year is none other than the lovely Bethyn!" Everyone cheered, and many people expressed their agreement, and Hal made Hilda give her the red twenty rupee they had bet, which she forked over begrudgingly. Bethyn stood up and joined Mayor Elle on the platform erected specifically for the festival.

"And her noble Hero, who will be honored with a dance, is Arn!" She announced, winking at him slyly.

Christofen quickly became red with anger. He couldn't hear the villagers cheering like was expected, or their silence when they saw how angry he had become. Without a word, he stood up so fast his chair was sent to the ground with a thud and the back snapped clean off.

He stalked down the road before Oliva could tell him she didn't know, that they didn't know. He was so angry, at them and at himself, he considered packing up and moving to Faron Woods for good, not to end his life like last time he attempted to make it to the largest forest in Kingdom Hyrule, but to become a hermit where he wouldn't have to talk to anyone or be reminded unexpectedly of his failures.

He was already half way to Dengrove to pack his things and never be seen again when he had to stop to give his leg a rest. He somehow found himself at the fishing hole popular among children and couples about to be married. Because of its association with weddings, the wooden platform built for easy fishing had become known as Lover's Lily Pad. Christofen decided to cool his head in the summer heat by taking his shoes off and resting his feet in the water.

He hadn't been there for long when he heard someone approaching and assumed it was Oliva, who had attached herself to him as if he was her fourth child, come to comfort him and make sure we wasn't going to drown himself in the large pond which was almost a lake, but not quite.

"I'm not going to go to another festival," he announced without turning around. "You can't make, not even if you bribe me with your cooking."

"Good, because I can't cook, but don't tell anyone, alright?" A voice that was definitely not Oliva said. Christofen turned around to see it was Bethyn who had found him, not Oliva.

"I thought you were Oliva," Christofen grunted. "She has a horrible frown that can guilt me into almost anything. I wish it hadn't worked today."

"Look, I'm sorry about the Hero thing," Bethyn said, taking her shoes off and sitting down next to him. "They should have included Oliva in this year's vote and then this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, I doubt they expected her to be against it and you know she's awful at keeping secrets. I've known the past eight Maidens and Heroes the moment they were voted by the Harvest Festival Counsel."

"I'm also sorry about your family," Bethyn whispered. "It… It's horrible, what happened."

"You lost your father, didn't you?" Christofen remembered.

"Yes, his name was Rain," Bethyn said. "Even though he wasn't a young man, he wanted to give everything for his King and to defend Ruelove."

"You know," Christofen said thoughtfully. "I think I fought by his side once or twice. It's not easy to forget someone like him. Yes, you know, I'm sure of it. The old man Rain from Ruelove who fought with the passion of ten men and mourned the deaths of everyone on any side with the passion of twenty. I was there when he died."

"Tell me how," Bethyn asked quietly. "We didn't even get a body back and I never knew why."

"He… he died saving a young boy fighting for the Brotherhood. The kid couldn't have been sixteen, he looked to be about fourteen at the most. He was trapped under a rock in a collapsing cave. Rain went right in there, despite the danger, and lifted the rock so the kid could escape. He didn't make it back out. Of course, we had to put the kid under arrest as prisoner of war, but he lived, at least."

"Thank you," Bethyn wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad I got to know the story. That sounds just like my dad, risking his life to save people, no matter how different they were from him. Of course he died saving a child. Thank you."

"He was a good man," Christofen nodded, letting her lean on his shoulder for comfort. He remembered when his mother had died and he needed comfort. Rain may have died a long time ago, almost ten years, but to finally know how was like reopening the wound and he knew how such a wound could feel.

"Do you want to talk about your family?" Bethyn wiped her eyes and politely removed herself from his shoulder. "Maybe then it won't hurt as much. I know I already feel better and one good turn deserves another."

"I don't want to talk about it," Christofen sighed. "But, I have kept it buried for five years and I doubt that's healthy."

"Wow, you're actually going to open up to me?" Bethyn smiled at him. "And here I thought Arn didn't talk to anyone if he didn't have to."

"I don't," Christofen frowned.

"What was her name?"

"Linandra," her name was just as light as always, but this time it was heavier, almost alien. He hadn't said it in years except in his nightmares, and this new setting made the nightmares a little less real. "She died protecting our son from Dead Fang during the Last Battle of Castle Town."

"Yes, I heard about the attack on the Upper District," Bethyn said sadly.

"That bastard General left the back open," Christofen snarled, the memory and anger becoming fresh once more. "And the bandits killed my wife and newborn because of it. I'll never forgive him."

"You blame him for their death?" Bethyn said, shocked.

The mention of General Christofen, even in passing, helped her connect the dots. Linandra was the name of lieutenant married to General Christofen and she had been expecting a child around the time of the final battle. The news of whether or not she had died with the child unborn or not had not been revealed, even in the most well informed gossip circles. And General Christofen had been described with features similar to Arn's, though he didn't have a beard. But any man could grow and shave a beard. "Arn, are… are you General Christofen?" Her voice was full of disbelief and awe.

"I suppose someone has to know," Christofen started to laugh. "Please, don't tell anyone. I'd rather be Arn the Widower, than Christofen the Coward, the man who ran from a war he had already won."

"You've never forgiven yourself, then," Bethyn said.

"No, and I refuse to let myself. I am supposed to be a man of honor, someone who keeps his promises. When Link was born the day of the final battle, I failed to keep my promise to him that he wouldn't be born in a time of war. And when I promised to protect him always, I broke it again when I left the back unguarded from foul play and my folly got him and Linandra killed by Dead Fang. I broke my word not once, but twice, in one day and my baby paid the price. How can I can forgive myself for that?"

"You can't see the future, Arn," Bethyn scolded him. "There was no way you could have known they were going to attack the Upper District during the battle. And what if you had guarded the back? Wouldn't it have taken away from the front? Then Ganondorf could have gotten in, or even won the war. That would have been awful, especially since he was as good as beat."

Christofen looked at her sadly and began to laugh again. Bethyn was nervous at first, not sure what was so funny or if there was something on her face.

"Bethyn, thank you," Christofen managed between laughs. "Thank you so much. Your words helped at little, which is more than I can say for a lot of things."

"I'm glad I could help," Bethyn smiled at him in the afternoon sun.

Had Christofen any eyes for someone other than his late wife, perhaps he and Bethyn could have become a different kind of friends, but Christofen would never be able to let go of Linandra and Bethyn had long since crushed her crush for him. But that was a good thing, for if either of them needed anything, it was a good friend.

Christofen did not escape for the woods to become a hermit and started coming out of his shell. Bethyn got an older brother and a steadfast friend. She married Hal a few years later. Christofen still sorely missed his own child, but being surrogate uncle to the little children who quickly started filling Dengrove after both Hal and Hilda had married. It did help sooth his soul, even if just a little.

 _(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)_

Four more years had passed, and with it King Daphnes Nohanesen Hyrule I, leaving his throne to his son, who became King Daphnes Nohanesen Hyrule II. The transition between kings was a sad one, but not a bumpy one. The Gorons and Zoras were quick to renew their treaty with the man who had, along with his most trusted General and friend, Christofen, united them in a time of strife.

However, Ganondorf took his time in renewing his oath of fealty to the Crown of Hyrule and had almost caused dissent to arise once more. But his plans were thwarted by a young boy from the mythical Kokiri Woods, known as Hero Keaton for the mask he wore. He assisted Impa, leader of the Sheikah and bodyguard to Princess Zelda, the pride of the Hylian people, in discovering the root of the curse on the fields.

The Hero Keaton had not only helped lift the curse on Hyrule Fields but also unearthed Ganondorf's plan of treachery and saved Hyrule from a second Civil War. Ganondorf was executed in the desert by the ancient sages for he held powerful dark magic and no other group could equal it but them.

Nabooru, his second in command and a Gerudo Warrior of great honor, took his place and swore her tribe's fealty in Ganondorf's place. After, she lead her sisters on a long pilgrimage to cleanse themselves of Ganondorf's dishonesty. Once his job was done, the Hero Keaton was said to have returned to the woods and he faded quickly into legend, strengthened by the fact that Keaton was a hero in many children's stories.

 _(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)_

Christofen was helping Hal and Hilda repair the barn roof not three years after the previous king's death when Oliva and Bethyn returned to the farm from their shopping trip, the wagon loaded with supplies. Oliva looked like she had some real gossip to share with her two children and the three of them left the roof work for later since Hal and Hilda really wanted to hear the juicy news. Christofen wasn't one for gossip and decided to put the horse back in the field to graze, but was stopped by Bethyn, who had a curious expression on her face. It looked like she had news too good to be true so Christofen assumed she was going to have another baby.

"Bethyn, what is it?" He smiled at her, wanting to be happy with her.

"Christofen," she used his real name, putting him through a spin. He hadn't heard it out loud in years. "You're going to want to sit down for this."

"What?" Christofen became very nervous, but he complied and sat down on one of the hay bails around the barn. First she used his real name, something she had promised not to use, even in private, and secondly she had told him to sit down. If it wasn't for the grin on her face spreading from ear to ear he'd assume his brother had died and she wanted him to go home and reclaim his lost titles since they had very few cousins and the ones they did have were distant. "Bethyn, please, whatever it is, just tell me and spare me this torture of not knowing why you're being so serious and happy at the same time."

"It's your son," Bethyn took his hands in hers to comfort him when his face started to contort in pain. "He's alive. Link's alive."

"W-what?" Christofen took a while to register the words, and when they did register, he couldn't believe them. But then again, he hadn't told her Link's name, so how else could she have known? But his son, alive? He just couldn't believe it. "You… You're lying. You're pulling my one good leg. This isn't funny, Beth. It's cruel."

"I'm not lying, ask Oliva, she heard the same story," Bethyn pushed him back down when he tried to get up. "Lord Quan's long lost nephew, your son, was kidnapped and held for ransom. But the Sheikah woman, Impa, and Princess Zelda lead a rescue mission and got him out before anything bad could happen. Arn it's true. He's alive. Link's alive."

"Linandra was able to get him to safety before death caught up to her. I should have had more faith in her," Christofen processed what Bethyn had said for a moment, before the first genuine smile he had ever smiled graced his face and he began to cry the same tears as when he first saw his little boy. "It's really true, are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes, Christofen," Bethyn smiled right back. "He was not only confirmed by Lord Quan, but also by Lady Ashyl, who said he not only looked like you, but also her sister. He's twelve, Arn, nearly thirteen. He's the right age and everything. And from what I've heard he's the sweetest little boy in the world, though that could just be going around because he was a victim in a kidnapping."

Christofen suddenly picked her up in a big hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She was startled at first and called out his name in surprise, but when he placed her back down and gave her a kiss on the lips he was blissful, she stood there stunned for a moment before going after him as he ran for his room to pack his things. Oliva was stunned to see him in such a tizzy with such a smile, she almost didn't believe it was her brooding farmhand that had burst into the house.

"Arn, what in the world has gotten into you?" Oliva said, placing a hand over her old heart. Christofen could tell she had been telling the same story Bethyn had just told him to her two children and elderly husband, of course excluding the part about Link being alive, since that wasn't as important to them.

"He's alive, Oliva," Christofen beamed. "Link's alive!"

"Now you just wait a second!" Oliva suddenly became worried. "I told Beth not to tell you. Listen, Arn, I know you've got a horrible grudge against that boy's father but you will not take it out on him, especially after what he's just been through."

"No, Oliva, he's my son!" Christofen hastily packed his things, throwing things in his bag haphazardly. "My boy, he's alive!"

"What?" All four of them said at the same time.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about who I am, but I had to start over," Christofen said, trying his best to get all of his cloths in his pack but failing miserably. "You know, this used to be a lot easier."

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?" Hal stopped him. "How can a noble's son be your son. I'm so confused."

"Bethyn can explain," Christofen kissed Oliva on the cheek, making her blush. "I've got to meet my son. Thank you so much, all of you, for everything. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Oliva, you are a mother to me, Hal, you're the brother I deserved, Hilda, you and Beth are the sisters I never had. Windle, if you're with it enough to hear me, you are like an uncle to me. Little ones, I'm so glad to have known you, but Uncle Arn's got to go and he won't be coming back."

He patted the little children on the heads, shook hands with their parents and grandparents and was out the door before Oliva could insist he take a bag lunch. When Bethyn entered the house to find Christofen already gone, she smiled and picked up her own little children and told them the story of General Christofen, the man who was so hurt by tragedy he could barely stand it, but was blessed with a happy ending and reunion with both his son and the great man he used to be.

 _(7)(7)(7)(7)(7)(7)(7)_

"Young Master Link, there is someone to see you," Mr. Boggs entered the sitting room where Link was carrying on his studies while Professor Barton was on a holiday with his family.

"Thank you, sir," the little boy said automatically, earning a discreet cough from the butler, who wanted to remind him of his position in the house. "I mean, just thank you. Thank you, Mr. Boggs. This is the private sitting room, though. Should I meet them in one of the other rooms or this one okay?" The poor boy looked to lost. There were so many rules for him to learn. He was convinced he'd never learn them all in time to take his father's place as Duke of Ordon.

"In this case, m'lord, this sitting room is more than appropriate," Mr. Boggs nodded. "I will show him in."

"Thank you, s… Mr. Boggs," this time Link caught himself before he slipped entirely. "Someday I won't get confused." He reassured himself. He quickly looked through his book to see if he should stand up when the mysterious visitor walked into the room but there was nothing in there about a visitor of unknown rank. "Crap, I hope it's not anyone important or I'm royally screwed."

"You should watch your tongue, young man," an unfamiliar voice met Link's ears and his head snapped up, his heart clenching, expecting to see his uncle ready to hit him across the face for swearing. He may have scared Quan off but that didn't mean that Link himself wasn't still terrified of his uncle's unpredictable and volatile temper.

When he saw the man standing in the room he became confused. Mr. Boggs hadn't even announced the visitor and it certainly wasn't his uncle. Though the words and voice were similar to his uncle's, they weren't spoken with venom, but instead a deep, deep longing and regret. "Is that any way to talk around your father?"

"F-father?" Link whimpered quietly, everything clicking into place. He looked behind the man to the portrait of his parents hanging above the piano on the other side of the room, and though this man had a beard, was unkempt, and at least a decade older, he looked just like the man in the painting. In fact, he could be no other.

"Father!" Link rushed to him, embracing him tightly, and for what seemed like the first time in much too long, he was hugged back. "Father." They both fell to their knees, holding desperately to each other, crying.

"Hey, little buddy, I'm a bit later than I promised," Link heard his father whisper lovingly in his ear. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Link cried, not remembering the broken promises but forgiving them nearly as fast as the forgiveness could be asked for. "I love you," Link sobbed. He had been saving those words for when he'd need them the most and that time had finally come. "I love you, I love you." Link buried his face into his father's shirt. He smelled like horses and sheep and barn and his shirt was worn and itchy, and Link didn't mind in the least.

Christofen, a man he had come to accept as dead and gone, had by some miracle returned. But if Link could return from the grave, so could his father.

"I love you so much," Christofen whispered, holding Link even tighter, kissing the top of his head and resting his forehead on his little boy's gold-orange bangs. "I love you so much, my baby boy. I have always loved you and I always will. I'll never leave you again."

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	13. Part II: Chapter I: The Death of Trust

_Thank you to TheChargingRhino, MCFanfics, Nobody, Qwertypip, Black Silverclaw, God, That Guest Again, Anne-Marie Helstone, whitworth5274, Arison Nakaru, MegSkoomaPirate, and InvisableTarget for their reveiws._

 _Nobody: You asked about magic in Hyrule. The Sheikah can definitely use magic but as of yet, it's not a major part of the story. The Hylians know of and can use magic, though a lot of things pertaining to magic are myths and folktales, like the Great Fairies, Fairies in general, the Great Deku Tree, and even the Sages to some degree. Sometimes a Hylian will wander into the Lost Woods and see a fairy and actually make it out alive, but it's rare._

 _The military and other wealthy and powerful organizations, like colleges and the religious groups, utilize some kinds of more common magic. Like potions and healing magic. It's hard, time consuming, and expensive to learn magic, so it's only these kinds of groups that can afford the training. Things like Fairy Magic like the spells Link learns in Ocarina of Time are extremely rare and almost exclusive to Link._

 _There's also combat magic, like the spin attack and the hidden skills in Twilight Princess, which a lot of the Knights of Hylia can use. In fact, one of the things that separates them from the Hylian Knights is this ability to channel their magic through their weapons. However, the hidden skills in Twilight Princess are exclusive to the Hylexia family. Only Christofen, Link, and their direct relatives can use these abilities. (Wow, long answer. I hope this was what you were asking!)_

 _Qwertypip: You've left a lot of reviews, so I hope I answer everything that needs answering. Quan is Link's only uncle excluding Ashyl's husband, but he's not a prominent character. It was Quan who hired the assassin and he does have some pretty shady motives, more revealed in this section of the story, so I don't want to say too much. And I have noticed that Link lies a lot in this story, but he's not the one with the biggest web of lies. And as for the sparing match, check the name of the next chapter! I also_ _appreciate the offer of a beta reader, but by the time the story is ready, I've already edited it enough times to make my head spin. Thank you, though!_

 _TheChargingRhino: Everyone has you to thank for Part II coming out in March. I was actually aiming for mid or late April, but thanks to you're review, I got it ready in time for March._

 _If I didn't respond to your review it's because I didn't have anything to say. I promise I'm not ignoring you and thank you again for all the reviews._

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter I_  
 **The Death of Trust**

Link felt like he was dreaming. He had been getting that feeling a lot lately, though it had been interrupted a few times, like when Quan yelled or he was kidnapped. He had spent so many hours sitting at the piano looking at his parents' portrait and he never, ever expected to see one of them. And then he turned around and there was his father, alive.

Link could have stayed in the sitting room for the rest of eternity holding on to his father and sobbing tears of joy that he had finally been reunited with him, but Christofen stood up and pulled away. Realistically, it wasn't a good idea to never move again, even if they were as happy as they were.

"Where did you go?" Link asked quietly, his voice cracking of it's own accord. He could feel the crushing sensation of abandonment bubbled to the surface, trying to push his joy out of the way.

Christofen almost deflated when he heard Link's question, and the pain behind it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but he didn't answer.

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought you and your mother were dead," Christofen lamented, pulling Link into another hug. "I thought I had lost everything. I couldn't live with myself thinking you were gone."

"Oh," Link felt bad for asking. It probably hurt to remember what that was like. "I'm sorry."

"No, Link, this wasn't your fault. Everything that happened, you had nothing to do with it. You were just a little baby."

"But if I hadn't've been born, you'd still have Mother and you'd never have left and…"

"Link," Christofen knelt down to Link's eye level, even though it looked like it hurt, and placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. I promise you did nothing wrong and I am so very, very happy to have the privilege of being your father."

"Really?" Link looked up at him and saw how happy he looked.

"We lost so much, I know, and it hurts, but we don't need a happy past to make a happy future."

"Okay," Link smiled back at him. Link glanced at the portrait behind his father to check again, just to make sure it really was him and not some imposter or ghost or even a hallucination. When he looked at the painting he noticed the piano sitting under it with its white stained wood and beautifully colored flower carvings. "Father?"

"What is it, buddy?" Christofen smiled at him lovingly. It made Link feel warm inside.

"Can you play the piano? It's just, Quan said you were really good and I've never heard it 'cause Quan doesn't like it and I didn't try myself because I didn't think I'd be any good and I didn't want to make Quan angry 'cause he's scary when he's mad and I just want to hear it."

"I haven't played in almost thirteen years," Christofen turned to look at the old grand piano. Link looked up at his face and saw him glance for a moment at the picture. He was looking at Linandra. He looked so sad. "I used to play for your mother when she was expecting. It calmed you down when you were kicking at night and keeping her awake."

"I didn't know I made her uncomfortable," Link mumbled. "Sorry."

"No. No, Link. It's alright," Christofen ruffled Link's hair gently. "You never made her anything but happy, I promise you that. Quan's kept the piano tuned, yes?"

"I don't think so. He said it hadn't been tuned in a long time."

"Well, let's find out just how long," Christofen went to the piano. "You want to hear it, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Link scampered over to Christofen and stood by the piano. He could hardly believe he'd actually get to hear his father play the piano instead of just imagining it when he couldn't sleep or felt lonely or scared.

"Any requests?"

"I don't know any songs, really," Link said. "None that I think you'd know."

"No folk songs? I know a lot of those."

Link shook his head. "You don't know the ones from where I grew up."

"Well, where'd you grow up? Maybe I do. I've been all over the kingdom, I've probably been there one time or another."

"No," Link shook his head. "Um, maybe, um…" Link tried desperately to change the subject. He hadn't meant to mention Kokiri Forest, even if it was just in passing. "What was Mother's favorite?"

Christofen looked away from Link. He looked sad again.

"I'm sorry," Link whispered. "I didn't mean to…"

Christofen turned to Link with one of the happiest smiles Link had ever seen. He wondered if that's what he looked like when he was trying to reassure Zelda that he really was okay, even if he looked a little sad. "She always told me she loved to watch me play more than she loved listening, but I think she liked the ones I wrote myself."

"You write your own music?" Link said in awe. "That's so cool!"

Christofen laughed and placed a hand on Link's head. "I'm glad you think so. How about a happy one?"

"Okay!" Link smiled.

Christofen turned to the piano and placed his hands over the keys. Link held his breath in anticipation. Christofen fumbled with his fingers for a few moments, trying to activate his muscle memory and pull the right motions from the back of his mind. When he finally started to play, Link felt his spirits rise. He couldn't help but smile contently and let his mind hang on to each cord, each lilting note of the chorus and surrounding melodies.

It started with a simple, repeating melody, with the last note of the first repetition low and the second repetition ended with a high counterpart. After the two repeats were done, the whole song rose an octave for a few bars, this time with a new melody, even more simpler than the first, but no less lighthearted.

Then the main melody, the chorus, repeated once more and the song rose an octave again and a new melody, this one rising in climax and then bringing the song back down. Christofen repeated the song twice, then finished with an ascending arpeggio and then a falling glissando and a big chord, which he held until the final sounds finished vibrating from the strings inside the grand piano and the room was silent.

The song made Link feel like he was in a small village, surrounded by people he knew, trusted, and loved. Nothing bad had ever happened and it was hard to imagine anything ever could, not with such a contented theme playing in the back. Link wished he could listen to the song forever.

Link was about to ask his father to play another song, or play that one again, but their attention was snapped away from the piano by the sound of shattering ceramics and dropped silverware. Ermin stood in the doorway, spilt tea all over the floor, but he couldn't look away from the piano.

"M… m'lord Christofen?" He stammered. "I thought I was just imagining the piano but… oh, gods…" he fell to his knees, holding his hands to his mouth in shock and joy. "Gods, your alive."

"Ermin…" Christofen stood up from the piano, but quickly fell back down, holding his leg and cursing under his breath. "Damn, completely forgot about that."

"Father, what's wrong?" Link rushed to his side, trying to see where he was hurt. What if he was dying? "Are you okay?"

"I was badly wounded in the last battle," Christofen explained through clenched teeth. "It was too badly mangled, they couldn't save it all the way. I'm fine, don't worry, buddy." Christofen held Link's hand in his own and smiled at him again. Link could tell he was still in a lot of pain. He was squeezing his hand a bit too tight.

"Should I find you a cane, m'lord?" Ermin, who had managed to pull himself together enough to not be frozen on the spot. "I think there's one in the…"

"No, I don't need a cane," Christofen pushed himself to his feet, still gritting his teeth. "It will pass."

Link wasn't sure if he should try to help his father to one of the couches or a chair or something. Link asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Christofen snapped loudly, swiftly moving his hands to his face in frustration. Link cringed. He took a few steps back and raised his arms defensively, expecting a blow, but none came. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, Link." Christofen looked down at Ermin's feet and sighed. "Ermin, could you get someone to clean that up?"

"Yes, sir," Ermin nodded and left quickly. He looked so happy.

"It must have been the walk here," Christofen explained. "It took the entire month. I should have taken a horse or a carriage but I wasn't in the position to acquire one. I've had a very interesting, very long thirteen years."

"Me too," Link mumbled. He was tempted to make a comment about how Christofen wouldn't believe the shit he'd seen, but he didn't want to back himself in a corner again.

Christofen made his way over to the fireplace to sit down, limping over to one of the couches, cringing with each step. Link wanted to help, but he didn't think Christofen would like that. He really, really didn't want to make his father angry with him, like Quan was. That would be too much to bear.

"I'm so sorry, Link," Christofen said, sitting down heavily, sighing with relief. "This is all my fault. I never should have left you. If I'd have stayed…"

"I don't think it would have mattered," Link sat down next to him and leaned on his chest. "I'd still have been missing."

"I suppose you're right, aren't you?"

Just then, they heard a loud commotion coming from the great hall. Quan had returned home from his errands. Link almost cringed when he realized he hadn't finished his schoolwork, but then he remembered that he wasn't allowed to let himself be afraid of Quan anymore if he was going to find out what he's up to. And now there wasn't a need to be afraid, either. He had his father to protect him and to love him. He didn't need Quan anymore.

"Is that Quan?" Christofen asked quietly, listening to the muffled yelling drifting through the walls. It sounded like Boggs had told Quan the good news and Quan wasn't buying it. "I see he hasn't gotten a lid on that short temper of his yet." Christofen was smiling nostalgically, but Link didn't understand how he could fondly remember how angry Quan could get.

As soon as Christofen finished his sentence, the door burst open and Quan stormed in, no doubt wanting to unleash his anger on Link, because he loved having his scape goat, even if Link ducked under his swings now. But he was stopped in his tracks the moment he saw Christofen stand to his feet, only wobbling a little on his bad leg.

"You're… you were…" Quan sputtered haplessly. He glanced at Link, who was peering over the back of the couch at him, keeping his expression blank, though he did enjoy seeing Quan so flabbergasted. Quan looked like he was assessing how much Link could have told Christofen about him yet. "You're dead."

"Well, I hope not. I certainly feel alright," Christofen answered, a little smugly, but mostly jokingly. This did not calm Quan down at all.

"You were supposed to be dead."

"I'm not, I assure you."

"You smell like cow shit," Quan snapped, desperately trying to pull himself together again. "Where in the name of the Goddesses have you been sleeping, a barn‽"

"That's about right, yes," Christofen chuckled. "I should probably shave." He rubbed his unkempt beard in amusement.

"Take a bath while your at it," Quan scoffed. "You look like a drunk."

"It's good to see you, little brother," Christofen sighed.

"Don't call me that!" Quan shouted, his face turning red. He moved toward his brother with a rage Link hadn't seen in him before, and he'd sent his temper so far off it took days to come back down again. Link ducked behind the couch. "You can't just come back here after thirteen years and expect me to act like I'm still twenty-one! Like I'm still fourteen!"

"Quan, I'm sorry for any hardship I have caused you in my absence, both during the war and after. It was not my intention to…"

"Hardship‽ You think an apology can fix what I've been through? Your gods damn war took everything from me! My mother, my brother, and then Father died of grief. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. You were dead and I was still stuck in your shadow. You know, near the end, he thought I was you. They didn't love me because of you. I was extra to them, unnecessary. Who would want me when they had you, a prodigy with music, math, the sword, bow, everything."

"Quan, I…" Christofen tried to calm his brother.

"I'm not finished!" Quan shot him down. "I finally thought I was rid of you. I'd stopped hearing about how much I look like you or Mother or how sad I must be, or how proud to be your brother. I had finally built my own life away from you and out of your shadow. And then he showed up."

Link couldn't see from behind the couch, but he knew Quan was pointing at him.

"And then it was nothing but you again," Quan continued. "'Doesn't he look like his father,' 'You must miss him so much'! He's nothing like you were, brother," Quan practically spat the word. "He's a pathetic brat with no respect whatsoever. He doesn't deserve any of this!"

Link cringed and slumped in his seat. He hated it when his uncle insulted him. He hadn't found a way to duck under words yet and they always stung, even after the bruises were long gone, he could hear them ringing in his ears when he tried to go to sleep at night.

Link glanced up at his father, who had been maintaining a neutral expression, waiting patiently for Quan's tantrum to pass over so he could talk some sense with him. But now Link saw a burning fury in his eyes, unmatched by anything Quan could muster. But it didn't scare Link in the least; he knew such a rage would never be turned on him. He was safe with his father.

"You will not speak of my son that way," Christofen snarled. Link peaked out from behind the couch again, just to see how Quan reacted to Christofen defending him.

Quan faltered, taking a step back, his tirade stopped in its tracks.

"Are you finished?" Christofen asked, any evidence of anger gone. Link wondered if he'd ever be able to control his emotions the way his father and uncle could, though his uncle wasn't doing such a fine job at the moment.

"I'll be in my study," Quan left as quickly as he had entered, slamming the door behind him.

"How often did he yell at you?" Christofen sounded so defeated.

Link shrugged, not looking up at him, his face turning red with embarrassment. He didn't want his father to know how much he had suffered. If Christofen hadn't have left, Quan never would have hurt Link and Link didn't want Christofen to feel guilty for that. Link certainly didn't blame him for it.

"He's all hot air, don't worry. He can't hurt you." Christofen sat back down, rubbing his leg.

"Are you sure your leg's alright?" Link whispered. "It looks like it hurts."

"It will pass," Christofen reassured him.

"Father?" Link looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Father feels too formal for me," Christofen ruffled Link's hair. "I feel it's only really necessary for you to call me that when we're out of the house or with guests."

"Dad, then," Link corrected himself. He liked that better, too. "Do you think I'll ever be able to… you know… be a duke like you and stuff."

"You don't have to worry about that right now. And you won't have to worry about that for a long while. You don't have any responsibilities aside from being a little boy, alright?"

"Really?" Link wondered if he was right. Maybe it was time he shrugged off the weight of the world. "Are you sure?"

"Do you trust me?"

Link nodded.

"Then everything will be alright."

 _(1)_

The rest of the day went by far too fast for Link. Christofen was perfect. He helped Link with his overdue studies and he listened to every word Link said. He made Link feel so important, but not in the way being the Hero of Time made him important. He made Link feel important just because he was Link. It was a good important.

A few hours before dinner, Christofen excused himself to go to his room and make himself more presentable. Link was worried about him going up the stairs, but Christofen refused to let him worry. That was the only thing he wouldn't listen to Link about. He didn't want to hear anything about his leg slowing him down and he absolutely refused any mention of a cane. If there was one thing Christofen and Quan had in common, it was their stubborn pride.

Quan didn't come out of his study for dinner and Christofen was getting late, so Link sat alone in the dining hall, resting his chin on the table and swinging his legs back and forth to pass the time. Boggs already rang the dinner gong so Link wasn't technically alone because the footmen were there, but there was always that wall made of protocol that Link wasn't allowed to break. He amused himself by blowing his bangs out of his face and watching his hair fall back down over his eyes.

Link let himself drift so far off into day dreams of fishing with his father that the only reason he noticed Christofen enter the dining room was because Mr. Boggs bowed respectfully and greeted him, distracting Link from his fantasies. Link pushed his chin off the table, a little embarrassed that he was acting so childishly, and got a good look at his father when he wasn't dressed as a farmer.

He was wearing a fancy tunic that looked a little old and stiff, but it wasn't in bad condition for how long it had gone unused. He had shaved off all of his beard and it made him look very different than before, but a lot more like the picture, only with more wrinkles. He looked like he had spent most of his time frowning. His hair wasn't loose anymore and was now pulled back into a ponytail, but it wasn't any shorter. He didn't smell bad, not that Link had cared before. He was still getting used to people not smelling like their work. Or, he supposed they did, it just wasn't a work he was used to.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. My beard gave me more trouble than I thought it would, but I think I got all of it. How do I look?"

"Different," Link answered after a moment of thought. "Kinda like…" Link paused, trying to think of someone. "I dunno, just, different. Cleaner, I guess. Not that you looked dirty or anything."

Christofen sat down and the food was served. It was potatoes again, this time they were tiny and baked and looked like little red balls but Link could still tell they were potatoes. Link hadn't really told anyone he didn't like them except Quan and Quan didn't feel like telling Cook not to make them anymore. Link tried not to frown. After all, he was still making a first impression with his father and he didn't want him to think Quan was right about him being pathetic or a brat.

"Don't like potatoes?" Christofen commented light heartedly.

"They taste funny," Link mumbled, pushing one around his plate with his fork.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like them either when I was your age."

"Really?" Link asked. Link was a little stunned that Christofen wasn't mad at him for not eating his food.

"You know how I learned how to eat them?"

Link shook his head, looking up at Christofen curiously. He hadn't known there was a way to make them taste better.

"Well, if you plug your nose and close your eyes, it doesn't taste so bad, and then after a while, you get used to the texture."

"Like this?" Link did as Christofen explained and managed to eat an entire mini potato. He was right, it didn't taste quite as funny.

"Perfect," Christofen laughed happily. The sound made Link feel so good, like he could do anything as long as he had his father to believe in him.

"Dad?" Link whispered.

"Yeah, buddy?" Christofen answered.

"What's gonna happen now? I mean, you used to be really important and stuff but then you disappeared and now you're back. Aren't things going to change?"

"Yes, I suppose. But things are always changing in some way, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The King really misses you."

Christofen sighed deeply. "I'm sure he does."

"Sometimes he visits. He says he wants to be like a father to me, since you weren't here. He'll be really happy to see you."

"I'll go to the castle later this week," Christofen said. "First I want to spend some time with you. Daph's been waiting for thirteen years, one more week won't kill him."

 _(2)(2)_

Over the next few days Link and Christofen were hardly ever apart. Christofen spent most of his time sitting at his old desk that had been taken out of storage and placed in the private sitting room so he could go over the thirteen years of duties he'd missed and to see how Ordon was doing. They talked a lot, but not as much as the first day. Link didn't mind. He was just happy to be in the same room as his father.

Link often caught Christofen looking up at the portrait above the piano longingly. Link was sure he was wondering what it would have been like if mother hadn't died protecting him.

"Dad?" Link asked quietly from the fireplace area where he was reading through one of the workbooks. Professor Barton was away for the month visiting his daughter and granddaughter in Kakariko, but he had left Link a pile of workbooks so that he wouldn't fall behind.

"Yes, son?" Christofen put his pen down and looked up from his papers, like he always did when Link talked to him while he was working.

"Would I have had any siblings?"

"I…" Christofen faltered. He glanced at the picture again, as if he was asking Linandra what he should say. "I think you might have, yes."

"How many?"

"One or two, perhaps. We knew we wanted you very badly, but we never had the chance to discuss another child."

"Do you think Quan'll ever have children?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem like the type who'd want to be a father, does he?"

Link shook his head. "I don't think anyone would fall in love with him."

"You never know," Christofen chuckled. "He might meet someone grumpy enough. They could hate the world together."

"I don't think there's anyone as grumpy as him."

"Maybe I should push someone towards him, get her to crack through that shell of ice he hides behind."

"That wouldn't be fair to her. He'd be really, really mean to anyone who wanted him to fall in love with them."

"You think?"

"I think if you did arrange anything with him she'd have to be meaner than him so he knows what it's like. Then maybe he'd stop being so mean all the time."

"Oho," Christofen chuckled. "Is that a dark side I sense in you? That is some impressive scheming."

"I'm just thinking," Link mumbled. He didn't mind scheming, but he didn't think his idea was that dark. Christofen just didn't know, or he didn't want to realize, just how awful Quan was to Link and probably would be to a spouse if he had one. Christofen loved his little brother very much and Link didn't want to be the one to tell him about Quan. He'd be just as crushed as Link had been to learn the extent of frostbite in Quan's heart.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

The day went on and they spent most of it enjoying being together again. After lunch, Christofen played more piano and Link even got to sit next to him on the bench. They'd had it tuned so now it sounded even better than before. Christofen was teaching Link how to play by playing a song and showing Link how to play the counter melody an octave higher than the rest of the song. Link had to use both hands even though Christofen could carry his fingers over on the complicated parts and play a lot of notes with just one hand.

It was during one of these lessons, with Link sitting on his father's lap, he wasn't very big for a twelve year old so he fit relatively snugly between his father's arms, that Mr. Boggs entered the sitting room.

"Lord Christofen, Lord Link," Mr. Boggs bowed respectfully. He had loosened up a lot since Christofen returned, much like all of the other servants had once it was clear that Quan was no longer in charge. But right now it was hard to read Mr. Boggs' expression. Link couldn't quite tell if he was concerned or happy or upset. He seemed to have a lot of turmoil running through his mind. "The King is here to see you. Shall I show him in?"

"Thank you, Boggs," Christofen answered. He sounded just as conflicted. Link looked up at him from where he sat on his lap to try to read his expression. Christofen caught Link looking up and him and kissed him on the forehead. "What do you think, buddy? Should we keep our little secret to ourselves or let Daph know I'm back?"

"I dunno," Link shrugged, looking down at the keys. "He probably heard the piano so he knows you're here, doesn't he?"

"I believe the King has his hopes up very high, m'lord," Mr. Boggs supplied.

"I can't keep hiding forever, can I?" Christofen rested his chin on Link's head and sighed. "Even if I want as much time with you as possible."

"Sometimes hiding hurts more than not hiding does," Link answered.

"Well, you heard the little man, Boggs," Christofen laughed. "Show him in."

"As you wish, m'lord," Mr. Boggs answered, he left to retrieve the King from the great hall. Christofen sighed again. He placed his hands over the keys in a series of chords but he didn't play anything. Link noticed he did that a lot when he was thinking hard about a subject he didn't like to think about.

"Isn't the King your best friend in the world?" Link asked.

"I suppose he is, yes," Christofen answered, moving his hands from the piano to wrap his arms around Link.

"Then why aren't you happy to see him again? Didn't you miss him?"

"Very much, yes," Christofen answered wistfully. "I've known him since Mother saved Ordon from a monster uprising pouring from the depths of the Lost Woods. They made her Duchess and were quickly annexed into Hyrule. I was nine and he was sixteen. Mother took me with her to the castle for the ceremony and to organize taxes with all the local leaders in Ordon. One of the most boring things that could ever happen to a nine year old. Daph was already three years into his seven year apprenticeship to the previous General and he was wearing his ceremonial armor. Nine year old me was awestruck."

"And you followed me around for the entire day," the King's voice came from the doorway. "If I recall correctly, you thought I was a Legendary Hero and you kept asking to hold my sword."

"Daphnes!" Christofen's head snapped up. Link felt him lurch under him for a moment but he quickly stopped and lifted Link off of his lap before he got up. Link hadn't seen him move so fast in his life, he was usually stopped from running by his bad leg, but he and Daphnes where hugging in seconds. "Brother, I've missed you."

Daphnes didn't have any words, he just cried. "I knew it," He announced after a long moment of holding on to Christofen. "I knew you were alive."

"You've never once given up on me," Christofen laughed. They pulled away finally and shook hands, the biggest of smiles on both of their faces. "You always had faith in me even when I didn't myself."

Link noticed Zelda standing behind them. She looked shocked, to say the least, but the moment their eyes met they both shared a smile just as big as their fathers'. 'He's alive‽' she mouthed to Link. Link nodded. He felt a wave of happiness wash over him and he could tell Zelda felt it too.

Christofen noticed Zelda a few moments after Link did. He looked away from Daphnes, down at Zelda, and then back at Daphnes in disbelief. "She's so big," he exclaimed. "You were five months old the last time I saw you," Christofen put his hands on her shoulders to see if she was really the little baby he remembered.

"I don't remember you," Zelda said. "You're Link's dad, right? Actually Link's dad?"

"I've only got one," Link answered.

"We should…" Zelda ran to Link and pulled him towards the door. "I think we should leave."

"You don't want to meet my brother?" Daphnes asked. He sounded hurt.

"After you two have caught up then we can talk," Zelda announced. "Come on, Link!" Zelda lead him outside eagerly. Link wasn't so eager to let his father out of his sight.

"She's looks just like her mother," Link heard Christofen say to Daphnes as they left. "But she acts just like you, Daph."

Zelda stopped just on the other side of the doors to the yard.

"Is something wrong? He's not lying about being my dad, is he? Is that why we left so fast?" Link asked nervously.

"I wouldn't have left him with my dad if I thought he was lying about actually being Sir General Christofen," Zelda reassured him. "It's just… they were even closer friends than we are. If I didn't know what happened to you for almost thirteen years and then suddenly you were back I would want some time alone with you. My parents and your dad were practically inseparable for a long time and then when my mom died it was just dad left. He had me but he was still really lonely."

"I would be even more lonely than I was before when I was actually alone, now that I know what it's like to have a family and friends like that," Link agreed solemnly. "Dad looked lonely even though he was back. They do need to spend some time together. To shake the feeling of being the only one left."

"You have a nice garden," Zelda said, looking around.

"I think it probably looks better in spring when the roses start coming back and there's no snow."

"Hm," Zelda nodded knowingly.

They stood there for a few moments, looking around the garden. Link rocked back and forth a few times on his heals and swung his arms back and forth.

"So…" Zelda sighed. "You're not an orphan anymore."

"Nope," Link smiled, but it still didn't rekindle any conversation between them.

"That's pretty cool," Zelda continued.

"Yup," Link nodded.

"I'm bored," Zelda announced. "Wanna explore your house now that you're better?"

"Is it even big enough for that? I don't think there are many secret passageways I don't know about. Just the servant stairs and halls but those are just hidden, not secret."

"Maybe your uncle has some secrets he doesn't want anyone to know about hidden in here somewhere where he thinks no one will ever find it."

"He never lets the maids in his study or his room unsupervised," Link brainstormed. "Not even to clean."

"That's fishier than a saltwater zora."

"I've never thought of it like that. I've always just thought he hates people touching his stuff without him knowing about it."

"That's exactly how someone who's hiding something would act, isn't it? Wanna check it out?"

Link narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment. "He's not home so he's not in his study. He's left every day since Dad got back."

"So the vampire's lair is unguarded!" Zelda grabbed Link's hand and ran back inside with him in tow.

"Vampire?" Link exclaimed. "But he leaves in the mornings."

"Shh," Zelda placed her finger over her lips. They stopped when they reached the middle of the great hall. "He's the king of vampires so he's got special powers."

"This isn't a game," Link whispered. "He tried to kill me, remember?"

"I'm just brainstorming ideas for why he's so evil," Zelda excused.

"He's a horrible person and an ass, he's not evil," Link corrected her. "It takes a special kind of hate to be evil."

"Well, he's still a bad guy. Where's his study?"

"This way," Link lead Zelda through the lower west wing where Quan usually locked himself up all day. Link stopped right in front of the door. This was where Quan had first raised his voice to him, the beginning of a very terrifying spiral of abuse. Link swallowed nervously in an attempt to calm down. Quan wasn't in there and Zelda was with him. He could do anything under those circumstances. "The door's probably locked but I bet I could pick it."

"Where'd you learn how to pick locks?"

"I'm really bad at keeping keys," Link explained.

Like he expected would happen, when Zelda tried the door to his study, after knocking of course, just in case he had returned without them noticing, the lock was firmly in place.

"You have any bobby pins?" Link asked. "I've never actually had a lock pick." Zelda reached up to her hair and pulled out one of the bobby pins holding her hair in place and held it out to Link, a very serious expression on her face. She didn't take her eyes off the door. "Thanks." Link took the pin and bent it in the way Tatl, his fairy after Navi, taught him. Navi would never approve.

Link had the lock open in under two minutes, a personal record for him, though it might have just been that locks he was used to picking were in old crypts and had nearly rusted stiff, forcing him to jiggle whatever he was using as a pick so violently he almost always broke a sweat. After they heard the telltale click of the lock, he and Zelda exchanged a nervous glance. There was no turning back now, Link knew. They'd gone too far for Zelda to stop.

Link gingerly pushed the door open and they stepped inside, one at a time, Link and then Zelda. Zelda closed the door shut behind them as softly as she could. Both of them felt like if they made any noise whatsoever their fathers and Link's uncle would be upon them in an instant.

The first thing they both noticed was the neat and orderly desk with no papers on it. Link had never gotten close enough to the desk before to get a good look at it and Quan was always in the way, but it was never, ever this neat or devoid of papers and documents. The only thing left was the ink and pen.

"You think he keeps all his papers in the drawers?" Zelda leaned in close to Link and whispered.

"I dunno," Link answered just as quietly, maintaining their facial proximity. "He gave my Dad a lot of papers involving Ordon yesterday. Maybe there aren't any papers in here anymore?"

"I don't think so," Zelda said. "The desk locks, see?"

"That doesn't mean it's locked or he ever used them."

"Desks never have locks on them. Locks are only put on things that need them, especially on something as small as a desk drawer. So far he's got one locked door and a lock on his desk. I'm betting it's locked."

"I've never picked a lock so small. Maybe there's a key?"

"I'm certain he'd have it on him."

"Here goes then," Link swallowed the lump in his throat, took Zelda's bobby pin in one hand, and approached the desk. It was a thin bobby pin so it fit in the lock. He knelt in front of the desk and jiggled the bobby pin around for what felt like an hour. With every second that passed, Link grew more and more nervous that Quan would come home and catch them red handed. Link was used to breaking a sweat while picking locks, but this was on a whole new level. After the eternity allotted by his anxiety passed, the lock clicked and Link allowed himself to breath again.

"I got it." He whispered.

"Open it," Zelda prompted him.

"You open it," Link stood up quickly and took a backwards step away from the desk, but he didn't take his eyes off of it.

"He's your uncle."

"He can't hit you."

"He can't hit you, either."

Link closed his eyes and quickly opened the door, half expecting some dead thing or a rope snake to pop out and try to kill them, but nothing exciting happened. Link opened his eyes slowly and took a good look at the papers in front of him. The desk was full of very important, official looking documents.

"I thought he gave Dad all the official documents?" Link whispered to Zelda.

"These have nothing to do with Ordon," Zelda took out the top paper. "These are something else. See, look, right there," Zelda pointed to the top of the paper. Link could barely make out the words Floria Province, one of the western provinces that bordered Hyrule's side of the largest lake on the continent. The other side was sparsely settled by pioneers from Hyrule, Lybrinna, Holodrum, and a number of smaller city states Link didn't know much about. Underneath the title of Floria Province was a list of numbers Link couldn't make sense of. It wasn't a financial report or even a complex math problem.

"What are these numbers?"

"I think these are longitude and latitude," Zelda said. "They're plot points for a map. Look, there's more." Zelda placed the Floria paper down and took out even more and listed the titles. "Ordon, Papara, Daltus, Eldin, Tantari, Midoro, Morgue, Lanayru, Hylaina," she said, putting each nest paper on the desk until it was apparent what they were without her having to read all of them. "They're all here. All fourteen provinces in Hyrule each with their own set of numbers."

"Maybe they're the locations of settlements?" Link asked.

Zelda picked up one of the charts, Faron, the shortest list and gave it a closer look. "The top half is different than the bottom half. The first set is separate from the next three, which are separate from the next six. The bottom half has a few more numbers but it's also split in three sections."

"Wait, isn't there one major city in Faron?"

"Yes, the capital, Farorden. And three villages, six hamlets."

"Let's check Hyliana," Link shuffled through the papers until he found the one he was looking for. Sure enough, the three sections matched the demographic. Two cities, Castle Town and Kakariko, all five villages…"

"Lexdow's one of them…" Link interjected.

"… and all seven hamlets." Zelda finished.

"It still fits."

"Eldin," Zelda grabbed the one left on top. "Two in the first section…"

"New Kakariko and Port Town…"

"North Port Town," Zelda corrected. "Six in the second, a match, and eight in the third, also a match. They are settlements. Human settlements."

"Or a very odd coincidence."

"They're towns," Zelda gave Link a look which he returned with a sheepish smile. "Honestly."

"Sorry."

Zelda turned back to the papers. "But what are the ones in the second half for? They don't match. Ordon had one, then two, then three in each section, Hyliana had one each, Eldin had four, then two, then one, which breaks the pattern of the group either staying the same or getting larger each time, and these other ones, the amount in each group seems random. The only consistency is the first three sections match the number of cities, then villages, then hamlets."

"Wait, shh," Link put his hand on Zelda's shoulder. "I hear something outside. From the great hall, I think."

"Is it our dads?" Zelda whispered.

"Shh," Link hushed her again and listened even harder.

He had heard the front door open, that was certain, and the only person who would open that would either be Mr. Boggs or Quan. The next noise Link heard made the blood drain from his face. It was Quan shouting. He always came home shouting and only calmed down when Christofen went to stop him from trying to fire any of the servants for one thing or the other. His temper got shorter with his brother's return, but thankfully it was less destructive for it.

"Put them back, put them back," Link panicked, desperately shoving the papers back into the desk.

"Quan?"

"Who else would come back screaming bloody murder at Mr. Boggs?" Link answered quickly, fumbling to get the drawer shut, but when he turned to see Zelda still holding the Eldin paper in her hands his heart skipped multiple beats. "He's gonna find us!" Link hissed.

"Wait, just a sec," Zelda took a deep, calming breath, making Link antsy. Once Christofen calmed down Quan, he'd head straight for the study and they'd be dead, end of the line.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got a photographic memory, but I've got to focus."

"Hurry, he'll be here any second and if he finds us…" Link glanced at the door nervously. Quan had stopped shouting.

"Okay, done," Zelda opened the drawer, placed the paper back, and they ran out of the room and into the room adjacent, the dining hall. They left the door ajar and peered through the crack.

The moment they entered the dining hall, Quan came down the hallway, his fists and jaw clenched, but he showed no signs that he noticed them run across the hallway. Quan stopped in front of his study door and was reaching for the key in his front pocket when he paused. He reached his hand out and pushed the door open. Link's heart stopped right there. Quan looked down the hallway both ways, but, thank the gods, he didn't look behind him, where two sets of eyes watched him from behind the dining hall doors with baited breath.

"Odd," Quan mumbled to himself. "I"m certain I locked this. Must have been the Chateaus Gats." He entered his study and closed the door behind him. When it clicked shut behind him and the lock behind that, Link and Zelda bolted for the sitting room where their fathers were.

Christofen and Daphnes were standing by the fireplace talking with their smiles no less faded, though their conversation had no doubt been interrupted by Quan's untimely return from whatever errands he had run. As soon as Link could see his father, see his safety, he rushed to him and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting him.

"Hey, buddy," Christofen hugged him back. "What happened to you two?"

"I think we almost died," Link announced, his voice muffled by his father's shirt.

"Zelda, what half dreamed adventures have you dragged this boy into now?" Daphnes chuckled.

"Christofen!" Quan stamped into the room just as Daphnes finished his sentence. "One of the servants broke into my study. I demand an investigation. Now."

"Quan, brother," Christofen broke from Link's grasp and went to calm his brother. "You're overreacting. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. What makes you think someone broke into your study?"

"The door was open, my desk was unlocked, the documents in it were crinkled and in a different order than when I put them back last night… do you want more proof?"

"Is it possible you just forgot to lock them and what order you put the documents in?" Daphnes asked, supporting Christofen's calm demeanor with his own.

"My desk's lock was tampered with!"

"You have proof of this?" Christofen faltered for a moment. He hadn't expect such solid evidence.

"Yes, I believe it was one of the women," Quan held up half a bobby pin. "I found this sticking out of the lock."

The rate things were going for Link's heart, he was certain he'd die of a heart attack at any moment. He was holding the other half of the bobby pin in his hands. He hadn't noticed it snapped in half while he was picking the lock, he had been so focused on just getting it open. Link quickly tossed the other half into the fireplace when he was certain no one but Zelda was looking at him.

"What was that?" Quan snapped, taking a step towards him. He must have seen Link move from the corner of his eye while he was looking at Christofen. "He just threw something into the fire." He told Christofen.

"Did you?" Christofen asked. His and Daphnes's back had been turned to him.

"Nuh-uh," Link lied, shaking his head. He hoped any tell he had let slip wasn't obvious enough that anyone had noticed.

"He's telling the truth," Zelda defended him. And with her abilities she was the final judge in this matter.

"I know what I saw," Quan grabbed Link's arm. "They're in this together, I'm sure of it. What did you see in my office?" Quan snarled.

"Nothing!" Link pulled against him. "We were outside by the fishpond!"

"I've heard that lie before, boy," Quan shook him.

"Let him go, he's not lying!" Zelda took a step towards Quan, Christofen and Daphnes behind her.

"What did you see!" Quan was so fuming mad, and so sure of himself, and whatever Link and Zelda had uncovered was so secret to him that he completely forgot he and Link were not the only ones in the room. He raised his hand and shouted once more, "What did you see, you lying little rat!"

"Don't hit me, don't hit me!" Link cried, covering his face with the arm that Quan wasn't trying to strangle. He would have defended himself, but he didn't need to. It was better if he didn't, Christofen was more than enough protection against Quan. Quan's temper was protection enough.

"Quan, stop!" Christofen grabbed Quan's hand and pulled him away from Link. "What's gotten in to you‽"

"He…" Quan's face twisted in fear for a moment when he realized his mistake. "I know it was him, he's just not admitting it! You have to have a firm hand with things like him."

"'Thing's like him'?" Christofen snarled. "Quan, have you hurt my son?"

"What?" Quan deadpanned. Link could almost hear his uncle's heart beat louder.

"Quan, is this the first time you've raised a hand to my son?"

"O… of course," Quan stuttered. "I…"

"You have the audacity to call my son a liar and then lie directly to my face‽"

"I didn't have a choice," Quan snarled. "There's no reasoning with you bleeding hearts. He's a street rat, you can't change that with kindness. You have to beat it out of him or there's no hope for him."

"Get out of my house," Christofen practically threw Quan towards the door of the sitting room. Quan stumbled but he regained what he had left of his composure quickly.

"Excuse me?" Quan was starting to really panic.

"You heard me," Christofen pointed at the door. "I want you out of my house and away from my son."

"I'm your brother," Quan all but shouted. "You can't do this to your own brother."

"Oh, don't worry. You are my little brother and I love you but I will not tolerate you mistreating my son, my only child, in the way you have. As long as Link is with me and under my protection, you are not allowed in the same city as us. Pack your things and leave for Lexdow. I want you out by tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine," Quan snapped. He glared at Link for a movement before leaving in a huff. He slammed the door behind him.

Christofen collapsed onto one of the couches, rubbing his face with his hands. "Oh gods." He sighed heavily. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Link, did he hurt you?"

Link just shrugged, his face turning red. "I'm okay. He didn't… he didn't hit me this time." Link's voice grew quieter and quieter.

"How could I not have seen this sooner?" Christofen sounded so hurt, betrayed even. He trusted his little brother. "Daphnes, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Chris, it's alright," Daphnes sat down across from him.

"That must have been hard," Zelda whispered, sitting down next to her father and adopting a similar position. "You really do love him."

"He's my baby brother," Christofen nodded. "I hate to do this to him. But what choice do I have?"

"I'm sorry," Link whispered. He sat down next to his father and leaned into him, wrapping his arms around his chest. He felt like it was his fault that Christofen had to turn on his brother.

"It's not your fault, buddy," Christofen held Link lovingly. "I so badly wanted to trust him that I refused to see what was right in front of me," he lamented.

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

Link and Zelda stayed with their fathers for the rest of the day and listened to old war stories. Most of them weren't about battles or feats of prowess, just about silly things. Like the arrow that nearly took Christofen's head off but missed by a hair because he had looked down to button his pants after peeing, or when Daphnes had brought his sheath to a battle but forgot his sword and had to hide behind his shield and Christofen until a scout retrieved it from their camp.

Link eventually built up the courage to start relating silly things that had happened when he was traveling around Hyliana and Faron, but was careful to avoid anything to do with his adventures as the Hero of Time both in Hyrule's dark future and Termina's even darker past. He told them about when Epona shoved him right into Lake Hylia head first with his pants down and then about the biggest fish he ever caught that was bigger than him by at least half a foot. He's dragged it up from a small pond in Faron.

He was just about to start talking about his own near death that he only narrowly avoided by answering the call of nature when they were interrupted by the dinner gong echoing through the mansion.

"Is it that time already?" Daphnes stood up.

"Stay for dinner," Christofen offered.

"I'd love to, but I fear if Zelda and I don't return post haste they'll send the Knights after us. I'm afraid we'll have to go."

"Aw, but I wanna hear this one!" Zelda complained. "I've never gotten him to open up like this before, please. We can leave after."

"It will be something to talk about next time," Daphnes chuckled. He and Christofen shook hands as Daphnes got ready to leave. "Christofen, my offer still stands. I'd love for you to take back your positions in the military."

"I'll have to think about it," Christofen said.

"Tell me once you've thought everything over. I'll support whatever choice you make, you know that."

"I do. Now, quickly, before the Knights break down my doors. I'd like as much time as possible and that would cut it short."

"Come to the castle with your answer."

"I will."

 _(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)_

That night, Link couldn't sleep and instead found himself in his nightgown sitting on the edge of his bed, facing the door. He could just feel the window behind him. It had been like that every night since he woke up back in his bed after being kidnapped. He was almost all the way healed. He only had bandages on his arm where he had propped the lizard's razor sharp teeth. It was kind of like his father's leg. Dr. Shikashi said it might not heal all the way, but he was young and a quick healer. He'd always have the scars and it would give him pain on occasion. He still had the scar on his cheek, too, from where his kidnapper had cut off his gag.

Link glanced behind him at the window. It was covered in curtains, but he could see the shadows of the oak tree's branches waving in front of it menacingly. He used to feel comforted by the familiar sight of branches out his window, but now they looked like hands scraping against the outside of the walls, wanting to break in and strangle him, or carry him off somewhere.

He knew the man was dead, he'd killed himself in his cell, but he still felt like if he closed his eyes for too long, the man would come back through his window and try to finish the job he'd started. Link could only ever fall asleep because he was always so exhausted.

Link jumped off his bed and ran towards the door. He opened it quietly, Quan was in the room over and the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up. Quan'd probably spit insults at him and hit him or grab him by the ear and give him a shake.

Link closed the door behind him just as quietly as he had opened it. The stain glass window above the stairs looked so beautiful in the moonlight and the pale colors it cast over the great hall below glittered silently. Link usually went down to the piano and looked up at the picture of his parents until he fell asleep and Ermin found him and carried him back to his room. Ermin was always so nice to him.

This time, however, Link didn't have to look at the painting to calm down. He scampered over to the east wing, his bare feet pattering against the wood floor. Link stopped in front of his father's room. It was late and he was probably sleeping and he hadn't slept in his own bed since Link was born. Link really didn't want to bother him. But he was too scared in his room and he didn't have to be anymore. He didn't have to fight through his fear and exhaust himself, like he did on his adventures and when he was alone.

Link pushed the door open cautiously and took a few delicate steps into the room, closing the door behind him. He could see his father on one side of the bed, the covers rising and falling slowly over him. Link walked up to him and gently shook him awake, "Dad?" He whispered.

Christofen groaned and rolled over to look at him. "Link?"

"I can't sleep," Link admitted quietly.

"Bad dream?"

Link shook his head. "I don't like my room. It's scary. Can I sleep with you?"

Christofen didn't answer. He just moved the blankets so Link could crawl in next to him. Link cuddled up to his father and Christofen put the blankets down over both of them. He put his arm over Link and kissed his forehead.

"'Night, buddy," Christofen cooed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Link hugged him back and closed his eyes. He was so warm next his father under the blankets. For the first time in a long time, they both slept soundly, without a single nightmare.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	14. Part II: Chapter II: The Deul

_Thank you to Machina per Dei, JohntheWhovian, whitworth5274, nobody, TheChargingRhino, InvisableTarget, and MCFanfics for their reveiws_

 _Machina per Dei: I double checked the chapter for instances of [] in the document, both on the Pages document that I write it on and in the FF sites doc manger and I didn't find any odd punctuation. There is an interrobang where Quan is yelling at Christofen and he asks a question. Maybe whatever device or font you're using doesn't support that symbol?_

 _If I didn't respond to your review it's because I didn't have anything to say. I promise I'm not ignoring you and thank you again for all the reviews._

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter II_  
 **The Duel**

Link woke up slowly until he was awake enough to notice that he wasn't alone in his bed. When he opened his eyes and saw his father holding him protectively, he remembered crawling under the covers with him and immediately relaxed. He had never felt so safe in his entire life than he had that night and he didn't want to lose it. Link nuzzled into his father's chest and closed his eyes contently. He knew when Christofen woke up because he felt him stir and give him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good morning, buddy," Christofen gave him a squeeze.

"Five more minutes, Dad," Link mumbled.

"You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?"

"No."

"Then up we get," Christofen pulled the covers off and then tackled Link, tickling him mercilessly. That woke him up fast.

"Ah! Dad, stop!" Link laughed, fighting back half heartedly. He managed to turn the tide and tickle his father in revenge.

"No!" Christofen laughed back. "You got me!" They ended up with Link resting peacefully on Christofen's chest. Christofen had his arms over Link and they were both breathing heavily, tired from laughing so hard.

"I love you," Link said quietly.

"I love you too, Link," Christofen ruffled his hair and then pushed himself and Link into a sitting position. "Now, come on. Go back to your room and get dressed so we can eat breakfast."

"Okay!" Link hugged him one more time before jumping off the bed and running back to his room. He was almost there when he ran into Quan above the stairs, literally.

"Watch it!" Quan shouted in alarm as Link nearly knocked them both over. He managed to steady both of them by grabbing onto Link's arms. He glared down at Link for a moment before shoving him back towards his room.

"Sorry, Uncle," Link mumbled.

"See that you are," Quan scoffed, readjusting his coat. "Irksome brat," Quan muttered spitefully before heading downstairs.

Link didn't like his uncle, nor was he trying to anymore, but he still felt bad about getting him kicked out of the mansion. And it made his father sad to send his own little brother away after not seeing him since Link was born. Link went back to his room with his spirits slightly dampened, but it didn't make the day any less great. Even though it did make his father sad, Link wouldn't have to worry about tiptoeing around his own home in fear of harsh punishment and cruel words anymore and that gave him a kind of security that relaxed him almost as much as sleeping in his father's arms had.

(1)

Quan didn't go to breakfast that morning, not that he had any of the mornings before since Christofen returned. Link finally enjoyed eating in the dining room and he wasn't at all nervous about messing up his etiquette. he had taken Quan's seat at the head of the table, where he belonged. Link wondered if that was why Quan didn't like eating in the dining room anymore.

"Link," Christofen looked up from his plate. "We need to talk."

"Yeah?" Link answered after swallowing. He had said something to Quan once with food in his mouth and the glare he had received was harsh enough to make him vow to never speak while he was still eating again. He also didn't like hearing we need to talk'. Especially when the subject was so hopelessly unclear.

"I know you're only twelve and something like this shouldn't be on your mind…"

"What is it?" Link asked tensely. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Just a moment, son, let me finish."

"Sorry," Link mumbled shamefully.

"I don't know if I should return to my post as General."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because if I do go I will end up traveling a lot, especially with the bandits growing bolder and bolder every year. I won't be home nearly as much as I want to and you won't see me very often."

"Oh," Link frowned. "But… are you the best person to be Great General?"

"I'm not sure. Someone else of my ability or better must have shown up by now but Daphnes seems to think I am, yes."

"So for all we know, it's best for Hyrule and all the people? Even if you'll be away a lot?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Then you should do it," Link said with conviction. "I can always go with you."

"No, absolutely not."

"What! Why?" Link protested.

"It's not safe. If I travel I will be in the line of fire and I won't put you in that kind of danger."

"Dad, I'm not a little kid. I can defend myself. Besides, I'd just run away after you if you ever left without me."

"Then I won't do it," Christofen's tone was getting tense. "Link, I want you safe."

"I'm not safe anywhere," Link pointed out. He could tell by the sudden change from stern to defeated in Christofen that he'd hit home with that remark.

"You won't be kidnapped again, Link," Christofen sighed.

"I… I know. I like traveling anyway. You don't have to sit right and use the correct fork in the woods. And I miss cooking my own food and fishing and tracking and all that stuff. And we'd get to defend Hyrule together."

"How long were you alone, Link?" Christofen asked sadly.

"Since mom died," Link whispered. It wasn't entirely true, Saria and the Great Deku Tree had taken good care of him, up until the Deku Tree didn't have to provide him with safe harbor from the world anymore. But he'd lived on his own in his own house as soon as he was able. He'd had to fend for himself. "It's fine. We're together now, right?"

"Every step, buddy," Christofen reached over and put his hand over Link's and squeezed twice.

"What's that mean?" Link asked. "The two squeezes, I mean."

"It's a way to say 'I love you' without having to say anything," Christofen smiled. Link smiled back and squeezed Christofen's hand.

"We're gonna do it, right? You're gonna be the General again?"

Christofen sighed. "Yes, I am. It's what's best for Hyrule. Link, I can't just take you with me, though."

"Why?" Link asked. "Please don't leave me again."

"No, no. I won't. You're thirteen next month and I have a solution to you wanting to come with me even though you're young. You can become my apprentice. Being General also makes me a Knight of Hylia again and I can train up to two apprentices at a time under the King's orders."

"Can the General manage an apprentice though? Isn't it a big job? Will you have time to be Duke Ordona, the Great General, and train me all at the same time?" Link didn't think he needed much training if he was going to become a knight, but there must be a lot no one ever taught him. And he didn't mind if it was his father he would train him.

"Link, I will always have time for you. And Daphnes and I both trained under the previous General, though it was at different times, Daphnes is older than me. I'll need the help, anyway. I'm not nineteen anymore, that energy has all but left me."

"Can we go up to the Castle right now to tell the King?"

"You want to go now?"

"Well, it is an hour walk and if we leave now by the time we get there he shouldn't be too busy…"

"I think it would be best if we take a carriage. Can't have my damn leg acting up when I come back from the dead."

"Does it matter that much? The General doesn't have to fight, just tell everybody what to do."

"Haha," Christofen laughed and ruffled Link's hair. "You're right, I don't strictly have to fight, but it wouldn't feel right to send my people off to risk their lives and not go with them. And I've still got to inspire confidence. A limp might be off putting in a General."

"Oh, okay. If… if you can't fight I could do it for you?"

"No, Link, I won't stand for that. I won't have you fighting unless absolutely necessary, alright."

"Alright," Link grumbled. He never thought he'd ever actually want to fight again. He knew deep down that he would have to fight again at some point but he never thought he'd actually volunteer for it. But if his father needed him to do something he would do it without hesitation.

(2)

They did end up using a carriage. Link hadn't known they had one in Castle Town. Christofen had Mr. Boggs send one of the scullery boys to get it from the stables at the front of the Gate District. Link was uncomfortable at first, sitting across from his father, and it was really bumpy. But the jolts were soothed by the cushiony seat.

Link kept running his hand over the soft velvet in awe, when he wasn't holding on for dear life to his father's hand. He felt like they could crash at any second. A wagon wasn't this claustrophobic and Link felt a little trapped, but he didn't want to complain. His father needed the carriage so that he could walk through the castle and Link didn't want him to feel bad about sacrificing Link's comfort for his own.

Since Hyrule Castle was so huge and had enough people living in it to almost be considered a small hamlet, with all of the guards and knights in the guard house, the advisors, servants, and the King and Princess all living there full time, big welcomes with everyone coming out to greet the guests was almost unheard of. That was reserved only for the Royal Family. So Link and Christofen managed to get in without too big of a commotion.

"Peterson, fine day isn't it?" Christofen greeted the old guard as if no time had passed between his last visit and this one, though nearly thirteen years had gone by. "Doesn't it feel like spring is coming early?"

"Yes, sir," Peterson answered out of habit before he looked to his much younger partner standing guard at the castle's draw bridge and saw the defensive and perplexed look on his face. Then he looked back to Christofen and it dawned on him. "Great General Christofen?"

"The one and only," Christofen smiled.

"You… you're… but… how?"

"I lost myself for a while, but I assure you I'm back, fully and truly."

"I… the King will be overjoyed to see you, Sir General!" Peterson saluted. Link could have sworn he saw a tear fall down the man's face as they passed through the front gates, but he didn't have time to get a good look.

They walked into the entrance gardens to the castle, a place Link had never been. He had only ever taken the back entrance before, but he certainly couldn't tell his father he'd broken into the castle.

The real entrance was a beautifully decorated topiary garden littered with rose bushes and patrolling guards, both just as effective at keeping unwanted visitors out of the castle, or unwanted heroes. Link had fallen in to a rose bush when breaking in and he found that a more effective deterrent than the guards. They were also prettier and smelled much nicer, but, like with the whole incident, Link didn't think his father really needed to hear about that just yet.

A lot of the guards did a double take when they saw the two walking through the entrance courtyard, but most of the ones actually inside the castle were old hardened and skilled veterans who had fought under Christofen in the civil war, defending their King and Prince.

Link wondered why none of them were questioning Christofen's survival as much as he had expected, but then, they weren't particularly perceptive in the first place. Perhaps they forgot he had been missing, or perhaps they assumed that coming back from the presumed dead was a familial trait shared among the Hylexia line, Link certainly felt like it was.

Christofen lead him all the way into the throne room, where King Daphnes was holding an unofficial meeting with a group of eight Knights of Hylia and a few other members of the royal court, the most elite members of the King's men and all of them of noble blood, one of the requirements for being in the order. The Hylian Knights, however, had no such requirement and was open to any who was skilled enough to be a knight and loyal enough to swear undying fealty to the King and all people of Hyrule.

Daphnes looked up from his throne and saw them approaching, though they had entered unannounced. When the others saw the king's distraction, and the smile that spread across his face, they turned around to see what he could possibly be looking at. There were very few things that could make the king smile so. When they saw who it was who had entered so suddenly, more than half of the court looked stunned beyond belief, and then joyous.

"Christofen," Daphnes stood from his throne and the two men greeted each other similarly to how they had the day before. "Good to see you here again, after so long, too long. You've come to give me your answer, yes?"

"Of course, old friend," Christofen smiled.

"Hold on, your Majesty," one of the knights said, his tone oddly defensive. "He's alive? How long have you known? How long have you kept this from us?"

"Sir Joleff, I've only known for a day, though he returned home earlier this week," the king explained. "I was visiting young Link here when I found him with his father."

"It's so good to see you alive and well, Sir General," an old man said, approaching Christofen with an outstretched hand.

"I was under the impression that after an absence of more than ten years any soldier has given up their post," Joleff pointed out, growing even more defensive. "I mean no offense, Hylexia," he nodded to Christofen with at least a little respect. "But your titles should have been revoked almost three years ago."

"Unless I believe it unnecessary," the king explained. "There was no need for a new General and I didn't believe there were any candidates that could fill Christofen's shoes in the meantime."

"No one to fill…" Sir Joleff sounded offended now. "Your Majesty, please. There are plenty of men and women ready to serve under you as General who are in much better health than…"

"Christofen is in perfect health," the king interjected. "Why would suggested otherwise?"

Link felt himself grow angry as well. How dare this man accuse his father of such things! Who was he to judge in that manner.

"His limp is obvious, even if he is trying to hide it," Joleff snapped. "It seems not all of him has returned from the grave, your Majesty, or are you going to neglect better judgement in favor of making yourself comfortable again?"

"That was uncalled for, Joleff," Christofen defended his king and friend. "I am, as the King says, in perfect health. We all know the risk of war and fighting in it. You wouldn't hold an injury against someone's integrity, I know you."

"Knew me," Joleff corrected. "You died a long time ago."

"If you don't believe I am fit to reclaim my titles, then who do you believe should take them?"

"I believe I am as good as any a knight that could command our forces. We've all known this for a long time, but there have been obstacles. I do not challenge your competence, Hylexia, I simply believe that your time has long since passed and it's time for a change in leadership."

"These claims are baseless," Christofen defended himself. "We've had similar conversations in the past and you always defended me before."

"This was years ago, before you abandoned your post," Joleff snapped. "I won't allow a lame coward to lead our forces."

Link glanced next to him to see a small knight, only about half a foot taller than him, with a short sword attached to her belt. Link quickly grabbed her sword and stood between his father and Joleff, letting all of his rage and determination show across his face. He was not happy with this man.

"My father is not a coward, nor is he lame," Link snarled, holding the sword in challenge to this man who would insult his family in such a manner. "He is fit to be General, as he always has been. He may have some troubles, but I will be with him. If you doubt my words or my skill, draw your sword and test them for yourself."

"Link…" Christofen began to scold him. "Put that sword down this instant, I will not have you…"

"I know what I'm doing, Father," Link said calmly, not taking his eyes away from Joleff. "Well?" Link asked. "Will you draw your sword?"

"How can you keep an army in check, Sir General," Joleff spat the title mockingly. "You can't even keep your own whelp under control."

Christofen tensed when Joleff directed his insults and disrespect towards his son. Link didn't have to look behind him to see his father's face to know how angry he was at this. He could just feel his father's permission to challenge this man to a duel, even if he was only twelve years old and as far as anyone knew untrained with a sword.

Joleff drew his sword before anyone could interfere and break up the fight before it began. He looked very confident.

"If you hurt my son I'll show you what it means to be crippled," Christofen threatened Joleff angrily.

"Oh, don't worry, Hylexia, I'll just put this little whelp back in his place. He won't get hurt too badly," Joleff spun his sword in his hand and took a ready stance. The court cleared the center of the room, not wanting to get in the way. It was clear the two would fight, even if someone, King included, tried to interfere. "Try not to cry, boy. I would hate for your father to see me beat you back to where you belong."

"You have no idea what my place is," Link quipped. "You have no idea who I am or what I am capable of."

"Oh? And who, tell me, are you?"

"I am Link Hylexia and I'm going to make you eat your words," Link charged.

Joleff was startled to see such bold bravado from someone so small and seemingly inexperienced. But he still moved to deflect Link's first strike to his left side, but he failed to notice that it was a faint.

Link struck his opponents right, rapping the man's knuckles with the flat of the blade, making first strike within the first seconds of the duel. Joleff snarled in anger and quickly moved to the offensive, lunging at Link, not even intending on holding back.

But that did nothing to Link. He was still much more naturally skilled than Joleff and dodged the lunge as easily as if Joleff was moving in slow motion. Link almost felt like he was, for his adrenaline rush almost seemed to slowed time around for all those except for him.

In retaliation to the lunge, Link spun past Joleff's sword and rapped him on the knuckles once more on his way around. Link landed right behind Joleff and cheekily poked him in the rear with the pointy end. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to make him yelp and jump upright. It became clear how much Link outmatched his opponent. He was just toying with him now.

"You little brat!" Joleff spun on Link, swinging down with his sword. Link could do many things to block it with his own sword, but instead he chose to sidestep.

Enraged by his miss, Joleff swung a left sweep at Link, who once again sidestepped the attack. Link continued to sidestep any swing or lunge Joleff directed at him, occasionally rapping the man's knuckles with the flat of his blade, just to keep him angry. Eventually, Joleff exhausted himself trying to land a blow on the dexterous child, and it only took one more rap for Link to knock the sword from Joleff's reddened hands.

"I win," Link said, using his foot to spin Joleff's sword from the ground and into his right hand. It was much to big for Link to hold it properly, but he was more than capable of offering Joleff his sword in the polite manner.

"You cheated," Joleff snarled, grabbing his sword from Link angrily.

"Is this always how you handle defeat?" Link asked. "By wrongfully accusing the winner of cheating? I don't think someone who blames his own shortcomings on others is fit to be called a knight, let alone general."

"You disrespectful urchin!" Joleff snarled. "How dare you question my honor."

"How dare you question my father's," Link snarled back.

"Alright, enough of that," King Daphnes quickly stepped between them lest they attack each other again. "Joleff, I think you know when you've been proven wrong."

"He has proved nothing but his own rashness," Joleff snapped. "Should it not be the father to defend his own honor instead of allowing his boy to do it for him? This just strengthens my claim that his father is crippled and can no longer fight."

"I have no intention of neglecting my duty to lead the King's men into battle," Christofen announced. "If the need arises I will ride into battle like I should. Just because I can no longer hold my own on foot or in a duel by no means undermines my ability as a rider or an archer."

"Will you have your son hold the bow, or can you do that part yourself?" Joleff scoffed. "Perhaps he will lead the pony into battle?"

"Enough!" Daphnes all but shouted. "Joleff, you are not acting in a manner befitting of a knight of your stature and respect. I ask you to leave and cool your head. You may return when you are calm enough not to insult others in this way."

"Yes, your Majesty," Joleff answered stiffly. He bowed respectfully, placing his dominant hand over his heart in reverence to his liege, and left the court in a huff. Link imagined the man wished he had a cape on him, for extra dramatic effect.

"Link, my boy, you fought well," Daphnes smiled down at his adoptive nephew happily, even going so far as to pat him on the back for a job well done. "I believe you have more than proven your worth at your father's side."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Link mumbled. "I was just defending my father."

"Of course you were," Daphnes nodded. "You have every reason too, he's a good man."

"Your Majesty," one of the older ministers approached the king. "There is much we must discuss with the General now that he has returned to us."

"Ah, yes, of course," Daphnes nodded. "We should convene in the Council Chamber shortly. Is that alright with you, Christofen?"

"That will work perfectly," Christofen nodded.

The court disbanded, King Daphnes, the lords, and the high ranking officers headed for a room off to the side that Link assumed must be the Council Chamber. Link handed the knight back her sword sheepishly, wordlessly apologizing for borrowing it without permission. She didn't seem to mind too much. Christofen stayed behind with him for a few moments. He placed his hand on Link's shoulder and smiled lovingly down at him. Link smiled back happily.

"Link, buddy, I want you to wait for me in the gardens, alright?" Christofen said. Before Link could say anything, Christofen continued. "I know you wish to go in there with me, but I cannot be sure of what will be said in there and you are still very young."

"When can I go with you to councils like this?" Link asked.

"When you are older, buddy," Christofen smiled and squeezed Link's shoulder twice, reaffirming his love for his little boy. "I do wish to speak with you later, though."

"W-what about?" Link asked nervously. He didn't like hearing those words, his mind always blew them out of proportion.

"About your skills with a sword," Christofen answered. "But we will discuss this later. Go have fun outside in the fresh air, Link."

"Good luck with the Council, Dad," Link said as Christofen made his way to the Council Chamber after the rest of the soldiers and nobles.

Link wondered if he was allowed to wander the castle unsupervised. He had found himself in a new position in terms of social status, but it was still the castle. Link stood there a bit awkwardly for only a few moments, however, when he felt a finger tap his shoulder from behind. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but when he spun around to confront whoever had snuck up on him, he relaxed immediately. It was Zelda.

She had a big smile on her face and was holding something behind her back with both hands, rocking back and forth excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Hello, Princess," Link greeted. There were still guards at the doors, so he couldn't call her by her name.

"Hello, Link," Zelda all but beamed at him. Then she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Follow me, quickly." She almost reached out to grab his hand, but then realized that it wasn't proper for someone of her status to come in contact with anyone other than her close family. She frowned for a second before turning on her heels and quickly took off, headed outside.

Link followed diligently and it didn't take him long to realize she was leading him to her secret garden. When they reached it and left the prying eyes of the well meaning, but a little inept guards, Zelda grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the window looking in on the throne room.

"I saw everything through this window!" Zelda announced, a big grin on her face. "That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Um… I dunno, I taught myself, I guess," Link answered sheepishly. He hadn't remembered that Zelda could see into the throne room. "When I was on my own there wasn't much to do other than hunting and practicing."

"Oh, well, maybe you can teach me!" Zelda asked. "Father doesn't want me to learn how to fight."

"I don't think mine likes that I already know how. And… and we probably won't be staying in Castle Town anymore, either."

"What! Why?" Zelda looked so sad that it made Link feel awful. Zelda shifted when she noticed that Link was just as upset about leaving her as she was. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. You have a good reason, right?"

"Yeah," Link nodded. "Dad's the General again so he's probably going to have to tour the kingdom to assess all the military operations stationed around Hyrule and I'm going with him. He's going to make me his apprentice so I can officially join him and not be a civilian."

"Lucky," Zelda pouted again. "I've been asking for years to be a knight's apprentice but Father always says it's too dangerous. He's such a worrywart. Maybe your dad could talk Father into letting me be his other apprentice. He can have two right?"

"I could ask but I don't think he'd say yes. He doesn't really want to take me in the first place and honestly, I feel like an apprentice would just get in his way but… he's all I have of my family and I'm all of his. We can't just… I don't know. He can't leave without me."

"I understand," Zelda sighed. "Oh! Before I forget." Zelda pulled out the thing she was hiding behind her back. "I made an exact copy of that paper I memorized." Sure enough, the paper she handed Link was the exact same one they had found in his uncle's desk. It read Eldin at the top and had all the same numbers, or Link suspected it did, he didn't have a photographic memory, but he trusted Zelda.

"This is amazing," Link held it in his hands gingerly. "If Uncle saw this he'd be so mad. Did you figure out what the numbers mean?"

"Not the lower ones, but I'm certain they're points on a map. I cross-referenced them with the maps in the Council Chamber and the top ones are settlements, complete with the population from last year."

"Why would Uncle have this?"

"I don't know, but I think it's perfect that you're going to be traveling with your father because now you can check the locations of the mystery numbers and see what's there."

"I'd probably have to sneak away," Link frowned. "And Dad might give me a guard or something because I am pretty important now that he's General again. And because he won't want anything to happen to me."

"I'll make a copy of a map of Eldin for you and mark all the mystery spots. You can come get it before you leave. I just wish we had all of the papers, but I only had time to remember this one."

"I hope I don't find anything bad. I mean, I know Uncle's a very bad man but… if I find anything I'll have to tell Dad and… he loves him, even if Quan doesn't love him back. They're brothers."

"I hope it's nothing bad, too," Zelda signed. "Maybe it's just… maybe they're just locations where he's buried treasure or something. That's not bad."

"I doubt Uncle would bury treasure all over Hyrule."

"That is silly, isn't it?" Zelda giggled. Link imagined Quan digging holes all over the place and dropping little chests into them after looking around comically to make sure no one was looking and he laughed too. But then he remembered how suspicious the whole thing was and he frowned.

"I'll… I'll investigate and then I'll write to you what I find so that you don't have to wait for me to get back. Who knows how long a trip around the country could take. Hyrule is a big place."

"I'll miss you," Zelda looked away from him, glancing into the Throne Room. "Stay safe, alright? I won't forgive you if you come back like last time. You scared me half to death. I thought… please, don't make me worry like that again."

"I'll be fine, Zelda," Link hugged her. "And save the goodbye for when you need it. I'm not going anywhere, yet."

"You should get back to the front of the Castle. That's where the gardens closest to the Throne Room are and your father did tell you to wait there for him."

"Right," Link nodded. "Um, how do I get there from here?" He knew he could find his way there quickly, but it wasn't a lie that he didn't know the exact way. And he liked being with Zelda.

"This way, you goof," Zelda giggled. She lead him back through the castle, but when they got there, Christofen was still in the meeting so they found themselves sitting on one of the stone benches waiting for the meeting to be over. Instead of talking about all the big things going on, they discussed little things. They told jokes and eventually found themselves looking up at the clouds as the sun sank below the walls of the castle.

Eventually, Christofen came out, though the sky was all shades of purple, red, and orange and the stars were starting to appear in the night sky. Only two of the moons were visible at that time of night but it was still beautiful.

"Hello, Link," Christofen smiled. Link noticed that his leg was hurting, but he was fighting hard to hide it. "Princess, good evening. I'm glad you two were having fun while we were in there. Sorry it took so long, there was a lot I missed. Long meetings were not one of them, I'm afraid."

"Hello, Christofen," Zelda smiled at him. Link liked how well they got along. The four of them, Zelda, her father, and him and his father, could almost make a small family, only slightly broken by past tragedies. "Link was just telling me how that cloud up there looked like a pink bunny."

"Haha, was he," Christofen ruffled Link's hair, a big grin on his face.

"Well, it's changed now," Link blushed.

"Come on, buddy, it's time we go home. If we're late for dinner, Cook'll have our heads," Christofen chuckled.

"Can't have that," Link joked back. "Bye, Zelda!"

"Bye, Link," Zelda stood up, looked around to see if the guards were looking, and when she saw that they weren't, she gave Link a big hug, which he returned.

(4)

Link was only slightly more comfortable this time around in the carriage. The roof and walls still made his breath catch in his throat a bit and he almost flinched every time the carriage bumped and jolted against the rough cobblestone road.

Link was looking out the window at the night sky resting his chin on his hand and his elbow on the armrest on the side of the carriage. He could feel his father looking at him. They still hadn't had the chance to talk about his duel with Joleff and his abilities with a sword and Link could just tell it was front and foremost on his father's mind.

"Who trained you?" His father finally asked, after what must have been a while of him trying to decide how to best breech the subject.

"No one," Link answered, not looking at his father but still taking his eyes away from the stars and moons hanging in the sky.

"You can tell me," Christofen said quietly.

"I did. No one trained me."

"This wasn't the first time you've held a sword, son," Christofen pressed.

"Yes, but no one trained me. I learned it on my own."

"How? Why? Where could you possibly have found the need to become so skilled with the sword? We are in a time of peace. There are bandits and they are growing bold, yes, but your skill… you fight like you've only ever fought for your life."

"I know," Link sighed, trying hard to cover up the weight in his voice from all of the things he'd seen and done, but he wasn't sure if he had succeeded.

"Do you even need me to train you if you're already this skilled?"

"I'm sure there's a lot I don't know and I'd rather you teach me than me having to continue learning through trial and error. And everyone can benefit from advice, no matter how skilled they are. But… why are you do upset that I know how to use a sword? It isn't that big of a deal, is it?"

"I spent seven years of my life fighting so that you wouldn't have to," Christofen sighed. "You're sure no one's trained you. You must have been raised by someone…"

"He never taught me anything," Link snarled. He then realized what he'd said and how ungrateful it was of him. He'd be dead if it weren't for the Great Deku Tree, but still. It felt like the only reason he was saved was because of what he was and he resented that. He never asked for that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad. It's just… I don't want to think about it anymore."

Christofen looked like he wanted to talk more about Link's past. Link was grateful when he didn't push the subject. "Well, at least I know there are some things you can still learn from me," Christofen smiled, reaching over to place a hand on Link's knee comfortingly. "There are some sword techniques that your grandmother taught me. They have been passed down in our family for as long as anyone can remember. She never got the chance to teach Quan, though I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with a sword. I'm just glad I have the chance to teach them to you, so the tradition can be carried on."

"I'll look forward to that," Link smiled. It would be a way to really cement him into his family and reconnect him with his heritage. He couldn't imagine anything better than that.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	15. Part II: Chapter III: Festival of Peace

_Guess what I did to aid people with better visualizing where in Hyrule everyone is since Link and Christofen are going to be leaving Hyliana for the majority of this section. I made a neato map! I can't post a link on the story, bummer. I have been trying on my profile, though, not sure if it worked. I can describe how to find it, like directions but for the internet. Okay, so turn left at Tumblr and drive until you reach the url CraftyBlu, same as my pen name on this site. The blog itself is called_ I Write for my Friends, _which totally isn't a Fire Emblem reference, what? Anyway, there's a link to the post on my tubmlr Bio. It's pretty easy to spot since it's called_ Map of Hyrule for the Hero of Time: After Legends are Born. _It's pretty cool I think, and I made it with a free browser software called Inkarnate that anyone can use. It's still in beta but it's not unusable. It's missing some key features, but that's to be expected from both beta and free browser software. It's better than anything I've not paid for._

 _Thank you to TheChargingRhino, MCFanfics, Nobody, Qwertypip, InvisableTarget, Axcel, and Machina per Dei._

 _MCFanfics: The techniques are indeed the Hidden Skills from Twilight Princess. This story is heavily based off of both_ Ocarina of Time _and_ Twilight Princess _. Not so much_ Majora's Mask _._

 _Nobody: I'm not even sure Link's aware he still has the Triforce of Courage. I'm assuming he would since Ganondorf retained his. But I don't think an outside force can activate the Triforce. Only Link can discover he still has it and since he didn't even know about it until after Ganondorf and Zelda activated theirs, I'm also assuming that he's not very adept at noticing that sort of thing, or the Triforce of Courage is just more dormant than the other two. He may never realize he still has it._

 _QwertyPip: The story doesn't really talk a lot about the events of Majora's Mask. This chapter is one of the only ones that mentions something from that part of Link's life, actually, though it's more because I needed him to recall something an old friend said to him while on an adventure and it sounded more like something Tatl would say more than anyone else, especially Navi. And I think I get what you're saying about Epona and the permanence of her and Link's relationship and how there are similar aspects to monogamy, like how close they are and how no one could replace the other, but I don't appreciate you comparing a man married to a woman to a boy owning a horse. I understand where you were coming from, but there was a better way to say that. Also, Linandra's dead so she isn't his wife, she was his wife. Past tense. It's sad. He's not married anymore._

 _If I didn't respond to your review it's because I didn't have anything to say. I promise I'm not ignoring you and thank you again for all the reviews._

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter III_  
 **Festival of Peace**

When they returned home Quan was gone. Link felt like their home had grown so much brighter without Quan around, but from the sad look on his father's face it was obvious that Christofen was not finding the absence as pleasant as Link was. Link felt guilty again. He felt he was the reason Quan was gone and his father missed him. This made breakfast the next morning a little bleak.

"Dad?" Link asked once the meal grew too silent for his liking. Maybe if Link distracted Christofen from his brother's absence he wouldn't be sad anymore. But he couldn't think of what to say that wouldn't make him sadder. He really wanted to ask about his mother but he knew that would just make it worse.

"Yes, Link?" Christofen asked, looking up from his plate and smiling.

"Uh…" Link paused. He tried to think of something and quickly said the first thing he thought of. "When we go around Hyrule, I'm gonna pet every dog!" He declared happily.

"Is that so?" Christofen laughed, ruffling Link's hair affectionately. It sounded lighthearted and genuine and that made Link feel like he could fly. "Well, we're not going to be leaving until after the Festival of Peace. Daphnes wants me to be here in Castle Town for that."

"Aw, but I wanted to go fishing with you for my birthday," Link pouted.

"I'm sure we can sneak away and do that after I give my speech."

"But I wanted to go to Lake Hylia and that's a ten hour ride at full speed."

"I'm pretty sure it's about twelve hours on horseback, son," Christofen chuckled.

"Oh, well, Epona can make it from Castle Town to Lake Hylia in ten."

"Can she?"

"Yeah, she's the fastest horse from the ranch," Link smiled. "Malon gave her to me because Epona'd follow me around the ranch and when I tried to leave she'd follow me so Malon and her dad said I could take her with me."

"She's a Lon Lon breed? I didn't know they bred Hylian Scouts, only Battle Chargers and Hylian Drafts."

"She's their fastest Battle Charger ever, even faster than a Scout. Malon said so. She'd the one who trained her, but I helped a bit. I think Talon said they'd bred her to be a new breed of hunting horses, but she didn't look like she'd be happy with being a breeding horse, so they gave her to me instead."

"You lived in Lon Lon?"

"Not really," Link corrected. "I was just there for a couple months in winter two years ago. If we do go to Lexdow, can we visit Lon Lon? I promised Malon I'd visit but I haven't had a chance yet."

"Well, I don't see why not, but we're going to go to Eldin first so we probably won't get back to Hyliana until next year."

"It's too cold out to go now, isn't it?" Link sighed.

"Technically, no, but I'd prefer you catch up on your school work before we leave. And fishing when Lake Hylia's shores are slush wouldn't be much fun, would it?"

"I suppose not," Link pouted. "Aren't you going to teach me, though? When we're on the road?"

"Yes, that's true. But in the meantime I'd like you to get as much traditional schooling as possible. I'm a bit rusty in the things I should be teaching you."

"Alright, but you still have to help me with my homework, okay?"

"Of course, buddy," Christofen ruffled Link's hair one more time before they went on with the rest of their day.

 _(1)_

The last parts of winter were a blur in Link's memory. A blissful haze of breezing through workbook after workbook, his father by his side for every page, every letter, making sure that Link could absorb every scrap of information and have fun while doing so. It was the last day of winter, as it so happened, when Link realized that he could actually enjoy arithmetic. Ironically, this revelation came to him while his father was helping him write a paper about the last Legendary Hero.

"Now, Link, tell me again exactly what Professor Barton expects from you," Christofen urged gently. "We're going to write your opening paragraph and I'm sure you can make it a good one."

"Well, he asked for a paper about how one person can have different personalities around different people and which kind of people I think each of the Four Sword Heroes were to the Hero's relationships, or something."

"Yes, or something?" Christofen smiled. "Now, how do you think the first sentence should sound, based of that topic? Remember what I've told you, yes?"

"Um, you said that the first paragraph… no, wait…" Link paused for a moment. "I'll get it… No! You said the first sentence should be a repeat of the question but as a statement."

"Yes, good," Christofen nodded proudly. "How do you think that should sound, based off of the question?"

"Well, I don't remember exactly what the question was, but I guess it should sound something like… um… People act differently around different people, and the Legendary Heroes are no exception."

"Good, good, write that down," Christofen urged.

"Okay," Link dipped his pen in the ink and scribbled as precisely as he could the characters for the sounds and words he wanted. "I didn't spell anything wrong, did I." Link shifted the paper so his father could see it right side up, he was sitting across the table from him.

"You have impeccable handwriting, buddy," Christofen reached over and ruffled Link's hair affectionately.

"I spelled something wrong, didn't I?" Link pouted.

"Only the word 'people'," Christofen reassured him. "That took me a while to remember. Here, see. You wrote the letter for the wrong 'EE' sound. You used the one for words like peek or steep. It's really this one…" Christofen took Link's pen and annotated the line Link had written with the right letter. He gave Link the paper back. "See. Easy mistake."

"But I thought that was an 'O' sound. Isn't it people, not pople?"

"Sometimes the answers aren't as obvious as we would like them to be. Sometimes we just have to remember silly rules to find a silly answer."

"It is silly."

"Yes, now. We still have this whole paragraph to get through, don't we."

"We still have the whole paper," Link groaned.

"One paragraph at a time, buddy. You can do this. I'm proud of you for not giving up on your writing. Look how far you've already gotten. You can write an entire essay now."

"I haven't written it yet," Link sighed.

"You've already got the first part, the rest is just elaborating and saying the same thing over and over different ways. Scholars love that."

"If you ask me, you should only have to say something once and have that be it."

"Well, that would be easier, but then you never learn. You never get to solve the puzzle."

"This a question, not a puzzle. I can do puzzles; puzzles I understand. They're not something you can only solve if you can read."

"Writing this essay is just like having a conversation only you're documenting your thoughts in the subject instead. Immortalizing it in a way. Now, we've got your opening. What do think should come next?"

"I dunno, probably more words, my head hurts."

"Do you need to take a break?"

"No, I'm just complaining. Give me a second. Um… okay. People act differently around different people, and the Legendary Heroes are no exception. A personality is layered and complex and a different layer is worn to match the situation and people around the person. The Four Sword Heroes describe this… this… um… it's a word, I know it, but I can't think of it."

"Phenomenon, perhaps?" Christofen offered.

"Yes, that's it!" Link smiled. "This phenomenon very well.' How's that for a first paragraph?"

"It's perfect. Let's write it down."

"A personality is layered and complex and a different layer is worn to match the situation and people around the person. The Four Sword Heroes describe this phenomenon very well," Link mumbled as he wrote down the rest of his opening. "Um… so now I've got body paragraphs, right?"

"Yes, go ahead, I know you'll do fantastically."

"Okay, here goes. The first layer of this hero is his Hero face, the one depicted in green. He was the face the hero wore when he was in danger or someone was being threatened. He was the face who fought bandits and monsters. The face the bad guys saw.

The second face, the one we depict as red, was the face the hero wore in front of his friends and family, the people he loved. This face was kind and gentle, but easy to hurt, which is why the hero needed two faces. The red one couldn't face bandits, but the green one wasn't suitable for his loved ones.

Heroes must also face many obstacles, and that was when the purple face was worn. The purple aspect of his personality was the calm, collected one who thought things through throughly before acting. These traits are required when looking face down a trap designed to kill you but rigged in a way that you can solve it and pass safely.

The fourth face, the one we depict as blue, is perhaps the part of our personality we try to hide or control, but it cannot be controlled. This aspect is anger and hatred, the uncontrollable rage one feels when witnessing injustices. This face is worn less often than the others, but it is always there, bubbling under the surface, driving the others to do better. It's the fuel of ourselves and without it we'd be directionless and lost.

Describing the four aspects that the hero was boiled down to in order to defeat the Wind Mage in the last Great Cataclysm can be looked back upon as a way to better understand ourselves and what makes us people. We can see clearly the four aspects of someone's personality separated from one another, but still one person. This is why we are layered. Because our experiences are layered."

Link finally finished, and he leaned back and took a deep breath.

"There we go. That was hard, but you pushed through it and completed it. Wonderful job, Link. I'm proud of you."

Link beamed at him, feeling the warmth of pride himself. He loved it when his father praised him like that. Link had thought about it and honestly wondered about why when Professor Barton complimented him for achievements such as this one he would say 'Now that wasn't so hard, was it?' But it was hard, even if he had done it, and it was nice that Christofen acknowledged that and then complimented him not for the achievement itself, but for doing the work to get there. It felt so much better.

"Now, Link. Did you learn anything about yourself from this experience?"

"I dunno," Link shrugged.

"Think about it," Christofen urged.

"Um… well… I guess I learned that… um… if I think of everything as a puzzle, it's not so hard anymore. Especially now that I know a lot more. And… you know, arithmetic is kinda like a puzzle too, isn't it? It's the closest to a puzzle, because it asks a question with one solution and you just have to find the solution. Something like an essay can have more than one solution, but arithmetic can only have one."

"Well, yes, but there are more complicated algorithms that have multiple answers, but the answers are grouped together as one answer."

"Still only one solution," Link smiled.

"Yes, and now that we've finished your homework it's time for me to get back to my work," Christofen ruffled Link's hair as he stood up. "I've got to write a short speech for the Festival next week."

"Can I help?" Link asked eagerly.

"Maybe for the next one, buddy. I want this one to be a surprise for you," Christofen smiled. "It will be your birthday."

"You're not going to say anything embarrassing about me in front of everyone, are you?" Link frowned.

"No, of course not," Christofen chuckled. "Now, I want you to practice your reading, alright. You don't need me for that, do you?"

"No, I can read by myself."

"Then I will see you later."

 _(2)(2)_

The week flew by just as quickly as winter had, and before Link knew it, it was the morning of his thirteenth birthday. He went down to breakfast without realizing what day it was, still wiping the sleep from his eyes. He had already defeated his bed head, however, so he didn't look as tired as he felt.

He didn't used to be so tired in the mornings, that was a new development. He was feeling some other new developments that he missed the first time around due to the magical sleep, and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not.

"Good morning, buddy," Christofen smiled at Link from over the Nayru Newspaper. He also had some unopened letters next to his plate, waiting to be read. "Sleep well?"

"I dunno," Link answered groggily. "I couldn't sleep until late and it wasn't 'cause of nightmares."

"Children your age start finding it hard to fall asleep at night and wake up in the morning. It's natural, I promise."

"Why can't I just be twelve forever?" Link sighed, sitting down and resting his chin on the table.

"Well, you're not twelve anymore," Christofen chuckled, ruffling Link's hair.

"Oh!" Link snapped up in his seat. The date had finally dawned on him. "It's my birthday!" Link smiled. "We're going to the festival together, like normal, right? Like regular people, to play games and eat sweets? I know we're going later for the official stuff, like your speech, but we can still hangout, right?"

"Of course, buddy," Christofen smiled. "I'm sorry I couldn't take you fishing this year. I'll see what I can do next year."

"It's alright," Link smiled. "I'm just happy that I know it's my birthday and that I've got you to spend it with. That's more than I ever thought I'd have."

"That reminds me," Christofen finished his breakfast and stood up. "I've got a surprise for you in the sitting room."

"Is it a dog?" Link asked. "Or a puppy?"

Christofen chuckled and ruffled Link's hair. "No, sorry, buddy. No dog this time. It's something else that I think you'll appreciate."

Once Link finished eating he followed his father into the sitting room, where a pile of wrapped packages were laid out on the coffee table between the two couches. They were all differently shaped and most were wrapped boxes, but there was one distinctly shaped like a bow. Link picked that one up first and comically said, "I wonder what this is!"

"Well, I can't really tell. You'll have to open it," Christofen laughed, his tone equally as playful.

They both sat down on the same couch and Link pulled the wrapping away from the bow. He was a bit hesitant, but he didn't want to show it. A bow was a weapon and while he only ever used one to hunt or defeat evil, it was still capable of taking lives and that scared him.

But the bow was finely crafted, even more elegant than the Fairy Bow, and much sturdier as well. The arms were carved with an intricate weaving relief of vines, with their family crest, a winged diamond, vaguely hidden behind the leaves. The reliefs of both arms were the same.

It was unstrung, as having a bow always strung would put stress on the arms and eventually break it, but the bowstring was made of green silk, the finest, most expensive material. Link twisted the bowstring in his fingers, not to test the quality, but more to revel in it. This bow was crafted by a master.

He could tell the draw was lighter than his other bows, but he didn't mind. He hadn't drawn a bow in ages and he wouldn't be able to draw a bow like the Hero's Bow or the Fairy Bow anymore. This bow was perfect for him.

"Thank you," Link gently placed the bow on the coffee table and leaned against his father. "It's beautiful."

"I'll teach you everything I know about archery while we're traveling," Christofen said. "Unless you're also an archery master."

"I can aim, but only close range. I'm not very good," Link admitted.

"I'm sure you're better than you think, buddy. You'll probably grow a few inches over the next few years. That's why I got you a recurve instead of a longbow. Think you can guess the other ones?" Christofen ruffled Link's hair.

"I bet this one's clothes," Link smiled, picking up the rectangular present.

Sure enough, when he unwrapped it, the contents were as he had guessed. It was a green and white tunic with gold tread trim cut in the style of the Knights of Hylia's uniform, but less flashy, since he was only an apprentice. Like the bow, this also had their family crest on it, this time gold embroidery on a green and white checkered background on the front.

It came with two leather armguards, the left one more guarded than the right, since he would hold a shield with that hand, and a leather shoulder guard. The leather was stamped with a similar pattern as the bow and was stained almost completely dark green, but the stain wasn't solid so the natural color of the hardened leather showed through in splotches, giving the armor a more natural look.

Underneath the rest of the armor, Link found a pair of riding boots, the leather stained and stamped in the same style as the armguards and shoulder guards. Link could tell just by looking at them that they were made by the best cobbler in Castle Town and he would easily outgrow them before they began to wear.

"You don't have to wear that until we leave, but I'm sure they'll fit you," Christofen said. "You'll look very dashing. I'm sure Zelda will agree."

"Yeah," Link answered. He didn't quite understand why his father would mention Zelda directly after commenting about how well the clothes would fit him, but there were a lot of things that grownups did that he didn't understand yet, his father was not exempt from this.

Link opened the next present, this one long in shape. There were two long presents, but this one was shorter and stockier. Inside was an old sword and sheath. It was well kept, though much too small for Christofen to have used and he knew Quan wouldn't have kept a sword like this in repair. It didn't have the same style as the other gifts, but just by experimentally wrapping his hand around the hilt he could tell this sword had a history.

"Daphnes gave me that sword when I started my apprenticeship under the previous General," Christofen explained. "I found it in the Castle Armory. Daphnes kept it well cared for. This one is from him. He told me he kept it in repair all these years because he felt there was someone who would need it. I doubt you've held a sword as old as this one."

"You'd be surprised," Link whispered quietly. This sword, like all other swords, couldn't hold a candle to the Master Sword, nor did it fit in his hands as perfectly as that sword had, but then, he had been born to wield that sword in battle. This sword, however, already held a dearer place in his heart. This sword was his father's, not his predecessor's.

"And old though it may be, it won't let you down in battle, though I pray it's never given the chance," Christofen continued.

Link opened the square present next. He pulled away the twine and parchment and opened the lid. Inside was a round wooden shield, once again with the family crest on it, this time in black iridescent paint. The crest itself was carved into the wood and the paint in the indents. The rest of the shield was stained dark green. The edges were reinforced with iron and the enarmes were soft and padded, making the shield comfortable to hold on to.

Link opened the longest one last, anticipating a fishing pole of his own, something he had never really had the chance to buy, or even make, despite his love for the peaceful pastime. Link was not disappointed. It wasn't a fancy fishing pole, neither elegant or particularly pretty, but it was sturdy and strong, all he really wanted.

"Thank you," Link smiled.

"I'm just glad I could get you something more personal than just things you'll need," Christofen admitted. "I know how much you love fishing. I know it's not the same as actually getting to go, but I'm sure we'll have multiple opportunities to fish. There are many good fishing spots all over Hyrule."

"I'm definitely looking forward to that," Link placed the fishing pole next to the bow. "Do… do you think Mother would have…" Link started gingerly. "Do you think she would have approved of me becoming your apprentice?"

"I'm not sure," Christofen answered sadly after a long pause. "I only knew her during the Civil War. Back then, learning to fight would have been necessary and I'm certain we would have taught you together. But now, there is no fighting, no war. We both fought so you wouldn't have too."

"So she wouldn't approve."

"If she were alive, no. She would have preferred you stay at home with her, perhaps help take care of any younger siblings you might have had. But I also believe that where she is now, she is looking down on us and she is happy that you're going to be my apprentice. We won't be apart and we will share a stronger bond, and that would make her happy."

"I'm glad I've gotten you back," Link hugged his father and rested his head on the his chest. He listened to his father's heartbeat. The rhythm was so soothing, because it meant he was no longer alone or unloved. That sound was the best gift he could have asked for. "Can we go to the festival now?" Link asked eagerly.

"Of course, buddy," Christofen ruffled Link's hair affectionately.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

"Can I have one more? Just one, I promise!" Link begged, looking longingly at Mrs. Hetonti's festive Triforce bread, a sweet bread shaped like the holy relic and colored in red, green, and blue with dyed sugar. "Please please please please please?"

"Link, you have five already," Christofen chuckled. "Anymore and you could get sick. We'd have to go home early and you'd miss the speech."

"Aw," Link pouted. "Maybe we could split it?" Link asked. "You can have two pieces and I'll only eat one!"

"Link, I don't want any sweets. You should take this opportunity to practice some self discipline."

"But I don't want to practice self discipline, I want more sweet bread."

"That's the point, buddy," Christofen ruffled Link's hair affectionately. "Besides, you'd spoil your appetite for lunch."

"After lunch, can we have dessert?" Link smiled cheekily.

"Only if you eat everything on your plate and are still hungry afterwards."

"Yes!"

"And only if we split it."

"Deal!"

Christofen had made a reservation at a new restaurant in Market Square. It had outdoor seating that gave a perfect view of the Square and it was under a cloth canopy so it was shaded from the midday sun. Link did his best to eat the entire meal, including the potato salad.

"You knew they were serving potatoes today," Link complained.

"What makes you say that?" Christofen smiled.

"Because you're making me eat everything in the meal," Link pouted. "That includes the potato salad. And you want me to practice self discipline."

"Maybe I just got lucky."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Dad."

"Link, look over there," Christofen discreetly pointed to across the square. "See that woman?"

"The one in the purple overcoat?" Link asked, looking where his father was pointing. Across the square was a frantic woman in a fancy coat, yelling at a shopkeeper who was trying to pack a large order of cloth. "What about her?"

"What do you think she' stinking right now?"

"Why?"

"Just curious. So, what do you think?"

"I dunno," Link shrugged. "She's in a hurry, I guess. Defiantly upset."

"Yes, but why is she in a hurry do you think?"

"What' she point of this? You can't just be curious."

"It's an exorcise I learned during my apprenticeship. It will teach you how to read people better and sharpen your observation skills."

"Hm. Okay, well, I think she's in a hurry because she's got to leave tomorrow, since most people arrive in town a few days before a festival and then leave the day after. Maybe she came early to do some errands but she forgot about them and now she's got to do them today because she has to leave. She's in a hurry because she still wants to enjoy to festival, but her order of fabrics is more important."

"Very good, Link," Christofen smiled warmly. He reached over with his fork and ate some of Link's potato salad.

"Hey," Link narrowed his eyes at Christofen.

"What?" He smiled. "If you want dessert, that plate will have to be cleared."

"Yeah, okay," Link smiled.

"So, what about the merchant?"

"That merchant's always been clumsy. But he's got a long fuse, so he's still cheery. He's not usually open during festivals, so she probably tracked him down and made him open for her. He's probably as upset as she is that he's missing the festival, but the customer is always right, even today, so here he is."

Christofen reached over and had another bite of Link's potato salad. "So, how about that couple over there?" Christofen pointed to a young couple at one of the game booths near the restaurant. The goal of the game was knocking over copper bottles with a small cloth sack to win a prizes and the more you knocked over, the bigger the prize.

"They're competing against each other to see who can win the biggest prize. The man thinks he's going to win because he's a blacksmith and much stronger than her, but he hasn't got very good aim and he's throwing the sack wrong. But I don't think she's going to do much better because she's a potter, I've seen her selling her plates and cups, so she's not as strong and she's also throwing the sack wrong. But even if they were throwing the sacks correctly, they still wouldn't win the biggest prize because that man always rigs his game booths. I'm pretty sure the bottom bottles are nailed to the table."

They continued playing this game until Christofen had eaten all of Link's potato salad. But Link found that the rest of the meal had left him full; he couldn't eat another bite. The restaurant served big portions. He pouted a little at not being able to have dessert, but his spirits were no less dampened. Just months ago, if someone told him he would get to spend his next birthday with his father, he would have laughed at them, or assumed they were making fun of him.

"What do you want to do next, son?" Christofen asked after he had paid for their meal. "But we'd better make it quick, we've got to report to the castle in two hours."

"Bomb-Chu Bowling!" Link announced happily, dragging his father towards one of the more permanent games of Castle Town.

"That sounds exciting," Christofen chuckled, letting his son lead him enthusiastically towards the game house.

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

Link and Christofen had so much fun Bomb-Chu Bowling that they were almost late getting to the castle, but most of the other festival goers were also making their way to Hyrule Castle for the speech as well. Link could here them whispering about a surprise announcement from the King, most people didn't know about Christofen's return from the grave yet. His father was a great hero of the last civil war and his memory had been a part of the Festival of Peace since the tradition had begun. There was no better day to announce to the public his return.

"Are we taking a carriage again?" Link asked, noting they were returning to the private stables in the Upper District instead of straight to the northern part of the Market District, where the back gate that lead to Hyrule Castle Fields and then to Hyrule Castle itself.

"Yes, we won't make it in time otherwise," Christofen patted Link's shoulder, leaning on him a little bit. "It's a long walk and there's a big crowd."

"Will the carriage even get through the crowd?"

"Carriages, wagons, and horses have the right of way on the roads, people walking have the right of way in the side walks."

"Oh. I guess I never noticed because there were never this many people on the streets and also a carriage."

Link found it hard to breath in the carriage again and held on to his father's hand for dear life. Not only was the carriage small and enclosed, but it was weaving through a tight crowd and each bump on the road could have been someone's foot. Link hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he heard his father's calm, soothing voice.

"It's okay, buddy, we're here, we made it one piece. You can open your eyes now," Christofen cooed, kissing the top of Link's head. "You feeling alright?"

Link clenched and unclenched his jaw and nodded stiffly. "I'm… I'm alright. It's just… a little hard to breath in here," Link mumbled.

"Link, are you feeling claustrophobic? Is that why you wanted to walk?"

Link shook his head. He'd heard that word before, from Tatl. He'd gotten trapped in a small, dark space, separated from Tatl, and he couldn't find the exit. When he'd finally gotten out, he was out of breath and sweating, but it wasn't hot out and he hadn't had to do anything physically exerting to get free. Tatl made fun of him for being claustrophobic and he'd gotten mad and caught her in a bottle and threatened to bury her, but he hadn't meant it and released her a minute later. He was the Hero of Time, he couldn't get claustrophobic. His job was full of tight spaces he'd have to get through, he couldn't afford to be claustrophobic.

"It's alright to be afraid, son," Christofen hugged Link's head to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly. "Everyone gets afraid and there's no shame in it. We can find ways around it and ways to deal with it when we can't get around it. We'll ride next time we need to go somewhere far. That sound good, buddy?"

Link hugged his father and nodded into his chest. "Thanks," Link mumbled. He could always trust his father to make him feel better about being afraid of things. He wished he'd had his father with him during his times as a hero, but there was no point in dwelling on what could have been, or should have been.

"Come on, let's go into the castle," Christofen ruffled Link's hair affectionately and they exited the carriage. They had gone to a separate location than the rest of the crowd, since they would have to go into the castle to reach the balcony overlooking the courtyard where the public speeches were held. Inside, they were greeted by King Daphnes and Princess Zelda.

"Hello, Daphnes," Christofen went to his friend and they heartily shook hands.

"Christofen, dear friend," Daphnes greeted. "And young Link, happy birthday, dear boy," Kong Daphnes patted Link on the back.

"Thank you," Link answered.

"Link! I've got something cool for you!" Zelda announced happily, grabbing Link's hand enthusiastically and began leading him deeper into the castle.

"Oh!" Link exclaimed. Link had only been inside the castle once, when his father had returned to his post. He'd never been past the throne room before. He wondered if there were any hidden passageways around the castle unknown to even the servants. There must be, it was a very old castle built on the foundations of even older castles.

Zelda lead him through corridors and up stairs, past countless doors, and countless stain glass windows. If he were anyone else, he would have no idea where he was from where they had started, but he already had a detailed map in his head. He might even be able to sketch it properly, labeling even the tapestries on the walls and the various suits of armor in between them.

"Where are we going, Zelda?" Link asked once he was fairly certain that any more fast paced walking and they'd run out of castle.

"It's a secret," Zelda answered. "It's for your birthday. It's not something you can take home, but I think you'd like it. Oh, we're almost there, close your eyes! Don't worry, I won't let you bump into anything."

"I trust you," Link smiled at her and quickly placed the hand Zelda wasn't holding over his eyes. He could never keep his eyes shut by themselves unless he was trying to sleep. They would just open on their own.

Walking in the dark was disorientating, but Zelda kelt her word and didn't let him bump into anything. They stopped for a moment and Link heard a heavy door open in front of them. Zelda lead him a bit further and then let go.

"Okay, stand right there and don't move," Zelda said, her voice fading a bit as she walked away. "You're going to love this. Promise."

"Okay, but can I open my eyes?" Link asked, slowly starting to move his hand from his face.

"No!" Zelda snapped. "Not yet. Just give me a second!" Link heard shuffling and then fabric moving. At first he thought Zelda was pulling curtains from a window, but then he heard more and more fabric being moved and he couldn't sense the room getting lighter. "Okay, now!" He heard Zelda run to him, her shoes clacking against stone floors.

Link removed his hand and opened his eyes. The windows at the top of the room reminded him vaguely of the Master Sword chamber. Late evening light streamed through the windows on the west side of the room, highlighting dust particles floating through the air. But it was the walls the floors Zelda wanted to show him, not the windows.

The floor was a detailed map of Hyliana province painted in bright greens, reds, and blues. The walls were painted to depict key points in Hyrule's history since its start as a kingdom over five hundred years ago, starting with Warrior Queen Zelda the I and her cousin, the Valiant Hero fighting against the monster horde. That war had united Hyliana, Eldin, Lanayru, and Faron provinces into Hyrule Kingdom. It even had the defeat of Vaati and the forging of the Four Sword and the Legendary Hero who wielded it a hundred years ago.

But Zelda had positioned him so that the first picture he'd see was the one showing her father, then Prince Daphnes, defeating a younger Ganondorf in the Last Battle of Ganondorf. It was a symbolic representation of the entire seven year civil war, because Link's parents and Zelda's mother were with him in the fight, even though neither of their mothers were in that battle and his father had been defeated earlier.

But the depiction of the four of them in action was spectacular. Zelda's father wore heavy armor and held a massive tower shield in one hand and was blocking one of Ganondorf's infamous lighting balls, his father held a hand and a half sword and a much smaller shield and was supporting Daphnes against Ganondorf, and his mother was holding a rapier and a small knife and was facing down three monsters, her back to his father's and her face full of determination. Zelda's mother was casting a ward to defend them against Ganondorf's magic.

"This is the only picture of your mother in the castle," Zelda said. "I've been planning on showing you this since I told you who I am."

"Thank you," Link whispered. This picture displayed a part of his mother, and his father as well, that the one above the piano back home didn't. It wasn't a picture perfect moment of them smiling, but an action shot of what they were like, especially together. Link found himself walking closer to it. He almost reached out a hand to touch her face, but he didn't want his fingerprints to dirty the walls. "Now I feel extra bad for not getting you something for your birthday."

"Oh, shut up, I didn't want anything anyway," Zelda said. "Oh! We're gonna miss the speech! Dad hates it when I miss stuff like this."

"Can we even make it back in time? Even if we run, we're pretty far into the castle," Link pointed out.

"I know a place nearby where we can open a window and see into the public courtyard where the speech is gonna be. We can make it if we hurry, come on!"

Zelda dashed out of the room, not even bothering to close the door or check to see if Link was behind her. He was, but he paused for a moment to look at the Valiant Hero holding the Master Sword in hand. For a moment, he missed the feel of holding that sword and how it truly felt like an extension of his being. But he raced out of the room and the feeling was lost.

 _(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)_

Link and Zelda managed to get to the window before their fathers made it to the balcony, but the crowd in the courtyard was definitely there. Link could hear them below, talking in hushed voices, but all at once so the sound carried. The crowd grew silent when King Daphnes walked out and held out his hands for silence. He didn't even have to speak, the people just stopped.

"Citizens of Hyrule!" The King announced, his voice booming around the courtyard, which was built so that the voice of whomever stood on the balcony would be heard by everyone below. "Today we celebrate thirteen years of peace and the prosperity that goes with it. Such a gift would not have been possible without a dear friend of mine, Sir General Christofen Hylexia."

The people cheered at their King's proclamation. The festival had made Link's heroic father into a legendary figure, the festival was practically all but dedicated to his memory. Link held his breath in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see how the people would react to the public announcement that the legendary general was back.

"For over a decade since that horrible war, we believed our Great General lost us," the King continued. "But the goddesses smile upon us today on this wonderful day and returned to us what we had believed was taken. My good people, it is with great joy that I announce the return of the Great General, Sir Christofen Hylexia!"

Christofen stepped out onto the balcony beside the King. He was still hiding his limp, but he was doing it well enough that Link was certain only the trained eye, like his own, honed from observing his father, would be able to notice it. Daphnes held Christofen's hand and raised it up, the crowd cheered even louder than before and too twice as long to die down. They only stopped when Daphnes let go of Christofen's hand. Link was so proud of his father that he almost believed he could fly.

"People of the Golden Kingdom, blessed by the Goddesses, Hyrule!" Christofen began his own speech, but he was interrupted when the crowd began cheering again. Thirteen years really had turned him into a legend. When they stopped, he continued. "We have held this peace for over a decade and I plan to keep it for as long as I live, I swear to you this! It is time I retake my position between the innocent, hardworking people of my homeland and the dangers that dare to threaten them!"

The people cheered once more. Link was enamored by his father's commanding voice. He sounded different than when he was talking to Link normally, more determined, stronger in a way; just like Link wished he had sounded when he was on his adventures and he was the one standing between the world and destruction. Link could see how Christofen had risen to the rank of Great General when he was nineteen and still fresh from his apprenticeship. He held the air of leadership.

 _(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)_

Christofen's speech lasted until the sun set and Link hung on to every word. When it was over, Link followed Zelda to the room the balcony came off of, where their fathers were waiting for them. Christofen was sitting down and was messaging his leg when they rushed in. When he saw Link he quickly stopped and stood up, catching Link in a hug when his son rushed to him.

"Hey, buddy," Christofen ruffled Link's hair. "I saw you in that window. How'd you like your old man's speech?"

"It was awesome!" Link exclaimed. "You were so cool!"

"Was I?" Christofen laughed. "I'm glad. Well, we'd better head off. It's getting late and I want to get home by your bedtime, young man."

"But I'm thirteen now!" Link complained. "Can't I stay up later?"

"You may be thirteen, but you still need sleep."

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	16. Part II: Chapter IV: The Journey Begins

_Thank you, bigtedd, for your review_

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter IV_  
 **The Journey Begins**

The next day, Link was woken by his father's gentle hand brushing his hair from his face. It was a peaceful way to wake and it filled him with warmth to see how much love his father's eyes held. It was a stark contrast to entering the dinning hall only to be met with a cold, hard, and almost cruel glance from his uncle. Sometimes Link found it hard to believe that his father and his uncle were from the same two people and grew up under the same roof.

"Rise and shine, buddy," Christofen smiled. "Ermin's packed our things and they're waiting for us in the barracks in the River District. But first, we're going to have breakfast in the castle. I'm sure you'll want to say goodbye to Zelda."

"Yes!" Link shot up enthusiastically and leapt out of his bed.

"Alright, then," Christofen chuckled. "I'll meet you in the great hall."

(1)

Christofen had arranged for them to ride to the castle, though he wouldn't get a hold of Epona, and she was much to wild spirited for Link to trust she wouldn't bite anyone's hand off if he took her into town. They rode the two bay horses that would usually pull the carriage.

Breakfast in the castle wasn't much different than breakfast in the mansion. There were footmen and piles of good food. Link was especially fond of the breakfast pastries the castle cook had prepared. There were a few other nobles at the breakfast with them, but they mostly talked amongst themselves. Christofen and Daphnes were having an animated conversation about nothing. Link couldn't understand how they managed to keep it going, but then, they were very close. They probably just missed the sound of the other's voice.

"I wonder if we'll be like that someday," Zelda giggled quietly so that only Link could hear.

"I'm not sure I can talk about nothing for this long," Link answered just as quietly. "Do you know how they're doing it?"

"Oh, yes. I believe they're practicing their meaningless small talk. It's a diplomatic tactic to keep the other person engaged long enough to feel friendly with you. So that when the conversation does turn to something more serious, they're more likely to spill valuable information without knowing it."

"That explains why they would do it, but not how. There's only so much that can be said about the weather or hunting seasons or the in fashion tailors."

"Ah, yes. But you see, there are so many small talk topics that if you know enough of them, you can talk for hours and hours about nothing at all. I think what they're doing is trying to see who will run out of uninteresting things to say first."

"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this diplomacy thing. Too much beating around the bush."

"But finding out secrets makes it worth it," Zelda giggled. "You never know what someone might be hiding."

"No, you never do. Speaking off…" Link remembered. "My uncle…"

"Ah, yes," Zelda nodded, maintaining her amused expression so that anyone looking in their direction would simply think they were just being children discussing childish silly things. "I've got the coordinates and I've marked them all on a map that I copied. My cartography isn't so great, but I think it's accurate enough that no one will notice. I'll give it to you in a personal letter to open later so no one suspects we're investigating Quan."

"He's already suspicious of us, though. He could have done something to whatever was there in the first place."

"He can't hide all the evidence, I'm sure of it."

"How will I get away from my father and the rest of the escort party to investigate the locations. Eldin is a big province."

"You're horse is fast, right?"

"The fastest."

"Well, just… I went over it in the letter. Breakfast is almost over."

"Right," Link quickly shoveled what food was left on his page into his mouth and followed his father when everyone began to leave for the great hall.

"So, Link," Daphnes patted Link on the back affectionately. "Looking forward to seeing all of Hyrule's many provinces?"

"Yes, highness," Link nodded. "I've never been far away from Hyliana Province. I can't wait to see the ocean."

"It is quite a sight to be seen, my boy," Daphnes laughed. "You won't be disappointed."

"Link, can I talk to you alone, please?" Zelda grabbed Link's hand and pulled him away from their fathers and any other prying eyes. "Just over here. We won't be a minute!" She reassured their fathers. When they were out of earshot, Zelda handed Link a sealed envelope. "This's got a letter from me in it, the page I copied form Quan's desk, the map I made, and some different ways you could sneak away, but I'm sure you can figure that part out. Just, make sure no one sees anything others than the regulator letter. We can't let anyone know what we're doing yet or our fathers might stop us and the fate of Hyrule could depend on this mission."

"Okay, now you're just being dramatic," Link snorted. "This is hardly a fate of the kingdom mission, Zelda. We're just trying to figure out what my uncle's up to. It's not like he's trying to hurt anyone. It's probably just some shady business deals or illegal documents or buried treasure."

"Oh, alright," Zelda pouted. "But only because he's your uncle. I'd be right about anything else, you know."

"I know," Link smiled.

"Good," Zelda placed the envelope into Link's hands and leaned forward. Before Link could react, she'd kissed him on the cheek. His face heated up immediately.

"W-what was that f-for!" Link stammered. No one had ever kissed him before other than his father, and even then, it was only on the top of his head.

"For luck, silly!" Zelda giggled and clasped her hands in front of her face. She practically skipped over to the King and hugged into his arm excitedly, as if she hadn't just kissed Link on the cheek.

"Oh, right, of… of course," Link mumbled to himself and followed shyly after her to hide behind his father. He didn't know why he was still so red. It was just for luck.

(2)(2)

Link and his father rode to the edge of the River District, where they dismounted at the barracks to join the rest of the outfit of soldiers and knights. These soldiers weren't anything like the guards in the castle. A lot of them were much younger than any guard, a lot more inexperienced, but also full of energy and enthusiasm. It was their first mission of this type and many of them had never even been out of Hyliana Province before. Link could hear them talking about it amongst themselves.

Most of the soldiers and knights who saw them stood at attention and saluted Christofen. When the general nodded his greeting, they returned to what they were doing. Link knew his father was important and high ranking, but seeing all those soldiers stop to salute was a little intimidating.

"How are you feeling, son?" Christofen asked as they dismounted the horses they had ridden to the castle and back. They handed the reins over to a stable hand and walked the rest of the way to the barracks on the edge of town.

"I dunno," Link shrugged. "Excited, nervous, a lot of things."

"I felt the same way when I began my apprenticeship," Christofen laughed. "I didn't want to leave home but I wanted nothing more than to be a knight."

"I don't want to leave Zelda, but I also don't want you to leave without me is what I'm feeling, I guess."

"That's understandable," Christofen nodded. "You two are close friends. I'm sure you'll have fun writing to one another."

"It's not the same as actually being together, though. And sometimes I have difficulty reading complex things and I don't know how to write all the words I want to say."

"I'm always happy to help you, Link."

"I… I know," Link answered quietly.

They reached the barracks and Link felt his legs stop moving of their own accord. He could feel little butterflies in his stomach. The barracks was a huge, stone building with iron plated doors and barred windows. It was blocky and bulky, like the building version of a very muscular construction worker. The Royal Crest, a loft wing holding up the Triforce, was both carved into the stone over the door and hung on red flags along the building.

Link found himself subconsciously rubbing the back of his left hand, where he had hidden his birthmark under a layer of special fairy magic, a gift from the Great Fairy near the castle. She had been very accommodating, but she hadn't understood why Link wanted to hide who he was.

"Dad? If I say something, promise you won't get mad," Link asked.

His father stopped and turned to smile at Link. "Of course I won't get mad at you, Link."

"I… I don't know if I want to be a knight," Link said quietly. "I… I mean, I want to go with you and I want to travel around Hyrule but… I don't know if I want to be a knight."

"I understand," Christofen answered automatically, but Link could tell from the look on his face that he didn't really understand. He wanted to, but he didn't. "If you want to travel with me as a civilian, I won't stop you."

"That's not what I want either," Link said, growing frustrated. "I don't know what I want. I know I don't really want to be a knight or a soldier, but I also don't want to not be something like a knight. I don't want to be a civilian."

"The position you just described is that of the Legendary Hero," Christofen laughed, patting Link on the shoulder.

He meant it light heartedly and not even in the slightest bit in seriousness, but Link still felt dizzy for a moment and felt himself turn white as a sheet. His mind stopped working for a moment and he stumbled.

"Link? Are you alright? Link!" Christofen placed a hand on Link's forehead to check for fever. "Link, it's alright, that was just a joke. You're not going to be the Legendary Hero."

"Sorry," Link mumbled, leaning in to his father and hugging him. "I definitely do not want to be the Legendary Hero. I think I can settle for being a knight."

"Well, alright then," Christofen patted Link's back in reassurance and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Let's go inside, yes?"

"Okay," Link nodded.

(3)(3)(3)

Inside, Christofen took Link to the General's personal quarters. Every barracks in Hyrule had one but he didn't use the one in Hyrule Castle, Castle Town, or Civela, the capital city of Ordon, because their family's manors and mansions were close to those locations. Despite that Christofen didn't use his quarters here, they were identical to the living quarters in the other barracks and could accommodate an entire family of five, though there were only two of them.

They took the chance, and the privacy, to change into the tunics they'd wear under their armor. There was no need to change into the full set. They did equip their swords, though Christofen's was more for show. With his injured leg, he wouldn't be able to properly fight with the sword. The hidden small dagger, on the other hand, was very deadly and, if the need arose, Christofen could defend himself with it.

Once they were properly outfitted, Christofen took Link to the barracks debriefing room, where the high ranking senior officers of a mission would go over the details and get their orders from the highest ranking officer in the barracks, which in this case, was Christofen, the Great General and leader of the entire Hylian force. When they entered the circular room, everyone already sitting around the table stood up and saluted. Link almost hid behind his father, but he managed to keep standing straight and not flinch.

"At ease, everyone," Christofen took his seat at the head of the circular table, where he had the best view of the strategic map carved and then stained into the surface of the polished table.

Christofen had gone over the protocol of what an apprentice would do in situations like these, so Link stood quietly behind his father and observed the meeting, much like the scribe sitting at the table in the corner, ready to record the meeting for archival. Link wouldn't participate until he either reached his third year in training or Christofen deemed him ready.

"I see you've gotten yourself a little apprentice duckling, Hylexia," Joleff snorted smugly. He just so happened to be the ranking officer of the group of Knights of Hylia that would be accompanying them, much to Link's distaste.

"Sir Joleff, this is an official meeting, if you cannot act professionally I will ask you to leave," Christofen's voice wasn't harsh, but it was devoid of emotion. He almost sounded like Quan. Almost. He was in full Great General mode.

"Yes, General," Joleff shivered. He hadn't expected that. Link didn't know what he was expecting. His father was the Great General for a reason. A reason that was becoming much clearer.

"Scribe, strike that from the record," Christofen ordered, not loosing a bit of his professionalism. The other officers looked a little humbled, but pleased that Joleff had been scolded. As the ranking Knight of Hylia, none of the other officers could reprimand him since the top Knights of Hylia held the rank of General. Only the Great General outranked him.

"Now, let us begin," Christofen said. "We need to discuss which direction we're going to take this tour and how we are going to deal with the reported bandit and monster threats along each route. Any suggestions?"

And the meeting began properly. Joleff didn't speak much unless Christofen directly asked him a question. Link understood that it was Joleff's way of trying to regain favor. The other officers were ready to join the discussion, though it was Christofen who had the final word. It was an interesting thing to observe.

Link hadn't known that if could be so complicated to move a small army around the country. They had to consider the condition of the roads, both before and after they passed, the resources of the locations they'd stop at so they wouldn't drain an entire village of its stockpile, the threat of attack in any given location, and, most importantly, where they would end up when winter hit. Link hadn't had to go over nearly as many details on his mission. He'd just look at his map, check his surrounding, and cut through the forest. A one man mission and the mission of an entire military outfit were two very different things.

(4)(4)(4)(4)

The meeting was over in an hour, though it could have easily gone longer had they not gone over things a few days prior, something Christofen explained after they left the meeting. Link hadn't been privy to that meeting since this was his first day as an official apprentice. Before they left the barracks for the stables, they stopped in the General's quarters to change into the rest of travel armor.

Christofen helped Link figure out how to put on armor since Link had never had any before. Link wasn't used to it so instead of feeling more protected in chain mail and shoulder guard, he just felt weighed down. He could tell that he'd be sore by the end of the day from the extra weight. He just hoped Epona wouldn't mind the extra carry weight. At least he didn't need any metal leg guards or boots.

The next stop was the barrack's stables, where the officer's horses were kept. There was a different, much larger stable for the calvary and lower ranking officers horses. Since the outfit they were going to be traveling with was small, at least in terms of military groups, there weren't going to be any foot soldiers.

The outfit consisted of ten Knights of Hylia, knights with noble blood, fifteen Hylian Knights, knights without noble blood, and five high ranking officers who weren't knights, and twenty other men, none of whom held a rank lower than captain.

Christofen's horse was brought to him by another stable hand when the stable master saw them coming. He was a big, strong strawberry roan gelding, already saddled, both the Royal Family's crest and the Hylexia Family's crest was seen into the red and gold cloth crupper. He was, without a doubt, the best horse in the stable.

"Lord General, the finest horse that's ever passed through this stable, as promised," the stable master handed the reins off to Christofen. "His name is Tux."

"He is fine indeed," Christofen took the reins and held the horse's nose for a few moments, quietly getting familiar with his knew steed.

"General, sir, we were told your boy had a horse?" The stable master said when he noticed Link didn't actually have a horse with him.

"He does, but I haven't seen her yet either," Christofen said.

"Oh, right," Link had forgotten that he would have to call Epona at some point. He looked out into the fields beyond the short outer wall of the River District. Link wondered if she'd stayed within range of his call after all this time. Horses had good hearing, though, and he'd never known her to not come when he called.

Link pulled Saria's ocarina out from the pouch where he kept it and played Epona's Song. He got the mild attention of most of the horse's in the vicinity, as well as the curiosity of a lot of the company. There was a moment of silence while everyone waited to see what would happen, including Link, since this was the first time he'd left eh city walls in what felt like forever.

Then, he saw her. A red spot far off in the distance. "There she is," Link said, pointed to the spot.

"That is quite the trick, Link," Christofen sounded impressed. "How did you train her to do that?"

"I didn't. She likes my music," Link answered. "It's her favorite song."

"We'll need to get you a saddle, lad," the stable master said.

"I don't need one. We prefer bareback."

"We?" The stable master asked.

"Epona and me," Link answered. "We don't need a saddle or bridle. She knows where I want to go, and if I don't want to go somewhere, I let her take me wherever she wants to."

"That's no way to treat a horse, you won't get any respect," the stable master was confused. Most horses didn't work that way.

"It would seem Link and Epona have quite the bond," Christofen smiled. "A relationship like that is very rare indeed, even between people."

At this point, Epona reached them. She was just as beautiful as Link remembered, but she looked much wilder. And much bigger. Epona was ecstatic to see Link, she nearly knocked him over in her enthusiasm. She was also very talkative, snorting and whinnying, as if to ask Link where he'd been all this time.

"Good to see you too, Epona," Link laughed, hugging her head when she nuzzled into his chest. "You got big!"

"Well, I'll be damned, that's the wild filly that no one could get near. Well, thought she was wild. Turns out she was just taken," the stable master laughed. "You've got yourself a fine horse indeed. You ought to be proud, General. That filly has been the envy of every wrangler worth a damn in the region."

"Yes, my son is full of many wonderful surprises," Christofen beamed, ruffling Link's hair. Epona, who was still cuddling with her boy, nearly bit him.

"Epona, that's my father!" Link scolded.

Epona nickered at Christofen, I was here first.

Link jumped up onto Epona's back; the feeling of her underneath him was as familiar as walking. Epona reared, but not to buck Link off her back. He could feel her like an extension of his own being, and was prepared for the sudden movement. It wasn't a violent move, though a lot of the people around mistook it as one. It was just Epona's way of saying 'Finally back where you belong, Link.' Link's unspoken answer was to lean forward and hug her neck. She was so warm and strong and soft. Link realized how his heart had ached to be apart from her.

Christofen mounted Tux and directed the big horse next to Epona and Link. Epona eyed Tux suspiciously, pinning her ears back and curling her lip. Link tried to respond quickly, but by the time he reached forward to calm her, she had already bashed her head into Tux's neck. Tux squealed and almost reared, throwing Christofen, but the gelding was well trained not to throw a rider, so he just back peddled.

"Epona! Be nice," Link scolded.

"It's alright, Link. They're just sorting out dominance. It's my fault for not introducing them properly before we mounted. They should be alright now, as long as Epona understands that I'm going to be leading, regardless of which horse I'm riding."

"I'll tell her," Link grumbled, gently tugging on her main to let her know that he didn't like that. He pressed his forehead to her neck in forgiveness. Epona snorted, but it was only half an apology.

"Let's get going, then," Christofen said. "The rest of the outfit should already be mounted and prepared to head out." He rode Tux forward, heading for the edge of town, but when he tried to pass Epona, she took another aggressive stance.

"She's not usually like this," Link grumbled, trying his best to lead her next to Tux instead of in front of him. "I guess she's not used to other people. I've only ever traveled alone before."

"If you two are as close as you look, I'm sure she'll understand soon enough," Christofen smiled.

"I hope so," Link scratched her back.

They rode out of town at a light trot, the hustle and bustle of farmers. fishermen, herdsmen, and many of the other working class both parted to let them pass and gathered to watch them go. It was clear by Christofen's beautifully decorated horse emblazoned with the Royal Crest and the Hyliana Crest that he was the Great General and quite the sight to behold.

Link noticed Epona lifting her legs a little higher than usual, showing off for the crowd of admirers. Christofen may be the center of attention, but Epona was certain the honor belonged to her, the fastest, strongest, and certainly smartest of the group. Link was only slightly embarrassed by her shameless show of pride. He was more relived to finally be with her again to be uncomfortable. And now he wouldn't have to leave her behind again for the next year.

(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)

Christofen took lead when they met with the rest of the group. They headed east towards Eldin Province, their first major stop. Epona begrudgingly let Christofen take lead, but Link felt like that was only because she got to lead right behind him.

Link was just happy to be out of the city. It felt like it had been forever since he'd seen rolling hills and fields instead of walls and cobblestone. It wasn't that Link was particularly unhappy in the large city that was Castle Town, it was just that Link was happy in the country.

Since all the details had already been covered in the meeting, none of the officers talked much amongst themselves, this included Link and his Father. Link could hear the other soldiers talking behind them, but he couldn't make out all of the words. A lot of what he did hear were wildly exaggerated stories of Christofen's exploits during the Civil War. Link knew they were exaggerated because he'd already heard many of them himself, right from the source. He was also privy to some of the less grand and much more humorous details of that time.

As they rode east in silence, Link began to wonder about what his life would have been like had the Last Battle of Castle Town had not gone so poorly for the Upper District and if his mother hadn't died and he hadn't have been separated from his father. Would he be there today, riding next to his father on a tour of the country, or would he be in Ordon, perhaps with his mother. From what little he'd heard of his mother, he expected she wouldn't have let Christofen leave without her. For a moment, Link considered asking his father about it, but decided against it.

 _(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)_

Before Link knew it, the sun was at its zenith in the sky, signaling the beginning of noon and a short break for the outfit to unwind. They'd need to stretch before making the second half of the trek to the pass to Eldin Province if they didn't want to be sore and tired by the time they set up camp for the night. Most of the soldiers dismounted and took out their lunch rations. Some had prepared lunches made by themselves or their families before they left and the others would have to do with dried meat and hard bread and crackers.

Link hadn't thought of where his food would be coming from on this trip, which was a first for him. When he realized his nonchalance he was surprised, both at his own carelessness and the fact that he had finally gotten to a place where that wasn't worry number one on his mind. Of course, there was one thing he had to do before they ate. Or, more correctly, something he and Epona had to do.

"Wanna run, girl?" Link leaned on her neck and whispered just loud enough for Epona to hear.

Her response was immediate. She reared, bellowing triumphantly, and the moment she had fore hooves on the ground, she bolted. Link whooped excitedly, expertly keeping his seat. He held his hands in the air and close his eyes, letting the wind blow through his hair and the sun shine on his face. He hadn't been that happy since he looked up and saw his father standing before him, alive and full of love. But this was a different type of happy. This wasn't relief, it was exhilaration.

It was freedom.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	17. Part II: Chapter V: Smithston

_Thank you to TheChargingRhino, MCFanfics, and Ganondorf for your reviews_

 _Ganondorf: I'm not sure if I've said anything about the effects of potions, but I no one will actually find out anything if Link drinks a potion. He reacts to them the same way as anyone else would. I'm also assuming the instant effect they have in the game is part of the game play, bot a part of the world, just like finding hearts and rupees as monster drops and in pots and the grass and heart containers dropping from boss monsters. I've always seen heart containers and Link's 'hearts' as symbolic to his spirit growing stronger after each successful major battle. With each giant monster he takes down, he grows more confident, and therefore more powerful. Now, if someone were to use a fairy, which only heal the Hero and the Hero's blood line (in this story), that could raise some questions._

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter V_  
 **Smithston**

When Link and Epona returned to the group, he got quite a few odd looks. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment to see them ride back and it made Link feel a little sheepish.

"Link!" Christofen's voice echoed through the camp. There was a sternness there that Christofen hadn't used before. At least, not towards Link. "Dismount and follow me."

Link complied silently. The moment he was off of Epona, she trotted off to graze, huffing at him as she left. She was mocking him for obeying so readily, but he just shoved her nose to let her know he didn't care what she thought, not in this matter.

Link followed his father out of earshot of the rest of the group, somewhere where it would be difficult to eavesdrop.

"What were you thinking‽" Christofen all but snarled through his teeth. "Taking off like that‽ I thought your horse had gone mad for a second and gone runaway. If you hadn't've looked so excited, I would have sent men after you. Don't you ever do that again."

"Yes, sir," Link mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Link, I'm not mad at you," Christofen sighed. "You just need to know that you're not… you're not traveling by yourself anymore. And you're not just my son. Her also my apprentice. That means you're a part of the military now. You can't just up and run off like that, not without permission."

"I thought that it was okay, since it was a break and we weren't gone that long, only ten minutes," Link excused.

"I know, just don't do it again, not without asking first, alright?"

Link nodded.

"Good," Christofen patted Link's shoulder. "Now, Cook's made us sandwiches for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Better than burnt rabbit," Link smiled.

 _(1)_

When they stopped next, it was to set up camp. They went a little ways off the road so that they wouldn't block any late night traffic and Christofen taught Link how to find good camping spots for large groups. After all the tents had been unloaded from the wagons, Christofen taught Link how to set up a tent, and then how to properly make a fire. It wasn't that Link didn't know how to make a campfire, just that he wasn't very good at it. He didn't have much practice since campfires gave away location and an insecure camp meant a slit throat.

With the meals cooking in the kettles and tended to by the lower ranking officers on kitchen duty, Christofen and the other Knights who had apprentices had the opportunity to gather in a central location of the camp. There were four other apprentices. Much to Link's distaste, one of them was Joleff's. A boy about a year or so older than Link named Fen. Fen was tall and thin as a beanpole, but he was lean and fit.

"Link, why don't you and Fen spar?" Christofen suggested. He was sitting on a stump, one hand resting on his bad leg. He was trying to hide it, but Link could tell his leg was acting up again.

"Fen's not at Link's level," Joleff snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure that doesn't matter. He spars with you, doesn't he? Surely, you're not both at the same level of expertise."

"That's different. He's my apprentice."

"And Link is mine. There's no harm in a simple spar Joleff."

"Fine, have it your way," Joleff huffed. "Fen, don't you dare come crying to me when you lose, you hear me boy?"

"Yes, sir!" Fen all but saluted.

"They're all yours, General," Joleff snorted and stalked off. He reminded Link of Quan, just more muscular and surprisingly less volatile. Perhaps they were friends. Link didn't feel like asking.

"Alright, you've got your practice swords with you?" Christofen asked. Both boys nodded. "Good, now, take a ready stance and begin the spar." They complied. "Begin!"

Link acted first, taking Fen completely by surprise, which was surprising since Fen was as wound up as a tangled yoyo. Fen's eyes widened for a split second as Link lunged at him, swinging his sword down at his opponent's shoulder. Fen hid behind his shield and yelped, the force of Link's blow and tenseness of his stance knocking him off balance and sending him to the ground with an 'oomph!'

"Sorry, I though you'd be ready," Link held out a hand to help him up.

"Good work, Link," Christofen smiled. "I believe you've just taught Fen here to keep a looser stance."

"Yes, sir!" Fen actually did salute this time, once he was back on his feet.

"Alright, alright," Christofen nodded. "At ease. And don't do that as much during a lesson, it's distracting.

"Yes, sir," Fen said again.

"Fen, put your shield down. I don't want you hiding behind it again."

"Yes, sir," Fen sounded a little less enthusiastic this time.

"And Link, try not to kill him."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Link smirked, spinning the practice sword in his hand and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Should I put my shield away also?"

"No, I want to see a how you fight with one."

"Okay," Link nodded.

"Begin!"

Link lunged again. This time Fen hid behind his sword, parrying the blow by resting the sword on his palm. Link continued the attack until Fen tripped on his feet backing away from him. Link wasn't sure, but it looked like he stepped on a rock. Link helped him back on his feet.

"Fen, how can I see how Link fares with his shield if you never attack. All I'm getting is how well he fights while carrying a weight on one arm."

"Well, he's just… I can't beat him, sir," Fen mumbled.

"Is that the point of this spar?" Christofen asked. "To win?"

"Sir Joleff said that Knights have to win, sir."

"I'm sure he did, and he's right, in the long run. But sometimes all a knight's got to do is survive against a stronger, more skilled opponent long enough for back up to arrive or to make an opening for escape. Link, how about you let Fen take he first strike this time."

Link nodded.

"Begin!"

Fen didn't take the first strike immediately. Instead, he circled slowly around Link. Link, intrigued, did nothing but remain standing at the ready, waiting for the first strike. Fen looked a little confused when Link didn't make sure that they were always facing each other. When Fen was directly behind him, he listened for the shuffling of fabric that signaled a lunge.

The moment he heard the right movement, he spun, blocking Fen's struck so forcefully that the wooden practice swords cracked a little. Fen, yelped quietly and back peddled, drawing his sword close.

Link didn't attack even though Fen had left himself wide open. Instead, he waited for Fen to strike again. Fen took a breath and then stepped forward, swinging his sword in precise, practiced movements. Link could tell he'd done the moves thousands of times, something his type of training hadn't had. Link's parries weren't moved worn into his head from months of repetition, they were instinctive reactions. Reactions that rarely ever failed.

Fen continued move after move, until Link knew every single one of them and blocking them became even more second nature. Fen landed only two blows and both were minor, barely even touching him.

"Link, attack!" Christofen ordered from the sidelines.

Link responded immediately, catching Fen's sword on his shield and cracking his sword on Fen's ribs. Not hard enough to injure him, but enough to hurt. Fen was suddenly on the defensive again, parrying only some of Link's swings.

Eventually, Link knocked Fen's legs out from under him. Fen dropped his sword and rubbed his face, groaning. Link helped him back to his feet for a third time.

"Good," Christofen smiled. "Fen, I believe you've improved."

"Thank you, sir," Fen grumbled. He looked very tired. Link was a little winded as well. He hadn't fought this hard in years.

"Link, not much room for it, but I believe you've learned a few things, yes?"

Link nodded again. "I need to work out more," Link said between breaths.

"I'm glad I'm good for something other than falling on my ass," Fen grumbled again, rubbing his sore back. That got a small laugh.

"Well, I think the food'll be ready by now," Christofen stood up. He winced and hissed in pain when his leg stretched. Link started to move to help, but Christofen stopped him. "I'm alright. Just a little stiff. You two go ahead, I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you go on," Christofen smiled. Link could swear that if he looked in a mirror and thought of lying to make someone feel better, he'd see the same exact smile.

"Alright," Link frowned, but he went back to the Knights section of the camp for a bowl of stew, Fen right behind him.

Once they'd gotten their food, the two boys found themselves sitting next to each other on a log near the fire Christofen had helped Link make.

"Man, that was as tough as I'd imagined it'd be," Fen said, this time rubbing a bruise on his shoulder. "You did not go easy on me."

"The enemy doesn't go easy, either," Link answered. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. He couldn't stop worrying about Christofen's leg.

"From what little Sir Joleff told me, I'd thought you'd be taller, though," Fen joked.

"I'm not short, you're tall," Link grumbled.

"I believe you're short and I'm tall," Fen corrected.

"Sure," Link answered.

"What's wrong?" Fen asked. "You can tell me. We're both going to be Knights of Hylia someday, so we're kind of like brothers in a sense."

"Nothing's wrong," Link answered.

"Something's eating you. You've got a million yard stare and you haven't touched you're food."

"I'm just thinking, it's not important," Link said.

"What's it like?" Fen asked.

"What's what like?"

"Having the Legendary Hero for a father?"

"What?" That got Link's attention really fast.

"Okay, I know it's not officially confirmed or anything, but who else could be the Legendary Hero, you know?"

Link didn't trust himself to answer that.

"He's perfect, right?"

"No one's perfect. Not even Legendary Heroes."

"Well, yeah, I suppose. But, you do think he's the Hero of this century, right? I mean, he almost single handedly ended the Civil War and he's a genius and he's an expert marksman and swordsman and… and… am I being weird?"

"A little, yeah."

"I'll shut up now."

There was a lull where Link drifted off into another million yard stare and managed to get a few spoonfuls of stew into his mouth.

"He is perfect, though, right? I mean, as a father?"

"Yeah, the best."

 _(2)(2)_

It took them two more days to reach New Kakariko, the capital city of Eldin Provence. They stayed in the barracks at the city for a few days while Christofen went over tactics with the local military leaders and assessed the defenses and the troops who manned them. Link was witness to quite a few tellings off, and though none of them ever reached a yelling point, there were times when Link knew if he'd been in Christofen's place, he would have punched someone in the jaw.

"Some of these guys are actually in charge?" Link mused to his father after a particularly impressive display of idiocy and ineptitude by a lieutenant commander in charge of maintaining a watch tower a few miles from the city. He'd had guards on watch for twenty-four hours at a time and left crucial times with little to no patrol, without even realizing it.

"Sometimes I wish there was some way for me to instantly communicate with people so I would know the moment someone did something idiotic and could fix it before it got anyone hurt," Christofen sighed.

"Maybe that'll be possible someday. Like some sort of little device that could send messages like the mailman only like telepathy."

"Maybe you'll invent it," Christofen ruffled Link's hair. "Oh, that reminds me, we're going to see your mother's family later today. I want you on your best behavior, alright? You're grandmother is something else. She even scares me sometimes."

"No? But your fearless!" Link laughed, hugging Christofen. "Nothing scares you! Not even old ladies!"

"More like nothing scares me other than my mother-in-law," Christofen hugged Link back. "Let's get back to the horses so we can get there on time."

(3)(3)(3)

The Eldin Manor was a large estate made of stone and iron, much like the rest of the buildings in Eldin Province. There was an abundance of stone and iron in the mountains. Eldin Manor, however, looked more like a castle than a home, though Link supposed people lived in castles, too. He just didn't think that his family lived in a castle, even if it was technically a manor.

They were greeted at the front door by the full staff and Ashyl. The moment Link slipped off Epona and his feet touched the ground, he was running to Ashyl's arms.

"Auntie," Link exclaimed. "Auntie Ashyl!" He didn't know if it was improper or not, but he didn't care. "I missed you so much!"

"Hello, Link," Ashyl hugged him right back, so he didn't think he was being too rude. "I missed you, too."

"Sister!" Christofen greeted her enthusiastically, shaking her hand and then embracing her. "It's been too long."

"I'll say it has," Ashyl agreed. "Come on inside, both of you. We can talk better in the sitting room."

Link and Christofen followed her inside. The entrance hall was bigger as deeper than in the Hylexia Mansion, but with a place this big, it needed to be. There were grand, great big red tapestries all along the wall, half with the Smithston crest and the other with the Mining Guild's crest. The Mining Guild had the biggest presence in Eldin Province; Link learned that during his lessons.

"How much have my nephews grown?" Christofen asked.

"Enough to make me a grandmother," Ashyl smiled.

"I know. Link and I received your letter. Didn't we?"

"Yup!" Link smiled.

"And we got her beautiful little green dresses, just like you suggested, Link," Ashyl smiled. "After you meet everyone, why don't you go see her in the nursery. I'm sure she'll love to meet her cousin."

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

When they got to the sitting room, Link was a little overwhelmed. Christofen greeted everyone he knew and was introduced to everyone he didn't. Everyone was overjoyed to see him alive and mostly well. Since no one had known Link, he was introduced at the beginning by his father. Everyone was just as happy to see Link alive and well. He tried not to hide behind his father and his aunt, but he wasn't successful. Instead, he followed his father and sat down next to him on the couch.

Link had just begun to get comfortable when he heard the door open behind him. He turned in his seat to see an old woman hobble down the small steps from the door and into the sunroom. She had a long white and black dress that looked stiff and almost as old as her. She was leaning on a cane but she looked no less imposing for it. Christofen stood up to greet her.

"Tanti, it's so good to see you," Christofen laughed, giving her a big hug and then pulled away to shake her hand.

"Is that Christofen?" Tanti placed a hand over her heart and looked to Ashyl and her husband.

"Yes, Tanti, it's me," Christofen smiled.

"I say!" Tanti exclaimed, her expression growing angry. In one quick motion she smacked Christofen in the head with her cane. "Where have you been! You had me worried sick!"

"Tanti, you haven't changed," Christofen laughed, holding his head. It wasn't a hard thwack, but he babied it nonetheless.

"Is this my baby grandson?" She turned to Link and smiled, adjusting her glasses. "This is Nani's baby?" Link felt his face turn red and he nodded quietly, looking down at his knees. He didn't know very many people as old as Tanti and it intimated him. "Boy, what have you done to raise my baby?" Tanti smacked Christofen again. "He's as shy as a rabbit."

"Ow, Tanti," Christofen rubbed his head. His face turned sad again.

"I'm sorry," Link whispered.

"Baby, you look at me," Tanti placed her cane on Link's chin and turned his head up to face her. "Don't you ever apologize. Hear me? You don't owe shit to anyone else and don't you forget that."

"Mother, honestly," Ashyl complained. "He's only thirteen."

"Oh, hush, I doubt he's never hear anyone cuss before," Tanti brushed Ashyl off. "Well, baby? You hear me?"

Link nodded.

"Yes, Granny Tanti?" She removed the cane and tilted her head expectantly to Link.

"Yes, Granny Tanti," Link repeated.

"Good, now that that's settled," Tanti placed her cane on the ground, stood upright and regal, and gave Christofen a death glare. "Well, boy, what's your excuse for my baby not knowing this?" Link was certain that look was famous among the people she knew, family, friends, and otherwise.

"Mother, leave Chris alone," Ashyl jumped in to her brother-in-law's defense. "They were both missing for the last thirteen years, you know that."

"I thought he took my baby and left," Tanti grumbled, walking to a chair and sitting down, raising her hands above her head for emphasis.

"Dad left after he thought I'd died," Link explained quietly. "We ended up in different places."

"What matters is that we're together now," Christofen sat down on the couch next to Link and put him arm over Link's shoulder. Link leaned into him contently. "Tanti, he's a good boy and I promise you he'll stay that way."

"I know you love him," Tanti brushed him off. "What's my baby's name? No one's told me yet."

"I'm Link," Link answered.

"Of course you are, baby," Tanti smiled. "Nani loved that name. You had no say in this I assume?"

"Nan wouldn't budge. I wanted a family name and she wanted a famous hero. Link fits both of those. My suggestion was Thenton, after my father."

"Ew," Link wrinkled his nose. "That's an old man's name!"

"That's why I want everyone to call me Harry," Ashyl's youngest son agreed. "Fareld is a grandpa name."

"I like it," Ashyl's middle child said. Link vaguely remembered his name was Ash, but everyone was calling him Ashy. "It's classic."

"There's nothing wrong with naming your child after your parents, right?" Christofen agreed.

"I still think Thenton's an old man name," Link announced.

"You know that's exactly what your mother said when I suggested it."

"Really?"

"That sounds like Nan alright," Tanti nodded sadly. "So, tell me, what brings you all the way out here to Eldin? Family reunion or is there some other reason you're so far away from Castle Town?"

"Well, you're half right," Christofen started. "Link wanted to meet his mother's family and I thought it was necessary and the King wanted me to travel the country to assess our fortifications against the resent uprise in bandit and pirate attacks all over Hyrule."

"You've always had a gift for getting soldiers back in order," Ashyl nodded. "We really needed you back, Chris. Things tend to get out of hand when the guard's involved."

"I needed to be back. I never…"

"Dad," Link tugged on his dad's sleeve and leaned away to look up at him better. "You promised."

"You're right, buddy, I'm s…" Christofen stopped when he saw Tanti getting ready to smack him again. "I forgot." He amended.

"That's okay," Link rested his head back on his father's chest.

"What did you promise him, Chris? I'm curious."

"He's not allowed to regret being gone for all that time," Link explained. "He kept apologizing. Tanti wouldn't like that, Dad."

"You're right, I would not," Tanti nodded. "You are a very quick child, aren't you, baby?"

"Yes, Granny Tanti," Link smiled.

"Damn right," Tanti nodded again, a big smile on her face.

"So you're not going back to Hyliana after this?" Ashyl asked, bring the conversation back to their travels of Hyrule.

"No, next is Crenel Provence, and then we're headed to Parapa Province. Both coastal. Then we'll keep going around until we've been to every major city and fortified against any threat in the area," Christofen explained. "I anticipate it to take a little under a year, but if we're held up too much we might not make it back to Lexdow until after Link's fourteenth birthday."

"I though we were going to go back to Castle Town?" Link asked.

"We are after Lexdow," Christofen patted Link's head. "I want to spend your next birthday fishing at Lake Hylia, like you wanted this year. That's why I want to get back before your next birthday."

"Fishing at any lake'd be fine, you don't have to rush."

"You're taking the boy with you all over the country and putting him in harms way?" Tanti asked. "My littlest grandson?"

"Tanti, he's perfectly safe, he's not going to leave our escort and I'm keeping an eye on him."

"You've said that before and look what happened," Tanti scoffed. Link felt his heart skip a beat.

"Mother!" Ashyl stood up. "Chris, I'm so sorry about her…"

"Don't apologize for me, girl!" Tanti stood up in indignation, shaking her cane. "I know what I said and I meant it. How do we know Link is safe?"

"I've spent two years traveling all around Hyliana and Faron before and I'm fine. If anything, it's Dad we'll have to worry about. He's so old."

"Ouch, son," Christofen laughed. Link smiled cheekily up at him. "He's more than capable on his own and he's a natural map maker. Even if he did get lost in the woods he could survive on his own indefinitely and get back to civilization a lot faster than Nan and I ever could. But I don't think Link can ever get truly lost."

"I might mix up left and right, but I've never mixed up east and west," Link added. "And I can catch fish with my bare hands and make rabbit traps out of noting but things I can find in the underbrush."

"I'd say he's good enough to replace me right here and now…"

"But I'm no good at organizing people, Dad. I'm best when I'm alone or with a small group."

"I think I'm going to use him as a scout when he's old enough. He's already got the fasted horse in Hyrule."

"Epona's fasted in the world!" Link boasted. "And she'll always come back. Dad, dad," Link got distracted. "Dad."

"What?"

"Can I have dogs?"

"Dogs?"

"Yeah! Like ten!"

"Hunting dogs or companion dogs?" Christofen laughed.

"Companion!"

"Maybe two dogs, Link. You'd only need ten if you lived in Snowpeak."

"Aw," Link pouted.

"What would you do with ten dogs?" One of Ashyl's sons laughed. It was one of the older ones but Link didn't known which. He hadn't memorized their names yet and he was too embarrassed to ask. "That seems like overkill."

"The same'd I'd do with two," Link answered. "There'd just be ten of them!"

"Link wants to pet every dog in Hyrule," Christofen laughed, ruffling Link's hair. "He wouldn't let me leave without him. He couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Dad!" Link pushed him lightly. "I wouldn't let you leave without me, period."

"So you're not going to pet every dog in Hyrule?"

"I never said that," Link amended. "Your just not allowed to leave me, 'kay?"

"Never," Christofen hugged Link, tickling him mercilessly in the process, laughing the whole time. Link half laughed, half screamed, but he was one hundred percent happy in that moment.

"Ah, Dad, stop!" Link managed to squeeze between laughs. "Stop! Stop! Ah!" Link struggled against his father, a huge smile on his face. "I'm not a little kid!"

Christofen finally stopped. "Aw," he pouted for a moment. "You look like a little kid to me, buddy," he ruffled Link's hair and cupped Link's face in his hands affectionately. "Why don't you and Harry go see the baby?"

"Why do I have to go?" Harry complained.

"Just go, sweetie," Ashyl patted her son's shoulder.

"Aw, but Mom…"

"I'm sure you and Link will have a lot of fun," Ashyl interrupted him. "Right, Link?"

"Oh, um, I guess…" Link mumbled. He didn't like being left alone with strangers. He could put up with it when he didn't know anybody, but he didn't want to leave his father or Ashyl just yet.

"Fine," Harry went to the door and was half out of it when he turned to the room. "I'll have you know, I'm an adult!" He announced. "Well, you coming or what, kid?" He smiled at Link and nodded his head towards to rest of the manor past the sunroom's doors. Link glanced up at Christofen, who motioned for him to go. Link jumped off the couch and followed Harry out of the sunroom while the grownups talked.

"How old are you?" Link asked as he followed his cousin through the hallway to the entrance hall of the manor. "I'm twelve, I mean thirteen. I didn't know when my birthday was so I'd just say how old I felt."

"If only we could all do that," Harry chuckled. "I'm eighteen but the way I'm treated I feel like I'm also thirteen."

"I like it being treated like I'm thirteen. When I was nine a lot of people treated me like I was sixteen, well, like I was grownup, and I hated it. Everyone expected me to be so responsible all the time but I just wanted to be a little kid. It was scary. I thought I'd never get to be a kid again. I want to be a kid for as long as possible."

"I think you're the only kid in Hyrule who wants that," Harry laughed. "Most kids can't wait."

"Being a grownup sucks. Why would anyone want that? Everyone expects you to take care of yourself and no one's ever nice to you. And people try to kill you more often. If you're a kid they just tell you to leave or hit you and I'd take that over a fight any day. People automatically try to protect you, too, and they prioritize your safety. It's nice to be cared about like that."

"You make some excellent points," Harry nodded, smiling. "Maybe I'll think about that next time I want to complain."

"Never said anything about not complaining," Link smiled up at him.

They continued to talk a little longer, about their friends and siblings. Link liked hearing about all the stories Harry had about his older brothers and Link managed to say some things about his time in Kokiri Forest without giving away that it was Kokiri Forest. It felt good to talk about how Mido bullied him, even it has happened so long ago. It felt like a weight removed from his chest. By the time they reached the nursery, Link felt a load lighter.

"Here we are," Harry smiled, pushing open the door and peeking inside. "Is she asleep?"

"No," the nanny said, pushing past him. "If she starts crying, call me."

"Will do," Harry entered the nursery and Link entered after him.

The nursery's wallpaper was a pretty light blue color and the floor had a huge circular blue and yellow carpet with little triforces along the edges. There were toys of all shapes and sizes, three beds against the wall, and two cribs. Only one of them had a baby in it. She was so small. Link didn't know babies could be that small.

"Hey, little Betta, come to Uncle Harry," Harry lifted her up in his arms and smiled. He gently rocked her and turned to Link. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Um…" Link hesitated. "I dunno…"

"Here, let's sit down," Harry lead Link to one of the beds and sat on the edge of it. "It's easier to hold her if you're sitting." Harry handed him the baby and Link took her gently. She was a lot heavier than she looked.

"Hi," Link whispered. He'd never held a baby before. The way she looked up and him and gurgled made him feel… it made him feel like part of a family. It was an amazing feeling.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	18. Part II: Chapter VI: Practice Missions

_Thank you to TheChargingRhino, Ganondorf, MCFanfics, and ambrose-nti for your reviews_

 _TheChargingRhino: I'm not actually sure if Link will take up the Master Sword again. If he does, it will be in Part IV._

 _Ganondorf: Actually, there aren't any 'challenges' in this chapter for Link to beat. It's a practice mission. Though if there were challenges, Link would either win or let someone else win so that no one suspects him of being more heroic than he's letting on. Like in the Incredibles where Dash purposely comes in second so no one thinks he's a speedster._

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter VI_  
 **Practice Missions**

They stayed for dinner but as soon as that was over they had to leave for New Kakariko. Back in the General's quarters of the barracks, Link was sitting on his bunk in his room, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what to write back to Zelda. He hadn't gotten a letter back from her yet, and they'd agreed on him sending one first, about two weeks in to the trip. Or when he figured out what was on the map.

"The map," Link whispered. He looked out the window. "There's still some daylight left. Epona's fast." He got up to check the map he kept hidden under the clothes in his bag. He pulled it out and checked to see the closest one to New Kakariko. There were three markers five hours away on one direction. "There's no way dad'll let me go out alone for an entire day. Dammit!" He hissed.

"Buddy, something wrong?" Christofen called from the quarter's main room.

"Um, no," Link quickly put the map back in its hiding place. "Nothing's wrong. Not really. I mean, I don't know what to write to Zelda, I guess."

"Need help?" Christofen came into the room, leaning on the doorframe.

"No, I'm sure something really interesting'll happen soon."

"You could write about Betta. I'm sure she'll love to hear about a baby."

"Zelda likes adventure, though. Baby's aren't very adventurous."

Christofen started to say something but then stopped, a pained look on his face. "Baby's are… they're the best adventure, Link. I just wish… I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Right," Link nodded, looking down at his feet.

"It's getting late, you should go to sleep," Christofen ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "See you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you, too, Dad."

Christofen turned to leave, but Link had an idea. There were three different points on the map. Two of them were near roads to Crenel Province. "Dad, which route are we taking to get to Crenel City?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Just curious," Link answered.

"We're taking the southern pass. There's reports of massive storms in the north. I want to avoid getting caught in a hurricane."

"Okay. Thanks. Goodnight."

The moment the light from under the door was out, Link turned up the flame in the lamp next to his bed and pulled out Zelda's map. There was a spot on the map two hours north of the road. But there was no guarantee they were going to set up camp that close. And even if they did, there wouldn't be four hours for Link to check it out. He'd have to find a way to sneak away without being noticed or missed. Perhaps there was some other way of getting permission to leave for that long. He'd have to sleep on it.

 _(1)_

The next morning was the day they were leaving for Crenel City. The one thing Link didn't think he was going to get used to was waking before the sun rose instead of rising with it. Unfortunately, he didn't dream up any ideas while he was asleep. He'd have to figure something out on the road.

He was picking Epona's hooves in the courtyard outside the barracks when Fen came up behind him. He heard him approach and he felt the Epona's suspicion.

"Hello," Link said, not looking up from the hoof in his arms.

"Hi," Fen smiled. "You've got a very nice horse."

Epona snorted. She wasn't just very nice, she was the best.

"She's pretty," Fen reached a hand out to pat her neck, but Link stopped him.

"Don't, she'll bite you," he warned before Epona could take his finger off. "She's not exactly tame."

"How do you ride her?"

"We understand each other. And we've been together for four years, which is most of her life and a lot of mine."

"You are something else, man," Fen whistled. "You're sure your father's not the Legendary Hero? I mean, you've got to get it from somewhere, right?"

"I'm…" Link was about to say he was sure but then, he could use this to his advantage couldn't he. "It was never confirmed." Link answered after a moment of thought. Who would think of him as the Hero of Time when he could hide in his father's shadow.

"Fen!" Joleff's voice barked from across the courtyard, commanding and loud. Link almost flinched, but Joleff didn't even come close to scaring him. "Take care of your duties before you slack off."

"Yes, sir!" Fen stood at attention and then quickly returned to taking care of both his horse and Joleff's. Link was under the impression that most apprenticeships worked a lot more formally than his to his father.

"How you holding up, buddy?" Christofen walked over and ruffled Link's hair.

"Fine," Link answered. "I forgot to ask last night, but how far do you think we'll get today?"

"We should average around twenty miles today if we move at a steady pace. I'm glad you're showing an interest, but is there any reason why you're asking all these questions?"

"Just curious. I want to see how fast a group can go compared to how fast an individual can go."

"You want to know if you and Epona alone are faster than us as a group."

"Yeah, I guess."

"The individual is often faster than a group, Link. Especially with a horse like Epona. I have no doubt the two of you would make an excellent courier or scouting team."

"If we set up camp a few hours before sunset, can I try a scouting mission? Just a practice one?"

"Sure, Link. I'd love to take you on a scouting mission with me."

"Oh, um… not that I don't want to go with you but… I was thinking I could go on my own or something."

"Maybe when you're older."

"Please. I won't go too far from the camp, promise."

"Is there a reason why you're aching to get out on your own, Link? If you don't like traveling in a group, I understand. I promise, you'll get used to it, but it's too late for you to turn around and go home."

"I don't want to go home. I just…" Link couldn't tell him the truth. He'd never let him go and he'd never believe it was Quan. And this was his and Zelda's mission. And this one wouldn't go sour. It couldn't. That wouldn't be fair. "I just want some alone time with Epona. Just a few hours, not a few minutes in the view of the camp. It's not that I don't like being with you or being in a group. I just miss being alone a little bit. I got used to it and I'm not used to not being alone."

"I understand that this is a little overwhelming for you. How about this, Link. You won't be alone, but I believe that this could be a good opportunity for you. You've been doing well in your training and in mission practice, and you've been doing well with the other apprentices. How about we assign the five of you apprentices a practice reconnaissance mission."

"I won't be leading it, will I?"

"No, the senior apprentice, Leka, will be leading the mission. She's almost completed her apprenticeship and she needs the experience. You can lead something when you're older."

"Can't I just do something on my own?"

"No, Link." Christofen was starting to get a little annoyed with Link. "When you're older, alright? I'll go over the practice mission with the other knights."

"Okay," Link mumbled. He felt a little bad for pushing, but at least he didn't push too far. He didn't want to sound suspicious.

 _(2)(2)_

Link didn't ride next to Christofen that day. Instead, he found himself in the company of Fen. The rest of the apprentices were also riding near them in a group, talking amongst themselves, but Fen and Link were in front of them. Mostly because Epona had to be in front of someone or she'd get ornery. Link still had to be sure to keep her away from the rear of the horse in front of them or she might bite.

"So…" Fen started and then didn't say anything.

"What?" Link asked.

"Um, nothing, I guess."

"You wouldn't have said anything unless you wanted to say something else."

"Well, that's true, I suppose. I just didn't have anything to say after that. I was hoping you'd have something?"

"Why?"

"Because… um… uh…"

"What?"

"Well, it's… uh… hard to be friends unless we talk, I guess."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Something. Um… what about our mothers?"

"My mother's dead."

"Oh," Fen faltered. "Right, I… um… I knew that. Sorry."

"It's fine, I was a baby when she died. I don't remember her."

"You know the king?"

"He's my patron father."

"So you and the princess are betrothed, right?"

"What?" Link asked, startled. Epona even picked up on Link's sudden falter and almost stopped walking. "No! Ew, gross. She's my best friend, like my sister. Wait, are we betrothed and no one's told us or is that just a rumor?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just a rumor," Fen snorted. "You don't have to be so upset about it. Do you like her or something?"

"Why does everyone say that‽" Link complained. "Is it because she's a girl and I'm a boy? Because that's just stupid. I like her because we're friends. Why does everything have to be about romance‽"

"Don't ask me, I don't know. That's usually something the adults think. I heard it from Sir Joleff and his wife."

"Adults are ridiculous," Link grumbled. "Wait, Sir Joleff is married?"

"Yeah, his wife's my mother's cousin. That's how I got this apprenticeship. Suppose you don't need connections like that. You are a connection like that."

"Why?"

"Well, you're first in line for the dukedom of Ordon, fourth for Eldin, King Daphnes is you're patron father, your father's the Great General and most people think he's the Legendary Hero, everyone thinks you and Princess Zelda are betrothed, which means most people think you're going to be second for the throne someday. People are going to ask you for a lot of favors from various people you know, especially since you won't necessarily be able to be Duke and the Queen's King at the same time. Well, according to them, anyway. So, you know, they think that's up for grabs."

"Well, I'm not betrothed to Zelda. But… actually, since a lot of the Royal Family's documents were lost during the last Great Cataclysm, the closest known relatives of the King is the bloodline of the previous three known heroes and they were all Hylexia so… I suppose I'm third for the throne after my father."

"Damn," Fen whistled. "You are very well connected. You could get probably anything you want."

"Nothing I want can be acquired through favors. Nothing worth having can be acquired through favors."

"Good luck convincing other people of that."

"If I'm so well connected, how do I know you're not just trying to be my friend so that you can ask me for things later?"

"I…" Fen started to answer but then stopped. "I suppose there's no way to tell, other than getting me in front of the Princess and asking, since she'll know if I'm lying. You'll just have to take my word for it until them. Honestly, I just want to be a knight so that I can serve the King and the Legendary Hero."

"You really like the idea of the Legendary Hero."

"The Legendary Hero is the most noble, honest, kind, and… well, heroic person to be born in a hundred years. We don't know yet for sure if the Civil War was this century's Great Cataclysm so… something awful could happen at any moment, you know? I want to be there when that happens, so that I can help the Legendary Hero. I don't think anyone should be alone in something like that and… well, in all of the documents we have they're usually alone or have just one partner who's too small to help, or they need a curse lifted or something.

I can't let someone fight all those monster, the entire forces of evil, alone like that. Even if they're chosen, they still deserve help. It just isn't right doing something like that alone. And… stopping a Cataclysm… it's the right thing to do. So I'm training so I can help. I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"No. You're… I…" Link couldn't look Fen in the eye. He hadn't known there were people who thought the same way he did. He thought that they'd all just step aside and let him do his thing, because better that the Goddesses had chosen him and not them. But Fen… "I think you'd make a wonderful friend. For anyone, really. Not just the Legendary Hero. With an attitude like that, anyone would be happy to know you."

"Wow, really?" Fen laughed. "I don't know, it just seems silly when I say it out loud."

"Well, maybe it does sound a little silly, but that doesn't make it any less meaningful. But… if it makes you feel any better, I don't think there's going to be a Cataclysm any time soon. I mean, the Civil War was pretty bad and Ganondorf was pretty evil and he started that conflict, but… he tried to murder King Daphnes a few years ago and Hero Keaton and Princess Zelda stopped him, so…"

"You think Hero Keaton was the Legendary Hero?" Fen asked.

Link shrugged. He happened to know that Hero Keaton was the Legendary Hero since he was the Hero Keaton, but Fen didn't know that. "Well, three Legendary Heroes in one blood line is enough for me, I guess. And the way Princess Zelda describes him… I dunno. She's the best judge of character so if she says Keaton's probably the Legendary Hero that's good enough for me."

"I suppose. I'm just so used to General Christofen being called the Legendary Hero it's hard for me to imagine it being anyone else. And isn't the Hero Keaton a Kokiri? I thought the Legendary Hero could only be Hylian, since they're a blessing from Hylia."

"I… I suppose. Maybe he wasn't Kokiri," Link said. "He didn't have a fairy. He was just dressed like one."

"He did come from the Lost Woods, though, right? Wouldn't he have been turned into a Skull Kid if he lived there and wasn't a Kokiri?"

"I… I don't know. That's just what Princess Zelda told me. She wouldn't lie."

"No, suppose she wouldn't."

"She was a little smitten with him," Link said. "That might have clouded her judgement."

"You're jealous?" Fen chuckled.

"What? I am not jealous of the Hero Keaton. He's a Kokiri so he's immortal and doesn't age. And even if… it's not like I like her like that."

"Sure. Didn't you just say he was probably a Hylian?"

"No, I said it was possible, not that it was probable."

"You're totally jealous." Fen smirked.

"Am not!" Link frowned.

"Are to," Fen started to laugh. "You're so red!"

"Am not," Link grumbled, but he knew he was. He could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Fen was laughing so hard, he couldn't help but feel a little less upset. "I take back what I said earlier about you being a good friend." But Link was smiling and laughing along with Fen. They both knew Link was joking.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

"Apprentices," Christofen addressed the group of young knights in training standing before him. Link found it strange to have to stand at attention, but he didn't think it was something he couldn't do. "I'm sure you're mentors have already gone over proper procedure for most missions by now. We've decided that it would be a good learning opportunity for the five of you to go on a practice mission."

"Yes," One of the apprentices whispered.

"Elsia, focus," Christofen scolded her gently.

"Sorry, sir."

"You're assignment is a simple recon mission. You'll be scouting for the next week, looking for strategic locations and any signs of other people and the occasional monster. The area you're scouting is north of the road and I want you to remain off road for the duration of the mission. Don't go more than ten miles away from the road and stay at least a mile from it. We're in a time of peace, so there shouldn't be too many monsters and any people you might come across or find evidence of will be miners, woodsman, hunters, and farmers, though there shouldn't be any at all, not according to our last scouting missions in this area. Leka, you'll be leading this mission. Your group will rejoin the main group one hundred and fifty miles up the road from here. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir," Leka answered.

"Go ahead."

"Do we know if there are many bandits in these parts?"

"There have been minimal reports of bandit activities and even fewer of monster activities. The bandits are more concentrated near highly populated settlements and the monsters are more around lower populated areas, like the deeper areas of Faron Woods and the western reached of Lanayru in the mountains leading to the deserts. You shouldn't have much to worry about other than the weather and the wild life. Anything else?"

"No, sir," Leka answered.

"Good. You'll leave at sunrise tomorrow morning and your mentors each expect a detailed report from you when you return. Leka, I also expect one from you. Dismissed."

The apprentices dispersed, though they mostly dispersed in the same direction, towards to food. Link stayed behind with his father.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I don't know how to make a report," Link said sheepishly.

"No worries, Link. You've just started. We haven't covered that yet. How about tonight?"

"If we put it off, do I have to give you one at the end of the practice mission?"

Christofen laughed and squeezed Link's shoulder. "Trying to get out of some extra work, are we?"

"I guess," Link smiled, leaning in to his father.

"We'll only go over the basics tonight. I don't need a detailed report from you this time. Next time, maybe."

"Alright. I'm going to go talk to the other apprentices."

"Good idea, buddy," Christofen ruffled Link's hair.

Link got his bowl of stew and sat down to the right of Fen on the edge of the circle. Leka was sitting directly across from him and pouring over a map on one knee with her stew on the other, with Elsia on her right, while Itta, the other apprentice, was sitting on Elsia's right and Fen's left. Link and Fen were the youngest apprentices by a few years. Itta and Leka were both eighteen or nineteen, and Elsia was at least sixteen, leaving Link as the junior apprentice. He hoped that meant he'd have the least amount of mission related duties.

"So, Leka, what route are we taking?" Elsia asked.

"The woods aren't exactly perfectly mapped," Leka grumbled.

"Who's getting what camping duty?" Elsia asked next.

"I'll figure that out later, stop bothering me. One thing at a time."

"I can't believe he picked you over me," Itta all but snarled.

"You got a problem, Itta?" Leka snapped.

"Oh, no problem. Just wondering."

"What's up with them?" Link whispered to Fen.

"Leka's a Hylian Knight, not a Knight of Hylia."

"So? I thought there wasn't a difference other than the name?"

"There's not supposed to be, but Hylian Knights are knight's without noble blood while Knights of Hylia are. Itta think's she should outrank Leka because she's from a long line of Knights of Hylia from Hyliana while Leka's parents are barely farmers from Lanayru."

"Hey, Hylexia," Itta called him out. "The General's your father, right?"

"Last time I checked," Link answered.

"He tell you why he picked a commoner over a noble?"

"Leka's older," Link answered. "He said she'd be knighted soon and she'd benefit from the experience."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's what he said. I doubt he even cares if she's a Hylian Knight or a Knight of Hylia. Why does it matter?"

"Because I deserve to lead this mission. I deserve experience just as much as she does."

"That works both ways. She deserves it as much as you do as well. But you're not older than her."

"I'm better!"

"Itta, shut up," Leka snarled. "If you have a problem with the general's decision, why don't you take it up with him?"

"I'm sure Father would tell you exactly what he told me," Link said.

"I'm a Knight of Hylia!" Itta snapped. "I shouldn't have to take it up with him! She's only a Hylian Knight. I should automatically outrank her."

"Why, because you were born that way?" Link snapped. "Birth doesn't determine skill or automatically give you experience. You have to earn that for yourself, not inherit it from your parents."

"You seem to have inherited plenty from your parents," Itta snorted. "How do we know that your father hasn't just been soft with you? You're just a knight apprentice because your father was one."

"And you're just a knight because you're ancestors were. If anything, Leka's more deserving because she didn't have to be born into a knight family to get an apprenticeship."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Link," Leka smiled.

"I earned this!" Itta snapped, ignoring Leka. "It belongs to me!"

"Knights are humble, Itta," Link said. "And they don't complain about not getting assigned leader to a practice mission."

"You're not my mentor."

"Link, it's not worth it, she's never going to give in," Fen said.

"Whatever," Link grumbled.

"See, Fen agrees with me."

"I never said that!" Fen snapped. "If the general was picking by birth, anyway, I doubt he'd have picked you."

"Wanna say that to my face, Drodev!" Itta stood up angrily and glared at him, Elsia standing up right beside her.

"I just did!" Fen stood also to meet her gaze. Link followed just to make sure this didn't turn to blows.

"Please, stop," Elsia put a hand on Itta's shoulder.

"Sit down, all of you!" Leka snapped. She hadn't raised her voice, but she had made it more intimidating. "I don't care what any of you think. This is my first command of any kind and I won't let stupid childish squabbling end it before it begins!"

Everyone looked at her in mild shock. They sat down quickly, all a little embarrassed.

"Now, to answer your first question Elsia, we'll head north seven miles until we hit this river so we can check to see how deep it is. Since this mission is to find strategic locations we'll travel along the river for a few days and chart where it's deep and wide and where a large group could cross it. Since we're not allowed to go too far from the road, once the river veers away from the road we'll head northeast until we reach this ridge. We'll go along the ridge for the rest of the mission and look for good places to set up an ambush. According to the map, the ridge should take us a mile from where we'll regroup with the rest of the company."

"What about camp duties?" Elsia asked.

"There's only five of us, so we'll each take care of ourselves and our horses. We'll be gone seven days and five doesn't split evenly into to seven or fourteen, however, if I take myself out of the count and assign two people to kitchen duty at a time, everyone should get seven turns each. I'll tell you the rest when you need to hear it."

"Why don't you have to do kitchen duty?" Itta complained.

"Because I'm in charge and I said so, that's why." Leka snapped. "I suggest we all get to bed. Just because we're leaving at sunrise doesn't mean we're waking at sunrise."

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

They weren't indeed waking with the sunrise. Christofen gently woke Link at least an hour before the sunrise. Link didn't want to get up that early and he wasn't even sure if Epona would wake that early, though honestly, he didn't need her moving until sunrise, which was when she woke naturally anyway.

"You should pack saddlebags onto Epona, buddy," Christofen said as Link was still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Why? Can't I just put everything in my bag?"

"Unless you have a hero's bag your not telling me about, I don't think your tent and sleeping roll will fit in your bag."

"What?" Link forgot momentarily that he no longer had a hero's bag he was so sleepy. But then he remembered. "Oh, right. The mission," Link said. "Now that it's morning, I don't think I want to go anymore."

"You'll wake up eventually. Come on buddy. Up and at 'em," Christofen helped Link to his feet. "You don't want to hold everyone else up."

"I don't, Epona might," Link grumbled. He quickly got dressed in his travel armor as soon as his father left the small tent. He rolled up his sleeping mat and broke down the tent. Quietly, so as not to wake anyone who didn't have to be awake, he whistled for Epona so that he wouldn't have to carry everything over to her.

Epona trotted over to him groggily, looking at him in confusion.

"I know, but I need you to carry the big stuff, okay? I'd carry it myself, but I'm not as strong as you," he rubbed her soft nose and leaned his head into her warm chest. Epona bumped his back with her nose, her way of saying alright.

When Epona was packed, Link met with the others at the edge of camp. Twilight was just starting to appear on the horizon. They'd be leaving soon.

"Link, I'll see you in a week, alright?" Christofen patted Link on the back.

"M'kay," Link nodded, still trying to get himself to wake up.

"Leka, you're group is ready?"

"Yes, sir," Leka answered.

"Good. Make good time."

"Yes, sir," Leka answered again. "Oh, and sir, don't worry. Link's safe with us."

"Of that I have no doubts. Good luck."

 _(5)(5)(5)(5)(5)_

Link didn't really wake until a few hours later, when the sun finally peeked over the mountain tops, turning the sky from reds and oranges to clear and blue. While he had wished he was alone, he was still grateful to be off the beaten path. The trees were dense and the wildlife loud and cheerful. Fresh green was everywhere, as was common in the height of spring.

"Hey, Leka, how soon 'til we make our first stop?" Fen yawned.

"Fen, it's still early morning, not for a few hours, at least."

Link debated taking Zelda's map out for a moment. There was little risk of them seeing it since he was in the back of the group; Epona had adapted to the idea that being first wasn't always required to prove that she was best. Link had forgotten to go over their route to see how close they would get. Quickly and quietly, Link pulled the map out. It wasn't quite as detailed as Leka's was, probably because it wasn't copied from a map of Eldin but a map of Hyrule.

Thankfully, the river they would travel next to was included. Much to Link's surprise, they would pass twenty minutes from his desired location. And that was at a gentle trot, no loping required. It was on the other side of the river, though. He'd figure out how to cross when they got there.

Link put the map away just as Fen slowed his horse down to ride next to Epona. He looked as tired as Link felt, but they were both pushing through it.

"What's it like having you're father train you?" Fen asked. He was certainly determined to become friendly with Link, but Link was starting not to mind so much.

"I feel like you've asked this before?" Link smiled.

"No, that was 'what's it like to be trained by the Legendary Hero', I think. And also 'what's it like to have a Legendary Hero for a father.' This is a different question that doesn't have anything to do with Hero stuff."

"Well, he hasn't had much time yet to teach me much of anything. I started a few weeks ago. But… I don't think it's the same as having someone who isn't a parent train you. He's a lot more patient, I guess. Though that could just be because he's a patient man. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Fen answered, but he sounded like he was doing more than just wondering about it. He had a far off look in his eyes and he was gazing up at the canopy. Link would like to say it didn't interest him, but it did.

"Wondering about what, exactly?"

"Well, it's just… my father was a knight, which is why I'm a knight, not because Sir Joleff married my mother's cousin. Well, I mean, I want to be a knight because of those other things I told you about, but I get to be one because I'm following in my father's footsteps."

"Something happened?" Link asked.

"Yeah. He died before I born. It was… it was in these mountains. Sir Joleff was actually there when it happened. A stray dodongo. There wasn't much left."

"I'm sorry," Link mumbled. "At least you didn't know him. That does make it easier. Well, it does for me, anyway. About my mother, I mean."

"You think there's any chance he'll come back? Like he was just missing, like your father? You don't have to answer that. I know it's false hope."

"Let's talk about something less depressing."

"Got any ideas?"

"No."

"Funny stories?"

"You first."

"Alright, let me think of one. Okay, he goes…"

They talked for the rest if the morning. It was nice having another friend besides Zelda. Maybe he could even tell Fen about the map and his uncle's suspicious behavior. But Zelda might not like that and just because Link trusted Fen didn't mean Zelda trusted him. But it was Link's uncle, not Zelda's. Zelda's started this investigation, but Link felt like she still thought of it as a game in some ways, while Link's life had already been threatened once. Quan was dangerous.

But what if Fen told Christofen what they were up to? He idolized Link's father. He thought he was the Legendary Hero, someone who Fen would probably walk to the end of the world for. But Christofen wasn't the Hero, Link was. He still had a few hours to decide what to do about his and Fen's growing friendship before he'd sneak away from the group to investigate. That wasn't much time.

"… and the first horse says 'holy cow, a talking dog!'" Fen finished, laughing. Link missed the joke, however, because he was lost in deep thoughts. "Oh, come one. It's funny!"

"What?" Link blinked.

"You weren't even listening!" Fen complained half heartedly, pouting.

"You didn't miss much. It wasn't that funny," Elsia laughed.

"That hurts my feelings. I put a lot of effort into that joke," Fen pouted some more, but Link could tell he was still joking. Elsia laughed harder.

For a moment, watching Fen and Elsia bicker about why the joke was or wasn't funny, all the while laughing and smiling, Link felt like an actual part of a group. He hadn't realized he felt isolated until then because he'd never felt like that before. He'd never been a part of something with other people before. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if there were three of them instead of just two. Maybe it was time he let someone new in.

They were stopped by a portion of the river, preparing a lunch of bread, cheese, and tea, when Link decided it was time to sneak away. He was lucky Epona usually bolted the moment he dismounted and unpacked or he might not have been able to sneak away on horseback. But first, Leka had assigned him the job of gathering river water without also gathering river rocks.

The whole idea behind the tea was so that they'd boil their water and reduce the chance of getting sick from it, and the tea had medicinal properties that gave soldiers' a second breath after a long day of marching and stronger immunity. It had been Christofen's idea after his war party had nearly been stopped in it's tracks by a bad outbreak of dysentery. An old lady who lived nearby had tasked the healthy soldiers with gathering the correct herbs and boiling water. Thanks to the tea, they'd only suffered minimal loss, and Christofen had made the tea part of military rations to keep the soldiers healthy. The tea was bitter, but it was better than dysentery.

Link had just gotten the fire started to boil the water when he heard something moving in the bushes across the river. At first, he thought it was a deer taking a drink from the river, but when he looked up, there were no signs of any deer. A quick count around the camp and everyone but Epona was accounted for, but there was no underbrush on the other side of the river that could hide such a large horse.

"Hey, Fen, can you do the rest of the tea?" Link asked. "I think I heard something on the other side of the river and I want to check it out."

"Yeah, sure, just tell Leka where you're going."

"I will," Link said. He scanned the river for a suitable place for a lone person to cross. H found that there was a place where the river was next to a high bank and was narrow enough to jump from the bank to the shore on the other side. "Leka, I'm going to go checkout a noise," Link said as left.

"Whoa, no you don't," Leka grabbed his arm as he passed her. "We're in the wilderness out here, there's monsters. It's dangerous to go alone, take Fen with you."

"What about the tea?"

"I'll handle it. Don't go too far and report back in less than an hour, got it? If I lose you out here your father'll kill me."

"I doubt he'd kill you. He would be very upset, though. We'll be fine," Link trotted over to the crossing point and easily made the jump from the raised bank to the shallow shore, but Fen was not so confident.

"Can't I just make the tea. I'm not fond of heights."

"Fen," Link groaned, seriously considering ditching Fen before they even began. "It's a four foot drop and the worst that can happen if you don't make it is you'll get wet and maybe sprain your ankle. Maybe."

"I'm not fond of getting wet either," Fen whined.

"Fen, the Legendary Hero would never be afraid of heights or getting his feet wet," Leka called to them from the camp.

"I regret telling you about my goals and life dreams! And I said I wanted to help the Hero fight evil, not that I wanted to be the Hero."

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Link shouted. "Someone push him!"

"I'll do it," Itta stood up and practically ran towards Fen.

"No!" Fen yelped. Before Itta could reach him, he launched himself across the river, screaming and flailing his arms and legs. He landed on his feet, miraculously, but then promptly fell forward face first in the sand. "Gah!" Fen push himself up, spitting sand out of his mouth in disgust.

"There, that wasn't so bad," Link snorted.

"Yeah it was, I didn't get to push him," Itta huffed, crossing her arms and stamping back to the camp.

"Well, excuse me!" Fen shouted at her. "I hope you were happy with just getting to see me fall face first in the dirt!"

"Haha, yeah," Itta laughed. "That was funny. Have fun babysitting him, Link."

"Okay," Link giggled.

"Traitor," Fen pouted. "Come on, Link, where was the noise?"

"This way," Link pointed deeper into the forest.

"How did you even hear it?" Fen complained.

"I have very good hearing," Link walked quietly over to where he'd heard the disturbance in the underbrush. He expected to find rabbit fur or some other kind of animal tracks, which he would then pretend was something else that would give him an excuse to scout further into the woods. He didn't expect to find an actual reason to scout further into the woods. But that was what he found.

After a few minutes of scrounging through the brush, he found blood on a thorn, red human hair tangled in a bush, and even a linen thread pulled loose by a snagging branch. All signs of human life. But there were no settlements this far in to the wilderness. The closest one was three hours south, a small mining community. But that was a Goron settlement that dug up the rare gourmet rocks that made up most of the Goron diet. There weren't supposed to be any humans here but them. Unless the point on the map listed on Quan's map was a secret settlement of some kind.

"Shit," Link hissed under his breath.

"What's wrong?"

"I think someone was watching us, but they're gone now."

"What? Who?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have said 'someone'."

"Should we investigate?"

"Yeah," Link nodded. "I can track them. Leka!" Link shouted from across the river.

"What?"

"I found fresh blood, cloth, and human hair over here. I don't think we're alone."

"Human? I thought the only settlement near here was Goron? Maybe a traveling merchant?"

"What would a merchant be doing this far off the road? And why would they flee at the sight of knights? Or, apprentice knights, anyway."

"You think it's something?"

"Pretty sure."

"Investigate it, but don't get spotted. If you're not back by sun up tomorrow, I'll go looking for you and Itta and Elsia will go back to the group to get help. Do you want your supplies? I can send them over on Fen's horse."

"No supplies, and I have my weapons on me. I don't want to be weighed down on a scouting trip and I don't want to be caught defenseless, either."

"Wait, is this serious?" Fen asked. "This was supposed to be a practice mission."

"It still is, Fen."

"Yeah, don't get killed by monsters, Drodev!" Itta laughed.

"Not funny," Fen snapped.

"Come on, Fen, let's go catch whoever was watching us. And monsters aren't that scary if you have a sword, which you have. And you know how to use it."

"Not as well as you," Fen grumbled.

"You're better than any old monster I've fought," Link reassured him. This wasn't entirely true. The bigger ones would squish Fen like a bug, including the bug monsters, but the regular monsters that patrolled around in the open, away from temples, didn't stand a chance against Fen. Well, not in small numbers. Very small numbers. Fen could probably take down one monster before getting kebabbed. That's longer than most people could survive against a monster attack.

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Good, let's go!" Link took lead and Fen followed him. Link still didn't know how much he could, or should tell Fen, but he didn't have to say anything yet. He hoped it would stay that way.

 _(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)(6)_

Even though this was a different kind of forest than the one he grew up in, ducking under the branches and the soft crunch of mulch under his feet made him feel at home and in his element. He was all but silent in the woods, like a wolf hunting elk or a fox hunting rabbits. This was countered perfectly by Fen stepping on every branch Link stepped over. And when Link brushed past a low hanging branch, it would, almost without fail, swing back and hit Fen in the face. Fen would shout loudly every time.

Link was once again tempted to leave him behind, but they were too deep into the forest. It would take Fen hours, possibly days, to find the group again. There was no telling what could happen to Fen, clumsy and alone.

"Fen, can you at least try to be quiet?" Link hissed. The tracks were getting a little fresher after a long time of getting staler, since whoever they were tracking didn't have to stop and look for tracks every so often. Link didn't want Fen messing it up and altering their prey they were there.

"Sorry," Fen whispered, rubbing his nose. "If you slowed down, I'd be able to place my feet more carefully. Not everyone can walk silently through a forest like a Kokiri or something."

"Hunter," Link snapped.

"What?"

"I learned how to move silently by hunting in Faron Woods. I'm a hunter."

"Oh, come on. You even dress in green," Fen grinned in amusement, pleased with his little joke, unaware that it was right on the rupee. Link would like him to continue thinking it was a joke.

"Green and gold are my family's colors and I'm not a Kokiri. According to the myth, Kokiri are supposed die if they leave the forest."

"Point," Fen nodded. "I'll be more quiet."

"Thank you," Link got back to the trail. They'd definitely lost whatever ground they'd picked up, and the sun was getting lower in the sky. Link did not want to have to try and follow the trail or have to find their way back to the camp in the dark.

 _(7)(7)(7)(7)(7)(7)(7)_

As they continued in searching the underbrush for signs of human life, Link forgot to look up. It was Fen who say the smoke rising up from the trees.

"Psst," Fen tapped Link's shoulder.

Link looked up at him in confusion. Fen hadn't found anything other than animal feces since they started tracking, and that was accidental. So Link was surprised to see him pointing to such an obvious clue he'd missed.

Link put his finger over his mouth to further clarify that Fen had to be completely, utterly, silent. He couldn't step on any branches, and he was not allowed to complain at all if he discovered more feces.

Link crouched close to the ground, grateful that Fen's leather armor wasn't blue like most of the knights' and soldiers' uniforms, but brown cloth and brown leather. It would blend in almost as well as Link's forest green. They crept closer to the source of the smoke, and Fen was surprisingly quiet and professional. Link kept his left hand near the hunting knife on his belt, just in case their quarry had gotten wind of them and lead them into a trap.

They reached the source of the smoke and Link felt his heart clench. This was definitely the location on the map marked by Quan and memorized by Zelda, he was good enough with directions and maps to tell that much. But this was much, much worse than anything Link could have imagined.

It was a Dead Fang camp.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	19. Part II: Chapter VII: Bloodletter

_Thank you to Black Silverclaw, Ganon, James Birdsong, MCFanfics, Esra's Cake, and burning book for their reviews._

 _Black Silverclaw: Dead Fang was mentioned multiple times in Part I and was quite prominent in the Intermezzo: The Story of Sir General Christofen, but that was a while ago, the Intermezzo was posted almost half a year ago I think, and they haven't been mentioned since._

 _Ganon: The red hair does not belong to a gerudo, it was just a color choice I had._

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter VII_  
 **Bloodletter**

"Holy shit," Fen gasped.

Link glared at him. Now was not the time to give away their position. They didn't have a perfect view of the camp from their vantage point, but there were at least fifty bandits in that camp, and none of them looked happy. There hadn't been any reports of Dead Fang in Eldin Province in years. They hadn't even known this was a threat. But it was definitely Dead Fang. The banner was exactly the same as the picture Christofen had shown Link. Except he'd only shown him that so that he'd know to run the other way when he saw it.

Why did Quan have the location of a Dead Fang camp hidden in a locked drawer in his study?

Link motioned to Fen for them to get away from the camp to discuss what they'd stumbled upon.

As soon as they were far enough away, Fen relaxed, sort of, and held his hands to his forehead in a panic, pacing back and forth, mouthing 'holy shit' over and over again. He was still too stunned to say anything out loud. Link was too, and he just stood there, dumbstruck, watching Fen pace back and forth, mouthing cuss words he was too frightened to say aloud.

"Shit," Link finally said, breaking them out of their shock.

"What do we do?" Fen didn't stop pacing, but now he was chewing on his nails and staring at the ground in deep thought, or terrified panic. Link couldn't tell.

"We have to… we have to get back to the group immediately, as fast as we can, and tell my father about this. I think this is bigger than just one camp."

"Goddesses, I hope not! This is Dead Fang! The worst, deadliest, bloodthirstiest group of bandits ever in the known history of Hyrule. They're worse than monsters. Why are they here?"

"I don't know, but we should get out of here fast," Link said. "You should calm down first though. We should run and you'll trip over yourself if your panicking."

"Good idea," Fen took a few deep breaths and hugged his arms to his chest. "Okay, let's go. Lead the way, I don't know the way back."

Link was about to take off in the direction of the camp when he heard heavy footsteps behind them, then in front of them, and then on either side of them. "Fen, draw your sword," Link quickly drew his own and spun around so that the two of them were back to back.

"What?" Fen whimpered, falling right back into a panic.

Eight figures emerged from the forest, all holding both great sword and short swords, axes, spears, and Link thought he saw a flail, but he wasn't sure as the leader of the group, or at least the highest ranking person, quickly drew his attention by laughing. It wasn't quite as disturbing as Ganondorf's laugh, but it was definitely not the laugh of a nice man.

"So, I heard you say something about a report to your old man, aye, son?" The man snarled. "Why don't you tell me who you are, kiddos."

Link just gripped his sword harder and snarled.

"Oh, feisty," the man laughed. "Well, let's see. You're certainly not Gorons, and you're not one of us, so that leaves that little band of knight apprentices I just got word of camping by my river. Now, stop me if I'm wrong, but, you're left handed, dressed in green, and I'm assuming your old man's high ranking enough to be the one you report to. I hear the General's in this neighborhood. Daddy dearest, I presume."

"Very clever," Link snarled. "Your almost as smart as you are ugly."

"Link, don't piss him off, he's bigger than us," Fen was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Burne, don't that mean he's Hylexia?" One of the henchmen standing next to the leader asked. "Ain't the boss's family off limits."

"Shut up Razor," Burne, the leader, snarled.

"Family?" Link whispered. He had a horrible feeling about this, coupled by a horrible feeling in his stomach. "You… you work for Uncle Quan…"

"He's smart, he is," Razor laughed. "Almost as… hurk!"

With one fluid motion, Razor's head fell from his shoulder and bounced a ways off and his body fell to the ground, blood covering Burne's sword. "Anyone else want to blab?" Burne snarled, wiping his comrade's blood from his sword. "No? Good. Now, if the two of you would kindly surrender, I'm sure there won't have to be any more blood shed."

"Bastard!" Link snarled. "You'd kill your own man?"

"Snitches get stitches, son. Those are the rules."

"He's beyond stitches."

"It rhymes. Besides, we wouldn't want to send him back to his family without a head. Now, give us your weapons and come quietly. We wouldn't want your friend to get hurt."

"If you hurt him, I will kill you."

"Look at the fire in these eyes," Burne laughed. "I don't doubt it. But then, your friend would still be dead, now wouldn't he?"

"Link, maybe we should… um… do as they say?" Fen offered. "You can't fight all of them at once."

"Yes I can," Link answered.

"Well, I can't, and I'm really not ready to die so…"

"Listen to your friend, little duke, he knows what he's talking about. You have to pick you battles."

"I'm angry and I pick all of them!" Link snapped.

"Link, please," Fen cried, he still hadn't even drawn his sword. He dropping on the ground and held his hands up. He wasn't going to fight and Link couldn't protect him from seven bandits as once.

"Except this one," Link caved, dropping his sword in front of him, followed by his shield, bow, and quiver. He raised his hands, but he didn't stop glaring as angrily as he could at Burne.

Burne sent two of his henchmen to gather the dropped weapons and two more to bind their hands behind their backs. They frisked them for hidden weapons and confiscated Link's knife, but when they reached into the pocket where he had his ocarina, they came up empty handed. Link must have left it in the camp. He hoped his father found it before they broke camp.

When all the weapons and the boys were secure, Bernie grabbed Link by the shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You may be off limits, little duke, but your friend here is fair game. Wouldn't want your behavior to get him killed, now would we?"

"Screw you," Link snarled.

Burne shoved Link forward into the grasp of another bandit and grabbed Fen instead, drawing a knife and pressing it to Fen's throat. Fen was frozen with fear. "What did I say, little duke?"

"Don't," Link struggled against the bandit's hold.

"What did I say? What did I just say? I told you to behave, and then you go and hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry, don't hurt him," Link struggled.

"Well, since you put it so nicely," Burne sheathed the knife and roughly lead the two of them into the camp. The camp smelled like snake shit and burned meat, and it looked like it too. Most of the bandits were just hanging around the camp lazily, but some were training or burning more meat.

All of them turned to look at the captives, most of them made rude and inappropriate hand gestures at them and shouted obscene threats about their mothers and then laughed when Fen turned red as a tomato, either from anger, embarrassment, or both. Link's response was to glare at them the way he would a monster who had just killed someone he loved. That shut them pretty quickly.

Link assumed they were being taken somewhere to be more securely bound and guarded or to someone higher up the chain of command than Burne. The latter proved to be true when Burne shoved them both to their knees outside a wooden and cloth structure that looked half like a tent and half like a cabin.

"Bloodletter, we've got a problem," Burne knocked on the door.

"It better be bad enough to bother me with or I'll have you skinned, Burnie!" A woman's voice shouted from the tent/cabin. A woman in a thick, dark red tunic opened the door and glared down at them like someone who had just been taking a nap. "Who are they? Burne, you know we don't take prisoners and we don't need to kidnap any knew recruits until winter when they can't run away without freezing to death."

"This one's Link Hylexia," Burne smacked Link in the back of the head hard enough to nearly send Link face first into the dirt.

"What," Bloodletter monotoned. "Don't kid with me, Burne. Your Mad Burne, not Funny Burne."

"No joke, look at the brat," Burne grabbed Link by the hair and yanked him to his feet so that Bloodletter could get a better look at him. She camped her cold, boney fingers onto Link's chin and moved his face around to get a better look at him. He was really tempted to bite one of her fingers off, but he didn't want them to take one of Fen's off in retaliation.

"How did this happen? How much does he know?" Bloodletter snarled, shoving Link's face to the side, letting Burne push him back to his knees.

"He guessed and instead of keeping quiet and denying it, Razor thought he'd get smart with the brat and practically gave the boss up."

"You dealt with it?"

"Razor's been made an example of. I'll stake his head outside the mess tent just to make sure the message sticks."

"What do we do about the brats?" Bloodletter snapped. "The boss forbid us from killing his brother or his nephew. We kill the brat to cover our tracks and it's like shooting a flaming arrow in the night sky and shouting for his father to hunt us down and never stop until we're all dead. It's a miracle he didn't do that the first time when we killed his wife."

"You killed my mother?" Link's voice was quiet and heavy of grief.

"Heard one of my guys shot her in the stomach with a poisoned arrow," Bloodletter snarled gleefully in his face, laughing at his pain. "She died slowly and painfully, I promise."

Link screamed in anger and his vision turned red in an instant and before he knew it, he sprung to feet, knocking Bloodletter in the face with his shoulder, sending her crashing back into her crude cabin, busting the door to the ground and taking the front wall down with it.

Link didn't know what he would have done with his hands tied behind his back, but he didn't get to find out because Burne pulled him off of her as quickly as he could and threw him to the ground, pinning him in place between his legs and pummeling his face with his big meaty fists, shouting obscenities. Fen scrambled away in fear, terrified that he was next.

Bloodletter got to her feet and put a hand on Burne's arm. "He's off limits, Burne. How I'm going to explain those bruises to his uncle?"

"Don't bother, he's given me worse for less," Link rolled back onto his knees and spat blood onto Bloodletter's shoes, earning him a slap from Burne.

"Show your elders some respect, brat!"

"Throw our little guests in the bullbo cage, set up a guard," Bloodletter wiped blood from her nose. "And bring me the messenger hawk."

"Get up," Burne grabbed Link and Fen by the arm and lead then to the aforementioned cage near the middle of the camp. Thankfully, bullbo were very large boar, or Link and Fen would have trouble fitting comfortably in the cage. Link had been in much, much worse situations. "Don't try anything, little duke. You won't get far."

"Do your worst," Link answered.

Burne hit the sturdy wooden cage with his palm and glared at Link, daring him to talk back some more. When Link didn't break his gaze, Burne brushed him off with a scoffing laugh and stalked off to find the messenger hawk and set up a guard duty.

"Holy shit, Link!" Fen hissed, trying to get comfortable. "You look like you got run over by a horse."

"It's not as bad as it looks," Link groaned, leaning against the cage and closing his eyes. "It looks pretty bad, doesn't it? It was worth it, though. I knew Dead Fang killed my mother, but I didn't know how. I'd hoped it wasn't so painful but fine managed to get all the way to Faron and still die…" Link paused, trying not to picture his mother on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her. "Wish I wasn't tied or I'd've been able to strangle her."

"Are we gonna die?" Fen asked.

"No, I'll get us out of here," Link answered confidently. "There's been no Dead Fang activity here so they're probably lax from inaction. And they don't have any rope snakes, just rope snake cages and actual ropes. See, they're empty," Link gestured to the cages with his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah," Fen whispered.

"That means their weapons aren't poisonous, so they're not as deadly as they usually are. That, and they haven't had much hands on experience in a while which means I can beat them if push comes to shove."

"You couldn't take down seven of them. There's at least fifty more in the camp."

"You couldn't take down seven of them, I can."

"How? We're kids, Link. We're gonna die. Well, I'm gonna die. You're uncle's their boss, right? So you'll live. But me? No, I'm dead for sure. I just regret that I never got to meet the Legendary Hero."

"Not this again," Link groaned. "Get over it. No Hero means no Cataclysm. It's a good thing."

"I'm gonna die and my life's going to be meaningless and I'm gonna be forgotten and my mom's gonna forget me and…"

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to figure out a way to get us out of here. It would help if you weren't so pessimistic."

"I can't help it. We've been captured by Dead Fang! They don't take prisoners!"

"Yes they do, to get new recruits, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I was too busy crying about how I'm gonna die. Look, Link, you're smart, skilled, and probably my best friend, even though I've only known you for a few weeks, but not even you could get us out if this mess."

"Yes I can, I'm the Legendary Hero," Link said. He didn't know why he said that, and he was just as shocked to hear it come out of his mouth as Fen was. But he couldn't take it back now, not without sounding like a stuck up jerk.

"What? Are you… don't make fun of me?" Fen's breathing slowed down drastically, so that sudden confession did some good. "Wait, are you serious?"

"I guess so," Link shrugged.

"I feel worse now. That made me feel worse."

"Don't be a butt."

"You're a butt! You just let me freaking… gush over you, to your face, and you don't say anything until now that we've been captured… by bandits, and Dead Fang, no less. And you drop this bomb on me like it's supposed to make me feel better. Total butt, right there. You are a butt."

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm a butt."

"Yes, you are. Now what's your plan."

"Oh, now that I'm the Hero of Butt or whatever, you want to hear my plan. Before you were all 'You can't fight all of them, Link' and now you want to hear my plan. Sure, that's fine."

"Hero of Butt," Fen stuck his tongue out at Link.

"I don't have a plan."

"Fantastic!"

"Yet. I don't have a plan yet. I need to know what they're planning on doing with us before I can come up with a good plan."

"Any bad plans?"

"Yeah, we yell until they take us out of the cage to beat us up, slip out of the ropes, beat them up, and then escape."

"Do you know how to get these off, because I've been trying and I've only gotten rope burned."

"Same here," Link shifted uncomfortably. "I think I might be bleeding, actually."

"You're nose looks broken."

"It doesn't hurt."

"Is that Hero stuff or…"

"I think I'm still running adrenaline, because my face feels fine, for the most part, anyway. I might be able to use the bleeding to get the ropes off."

"Like soap, or something?"

"Or something."

"Hey!" Bloodletter walked up behind the and hit the bars with an open palm, startling them. "Shut up. The both of you. Before I start cutting off fingers to send back to your families."

"Just try it, my father'll come after me and you know it."

"He didn't come after you the first time he lost you. What makes you think this time'll be any different?" Bloodletter laughed. "He'll just give up on you, just like he did then."

"That's not true," Link snarled. "Weren't you the one who said he wouldn't stop until he'd found and killed you?"

"Shut up before I cut out your tongue."

Link stuck it out at her instead. He knew he'd outwitted her. Now all he had to do was outsmart her and escape when she least expected it. That would be a piece of cake for the Hero of Butts. Too bad he was just the Hero of Time.

 _(1)_

Link hadn't expected to fall asleep that night. His face hurt, his wrists hurt, his hands were numb, he was cold, he was thirsty, and he was hungry. But he was also very, very tired. He'd watched their guards' rotation for hours, trying to see if the would be any patterns, like which guards were prone to falling asleep. But it was Link who fell asleep first, and one night wouldn't give him much information anyway. He'd need at least a week to discern a pattern.

"Link, wake up," Fen whispered. He was leaning in close to Link so that their guard wouldn't hear them talking. "Link."

"What? I'm awake," Link stirred. He was only momentarily confused when he couldn't move his hands and his back and neck were sore. He should have at least allowed himself to lie down. "What's happening?"

"I think they've heard back from your uncle," Fen said.

"My what? Oh!" Link almost forgot about his uncle being the head honcho of the worst group of bandits in history. "Damn, that's a fast messenger bird. Um, do you have any idea what the news is?"

"Rise and shine, little duke," Burne clapped his hands behind them. Link was surprise he didn't hear him approach, though he wasn't exactly a morning person. "Bloodletter's got something to say." Burne opened the cage and yanked Link out by his hair. "Your friend can stay here and cry some more like a little baby."

"What if I am?" Fen grumbled. "You'd cry too if you were me."

Burne just laughed and dragged Link away. "If I didn't already know you made such a great punching bag, I'd have to give the job to your friend, little duke. Beating him sounds like fun."

"Asshole," was Link's answer.

"Tut tut, little duke, what would your mother say about that tongue of yours. So violent. You remind me of your uncle."

"Screw you," Link snapped.

"Save it for Bloodletter," Burne shoved Link to his knees again. They were back outside the cloth cabin the front wall was still destroyed, but most of it was still standing. "Brought the brat."

"Good, untie him," Bloodletter was standing outside the cabin with her back turned to them, staring at her destroyed home.

"You might want to rethink that," Link threatened. "I really want to punch you."

"Go a head, I'm sure your friend's head will look nice next to Razor's," she gestured a hand to a section of the camp and Link glance to where she had pointed. He quickly looked away again when he saw the head on a pike. It was unsettling. "Now, unless you think you can fight all of us before someone sticks multiple arrows into your quite helpless and rather pathetic friend, you'll do everything I tell you too. I want this cabin better than ever by the time your uncle gets here."

"Uncle Quan's coming here?" Link asked. That gave him an idea. Quan had a temper that exploded every time something didn't go as planned and it usually exploded on the first person he saw. If Link was lucky, that would be Bloodletter, or any other bandit who got in his way. He'd create mass panic in the camp. Something Link and Fen could use to escape. "How soon until he arrives?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bloodletter laughed, walking away. "Get to work."

Burne untied Link and shoved him towards the cabin. Link rubbed his sore, bruised wrists and rolled his shoulders. He glanced behind him at Burne and considered his chances unarmed against such a big man. Burne crossed his arms and snarled at Link. His arms were the size of trees, he was practically the size of a moblin. Link realized he'd just get pummeled again and decided against trying anything risky.

"Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while," Link grumbled before getting to work on repairing the cabin he'd destroyed.

 _(2)(2)_

If Link thought he felt bad that morning, he felt dead by late afternoon. They hadn't given him any food or water and Burne hit him whenever he tried to take a break from lifting and securing the logs that held up the walls of the cabin. They may have looked flimsy, but they were sturdier and heavier than they looked.

When Burne secured Link's hand behind him once more and shoved him back into the cage with Fen, Link felt like his muscles were on fire. He didn't try to sit back up when he hit the floor of the cage and instead curled into the fetal position and tried to feel at least a little bit comfortable.

"Link, psst," Fen whispered, leaning close to him. "Do you know if they're planning on feeding us?"

Link shook his head.

"Are you alright?"

Link shook his head.

"Are you dying?"

Link groaned.

"Any updates on the plan?"

Link finally found the strength to pull himself up into a sitting position. "My uncle's coming."

"So, you'll talk to him and get him to let us go, right?"

"My uncle hates my guts. Hopefully, we'll be gone before he gets a chance to even look at me. He's going to be mad, and when he's mad, he lets his fits do the talking. It's not pleasant and I'm hoping the first person he sees isn't going to be me."

"That sucks."

"Wait, wasn't Leka going to come looking for us? And Itta and Elsia were going to go back and get help if we didn't show up by morning. It's almost night now and I'm assuming they'd move quickly, so the rest of the party should know we're missing at least, so they'll be search parties."

"There's fifty members of our group," Fen pointed out. "Including the five of us apprentices. And there's fifty in this group. The Knights outmatch them, they're weapons aren't poisoned, but even then, we'll lose some people if they try and get us back by force."

"That wouldn't be a rescue, that'd be a trade, which isn't worth it. So we've got to escape or thin their numbers before the rest of the group find us."

"A trade is kind of worth it, if you get out alive."

"Shut up," Link snapped. "That's one of the reasons I don't want people to know who I am. They'll do stupid shit like trading their lives or the lives of others for mine. That's my job as the hero, not theirs."

"Fine, but even if they don't know who you are, your still, well, a duke, the general's son…"

"That's just bull," Link brushed him off. "It doesn't make me more important than anyone else. And I'm not a duke, my father's a duke."

"Which means you'll be duke next. Duke is one step down from prince, Link. The leader of an entire province."

"And right between my uncle and father for succession, and my uncle is in charge of the bandits who've kidnapped us. He wants me dead, he just wants to do it cleverly. He's probably coming here to kill me himself."

"Oh," Fen frowned. "Maybe we should try and escape before he gets here. We're, what, a week from Hyliana?"

"Three days if he doesn't care about his horse or sleeping," Link answered. "It's already been half a day and by morning we'll only have two days left."

"Is the plan still wait for him to get here?"

"I'm still thinking. You know, you're older than me, so technically, you should be the one coming up with a plan."

"I'm not very mature," Fen answered. "Besides, you're smarter than me."

"I doubt it," Link huffed. "I couldn't read less than a year ago. Pretty sure your more educated than I am."

"That's not what I mean. This is like a puzzle, a deadly puzzle, but still a puzzle…"

"Deadly is my middle name," Link smirked.

"Really?"

"No, I think it's Thenton. Anyway, what you said reminded me of something my father says whenever I'm stuck on something. 'There's no puzzle without a solution'. I'm probably gonna need your help, though. You up for that?"

"Yeah, fine, I'll help."

"Good, tell me about your solutions in the morning, I think I'm about to pass out," Link yawned. He passed out shortly afterward.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

"Link, wake up," Fen whispered.

Link felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and shake him gently. At first, he thought it was Fen, but then he realized that Fen was still tied up. He opened his eyes slowly and tried not to make any loud noises. The hand didn't feel threatening, so it might not have been one of the bandits. When he rolled over and saw Leka on the other side of the cage, he woke up completely.

Leka put a finger over her mouth and then pointed to the guard. He was sitting down and leaning against the cage, a whiskey bottled in his hand. He was snoring. Leka motioned for Link to turn around and let her untie him, and he readily complied. Once both Fen and him were free of the ropes, Leka got to work on getting them out of the cage. It wasn't locked, but the top was tied shut. Neither Link nor Fen could have reached up there with their hands bound, but Leka could easily get the cage open.

She gently lay the cage door down on the dirt and the three of them started to creep for the dark tree line fifty feet away. They'd made it half way past the mess tent when Fen kicked a metal spoon, sending it flying into the metal on the pike with Razor's head on it. The clang was loud enough to wake their guard, who jumped up.

"They're escaping!"

"Fen!" Link and Leka both shouted at him.

"Run!" Was Fen's response.

While running was loud, and altered everyone in the camp of them not being in the cage, it was effective in getting them to safety the quickest. If safety was arrows zipping over their heads and past their legs. They were a foot away from darkness when Link heard Bloodletter shout something very explicit and then felt a searing pain in in shoulder that was quickly drowned out by the crushing need to escape.

They hit the underbrush like a wave hit the beach on a stormy day. Painfully and with a loud crash. Though the loudness could have been the blood pounding in Link's ears to what he assumed was the rhythm of his heartbeat, but he could barely think over the noise.

Link followed Leka and Fen through the forest for what he assumed was an eternity. His legs hurt, his arms hurt, his shoulder was numb, and his lungs and heart felt like they were trying to escape his chest.

"Did we lose them?" Fen asked Leka between breaths.

"Almost, just a little farther. I found a place to hide."

"That's good."

Link was about to ask exactly how much farther, or he meant to, when there was a loud cracking noise above them and a bright flash of light; the loud flutter of startled pheasants. The sound of the ground rushed up to hit Link like a charging Moblin, but Link didn't feel it hit him.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	20. Part II: Chapter VIII: Thunderer

_Thank you to TheChargingRhino, Ganon, burning book, James Birdsong, and MCFanfics for their reveiws_

 _TheChargingRhino: I'm sorry if you are confused. There are no guns in Hyrule, the bright flash of light and the boom was thunder and lightning._

 _burning book: A lot of writing might sound rushed because it is in a sense. Writing consistently and constantly is hard and sometimes you just have to write something or nothing gets written at all. This is the longest semi-original story I've ever written, most of the longs ones are directly based off of the plot of the game it takes place in, while this one takes place after it, and I'm pretty proud of what I've done with it, even if I don't like everything in it._

 _I don't think Link will have the fairy magic from OoT or not, I feel like he might have forgotten half of the things he did in the future because of the time travel shenanigans involved, but he does know the magic arrows, since he learned those twice._

 _In terms of romance, I'm not actually sure if I want Link and Zelda to fall in love or not. I'm actually not a big fan of romance in stories that aren't romance, mostly because it's so often an unnecessary subplot that forced and reduces the female character to the man's_ _helpless love interest, regardless of how badass she is. If I feel like them falling in romantic love would do anything for the story, I'll have them kiss or something, but I prefer to have them be very close friends, like their fathers were. Though I will admit, if the story goes far enough, they will marry each other if only because they don't want to have to put up with anyone but their best friend, and because it would make their fathers happy. They are technically in an arranged marriage, it was just never finalized because they thought Link died and the records didn't indicate if he was a boy or girl or not since he was only a day old. (Gosh, I'm sorry for the long answer, I just have a lot of feeling about romance.)_

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter VIII_  
 **Thunderer**

"General!" A soldier burst into Christofen's tent just as he was about to get ready to sleep. "General, Elsia and Itta are back."

"What? They've only been gone for two days," Christofen exited the tent.

"Link, Fen, and Leka aren't with them," the soldier explained.

Christofen felt his heart skip a beat. He rushed over to where the two apprentices were dismounting their horses. Fen and Leka's horses were behind them.

"Report!" Christofen all but barked at them.

"General, sir!" Itta saluted. "It was Leka, sir. She…"

"Oh, grow up," Elsia smacked her shoulder. "Don't blame Leka just because you can."

"Report, apprentices," Christofen snapped impatiently. The absence of his son was putting him on edge.

"Link heard a noise and he and Fen when to investigate. They found evidence that we were being watched by a human so they tracked them. They were supposed to be back before morning but they weren't so Leka went to look for them and we came back here to give you this report, sir," Elsia said.

"Which direction did the tracks go?"

"North, towards the mountains, far as I could see. They disappeared into the trees pretty quickly. Well, Link did. Fen kept stepping on branches."

"Do you have any idea who they were tracking?"

"Absolutely no idea. That's why they were tracking them. To find out who they were."

"Where were you when you last saw them?" Christofen asked.

"We'd just hit the river, I can show you on a map," Itta answered.

"Do that," Christofen lead the two apprentices to the wagon holding their maps and pulled out the large map of Eldin. "We're here."

"We were here, give or take a few hundred feet," Itta pointed to the river. "They crossed the river on foot. They were only supposed to be gone for a few hours."

"Itta, inform Sir Joleff and Lady Ginella of what's happened to their apprentices. Elsia, you find the high ranking officers and tell them to meet me here as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!" They both saluted and ran off into the camp.

Christofen turned to the map and frowned. He knew Link was strong, hardy, and resourceful; he could protect himself in the wilderness better than he could in civilized areas. But there were so many unknown factors at play. He didn't know where exactly Link he gone, he didn't know why he hadn't returned, he didn't know what kind of hostile threats were in those woods.

"General, you called for us?" The captain of the Hylian Knights saluted, the other officers were behind him.

"Yes, there's been a change of schedule. The apprentices' mission has failed and three of them haven't returned. I'm taking a small group after them. The rest of you will go to where we planned to meet them and wait for use there. If you haven't heard from us after a week, continue to Crenel City and wait for us there. If we don't make it to Crenel City a month after you, assume the worst."

"Yes, General," They saluted respectfully, though they didn't seem to agree with his decision. But they were good soldiers, loyal to the last, so Christofen need not worry about mutiny.

"Joleff, Ginella, I trust the two of will choose your best for this mission," Christofen addressed the leaders of the Knights of Hylia and the Hylian Knights. "I want two knights from each of your groups to meet me in half an hour, fully equipped and ready to go."

"Yes, sir," they both saluted.

"Dismissed."

Everyone scattered, leaving Christofen alone with the map. With a sigh, he gave it one more look over, checking the most likely places for where Link, Fen, and Leka might have gotten to, and then went back to his tent to pack. As he was packing, he looked towards where Link usually slept, then to the side of his bedroll. Link had accidentally left his little brown ocarina behind. Christofen took it in his hand and held it to his chest.

"I'll find you, buddy, that I promise. I won't abandon you a second time."

 _(1)_

Christofen knew going after Link in the dark wasn't the best of ideas. But at least they had the stars to guide them and they'd at least be able to make where the apprentices had camped by morning. Riding through the night wasn't fun or easy and the knights with him would be tired in the morning, but they were soldiers. They could handle it. Soldiering on was a saying for good reason.

What Christofen hadn't counted on was for the moon and stars that guided them to suddenly disappear behind thick, billowing storm clouds. His leg usually acted up in a certain way hours before bad weather set in, but his leg was just the same as usual. Until the dark of the tall evergreens around them was lit by a flash and an ungodly rumble split through the forest. It was almost as if the lighting had struck his leg. The knights hadn't heard him swear over the thunder that followed.

With only the thunder and lightening as a warning, it became as wet as it had been dry moments before. The wind picked up and howled through the trees, tugging and tearing at their clothes and armor. The rain was barely slowed by the canopy of evergreens above them. The droplets just became thicker as they gathered together and slid down the needles and pinecones. Christofen hadn't expected to see far ahead of them when they set off, but the darkness now was nearly tangible. He felt as though he could reach forward and grab at a curtain of black and pull it away, only to be met with yet another black curtain.

"General, we'll never find them in this!" One of the knights shouted through the wind, rain, and thunder. "We have to turn back, it's not safe."

Christofen didn't answer, he couldn't admit what they all knew was rational because it meant leaving Link out in this. As a general, he had to turn back and make for the camp, but as a father, he had to keep going and find his son. "Dammit!" He screamed, turning his gaze skyward. "Goddammit!"

"General?" Another knight asked.

"Damn everything! I'm getting my boy," Christofen spat at the heavens. "You turn four back. I can't leave my boy out here."

"But…"

"That's an order, knight!" Christofen barked. "I don't care how half assed this is. I'm not leaving my son a second time." Christofen spurred Tux forward with a shout and rode faster and farther into the dark, leaving the knights behind him, soaking and befuddled.

Despite the rain, despite the darkness, Christofen knew which way he was going. He just had to head north. He would tear the mountains and trees apart of he had to, stone by stone, branch by branch. He would find his son.

There was another bright flash, and then a thunderous boom that sent Tux rearing. Christofen's leg flared and it was all he could do to stay on his horse. He kicked his left foot out the stirrup, despite how precarious it made his seat, if only to relieve some of the pain for a moment. Each flash of lighting was another bright searing pain in his scars. Christofen managed to calm Tux, if only for a moment, and swore under his breath.

He was no good to Link dead.

He kept Tux standing still as best he could, willing the horse not to spook and bolt in the first direction that caught his fancy. Christofen looked in every direction, the only light was sparing and far between, but bright as day. The lighting was getting closer and closer together. And closer and closer to him.

"Easy, boy," Christofen tried to keep Tux from bolting. "Easy."

Christofen was just about to decide which way was most likely north and ride in that direction when a flash and a boom happened simultaneously, deafening him. He felt heat behind him and realized the lighting had struck a tree, turning it into a massive torch. Tux bolted with Christofen gripping him by the main, hugging his legs so tight to the horse's barrel he felt as though he was cracking the horses ribs and the bones in his legs. He would be black and blue by morning.

Despite the heavy rain, the forest blazed. The wind fed the fire more than the rain doused it. If they had been riding up wind, the fire would have spread behind them before jumping in front of them, but they weren't. They were riding downwind, and the fire leapt from tree to tree until the darkness was replaced by bright red and orange.

"Dammit," Christofen hissed. He could hear the panicked wildlife running around him more than he could see them. He tried desperately to stead Tux away from the fire, but the horse was so panicked he couldn't tell fire from safety. Or so panicked that he'd try pushing right through the fire in front of him to get away from the fire nipping his tail.

Tux was headed straight for a column of flame and smoke when a figure of red and white burst from the flaming underbrush beside them, rearing her head and screaming at them. It was Epona. The packs loaded on her back were on fire and she couldn't throw them. If Christofen could jump from Tux to Epona, he could try and cut the bags free, but his leg hurt so much he could barely feel it and he wasn't young anymore. Link would have been agile enough to pull of the feat, but if he were here they wouldn't be in this situation on the first place.

"Epona, come closer," Christofen called to her. "Here, girl. Come on!" Epona shook her head and jumped a burning log, but she didn't swerve closer to them. "Come on Tux, just a little closer." He tried to nudge his horse next to her, but the closer Tux got, the more ornery Epona became. "Come on!" Christofen screamed, finally getting the two loping side by side. He reached out to try and grab a part of the saddle bags that weren't on fire, but he nearly burned his hand.

He felt something in his pocket, hard and round. It was Link's ocarina. Christofen pulled the instrument out and tried to place it to his lips without bashing his teeth out, but Tux's lope wasn't smooth enough. "How did it go?" Christofen hissed to himself. He'd heard it enough times over the last few weeks, considering that Link always let Epona run off when he dismounted and needed to call her again each time it was time to leave. "How did it go?"

Christofen began humming, hoping Epona could hear him over the roaring fire and booming claps of thunder. Epona slowly calmed down and let him pull Tux closer. She even matched her lope with his as best as she could. In the light of the flames, Christofen reached over and grabbed the pack off of Epona, tossing it behind them.

Christofen was just about to relax a little with one problem out of the way, when a flaming branch fell in front of them. Tux reared once more and Christofen lost his seat. He was sent flying until he hit the ground. The wind whooshed out of his lungs and his vision swam, but he remained conscious. Coughing, he pushed himself to a sitting position. Tux had run off, but Epona stayed. She walked over to him and whinnied questioningly, nudging him with her nose.

He tried to stand, but his leg gave out under him. He swore angrily. Epona nudged him once more and then knelt beside him.

"My son has good taste in friends, Epona," Christofen smiled, patting her neck. He climbed onto her back and hugged tight. "Let's find Link."

She looked back at him to make sure he was secured and then she ran north, or what Christofen assumed was north. Either way, they were escaping the fire and smoke. He could only hope that meant they were getting closer to Link.

They cleared the river in one huge jump that Christofen knew any other horse wouldn't have made. The rain had caused to the river to overflow and the considerable width of the rushing river made it impossible for the fire to follow them and burn down the rest of the forest. But the wind remained as strong as ever, though now it became erratic, changing direction at it's own whimsy.

Epona was starting to sweat and steam in the cold, so Christofen knew they had to find somewhere to dry off and rest, but he wasn't sure that Epona would take commands from him, especially since Epona had no tack and didn't take cues from that if she did. Link had practically grown up with Epona and Epona with him, they were so close to one another that most of the time, they wanted to go in the same direction anyway, cues weren't necessary. Hopefully this time, Christofen and Epona both wanted that too.

"Come on, girl," Christofen looked around them, water droplets clouding his sight and blurring the trees around them, as if the darkness wasn't already difficult enough. When he saw what he assumed was the big great blur of the mountains, he tapped Epona's shoulder, hoping that if they wandered there long enough, they'd find some sort of shelter.

Epona, however, didn't like being told where to go and just huffed, bobbed her head, and slowed to a stop.

"Epona, we need shelter," Christofen pointed out, not knowing if she could even understand him. "Those mountains are littered with caves and mines that we can use to get out of this rain. We'll both freeze to death out here and we're no good to Link dead."

Epona turned her head to look at Christofen. Her gaze was hard and intelligent. With one final huff, she turned towards the mountains at a steady trot, knowing full well that while Christofen could keep his seat, the trot was her bumpiest gait.

 _(2)(2)_

Epona kept this pace until they reached the remains of what looked like a freshly abandoned bandit camp, identified so ceremoniously by the head mounted on a metal pike in the center of the camp. Fires were still hot, though long sizzled out, bowls of food and rainwater lay on the tables and the ground, some knocked over and the contents spilled in the mud, and most of the gear remained. Whatever caused the rushed evacuation happened recently, but some thing told Christofen it wasn't just because of the rain.

There was an overhang in the rocks nearby that was relatively dry, and that was where Epona decided to lie down, not even waiting for Christofen to dismount. Christofen managed to get away before she lay down on his one good leg. She snorted at him, as if laughing.

"You don't have to be ornery, Epona. We're looking for the same boy," Christofen strained his tunic. Epona answered by laying her head down on her knees and sighing contently.

Christofen took his leave from the stubborn mare and decided to look around the camp in more detail. There was a knocked over banner in one section of the camp, no doubt holding the crest of whomever was camping here. He walked over to it and flipped it over. It was covered in mud and barely recognizable, but the shape still sent his stomach into a knot. It looked strikingly similar to the crest of Dead Fang.

Christofen left it propped up in the mud so that the rain could wash away most of the mud and give him a clearer picture. Next, he walked over to the tent that looked like the makeshift armory. Most of the weapons were gone, taken in a hurry when the camp was abandoned. The weapons he did find lying on the racks and on the floor were crude iron and not well taken care of, the rejects of the collection.

In one end was a chest, however. Tightly locked and with no key nearby. The chest intrigued him. He tried to jimmy the lock, but he was no good at things like that. He'd have to hope that they hadn't taken the key with them.

When he left the armory tent, he looked around her what might be the tent of the leader. No doubt the key was in their possession, whether on their person or in their quarters. Christofen hoped for the latter.

Nearby, past a large open cage that looked like it was meant to hold some kind of large boar, there was a sturdier tent. It was what looked like a hybrid of cabin and tent, with sturdy, thick supports, complete with a door, but thick cloth walls. The front looked to have been recently renovated earlier that day.

Christofen was pleased to find that the door wasn't locked, though he doubted that the cloth walls could have kept him out for very long. Inside, there was some furniture like though a lot of it looked partially crushed, as if the tent had collapsed on it. In one corner by the bed, there lay a key on the bedside table. Christofen would bet it opened the chest in the armory.

Pocketing it, he returned to the chest. He inserted the key into the lock and was pleased to hear that satisfying click. He lifted the lid to peer at the contents inside. He was not expecting what he found.

"Gods, no," Christofen swore, lifting the bow he'd given to Link before the trip began. Beneath it lay the matching quiver and Link's sword and knife. Gathering everything in his arms and securing it to his person, he rushed out of the tent and looked to the banner, now washed clean of dirt. It was a Dead Fang banner.

Christofen went to Epona as quickly as he could, cursing his damn leg under his breath. When he got to her, he nudged her gently, not wanting to anger or frighten her. Wordlessly, he presented her with Link's things. Epona looked at them for a moment, then nudged Christofen's hand and looked around, as if to ask if Link was nearby.

"We still have to find him, Epona. He's in danger."

Knowingly, Epona rolled into a better position for Christofen to get on her back. As soon as Christofen was seated, she pushed herself to her feet and trotted into the deep underbrush, hiding them from the view of the camp. As they left, Christofen heard voices as some of the bandits returned to the camp.

"You think they'll find the brats?" One asked another.

"They'd better or boss'll put all our heads next to Razor's."

"I mean, how far can three kids get anyway? Bloodletter hit the little one with an arrow, remember? We can just follow that trail, right?"

"The rain's washed everything away by now, foot prints, blood, scent. It'll take a miracle for anyone looking for them to find them."

"We're screwed."

The conversation died out and faded into the rain. Christofen's heart clenched tightly. His son was the littlest one on this mission. If Link died, he didn't know what he'd do. He prayed the shot wasn't fatal and urged Epona to keep going, and to go fast. Epona seemed to pick up on the mood and didn't complain.

Christofen didn't ride with his eyes closed as a rule of safety, but he trusted Epona, and it wasn't like he could steer her anyway. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and prayed to every deity he could remember that he'd find his boy before the worst happened. He could already tell that tonight was the beginning of the longest, coldest night of his life.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

Christofen and Epona searched the mountains all night, but to no avail. The rain was heavy and blinded them in the darkness, and the cold eventually numbed their senses. The only thing they could find was one of the many, many cave entrances hidden deep in the mountains. Epona had walked into one sometime during their search, and there they lay, staring out the cave entrance at the rain, knowing that their search in this weather was futile.

Christofen didn't even bother trying to light a fire. Everything on him was wet, including his fire starting tools, and there was little chance of finding anything dry enough to burn even if he could use his fire starting kit. Instead, Christofen lay Link's things out on the floor of the cave and cared for them so that his sword and knife wouldn't rust and his bow wouldn't warp. It was all he could do to stay awake. He was so cold he feared he might not wake if he closed his eyes.

After all of Link's things were properly cared for, or at least as properly as Christofen could managed, he salvaged around the sections of the cave not too dark for exploration without a torch for anything to eat. He knew he'd eventually have to go out in search for more food, but for now, he'd wait. He am managed to find some eatable mushrooms he recognized from his time in these mountains with Linandra.

They'd have to be cooked, however, so he also looked for anything flammable while he waited for his fire starter kit to dry out. In terms of flammable things, he managed to scrounge up some dried vines growing in the cave. He organized them in a pile next to the mushrooms.

When that was done, he had little else to do and an unknown amount of time before the rain stopped, or just let up enough for them to safely resume their search for Link. He leaned against Epona, who was now damp instead of soaking, and held Link's little brown ocarina in his hands, turning it over and over, staring into the storm numbly.

"Link, please wait for me, buddy," Christofen prayed.

 _(4)(4)(4)(4)_

Link woke in a cave lit by the warm glow of a fire and full of the smell of roasting rabbit. His shoulder was stiff and sore, but it didn't hurt, which Link took as a good sign. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and saw Fen on the other side of the fire, chewing on a roasted rabbit leg and wrapped in his blanket, staring into the fire like he couldn't see it. Link could hear the sound of a raging storm outside.

"Where's Leka?" Link asked, his throat was dry and his voice rasped against it like sand paper.

"She's out in the Storm looking for more food," Fen said. "I thought you were going to die."

"What happened?"

"You got hit with an arrow while we were escaping and then you collapsed. Leka and I carried you here. You're way heavier than you look."

"Better than being lighter," Link answered. "I'm starving." And he meant it literally, since he could very easily tell the difference between starving and very hungry. "And really thirsty."

"The other rabbit's for you, or Leka, if you didn't wake up," Fen pointed to the rabbit roasting on the fire.

Link reached forward and grabbed the rabbit. He pulled off one of the legs and began eating. He ate slowly, despite how hungry he was. He didn't want to get sick. That happened once when he was on his first adventure. He hadn't believed Navi that eating so fast could make him sick. She made him apologize every morning for the next week, thought that was mostly because he'd thrown up on her.

"How long was I out?"

"Two days," Fen said. "Leka said you'd be out for five, at least. Guess you're a quick healer."

"Perks of the job," Link sighed. "Did you tell her?"

Fen shook his head. "I was going to but it's not for me to tell so I'd didn't."

"Please don't tell anyone. Especially Princess Zelda or my father, in that order. The Princess'd make me tell her everything I don't want to and my father'll worry himself to an early grave."

"Noted," Fen said. "It's kind of weird knowing something about you that your closest friends and family don't."

"I trust you enough," Link said. "And you're my second friend, so I'd say that makes us pretty close. Especially after getting captured together. Nothing like life threatening situations to bring people closer." Link was only half joking. "The way you said storm makes me think it's not normal weather."

"I know it's spring so rain is supposed to be common, but it hasn't stopped raining like a hurricane since you passed out two days ago and we're on the other side of a mountain and far inland from where the hurricane was supposed to hit land. We're too far inland and not in the right place for heavy rain and freakishly strong winds."

"That is strange," Link said. "I've heard of monsters and powerful spirits that can cause storms like this when they're corrupted or angry. Do you think it's one of those?"

"Hard to tell, there's been no signs of supernatural activity that I can see, but Leka wouldn't let me leave the cave."

"I hope the other's aren't looking for us in this," Link said.

"I doubt your father'd just leave once he hears your missing. He's probably looking for you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. At least Dead Fang will have a hard time finding us," Link finished the rabbit. He hadn't expected to finish so fast, despite his hunger, because he was feeling queasy, but he had. He put the remains of the rabbit down and started to get up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no you don't," Fen jumped to his feet and forcibly made Link sit back down. "Leka said you lost a lot of blood and you should get rest so I don't think you should be walking around."

"I've been sleeping for two days, that's enough rest."

"No, it isn't. You were supposed to be out for at least five."

"I'm fine," Link tried again to stand.

"You're injured," Fen pushed him down, but gently.

"I've healed," Link moved to get up a third time.

"Tough luck," Fen pushed him back. "Lie down."

"Make me!" Link crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Fen.

"I'd push you down and put a heavy rock on you to keep you down, but I'm worried I won't be able to lift it and if I could, you'd be able to too and if you couldn't it might crush you. So, unfortunately, I can't make you. But I can insist. And I insist you rest some more. You haven't even had anything to drink yet."

"It's raining outside, I'll just look up and open my mouth."

"The winds so strong all you'll have to do of face northeast and open your mouth. At least I think it's northeast. It keeps changing. Anyway, here," Fen handed Link a flask of water. Link took it and begins sipping at it.

"Have you looked deeper into the cave?" Link asked.

"What, are you crazy? There's probably monsters down there!"

Link just raised an eyebrow at Fen and took another sip from the flask.

"Oh, right," Fen laughed sheepishly. "You not afraid of monsters."

"Of course I'm afraid," Link reassured him. "It just doesn't stop me."

"I don't know if your very lucky or very unlucky."

"Both," Link took another sip. "When's Leka coming back?"

"Right now," Leka entered the cave, her bow over one shoulder and a bunch of rabbits over the other.

"Nice haul," Link said. She had enough rabbits for a few days.

"I found and cleaned out a full burrow," Leka smiled. "Glad to see you up so fast. How're you feeling?"

"Good enough to walk around but Fen won't let me test that."

"You lost too much blood, you'd better not."

"I'm fine," Link insisted. "I heal fast."

"I see that," Leka answered. "How about this. When you've finished that water you can get up to pee. Go in the back of the cave, I don't want you getting cold and wet."

"So that's what that smell is," Link smirked. "I thought it was regular cave musk. Anyway, what's the plan? Wait here to be rescued or for the storm to stop? What?"

"Both of those are good," Leka said. "I'll be sure to let you know if anything else comes up."

"Fen said the storm might be supernatural?"

"Well it isn't natural, I can tell you that," Leka huffed, wringing out her long hair and trying her best to dry her clothes by the fire. "In a few days, if you feel better, the three of us can go out there and try to find the eye of the storm to see if it's normal or godly, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan," Link smiled. He quickly finished the water, handed the flask to Leka, and went off to add to the scent of cave musk.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


	21. Part II: Chapter IX: Brotherly Betrayal

_I started a poll to see which of my new story ideas would be the most popular. Check it out on my profile page!_

 _Thank you to DalekDavros, TheChargingRhino, James Birdsong, and burning book for their reviews._

 _DalekDavros: You asked what happened to Link's other stuff between him leaving Termina and getting to Castle Town, where he sold his sword, shield, and bow. I understand how you could have missed that explanation, as it was just in passing near the beginning of Part I. When he returned to Hyrule, a lot of the things he got from Termina disappeared, like how rupees, bombs, and arrows, are lost in the void of time after returning to the Dawn of the First Day. They just slipped out of his pockets as he was falling from Termina and back into Hyrule._

 _If you weren't acknowledged or thanked for your review, it's because I considered it spam._

 _ **Important!  
** This is the last chapter of Part II. I'm sorry this has come as a surprise, I would have liked to inform everyone that this was the last chapter when I announced it last Friday, but I wasn't sure, as it's not the end of the journey, just the end of the beginning of it and the most relevant part to the overall plot of the story. I might write some of Link's smaller adventures and maybe some of Zelda's back at the castle during this __time period, but I'll be focusing on getting out Part III. I'm not actually sure when Part III will be ready since I'll be very, very busy with other things, like college, but I will write at least one Intermezzo before or when Zelda Wii U comes out and announce it then, unless it's delayed, then the deadline for the next Intermezzo is sometime in March, 2017. (Also, less importantly, FF was acting up last week and I can't update Thunderer, the last chapter, so I can't remove the update date or fix the incorrectly labeled chapter number, just ignore it. I'm trying to come up with a solution.)_

* * *

 _Part II_  
 **The Legacy of a Hero**  
 _Years 505 FH_

 _Chapter IX_  
 **Brotherly Betrayal**

It had been days, and the storm hadn't let up in the slightest. Christofen was starting to run out of vine to burn and mushrooms to eat. Epona had left early on the morning of the second day and he hadn't seen her since. He'd been practicing the various folk melodies he knew on Link's ocarina, to pass the time trapped in the cave. But by now, he'd have to venture back out into the storm, if only to find more food. While he was at it, he decided to search for whatever was causing the storm, if it wasn't a natural occurrence. It was unlikely that this storm was natural.

His first course of action was to scrounge through the soaking underbrush for edible plants, since he didn't necessary need to cook those to eat them, like berries or roots. His second was to head for the center of the storm. If anything, he'd be able to discern exactly what was causing all that rain, be it natural or supernatural.

He had managed to get enough berries to satisfy him for quite a while, and he'd been walking for hours up hill in the rain and wind. He had located the center of the storm at the top of a mountain. It was a fixed location, which indicated a supernatural presence. The difficulty now would be to reason with the spirit and get it to stop dropping buckets of water on everything in a hundred mile radius, or however big the storm was, Christofen couldn't tell. All he knew was that he had to find his son and he couldn't do that in this rain.

If Link was smart, he'd stay somewhere safe, out of the rain and wind, and wait for Christofen to find him. But something told Christofen that his son was too much like his mother to sit and wait for something to happen.

 _(1)_

"Now what, genius?" Leka whispered angrily. The three of them had indeed left the cave once Link was feeling better. And now, here they were, near the peak of one of the many mountains in the eastern provinces, hiding once again from Dead Fang, who was now camped near the center of the storm. They seemed to be trying to find a way to direct the spirit, and by extension the storm, further east, but it was hard to tell since they couldn't hear anything from the bushes where they hid.

"Well, I didn't think they were involved," Link pointed out. "I mean, this is ridiculous. Why can't anything be simple?"

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die," Fen whimpered quietly. "We're screwed so bad right now."

"Not if we leave and try to find the rest of the company. The bandit's aren't looking for us anymore, are they?" Leka pointed out. "Need I remind you that I'm in charge? Your father put me in charge."

"Yeah, of the mission, which has gone very sour," Link said. "We weren't even technically supposed to cross the river. I mean… wait, who's that?" Link squinted through the rain. A hauntingly familiar, very angry figure left one of the bandits seemingly enchanted tents, they were undisturbed by the wind and rain, and started yelling at Bloodletter, who was trying to come up with ideas with Burne. All three of them together didn't seem like the most productive of trios. "I'm going to get a better look," Link whispered over the roaring wind.

"No, you're not," Leka snapped, grabbing a hold of Link's tunic. "We're leaving."

"You leave, I'm getting a better look," Link shrugged her hand off of him and started stalking closer.

"Link, no!" Leka huffed. "I can't leave you behind, you insufferable idiot!"

"He can… he can take care of himself, Leka," Fen defended his fried.

Leka glared at him.

"Well… I am… I mean, I think he can but what do I know, right?"

Leka rolled her eyes. "Stay here, I'll get him before he gets himself killed."

Link inched as close to the camp as he could without being seen, but it wasn't close enough. He could guess who the man was, and he suspected quite accurately, but he didn't want to be wrong. He also didn't want to be right, not really.

"This sucks," Link grumbled. He was about to start hiding behind tents to get closer, but two more, hunched and unmistakable figures left the same tent the first figure had come from. Link's heart skipped a beat or three.

Suddenly, a hand reached from behind him and clamped onto his arm. He almost screamed, but the first shock had muted him momentarily.

"Link, what are you doing?" Leka snarled.

"Witches," Link pointed behind him.

"What?"

"The Gerudo witches," Link said. "They're hear."

"The Gerudo left after Ganondorf was executed. There can't be…"

"It's them, I know it is."

"How. When have you seen Gerudo witches?"

"I just know. We have to leave."

"Yes, I know."

"Oh no," Link suddenly realized something. "We can't leave."

"Oh, and why in the names of the three Golden Goddesses not?"

"We have to stop them. Whatever they're up to, it can't be good. I'll bet you that the witches pissed the storm deity off on purpose and now they're trying to manipulate it into destroying something with its untempered rage."

"How are we going to stop a storm deity?"

"I can play it a song? Oh no, I don't have my ocarina."

"Can you sing?"

"Can you?"

"Guys!" Fen's startled yelp echoed over the defending wind. "Help!"

In their distraction, Fen had been discovered by a bandit patrol. He probably had his eyes closed and they snuck up on him loudly. He was struggling valiantly, but his two captors were much bigger than him and were only a little inconvenienced. (Fen used Splash. No effect!) Link was about to rush to Fen's aid when Leka stopped him.

"You're unarmed."

"Give me your long bow."

"You'll never hit anything in this wind and I'm a foot taller than you."

"I can smack them with it."

"Fine, but only if you buy me a new one when we get back to civilization."

"Can do!"

Link took Leka's bow, Leka drew her sword, and they charged the two bandits. The two bandits did not expect that at all and when they saw them, they both dropped Fen and fumbled to grab their weapons. Leka sliced at one, sending him careening into the bushes with a shout, the rain washing away the red before it could linger. Link hit the other in the knee so hard with the bow that the bow snapped in half. When the man fell to the ground, Link kicked him the face, knocking him out.

"Nice," Leka said.

"Sorry about your bow," Link handed her the two pieces. Link took the unconscious bandit's short sword in his arm and felt the weight. It was crudely made and ever so slightly unbalanced, which he knew would drive him nuts if he had to use the sword for too long. "I miss my sword," Link pouted.

Fen pushed himself up from the mud and shivered.

"Fen, arm yourself, we're making a run for the eye of the storm."

"Why‽" Fen all but cried.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Link answered.

"Dammit," Fen grabbed the second bandit's sword.

Link felt a little bad. He knew what he said was true, but it still felt like he was manipulating Fen into doing something stupid that could get him killed.

"We should, uh, avoid confrontation unless necessary, right?" Fen suggested.

"That's probably the best," Link agreed.

"On my mark," Leka said, looking back into the camp. "We'll skirt around the edges and make a run through that clearing for the eye."

"They'll see us once we reach the clearing," Fen worried.

"But not in time to catch us, and they can't hit us with their bows because the wind's too strong," Link reassured him. "We'll be fine, Fen."

"Alright, now! Run!" Leka ordered.

The three of them quickly rushed through the soaking underbrush, doing their best not to make too much noise but with Fen failing miserably it wasn't much of an accomplishment. Luckily, the storm was loud and their ruckus wasn't heard or seen until they had reached the section of the clearing bordering the wall of wind a rain that surrounded the eye of the storm. Link could hear the rumblings of a storm deity just on the other side.

 _(2)(2)_

Christofen cursed his leg and sat on a fallen log. It felt like he had been climbing up the mountain for hours. He wished he could run, but his leg would collapse under him if he tried and he risked never being able to walk again. What good was a General who couldn't walk, or a father for that matter. He was a fool for thinking he could find Link without help.

"Damn everything!" Christofen shouted to the sky. His little boy was out in this weather, and there were bandits in the woods. For all he knew, Dead Fang could have him by now. Christofen had seen the destruction and despair the bandits had caused first hand during the war, he'd seen the burning villages they ransacked and looted and the grieving villagers left behind. They could be… "No, I can't think like this. They took my wife. I won't let them take my son as well."

Christofen stood to his feet and continued his hike, uphill and against the wind. He could barely see ten feet in front of him for all the rain and it fell with such force he couldn't even be sure it wasn't hail falling from the sky. He was certainly cold enough to be drenched in ice. The ground underneath him was equal parts roots and rock as it was mud and sludge. He was having difficulty keeping his footing.

He hadn't gone fifty steps when his bad leg caught in a protruding root and he fell to the ground. White hot pain shot up his leg, seizing his brain and all of his thoughts. He couldn't even scream in pain. The mud splashed into his face and made it nearly impossible to regain his footing, so instead he rolled over and lay on his back, facing the sky in despair and anguish.

"Why have you taken my boy from me a second time?" Christofen whispered to the heavens. "What have either of us done to deserve this suffering?" Despite his long ears, said to be able to hear the gods themselves, Christofen never received a response.

He reached into the inside pocket of his cloak and took out the little ocarina. He held its now comforting and familiar shape in his hands and closed his eyes. He placed it to his lips and played Epona's song, calling for help, if she could hear him over the raging of the storm.

A number of long painfully silent, painfully lonely heartbeats later, as if by magic or miracle, Christofen heard the sound of hooves thundering in the mud. She had heard his call.

 _(3)(3)(3)_

Link hadn't had this much fun in two years, if it could be called fun. It wasn't so much fun as it was an exhilarating feeling that this was what he was supposed to be doing, that he was in the right place at the right time and everything that happened in the thousands of years before now had led up to this moment and would lead up to hundreds more like it, all with him leaping head first into the middle of it. Link was where he belonged.

Then he realized he was being chased by bandits lead by his uncle and was running for his life in the middle of a supernatural storm. All just days after being shot in the shoulder with an arrow that nearly killed him. He could very well die in the next few moments. Link decided that this might be hazardous to his health and feeling so at home like this was not a good sign.

"Where did…" Bloodletter shouted over the storm.

"How did they…" Burne shouted over her.

"Stop them!" Quan screamed.

But it was too late. By the time the bandits closest to them could draw their weapons, the three of them had jumped through the wall of water and wind that shielded the eye of the storm from the chaos and destruction it caused.

It was like a breath of fresh air. The wind didn't pound angrily in their ears, there was no water constantly beating down on them, and, best of all, there wasn't a single cloud blocking the sunlight. It was like jumping from the ravaged future and back into the peaceful past, only without the unchanged transition of the Master Sword Chamber and the Temple of Time in between.

"This is nice," Fen sighed, resting his arm on Link's shoulder. "Why didn't we come here sooner?"

"Foolish mortals!" A voice echoed from above them. "You dare enter the domain of Cyclos, uninvited and unannounced‽"

"I think that's why," Link answered.

"Oh, yup, I can see that. Yup."

Floating above them, perched on a cloud, was a giant angry frog man. He was red as a beat and had his arms crossed in front of him, glaring down at them with his big grey frog eyes. The tip of his long tongue flicked out of his mouth hungrily and he tapped his long fingers on his elbows.

"Yet more of you mortals come to pester me. Prod me with your puny, primitive magic, will you?" Cyclos continued. "Why have you come to me, mortals, so that I may sate my curiosity before I destroy you like the flies you are."

"Okay, first of all, we're not flies…" Link started. Leka elbowed him in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Just a moment, please, your holiness," Leka smiled to the big frog before them and practically curtsied. Then she pulled the three of them into a small huddle to talk privately. "Are you trying to make him more angry?" Leka hissed at Link under her breath.

"I believe the proper term would be angrier," Fen corrected her.

"Fen, I will break your mouth," Leka snarled. "We need a plan to calm it down. And before you suggest anything, Link, I'm not talking about a battle plan."

"Why do you think my suggestion would be to attack?" Link asked, a little hurt.

"You get this… look… when things start getting hot," Leka explained. "It's kind of scary, actually. You are way too small and adorable to look like you're thinking about murder."

"I do not think about murder. I… um… I think about… not murder? Look, I don't know what I'm thinking when shit goes down but it's not murder."

"Alright, fine, then do you have any suggestions?"

"We could ask really, really nicely for him to stop making it rain and go away," Fen suggested.

"I was going to say that we should… uh…" Link paused, realizing what he was about to say. "Um…"

"Oh my Great Golden Goddesses," Leka sighed. "Really?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You had the look."

"Well, I wasn't going to suggest murder… exactly," Link stammered. "Look, my Plan A was to play songs on my ocarina until he starts dancing, but I don't have an ocarina right now, so the only other thing I can think of is hitting him until he agrees to go away."

"We're going with Fen's idea to ask him nicely to stop and hope he goes away," Leka said, glaring at Link, who found himself fidgeting sheepishly.

"Wow, I actually did something right!" Fen smiled.

"Not to burst your bubble, but it hasn't worked yet," Link pointed out.

"If Fen's idea doesn't work, we're probably going to have to go with Link's idea," Leka told them.

"He did say he was going to destroy us," Link said. "If anything, we'll have to defend ourselves."

"Okay, but fight a literal god? You know that sounds insane," Fen whimpered.

"At least the bandits didn't follow us," Link tried to cheer Fen up. Not everyone could face a god and remain relatively fearless. The only reason Link wasn't terrified of Cyclos was because his sense of danger had been dulled by all the abuse it had taken during his adventures.

"Mortals!" Cyclos's voice boomed over them. "I am not a god of patience. Give me your answer and die!"

"He doesn't sound like he can be reasoned with," Link winced.

"Oh great and powerful Cyclos," Leka started. "I know I am but a puny mortal fly compared to you, but please, your storm is destroying our home."

"Why does this concern me?"

"Well, it is your storm, so, it's kinda because of you that we're suffering," Link said. He was trying his best.

"I care not for the shortcoming of mortals."

"How is it our shortcoming that you keep making it rain?"

"Are you even trying?" Fen hissed.

"Maybe?" Link whispered back.

"What quarrel could you have with the rain? It does not kill anyone. You have yet to tell me the reason you have come and my patience grows thinner than my curiosity."

"We came here to ask you to make it stop raining," Link said very bluntly. "Please… your holiness."

"Link, really?" Leka whispered angrily to him.

"What? I said please," Link shrugged.

"I care not what you have to ask of me, mortal," Cyclos thundered. "But your bravery amused me, tiny green child. I met consider your offer if…"

"Boy!" Quan's voice ripped through the calmness of the eye and cut into Cyclos's statement. Link, Leka, and Fen spun around to face Quan, who had built up the nerve to pass through the wall after them, sword in hand. "You've been a thorn in my side for too long, it ends now." He pointed the sword at Link, murder in his eyes.

"I've been a thorn in your side?" Link scoffed, not at all afraid of the weapon in his uncle's hand. "Says the man who beat the living crap out of me and had me kidnapped and tortured. Yeah, sure, that makes total sense."

"You'll have to fight all three of us," Leka snarled, taking up her sword. Fen was nervously standing next to her, but his sword was ready as well.

"Stay out of this, this is a family matter," Quan snapped at them.

"Why? Don't think you can take on all three of us?" Leka smirked.

"You do know you'll have to kill of us to cover your tracks, if Father doesn't catch you first."

"You think my brother can stop me?" Quan almost laughed, his face twisted in a contemptuous sneer. "I have allies with power you can't even begin to imagine!"

At that, the two witches flew in on their brooms, launching fire and ice at Cyclos, reigniting whatever previous rage had caused him to move his destruction inland. They cackled and swung their wands around, flying circles around the god of storms, chanting in an ancient Gerudo tongue lost to all but them.

"What are they doing?" Fen asked, frightened of the display. He looked to Link for guidance, but Link didn't know if he could give it. He only had a hunch as to what they were doing, he might have seen the results of their first go at magic like this.

"I think they're binding Cyclos," Link whispered.

"Kill them!" Quan shouted to Cyclos, pointing his sword once more at Link and his friends.

Cyclos rumbled in anger at first, grabbing his head in his hands and writhing in pain. He was struggling against the spell, but the Twinrova were powerful and had had time to prepare this spell. Without a bow, Link had no projectiles and no way of interrupting the witches' magic. Cyclos was bent to Quan's will.

"Cover!" Leka screamed, turning to run. Link was ready to run behind her, but Fen was rooted in place. It didn't matter, however, the thunder strike sent all three of them flying through the air. Leka landed against a protruding rock, her head hitting it with a sickening crack, while Link and Fen landed on the hard ground, winded. Neither Fen nor Leka were moving.

The lightning empowered Cyclos, and the Twinrova had to double their efforts and divert all their attention to keep the god from breaking free of their control.

Link tried to get up and check on Leka, but a boot crunched down on his right arm, pressing it against the ground. Quan pushed into it, leaning down and resting his arm on his knee. It felt like Link's arm was breaking under the pressure his uncle was putting on it. Link cried out in pain.

"You're never going to defeat me," Quan snarled. "Not you, not Christofen, nor anyone else."

"You… you're wrong," Link hissed through clenched teeth, trying somehow to squirm out from under Quan's boot.

"Tell me, boy, before I run you through, do you know that you're the Legendary Hero," Quan asked.

"What‽" The pain in Link's arm became secondary to his shock. "How did you know? No one knows that."

"So you are aware of the power you hole, yet you let me, a mere commoner compared to you, beat and humiliate you. You must have been desperate for any kind of family. Shame you'd only had me," Quan laughed darkly.

"I have my father," Link snarled.

"Yes, there is always him," Quan spat.

"How… how long have you known?"

"I was there, during the attack," Quan began. "I had come to Castle Town to surprise my brother and congratulate on his victory, of course I believed he would win. Or so I said. Really, I was opening a secret passage to let my men in. It was easy, no one suspected that I wasn't checking the rear defenses for my brother. Anything to help the King." He snarled the last words like they were bitter on his tongue. "I had no idea you had been born that very morning, no idea of the destiny you would be saddled with, or would have if you survived."

"That doesn't explain how you know."

"I returned to the manor to kill your mother and you along with her," Quan spat the words in victory at Link. "I was going to leave that job to my men, but I decided I shouldn't always have others do my dirty work. Besides, she was a trained warrior, I'd seen her fight. Even heavily pregnant, she still had a chance of fighting them off. I, on the other hand, had to element of surprise."

"Why are you telling me this, if your just going to kill me?" Link asked.

"Because I can," Quan said. "And I enjoy watching you suffer. You look just like your father.

I armed myself, a wise precaution that would go unnoticed in the heat of battle, and let myself in, and was about to enter the bedroom, where I knew she was resting, when I heard you crying in the nursery next door. I have to admit, I was curious to see my brother's child. I dismissed the nursemaid and picked you up in my arms. I could have easily killed you then, but your mother would know of my intentions immediately and I would have lost my chance.

That's when I saw the mark on your hand. Linandra walked in just as I'd noticed. She knew as well, I could see it on her face. She was terrified. At first, I thought she was on to me, but then she told me how scared she was. She blamed herself, insisting on naming you Link was like signing you away. She walked right to me and took you in her arms. That's when I stabbed her through with a poisoned arrow from my quiver.

She put up quite the fight. She held your to her chest and hit me over the head with one of the glass bottles the nursemaid was using to feed you. I blacked out and when I came too, they had told me my brother, sister-in-law, and their child had all been lost in the battle. I hadn't expected Christofen to die as well, I suppose I always saw him as some legendary figure. I'd thought he was the Hero before I learned it was you. No matter, though, I'd had the dukedom and no one knew I had killed your mother."

"This entire time, you were the on who'd killed her!" Link screamed at him, struggling with all his might to be free, but to no avail. Quan was still bigger than him. "Murderer!"

"Just my luck neither you or your father ended up dead in the end," Quan ignored Link's struggles and accusations. "Of course, your death can easily be rectified," Quan raised his sword over his head, preparing to strike the final blow. Link closed his eyes, tears falling down his face.

"Quan!" Christofen's voice, accompanied by the thundering of familiar hooves, sang in Link's ears. He'd never been so happy to hear his father's voice or hear Epona's approach. "Stop!"

Quan spun around, removing his foot from Link's arm, his face pale as terror itself. Link shoved himself to his feet and, despite his father being there, despite the fact that the man before him was his uncle, he swung his sword in rage at his uncle, intending to do to him what he had done to his mother.

"Link, no!" Christofen pulled on Epona's mane to stop her and tried to dismount with hurting himself.

Christofen's warning was all Quan needed to spin back towards Link and block the blow. Link swung again, and again and again, screaming in anguish and fury with each blow. But they were slow and sloppy, easily blocked by his uncle, the lesser swordsman by far.

Christofen staggered towards his son, his leg screaming in protest of the pressure, but the sight of his son trying to kill his little brother filled him with determination to put an end to whatever madness he had interrupted. But he couldn't get close without risking getting caught in the blows. Neither was paying any attention to anyone else. "Link, hold! Drop your weapons, both you!"

But it didn't reach them. Before long, Quan started to slip up and Link was starting to gain ground, backing Quan closer and closer to the edge of the mountain and the long, steep slope below. Link landed a few nicks on Quan, but not enough to do anything but annoy him. Until Quan stepped on a lose rock and lost his footing, twisting his ankle and falling to his knees, mere steps away from the edge.

"You killed her!" Link screamed, moving to swing his sword at Quan's neck.

"No!" Christofen cried, his voice cracking in fear.

The sound of his father's utter despair snapped Link from his rage and he stopped just in time to avoid decapitating his uncle. He was breathing harder than he ever had before and, though he was soaked to the bone from the rain, he could taste the salt running over his lips. There was a long, palpable moment of silence between the three of them, Quan helpless on his knees, Link with his sword and Quan's throat, and Christofen frozen with the fear of losing either of them in this manner.

"Kill them, you fools!" Quan snapped them out of the moment and was answered by the cackling of witches. Link had forgotten all about the storm god and the witches tormenting it.

Christofen, acting on impulse, took Link's bow and quiver and tossed it to him, knowing the bow was too small for him to use correctly. Link caught them and rolled out of the way before the lighting, ice, or fire could kill him where he stood. Without pause, Link exited the roll into a crouch, drawing his bow and aiming it at the jewel they had stuck to the god's head, his arrow shattering it into a million pieces, breaking the spell with no easy chance of recasting it.

Free of their magic once and for all, Cyclos thundered in rage and grew at least twice as big as before, summoning an angry looking storm could to smite the witches.

"Well, that's our queue to leave, sister!" Kotake, or was it Koume, said.

"I agree, sister," the other responded.

And with that, they flew off, disappearing into the storm, leaving Quan behind to fend for himself.

Fen and Leka were starting to stir again and Link thanked the gods they weren't dead. They looked a little surprised and disorientated, they had missed quite a lot in the moments they were unconscious. Link stood up and ran to his father, who caught him in his arms and held him close, both of them crying with joy to be reunited once more.

"I knew you'd find me," Link said happily.

"I will always find you, Link," Christofen kissed the top of Link's head and squeezed him tight before pulling away and placing a hand on Link's cheek. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Only a little, I'm fine," Link admitted.

"Good, I'm glad," Christofen patted Link on the head lovingly and then stood tall, facing his brother, who was still on his knees, glaring at them. "Mind explaining yourself, little brother?" Christofen adopted his General voice, cold and calculating and every bit meaning business.

"He… he killed Mother," Link whispered quietly, just barely loud enough to be legible.

"What‽" Christofen's stone façade fell away, replaced with utter shock. He looked into Link's eyes with hurt, betrayal, and disbelief. When Link met it with grief, he knew Link was telling the truth. "Quan, tell me this isn't true."

"What, I didn't hear the boy through all that mumbling," Quan played innocent.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't murder my wife," Christofen snarled. When Quan remained stubbornly silent, Christofen grew angry. He stalked, or tried to, to his brother and grabbed him by the front of his coat. "Answer me, dammit!"

"Yes," Quan sneered right in his face. "I killed her in cold blood, ran her through with a poisoned arrow in the nursery."

Christofen screamed, punching Quan in the jaw and throwing him into the dirt. "Bastard!" He screamed, his fists shaking and his knuckles white. "How could you do this? What possessed you to murder her‽"

"I wanted the dukedom," Quan laughed, pushing himself to his knees and wiping the blood from his chin. "I wanted power and money and to be worshiped, but you and Link stood in my way. Killing your wife and child would also kill any chances of you having an heir, leaving me that much closer to not only the dukedom, but the kingdom as well."

"Why? Was what you already had not enough?"

"It was never enough!" Quan shouted. "No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, you were always between me and what I deserve! What's rightfully mine. You had everything, Mother and Father favored you, they never had time for me. I am better than you! I deserved the dukedom, not you!"

"So you killed my wife? You… goddess, Quan, did you create Dead Fang?"

"No, not entirely. They were already bandits when I found them. I made them into what they are, feared and powerful. What have you done? Run and hide?"

"You'll be executed for this," Christofen sounded defeated now. "Is this all really worth your life?"

"It is if you suffer for it," Quan answered, grinning triumphantly. He knew that he had at least one victory out of all this. "Despite all I've done, you'll always regret my death. It will torment you until the day you die as well."

Link went to his father and wrapped his arms around him. Christofen ruffled Link's hair, but he didn't smile. Link looked up at him to see tears falling down his father's face. He didn't think there was anything he could do about it.

"Dammit!" Christofen shouted, pushing Link away. He stalked off a few paces. "Damn everything." He turned to Quan, he finger pointed threateningly. "I will do everything in my power to see that you are locked away deep into the Twilight Realm itself, the goddesses help me."

"Is that still possible?"

"Yes, it is," Christofen said.

"No, you can't send me there," Quan faltered. "Only the worst criminal's get sent there."

"You are the leader of the largest, most widespread group of bandits in known history and have orchestrated hundreds of deaths over the last twenty years, I'd say you fit the profile perfectly. And at least you won't be dead."

"No, you can't do this!" Quan stood up, taking a step towards Christofen. Link moved to stand between them, lest Quan kill his father, too. But Quan wasn't after Christofen. In one swift movement, Quan snatched Link and spun him around, holding him hostage, a dagger at his throat. "You're going to let me leave here," Quan threatened. "Or you'll lose more than a brother."

"Quan, let him go," Christofen stalked forward, threat dripping on his voice.

"Or what‽ You'll kill me?" Quan scoffed, taking a step back, pulling Link with him. Link dared not struggle, lest his uncle flick the dagger and slit his throat. "There are other kingdoms in the world, ones without people like you in them."

"Quan, stop," Christofen held out his hands in a motion to accept Quan's potential release of his son. "Please."

"Not until I have your word," Quan continued to back peddle away from Christofen.

"Stop!" Christofen shouted, lunging forwards suddenly. Quan sprang backwards to avoid his brother's reaching arms, only to take one step back too far. His heel slipped against the edge of the mountain top and suddenly, both he and Link went tumbling over the side of the cliff. "No!" Christofen fell to his knees as both his little brother and his only child fell from his line of sight.

But before he could even look over the edge, a great big red blur whooshed past him, lunging over the side after them and disappearing over the edge, the force of it pushing Christofen back away from the cliff and down on his rear. There was a tense moment where Christofen could only hear his heart beating against his rib cage. Then, up from the side of the cliff rose Cyclos on his big puffy cloud, Link sitting next to him. Cyclos moved close to the ground and Link jumped off and fell to his knees, his face whiter than fresh snow.

Christofen, in his relief, let himself fall on the ground. There was too much excitement in too little time for him to even consider putting weight on his already stressed leg. Fen and Leka ran to Link and checked him over while Christofen caught his breath, and came to terms with his brother's death. He wanted to scream and cry, but he had three apprentices who needed him to be a leader and one who needed him to be a father. He would have to mask his grief until he had time to himself to cry and scream and curse.

"Holy shit, dude!" Fen all but shouted. "What just happened? I think I followed some of it but most of it went right over my head. I missed so much."

"Don't scare me like that!" Leka punched Link in the shoulder.

"Yeah, also that," Fen agreed. "I would also like if you didn't fall off of any more cliffs. That would be pretty cool."

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Link groaned in response. Both Leka and Fen jumped away from him like he was a flashing bomb flower.

"Thank you," Christofen pushed himself to his feet once he had regained frontal of his emotions and his lunges. He bowed his head in thanks to Cyclos. "I can't repay you for saving my son."

"Haha," Cyclos chuckled, his voice echoing. "It was not you whom I saved. The boy freed me from the witches, that is why I saved him. That, and I haven't been that entertained in a long while. You mortals and your quarrels."

"Cyclos, one more thing," Link said, fighting the rising urge to empty his insides after the tumble he'd taken combined with the rush after Cyclos had caught him. The cloud was not as soft as it looked. "There's a group of people just on the other side of your wind wall thingy that want to kill us. They were with the witches and… and…" he made a motion to the edge of the cliff, still stunned that Quan was dead and that he nearly died with him.

"I will smite them myself," Cyclos rumbled, thumping his fist on his chest. "They will torment me no longer."

"Cool," Link gave him a thumbs up.

Cyclos flew up into the sky. The farther away he got, the more and more the storm dispersed, until both he and the storm were gone. They could see the remains of the partial camp, not a single bandit left. There were some smoking piles of ash left, but they couldn't have been campfires. Link supposed they'd never know if any of the bandits, mostly their leaders, fled before the camp was wiped out as none of the remains were even obviously human.

"Come on, we should get back to the group," Christofen said, rounding up the three apprentices. Fen helped Link up and the four of them and Epona walked down the mountainside together. Link had a feeling that none of the other adventures he'd had in the following year traveling across the country with his father would beat this one. He couldn't wait to write to Zelda about it.

* * *

 _Thank you for your time_

 _Please favorite and review_


End file.
